


Welcome to the Great Sport Academy

by GAlvin43v3r



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Momoi being scared about it, Bad Parenting, Comfort, Established Relationship From Chapter 13, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food Sharing, Frottage, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Misunderstandings, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Playing Until Down, Post-Canon, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sexual Tension, Sexy Dancing, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Strip Tease, Teen Romance, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 109,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAlvin43v3r/pseuds/GAlvin43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine discovers that his next school year is going to be in a different academy he knew that probably he wasn't going to like the change. But when he discovers that he is stuck with the rest of the Generation of Miracles (and especially certain red-head) things begin to turn even more interesting, and especially when unexpected feelings begin to emerge...Wecome to the Great Sport Academy!</p><p>[<strong>IRREGULAR UPDATES</strong>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Well, I shouldn’t begin a new fanfic when I have already another ongoing and when I know that this is going to be a really busy year for me ^^U but well, this idea came to my mind and I had to write it no matter what :) Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

“Come on, Dai-chan. We’re late!”

However, despite the pink-haired girl’s hurry the answer of her companion is to yawn, without any intention of accelerating his frustratingly calm pace.

“It’s the first day. The teachers never say anything interesting the first day”

Momoi exhales an exasperated sigh while grabbing his arm, trying to force him to go faster, thing that was rather useless since Aomine was way stronger than her.

“Come-on…!”, Momoi changes the tactic by situating behind her friend, using almost all her weight to push Aomine in order to make him walk a little quicker, “if we hurry we can arrive in time to see the others before entering”

Aomine looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“And I suppose that with ‘the others’ you mean Tetsu, right?”

Momoi blushes.

“I-It’s not just for him, idiot. I want to see the rest as well”

Aomine sighed, letting Momoi to keep pushing him the last meters.

“Finally!”, Momoi exclaims while beginning to almost run towards the entrance gate, making Aomine give a couple of steps backwards when she suddenly stops sustaining him, “wow, I didn’t know it was such a big place”

Aomine approaches her and looks the main building through the gated doors. Momoi was right: the academy was way bigger than their school, and everything around it seemed as majestic as the letters grabbed in gold just over the door saying: “Great Sport Academy”. Aomine sighs. He didn’t know if he was going to like the change of place.

It’s been four months since Seirin won the Winter Cup, so theoretically he was going to begin his second year. However, that same year a new academy has just been opened, a sport academy, so the schools which had promising teenagers athletes had decided to send them there. Besides, the advantage of the academy was that it was focused on teaching the student only the subjects that were going to be useful for the careers that they were going to do when they grow up, and like that they could have more free time to practice, thing that was the main goal of the academy. ‘Well, at least I’m sure that I won’t have to study Maths again’, Aomine thought when the director of Too said him the news.

“It seems that everybody has already entered”, Momoi comments while opening the gate.

Aomine exhales another sigh while following her extremely enthusiastic friend inside the building, and it seemed that they were more late than Aomine had initially thought because there was no one either, so everybody had to be already in class.

“According to the letter they sent us…”, Momoie begins to talk almost to herself while looking around towards the as well impressive entrance, “…there should be a panel or something with our designed classroom…”

“…Something like this?”

Momoi turns around to see her childhood friend signalling one of walls.

“Yes! That’s it!”, Momoi says, her eyes beginning to read the panel fast, and after some seconds she giggles, “I’m in the same class that Tetsu-kun”

Aomine rolls his eyes.

“You’ve chosen the same career: of course you are going to be in the same classes”, Aomine comments, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

“Hey, don’t make it sound as if I’ve chosen it just for him!”, she exclaims, “I’ve always loved kids, so the logical thing to choose was to be kindergarten teacher”

“Whatever”, Aomine says simply, while trying to pretend that he wasn’t interested in the panel.

“Umh… are you trying to find someone?”

Aomine suppresses in time the impulse of clicking his tongue. Damn woman, at the end she was going to be right about her famous “woman intuition”.

“Nah, I just wanted to see if I was going to share class with some of the others”

It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either, and although for a moment Aomine fears that Momoi notices that fortunately she was in such a hurry to see Tetsu than she doesn’t.

“Okay, our classrooms are in the second floor. Let’s go, Dai-chan!”

Before Aomine could do anything Momoi has already grabbed him by the arm and has begun to drag him behind her without letting him know if _him_ was going to be in his class…and seriously, sometimes he thought that Momoi pretended to be weaker than she really was because right now the force that she was using to make him walk was rather impressive.

“Well, we separate here so I see you in the break”, Momoi says looking at Aomine when they have just climbed the stairs, “please, try not to sleep in the first class”

Aomine shrugs.

“I can’t make any promises”

Momoi rolls her eyes but there is a tiny smile on her face when she turns around to go towards her classroom. Aomine does the same, and when he finally is in front of the door he finds himself getting nervous all the sudden…

Aomine shakes his head and insults himself. The possibilities of them being in the classroom were little so he didn’t need to worry…and first of all, why the hell had he to be worried about anything? Come on, he was acting like an idiot right now, so he better enter once and for all and to stop thinking stupid things.

With that last thought, Aomine knocks a couple of times and without waiting for an answer he enters the classroom. Obviously he knew that it had already started but he wasn’t expecting to find the blackboard almost completely written. What the fuck, he had been late ten minutes at the most so how has the teacher been able to write so damn fast?

At that moment Aomine hears someone clearing his throat and realizes that he has been looking with a dumbfounded expression at the board without noticing that the teacher had stopped writing and was staring at him.

“And I suppose that you’re Aomine Daiki”

Aomine frowns confused while the class (who was rather full) exhales a soft laugh.

“How…?”

“Your former companion has commented me beforehand that you were going to be late”, the teacher says, “usually I wouldn’t have allowed you to enter but since he has assured me that it was going to be the last time I’ve decided to believe him. He seems extremely serious about it”

Aomine’s frown increments even more, and he is about to ask but at that moment his eyes get fixed on the figure of the first line who has just stood up to incline towards his direction with an unmistakable mocking aura, his eyes closed and a devious fox smile on his face.

“A pleasure to coincide with you, Aomine-san”

Aomine rubs his closed eyes with annoyance causing his former captain to smile even wider. Great. Things couldn’t start better.

* * *

“So…”, Imayoshi comments half-an-hour later when the class has already ended, “it seems that your bad habits of getting late haven’t disappeared completely…”

Aomine exhales a sigh.

“This time it’s not been my fault: it has taken Momoi too much to be pretty to see Tetsu”

Imayoshi chuckles.

“I’ve supposed that it has been something like that”, he comments.

There is a little pause.

“So…”, Aomine clears his throat, “you’re not going to…I mean, what the teacher has said…”

Imayoshi’s eyebrows raise pretending to be offended.

“I had only said that to the teacher in order to help you…”, and then Imayoshi’s eyes open just a little while his tone becomes suspiciously soft, “I’m absolutely not planning to punish you if you arrive late _again_ ”

Aomine gulps. The bastard was desiring that to happen for sure.

“By the way, why are you here, Imayoshi-senpai?”, Aomine asks trying to change the subject, “supposedly, isn’t this your first university year?”

Imayoshi looks at him surprised.

“Yes, it is”

Aomine looks at his former captain, confused when he doesn’t continue.

“And you shouldn’t be in a university or something instead of this academy?”

Imayoshi stares at him for a couple of seconds before beginning to laugh, making Aomine even more confused if possible.

“Oh my”, Imayoshi says between laughs, “please, don’t tell me that you don’t know what this academy actually is”, Aomine frowns, confirming Imayoshi that indeed he doesn’t know, “this academy is not only famous for being a really good sport academy, but also because it’s specialized in university studies”

Aomine’s eyes snap opened.

“What?! B-but I’m just in second year!”

Imayoshi shrugs while trying to show an apologetic face and failing completely.

“Well, it seems that our school has considered that since you’re such a good athlete that means that you’re good enough to skip two courses as well”

Aomine grabs his head with both of his hands while exhaling a curse that would make his mother yell at him, while Imayoshi uses one of his to pat Aomine’s shoulder.

“Well, don’t worry too much: since we are going to be in almost all the classes together I can help you”

Aomine looks at him again.

“What career have you chosen?”

“The same as you”, Imayoshi says, “although I aim to be inspector chief so I suppose that I’ll have to attend more classes than you”

Aomine’s eyes snap opened.

“So that means that someday maybe you’re going to be my boss?”

Imayoshi’s eyes open slightly again.

“That would be really funny, don’t you think?”

Of course, Aomine doesn’t have any forces to answer back.

“I think that we have some time to go to check our rooms”, Imayoshi says while standing up, “you should go to see yours as well”

Aomine nods while standing up as well, following Imayoshi out of the classroom. During his walk towards the dormitories he looks around trying to find any familiar faces but he doesn’t see anyone.

“Do you know who your roommate is?”, Aomine asks when they finally arrive at the dormitory corridor.

“Sakurai”, he says, “and it seems that you roommate is quite popular”

Aomine frowns confused.

“Why do you say that?”

Imayoshi signals towards a room in which a rather nice group of girls are standing, looking inside with lightly blushed cheeks and stupid smiles.

“I think that’s yours, right?”, Imayoshi comments, and he was right, it was his room.

Aomine frowns and goes towards it with rude steps. The truth was that the girls were rather pretty, and precisely for that he was getting annoyed about the attention that the guy inside was attracting.

Since the corridor was full of students (it seemed that everybody had had the same idea of going to see the dorms) it takes him some moments to reach the room, and he is about to ask what the hell is happening but he freezes in place when he hears the conversation of the girls.

“Oh, so you come from America?! Please, please, speak in English!”

“Yes, please, do it, we want to hear you!”

And then, the guy inside answers.

“Umh…well, if you insist, but my English is not extremely good so…”

Aomine exhales a deep sigh. It has to be a joke, he thinks before peeking into of the room…but no, it wasn’t a joke, because just in the middle of the room, with an incredibly awkward expression, was _him_.

“A-Aomine?”, the guy asks incredulously, those strange eyebrows that had always bothered him raising from surprise while his red eyes fix on him, and the only thing that Aomine can think is ‘Fuck’. His main fear has become true. He has Kagami Taiga as a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell Aomine is so afraid of seeing Kagami again…? You’ll discover it soon :P I don’t know when the next update will be because as I’ve said already I’m with other fanfic at the same time, but since I plan to do short chapters I hope that it doesn’t take me too much. Kudos and comments will be lovely!


	2. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! ^^ Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes. I’ll be fixing them these days :)

By when Aomine reacts it’s a little too late, and all the girls that were at the entrance of his room manage to block it even more, causing him to be thrown back without having any opportunity to say anything back to Kagami, the completely astonished face of the redhead being the last thing that he is able to see before the crowd makes impossible to enter the room, and honestly, he preferred it like that. Seeing Kagami so suddenly has been quite unexpected and he would surely have blabbed something stupid because of the nervousness...because yes, fuck, he was nervous to see that big idiot again and he couldn’t feel more idiot about it.

Without losing any more time and while pretending not to hear Kagami call his name again, he gets away from his room with the clear intention of going to the farthest place available. After some struggle he manages to leave the dorms and climbs down the main stairs coming back to the entrance, where he looks around in order to decide what could be a nice substitute of the rooftop of his previous school that allowed him to be unnoticed and in peace. However, just when he has decided that maybe he could find a nice spot at the outside garden he suffers a jolt of surprise when an arm lands around his shoulder.

“Aomine-chi! ~ It’s been a while!”

Aomine exhales a sigh full of patience while looking at the annoying smiling blond besides him.

“Damn, Kise, can’t you say hello like a normal person?”, Aomine snaps, his heart still a little accelerated from the shock.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it”, Kise says still smiling a little teasingly, “you were so distracted that I had to do something to make you come back to earth”

Aomine’s answer is to roll his eyes, making Kise chuckle again.

“It’s a pity that we can’t be in the same classes”, the blond adds with a resigned sigh.

“What did you expect? Polices and models don’t have much in common”

Kise smiles with amusement, causing Aomine to look at him with curiosity.

“Who has said that I’ve chosen to be a model?”

Aomine frowns confused.

“You haven’t?”

Kise shakes his head.

“I have to admit that’s an extremely easy job, and that the money is good as well, but it’s not something that I would like to do the rest of my life. I would get bored”

“Then, what have you chosen?”, Aomine asks without being able to suppress his curiosity.

“Pilot”, Kise answers with a smile.

“Hah?!”

Aomine’s reaction makes Kise laugh.

“What? Do you think it doesn’t suit me?”, he says jokingly.

“Nope”, Aomine replies instantly, making Kise laugh, “seriously, why the heck have you chosen it?”

Kise puts his index finger in front of his lips, a mysterious smile on his face.

“It’s a secret ~ ”, he says with a lilting voice that makes Aomine roll his eyes.

“Whatever”, he sighs, without any intention of trying to make his friend speak. Besides, Kise was like an opened book. He was sure that he would end discovering his motives sooner or later.

“By the way, Momoi and the others are at the cafeteria. Do you want to come?”

Aomine hesitates, because right now he really wanted to be alone: the discovering of Kagami being his roommate was something that had impacted him more than he thought and he needed to assimilate it, besides thinkinh what the hell he was going to told him if Kagami asked about...Damn, he couldn’t go with the rest right now: Momoi would surely know that something had happened and he didn’t want to suffer an interrogation.

“Yeah, I’ll go in a while. First I have to speak with the teacher. I’ve been late and I think that I should apologize to him”, Kise’s eyes snap opened, clearly indicating that he wasn’t expecting such a behaviour coming from his friend, so Aomine continues, “Imayoshi has _suggested_ me to do it”

Aomine praises himself internally for the brilliant lie when Kise’s astonished expression changes into one of understanding.

“Okay then. See you when you finishes”, Kise says waving his hand as a goodbye.

When Aomine is alone he decides to step outside the main building. Once he is in the outside garden he looks around, and after finding a nice shade under one of the multiples trees that adorn the place he lies down on the ground facing up, his arms flexed under his head and his eyes closed.

Aomine exhales a deep sigh, while insulting himself for thousandth time for that extremely annoying nervousness that attacked him everything that he thought about Kagami. Damn, he had thought that with the time it had passed maybe he had managed to make those confusing feelings disappear but it seemed that he was mistaken,

It all had begun during the final match of Seirin... No, that was a lie. It had begun earlier. In fact, now that Aomine was thinking deeply about it, it had probably begun the moment he met that idiot redhead that night, in that street court.

At that moment he was just bored about having to play another match against a team which surely would stop fighting the moment it was clear how damn good Aomine was and how damn useless was for Seirin to win, and consequently when he learnt that Tetsu had found a new light by his side he couldn’t help to want to know Kagami, and honestly the first impression that the redhead caused him wasn’t good at all: he was too loud, too impulsive and too weak, and in the practice match that they played that night he didn’t managed to score even one point.

However, the next day they played together again for real, and although by when Aomine appeared in the second half Seirin hadn’t any possibility to win, they played with all they had until the end. And the player who was always shouting his teammates not to give up was Kagami.

That made Aomine be a little interested in Kagami, so every time that his team had a meeting with Momoi in order to learn more about the games that they were going to play, he made sure to pay attention to everything related to Kagami’s team, and especially to Kagami, although of course he always pretended not to care at all.

Then, they met again in that onsen just a couple of days before their game in the Winter Cup, and although Aomine’s first impulse was to kick Kagami when this one put an arm around his shoulder mimicking Aomine’s mocking action from their last match, Aomine realized two things: first, that the sudden acceleration of his heartbeat when finding Kagami’s face so close to his own was extremely annoying; and second: that it was the first time in a long time that he wanted to beat someone so damn much.

And finally, the game against Seirin took place…and he lost, and although he knew that the logical thing to do right then would have been to feel frustrated or angry, it wasn’t until that night when he began to feel those logical emotions, because at that moment, just after hearing the sound that indicated the end of the game, he only could think in how damn good it had felt to play as the old times: giving his all and without being sure if he was going to win or to lose.

Thanks to that match, from then on he could like playing basketball again. All thanks to that game. All thanks to Kagami. And although he hadn’t the courage to thank him directly, at that moment something inside him changed in the way he was seeing the redhead, and that ‘something’ made him do things he had never done before: like the way he gave Kagami advices in order to make the most of his potential, like the way he lent him his better sport shoes to play his last matches (pretending to do it just for Momoi’s orders), and the way he cheered him up during the final match against Rakuzan.

Aomine covers his eyes in embarrassment. Damn, he could still remember the faces of his teammates when he stood up shouting with all his might Kagami’s name in order to make him react. Fuck, it had been the first time that he had wanted another team to win that much, another _person_ to win that much, and that confused him, because he didn’t know why so suddenly Kagami was important enough for him to worry about him, it hadn’t any sense...so he better do something about it, he thought at that moment, and consequently an idea came to his mind: to contact with Kagami and to suggest him to have a game with him.

It was a good plan, since by knowing Kagami more he would surely see that he was just a normal a guy who shouldn’t make him act in such weird ways, just a guy who played basketball rather decently and with whom he could enjoy some one-on-one games, and he wasn’t mistaken: although at first the inexplicable nervousness kept being there, the moment the game began Aomine forget everything else and played to his heart content, and the same did Kagami, and despite neither of them said it aloud the truth was that they enjoyed it, and consequently the next week they met to play again.

 And then once a week wasn’t enough and they met twice a week. And then three times a week. And at the end it became a routine to meet Kagami every day after class to have their promised one-on-one game, and although they kept challenging the other one and neither of them ever acknowledge the other one’s skills, neither of them could deny that their relationship had improved, until the point that both of them could be considered almost friends, and finally Aomine’s behaviour was normal again...until _that_ incident happened:

It was the day before Kagami had to return to America, and since it was going to be their last game in a couple of months they were playing even more seriously than usual, because both of them wanted to win it in order to make the other one left as the loser during those months. (yes, that was the way they had fun) . Anyway, that meant that if they usually played seriously, that time they seemed to be in a battle to death more than a in match, and consequently the falls and the shoves were harsher than usual, until the point that during the last quarter Aomine accidentally made Kagami trip over, causing the both of them to fall into the floor one over another…

…And then it happened, because when Aomine found himself pinning Kagami on the floor, when he saw the way those red eyes were shining with intensity, when he felt the fast and heavy breathings that were escaping from the redhead’s mouth just against his too close own mouth, his mind went completely blank, and he could feel how his throat suddenly got dry while the blood of his body decided to travel until his lower half and an irremediable impulse of leaning down towards Kagami’s flustered face suddenly appeared...and then something snapped in him: he had to get away. He had to get away or he would end doing something incredibly stupid.

And that’s what he did: without even finishing the match he commented that he had hurt himself while falling and that he had to go home. He didn’t even wait to see what face Kagami was showing, he just walked out that court without looking back, and since the next two months Kagami had been in America that was the last time he saw him. Until now.

Aomine exhales a deep sigh, full of frustration. Damn it. He was a coward: a part of him had been desiring not to see that idiot again, because he didn’t ever know if that time Kagami had noticed how damn close he had been to...well, to do something stupid. _Really_ stupid. But they were roommates now, so seeing Kagami was going to be something unavoidable, and although it has crossed his mind to ask for a change he knew that in that case things would turn even more awkward than they already were. Besides… he couldn’t lie to himself: although it was true that he was nervous about Kagami’s reaction when they speak again another part of him had missed their matches. A rather big part.

After spending almost a complete minute of internal conflict Aomine finally opens his eyes and with a fluid movement he stands up. He had just made up his mind: the next time that he met Kagami he would make sure not to run away.

He knew that it was going to be awkward but he had to do something, because like hell if he was going to lose such a good one-on-one partner just because his hormones had gone crazy that time. Yes. It has been that. And of course that emotion that settled in his stomach every time that the redhead’s face came to his mind was just from awkwardness. And from nothing more.

At that moment Aomine’s mobile sounds and when he checks it out he sees that Kise has just texted him saying if everything was okay. Aomine gives a short reply and without losing any more time he goes towards the cafeteria. His talk with Kagami could wait a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter has been mostly a description of Aomine’s thoughts but I think that it was necessary to understand his behaviour. Hope you have liked it despite that ^^U, in the next chapter I’ll make the pair finally interact, I promise :P Kudos and comments will be lovely!


	3. Meeting the group again

Aomine looks around the cafeteria, searching for the table in which Kise was with Momoi and the others, and he opens his eyes widely when seeing that when Kise has said “the others” he had meant the entire generation of the miracles plus some familiar faces and a rather giant teddy bear that was occupying one more chair as if it was another member of the group.

“Kise, I swear you that if you say one more word…”

“Oh, come on Kasamatsu-senpai!  It’s not bad at all to be shy with girls…in fact is rather cute”

“I’m _not_ shy with girls, but sorry if I don’t feel particularly comfortable if you invite a bunch of female students in our room without asking…and don’t you dare to call me _cute_ ”

“So mean…~”

 “Hahaha! See, Shin-chan? You aren’t the only one who acts weird around girls”

“I don’t act weird. I just don’t like that they assume that they can touch my things without permission”

“Oh please, Shin-chan, you should have expected that kind of reaction by bringing such a big toy”

“I think that Mido-chin is right: if someone touched my snacks I think that I would immediately crush him too”

 “It comes to my mind other ways to solve that situation without crushing anyone, Atshushi”

“But not as effective, Aka-chin”

“Oh, hello, Aomine-kun”

Everyone in the table stop talking when hearing the greeting of the blue-haired boy, finally realizing that Aomine has approached the table.

“Hi Tetsu”, he greets back with a hint of a smile before sitting down between him and Kise.

“How has the talk been?”, Momoi asks then, a slightly worried expression on her face, and Aomine is momentarily lost until he remembers the lie that he had said to Kise.

“Fine”, he says simply, “he has only warned me that the next time I would be punished”

“It’s a good thing”, Momoi says with a relieved tone.

Midorima exhales a soft snort while adjusting his glasses.

“If I had been the teacher I would have punished you immediately”

Aomine only yawns as a response instead of replying, causing Midorima to roll his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be so strict, Shin-chan”, Takao comments then, his narrow eyes shining playfully, “or in a future you’re going to scare your patients”

Aomine’s eyes open with surprise.

“You’re going to be a doctor?”

Midorima half-closes his eyes, and since it seemed that he was going to say something harsh due to Aomine’s incredulous tone Takao immediately intervenes.

“Yep, and I’m going to be a nurse, so don’t worry: if in a future any of you get ill I’ll make sure that this mad doctor…”, Takao pats Midorima’s shoulder a couple of times amicably, “…won’t kill you”

“ _Takao_ …”

Momoi can’t avoid a soft chuckle when seeing Takao look at Midorima with a charming smile, ignoring completely the threatening tone of the green-haired, and Aomine thinks to himself that it was incredible how that pair could get along, since they were completely different from each other.

“Oh, so you’ve chosen the same career than Midorima-chi? You sure are good _friends_ ~”, Kise says suddenly with a cheerful voice, and Aomine knew the blond well enough to know that the innocent smile that he was showing was just for show, and that he had put special emphasis on the last word on purpose, causing Midorima to half-close his eyes even more if possible, although Takao didn’t seem particularly uncomfortable by the comment.  In fact it was just the contrary: he seemed completely at ease although it was clear what Kise had just insinuated…

At that moment Kasamatsu hits Kise in the back of his head, making the blond exhale a surprised ouch.

“Stop making creepy comments”, he says with a reproaching tone, “besides, you have done exactly the same by choosing the same career as me and that doesn’t mean that…”

Kasamatsu shuts up when Kise looks at him, and Aomine stares at his friend with astonishment when realizing that he is using the same sensual expression that he usually used with his fans.

“Who says that I haven’t done it to be with you…senpai?”, Kise says without any kind of embarrassment, the sexy smirk still in place, and everyone at the table stares at them in shock until Kasamatsu, whose first reaction had been to stare at the blond with his eyes and mouth completely opened, reacts by kicking Kise again with more force than before, making the blond change his seductive expression for a pained one.

“I’ve just said not to make creepy comments, idiot”, he snaps just before exhaling a sigh, “I knew that it was a mistake to share room with you”

“Senpai, you have no sense of humor at all!”, Kise exclaims rubbing his head with a offended expression, but again Aomine had known Kise for quite a time, and to his surprise he was seriously suspecting that Kise’s words weren’t completely a joke…

Damn, now he was curious against his will, but he didn’t know if asking Kise about it was a good idea, since maybe then the blond would ask back and…

Aomine insults himself internally. And _what_? He hadn’t anything to hide so why the hell was he going to worry about Kise trying to investigate his private life?

“By the way, Aomine-kun”, Aomine thanks Kuroko internally for interrupting his stupid thoughts, “have you seen Kagami-kun?”

Aomine takes back his internal thanks. Fuck, what the hell was he about to begin to sweat just with the mention of that guy?

 “Oh...umh…no, I haven’t seen him”

Great, now he had just lied for the hurry to answer quickly. He better say the truth because maybe Imayoshi had seen Kagami and then he could say that Aomine had seen the redhead too, but just when he has decided to retract his previous words he jolts from surprise when feeling a couple of hands settling over both of his shoulders from behind with force.

“What’s this thing of not having seen me… _Ahomine_ ”

Aomine’s heart stops for a moment when hearing that voice speaking from above, and although for a moment he thinks that he has to be dreaming because there’s no way in hell that he has such a bad luck when he turns his face up he confirms that no, it isn’t a dream, and that the face that was looking down at him from above was completely real.

“H-hey…”, he manages to say when he finds his voice, and certainly he couldn’t blame Kagami for frowning at him even more.

“Don’t ‘ _hey’_ me”, the redhead snaps, and Aomine sighs relieved when he stops touching his shoulders and grabs a near chair with rudeness to sit down between him and Kuroko, who was looking at them with surprise, “why the hell hadn’t you helped me before?”

Aomine looks at Kagami honestly confused.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb”, Kagami snaps again, and Aomine’s confusion increments when Kagami blushes a little and begins to blab, “b-before at the dorms…with the girls…”

And then, while seeing Kagami so damn embarrassed, he can finally feel his racing heart beginning to regain his almost normal pace, and before ever thinking he can’t help to smirk teasingly.

“Oh?”, he says with amusement, “what’s the matter, Bakagami? Are you afraid of girls?”

Kagami glares at him, but before he could reply Kise speaks.

“Girls?”, he asks with curiosity.

“Yeah, girls”, Aomine says while leaning against the chair now completely relaxed, the smirk still in place, “before when I’ve entered our room I could barely see Bakagami for the crowd of fans that he had”

“It’s a surprise, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko says honestly impressed, “I didn’t know that you were so popular”

“No, umh, I…”, Kagami scratches the back of his head, blushing even more.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”, Kise says suddenly with sulking tone, “Kagami-chi, you did enough by beating me two times at basketball so now you can’t be more popular than me… _ouch_!”

Kasamatsu had just hit Kise again.

“Don’t you dare to protest”, he snaps while pointing with his blue eyes a table full of girls who were squealing in high-pitched tones while undressing Kise with their eyes without any kind of shame.

“Oh, well, you’re certainly right, senpai”, Kise admits while blowing a kiss towards the girls with a wink, making the girls laugh with even more high-pitched voice and causing Kasamatsu to hit him again.

“I think that we have fallen into a rather pointless discussion”, Akashi comments while taking a sip of his coffee in his usual calm manner.  

“I agree. I can’t believe you’re discussing about popularity with females”

Takao chuckles when hearing Midorima’s disdained tone.

“You’re no one to talk, Shin-chan. I don’t think that all the girls that had approached you before had done it just for your teddy bear”

Midorima’s answer is to glare at Takao, who only chuckles again.

“Hey, Kagami-chin”, Murasakibara speaks suddenly, “have you seen Muro-chin?”

Murasakibara’s question finally changes the course of the conversation, thing that Aomine can’t avoid to regret since it was rather fun to make Kagami flustered…and that hadn’t sounded weird. Not at all.

“Muro-chin…?”, Kagami frowns confused for a moment before understanding, “oh, you mean Tatsuya. Yes, we’ve come together here. He was still in his room”

And okay, Aomine wasn’t imagining things: Murasakibara’s eyes had darkened for a brief moment when Kagami had called Himuro for his first name.

“I’ll go to check on him”, Murasakabira says then standing up suddenly, making the table tremble and Midorima glare at him for moving the chair that was sustaining his giant teddy bear next to him.

“We should move as well”, Momoi says then, “the next class begins in ten minutes”

“That’s a lot of time”, Aomine replies stretching his arms over his head before looking at Kagami again and continue speaking with a casual tone, “I think we have even time to come back to our rooms, but just of course if Bakagami isn’t too afraid of bumping into his fans again…”

“Go to hell”, Kagami snaps in a rude tone, and Aomine laughs when the redhead blushes again. Oh man, he had been an idiot all that time by worrying so much: Kagami was the same as always and he wasn’t acting weird at all, so at the end it seemed that it wasn’t going to be necessary for him to mention that incident at all.

At the end everyone does as Momoi says, and when all the group leaves the cafeteria they separate to go towards their respective classes.

“Well, guys, see you at the dinner”, Momoi says with a smile before grabbing Kuroko’s arm, “let’s go, Tetsu-kun!”

Kuroko only manages to wave them goodbye before being dragged by the impetuous pink-haired girl.

“Shin-chan, are you sure that you don’t want to go to our room first to leave _him_?”, Takao says with an amused expression pointing to the stuffed toy that Midorima was sustaining, and certainly the image of a 1.95 meters guy embracing a teddy bear with a completely imperturbable face was something that, inevitably, was attracting all the looks.

“I have studied the rules of the Academy and they don’t mention anything against bringing this”

Takao chuckles.

“Well, you have a point there”

After that they disappear towards the stairs, followed by Murasakibara and Akashi.

“So they share room as well…”, Aomine mutters to himself, but since Kise was just next to him he hears it too.

“Of course they do. Takao isn’t going to let his ‘Shin-chan’ be with anyone else”, he says with a knowing smile.

Aomine hesitates then but he finally speaks, trying to use a casual tone.

“So…Kasamatsu wants to be a pilot too…”

Kise looks at Aomine, the smile still in place and his eyes shining playfully.

“Are you insinuating something, Aomine-chi?”, he asks with a pretended confusing tone that makes Aomine shake his head with a hint of a smile.

“Nope, nothing at all”

The answer makes Kise laugh just before patting his back amicably.

“See you later”, he says with a wink, before running after Kasamatsu to enclose one of his arms around his former captain shoulders, making the blue-eyed boys glare at him while trying to get free from Kise’s tight grip. Aomine can’t avoid a soft chuckle. Honestly, he couldn’t help to admire Kise for being so damn direct with his feelings…

 “Hey, Ahomine”

Aomine turns around when hearing that familiar rude voice behind him, and he is about to make another teasing comment about Kagami’s shyness but then he sees the serious expression on the redhead’s face, and before he could say anything he speaks again, and the words than he pronounces make Aomine’s forgotten nervousness appear again, much stronger than before.

“We have to talk. About what happened two months ago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan! :D Don’t worry, in the next chapter they’ll finally talk ;) Hope you have liked the chapter ^^ Kudos, comments, suggestions or critics would be really appreciated!


	4. Talk

‘Shit’ was the first word that crossed Aomine’s mind when hearing Kagami’s words, but since he had decided just some moments ago that he wasn’t going to run away he decides to suppress the impulse of gulping nervously and gives a quick nod as an answer, following Kagami out of the building.

When they are at the outside garden Kagami turns around to be looking at Aomine, and this one has to force himself to look at the redhead in the eyes, thing that was rather more difficult that he had initially thought.

“So…”, Aomine begins, his voice a little thicker due to the sudden dryness on his mouth, “…what did you want to disc…?”

Aomine doesn’t manage to end the sentence, because just at that moment Kagami grabs him by the front of his t-shirt and slams him against the nearest wall, not giving him any time to react, and the tanned teen can feel his heart beating furiously in his chest when seeing those red eyes fixed on him and Kagami’s face dangerously close to his own until the point that he could feel the redhead’s heavy breathing against his. And damn, that was making his attempts of calming down rather useless…

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about, Aomine. Or do you think that I didn’t notice?”

Fuck. His fears had just been confirmed: Kagami had realized what he had been about to fucking kiss him during their last match, and damn it seemed that he was seriously pissed off for it because he has just called him ‘Aomine’ instead of using that horrible nickname.

“Umh…”, Aomine clears his throat, thinking desperately in a reply, but nothing was coming to his mind, shit, he hadn’t had any time to think in how the hell he was going to bring up the theme in case this happened, “listen, Kagami, I understand that you are upset but…”

“Of course I am upset!”, Kagami leans his face forward even more, the attempts of Aomine of putting some distance between them being completely destroyed for the wall pressed against his back, “wouldn’t you be if it was the other way around?”

Aomine gulps. He knew that Kagami had a point: the logical thing to feel if Kagami had tried  to kiss him would have been to be as upset as Kagami was right now…so then, why the hell, deep inside, he knew that he wouldn’t have really cared…?

Kagami exhales a frustrated sigh and stops grabbing Aomine’s t-shirt, although he wasn’t moving at all and consequently Aomine was forced to keep being pinned against the wall.

“Damn…”, Kagami says, rubbing his eyes while exhaling a deep breath, and when his red eyes meet Aomine’s blue ones the tanned teen is surprised when seeing the intensity of that gaze, “damn, do you know how much was I wanting it?”

Aomine’s eyes and mouth snap opened. What...the…hell…?

“Since the moment we began to play together I was wanting something like that to happen”, Aomine stares at the redhead without being able to say anything, “and damn, I…”, Kagami clears his throat, “I certainly don’t want to admit it but the night before our last match I…”, Kagami scratches the back of his head, and Aomine can feel his heart pounding rapidly again when a light blush adorns the redhead cheeks, “…I could barely sleep by thinking that, since it was our last match, then you would finally…”

Kagami exhales another sigh and averts his eyes in embarrassment, and again Aomine tries to speak but no words come to his mouth. Damn, until now he had feared that Kagami reacted badly for his almost-kiss but he had never imagined that it was just the contrary, that Kagami had wanted it…and damn, why the hell his heart was pounding even faster than before?

“Kagami…I…”, Aomine gulps. Fuck, he was at a loss, he didn’t know what the hell to do, “…look, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know that you were feeling that way…”

“Then you’re an even greater idiot than I thought”, Kagami snaps crossing his arms, “or are you going to tell me that you hadn’t realized that it was something that I had been desiring since the beginning?”

Aomine looks at Kagami confused.

“Since the beginning?”

“Yeah”, Kagami leans forwards again, and Aomine has to make a great effort to keep looking at the redhead’s eyes and not traveling down until that mouth that was spelling such intense words, “since the night I met you at that street court… I’ve wanted it”

Aomine gulps for thousandth time. He couldn’t believe what was just happening, and he was honestly admiring Kagami for being able to speak with such confidence and directness. Damn, if it was the other way around it would probably take him ages to do what Kagami was doing right now.

“And don’t try to deny that you wanted it too”, Aomine’s eyes open even wider with Kagami’s completely sure words, “because I’m not blind, Aomine”

Aomine tries to shake his head but he realizes that he can’t, because those red eyes that were literally piercing him were simply too hypnotic, and there was such a security in them that he was unable to lie.

“Well, I’m…”, Aomine clears his throat, “I admit that, at that moment, I…”, Aomine exhales a sigh. Come on, Kagami has just been terribly honest with his feelings, he had to do the same thing, “okay, at that moment I wanted it, yeah”

A part of Aomine wanted to kick Kagami for the satisfied smile that he shows at that moment, but another part of him was really relieved for finally admitting what he had been trying to deny all those months: that at that moment, with Kagami under him and their faces inches apart, he had _really_ wanted to kiss Kagami. And although he didn’t want to thing deeply in the motives for that completely unreasonable feeling he couldn’t deny that fact…although he had to admit that knowing that Kagami was feeling the same was a relief. That meant that he wasn’t the only one in acting weird.

“Okay”, Kagami says, and he seemed as well relieved, “then…”, Kagami points with his finger at Aomine’s chest, the smile still in his face…and why the hell had just Aomine thought that that smile was, in fact, rather pretty?!, “…then you better continue from where you stopped”

Aomine’s mouth falls almost completely opened.

“W-what?!”, Aomine’s usual deep voice sounds a little like a squeak.

Kagami frowns.

“What? You said that you wanted it too, right?”

Aomine exhales a nervous laugh. Seriously, why the hell was Kagami so damn calm?

“Umh…well, yeah, at least at that moment I wanted it but…”

Kagami’s frown increments.

“Don’t you want it now?”

Aomine gulps, unable again to apart his eyes from Kagami’s red ones, and when detecting that there was hint of disappointment in them Aomine is surprised to hear his own voice speak without ever thinking.

“Okay…”, he says, his voice now a little deeper than usual for a mix of nervousness and anticipation, while beginning to slowly, oh-so-slowly, lean his face towards Kagami’s one, his eyes fixed on the redhead’s lips. Fuck…fuck, why the hell the thought of kissing Kagami was making his heart beat so damn faster?, “…I…I want it”

And then, just when Aomine is going to close his eyes and finally capture Kagami’s lips the redhead suddenly steps backwards with a wide smile, making Aomine almost fall over.

“Great!”, Kagami says with an enthusiastic tone, “then you think that we could play after the classes are over?”

Aomine blinks, completely confused, but before he could say anything Kagami continues.

“Honestly, I was planning to kick your ass for leaving in our last match before finishing it, because damn it was being an awesome game and for once you were _really_ playing seriously”

Aomine blinks again…and then, finally, he understands:

He had interpreted everything wrong. Since the beginning, the only thing that Kagami had wanted has been to play a serious game with him. A really serious one, because it was true that when they played after school Aomine didn’t usually play with all he had but in that last match they had almost entered the zone.

Aomine suppresses the urge to sigh in frustration. Why the hell had he assumed that Kagami was talking about the kiss? The logical thing would have been to realize that Kagami was talking about the game. Damn, it was fucking hilarious, and the best part was that he had spent two fucking months worried about Kagami reacting bad in their next encounter for his almost kiss when the truth was that the redhead hadn’t even realized. And what was the even best part…? That he had said aloud that he had wanted to kiss that idiot. And although fortunately Kagami didn’t know it because they both had been speaking about completely different things the fact that Aomine had admitted it _and_ had been about to kiss Kagami _again_ was there, and that fact was making him want to kick himself the hardest he could.

Fuck. He was an idiot.

“So…”, Kagami says, and when hearing the redhead’s voice Aomine manages to react in time and to change the face of complete astonishment for his usual bored one, “do you want to play tonight after dinner?”

Aomine shakes his head, stretching his arms over his head and feigning a yawn, trying desperately to act in his usual bored manner.

 “Nah, today I’m just too tired, but we can play tomorrow so I can make you lose spectacularly as always”

As he was expecting, Kagami automatically reacts to the provocation.

“We’ll see about that, Ahomine”, he says with a challenging smile before approaching the door again, “are you coming?”

Aomine makes a dismissive gesture with his hand, feigning another yawn.

“I’ll go in a bit. We have still five minutes so I’ll sleep until then”

Kagami rolls his eyes, and Aomine can hear him whisper something that sounded like ‘lazy bones’ before the door closes behind.

Aomine remains against the wall during almost half a minute before beginning to slide until being in a sitting position, his legs flexed and his elbows leaning over his knees, and with a self-mocking laugh he leans the back of his head against the wall as well.

In truth he was an idiot. A really big idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, they talked :P Spoiler on the next one: Aomine asks for advice! Can you guess who is going to be the confident? Kudos, comments, critics and suggestion would be greatly appreciated! ^^


	5. Confidant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes, I’ll correct them the soonest I can :)

Aomine manages to enter his classroom just when the teacher has barely begun to speak, and despite the glare the man throws at him he continues speaking normally, indicating the teen that he is allowed into the class.

After exhaling a relieved sigh he sits down in the first empty place that catches his eye, and he is about to use his famous technique or sleeping while keeping his eyes opened when he feels someone settling a hand softly on his shoulder from behind.

“It seems that you’ve been about to be late _again_ …”

Aomine closes momentarily his eyes when hearing that familiar voice speaking in a soft whisper, and when he turns around slowly he finds his former captain looking at him through barely opened eyes, his usual sly smile on his face. Damn it, he couldn’t have chosen a better place to sit down…

“But at the end I managed to be in time, right?”, he replies in a rude tone that makes Imayoshi raise his eyebrows surprised.

“Oh”, he says then with a wider smile, “it seems that someone is in a bad mood…”

Aomine suppresses the urge of clicking his tongue, since he knew that that would only make Imayoshi smile even more if possible.

“I’m not. I just don’t feel comfortable having you behind me”, he ends saying looking in front of him again.

“Aomine-san, you hurt my feelings”, Aomine rolls his eyes when hearing the complete fake offended tone on Imayoshi’s voice, “although I can understand that you would have preferred to sit in the sixth line of the other side…”

Against Aomine’s will his curiosity wins and makes him throw a quick glance towards the place Imayoshi has just mentioned… and then his eyes open wide while his heart stops for a moment when seeing Kagami sat there: his eyes fixed on the blackboard and being completely unaware of his presence.

“What the hell...”, he can’t avoid saying to himself, but it seemed that he had spoken louder than he thought because Imayoshi exhales a soft chuckle.

“It seems that this Academy follows the politic of grouping together students who are going to do similar jobs”, Imayoshi explains, “and it seems that that’s been the case of your… _roommate_ ”

Aomine gulps when hearing Imayoshi saying the last word with a tone that clearly indicated that he was trying to give it a deeper meaning. Damn it…No. No no no, it couldn’t be that he somewhat knew…

“Umh…Imayoshi-senpai…”

“Yes, Aomine-san?”

“Where were you during the break?”

“Oh, I was reading a book next to the entrance of the Academy”

There is a little pause.

 “Yes, Aomine-san, I saw Kagami-san and you having a rather heated…conversation. And I don’t know exactly what happened, but from where I was it seemed as if you both were about to…”

“It wasn’t that at all”, Aomine snaps looking back again, realizing that he has spoken too loud again for the way the students of the other side look at him momentarily, “it wasn’t that at all”, he repeats in a lower tone, “we were just talking about basketball, that’s all”

Imayoshi nods to himself.

“Then, if that’s true...”, Imayoshi puts a hand under his chin, an extremely amused expression on his face, “…why are you blushing right now?”

Aomine gulps and with a frustrated growl he looks at his front again, feeling in fact his cheeks burning a little.

“Damn fox…”, he only whispers, and of course the only response that he obtains if an irritant laugh.

* * *

 “Well, it’s been a pleasure coinciding with you again”, Imayoshi says after the class is finished, and although his eyes seemed fixed on Aomine the tanned teen couldn’t be so sure about that since they looked completely closed, “and remember that as your senpai I’ll be willing to help you with any problem you have, academic or not…”

Aomine’s only answer is to exhale a deep sigh full of patience.

“Listen, Imayoshi-senpai, I wasn’t…”

Imayoshi chuckles softly.

“It was a joke, Aomine-san, a joke”, his former captain says while patting Aomine’s shoulder a couple of times, “and don’t worry…”, Aomine suppresses a gulp when seeing Imayoshi opening his eyes just a little, his sly smile again in his face, “I’m not the kind of person that goes spreading rumors”

And Aomine believes him, because he knows that in fact Imayoshi is the kind of person who prefers to keep an information like that to himself to bother Aomine whenever he wanted. Aomine sighs again. What a lucky man he was.

When his former captain leaves Aomine remains sat in his place for a couple of minutes while taking notes of the classes of the next days. According to the schedule that the teacher has written in the blackboard it seemed that Imayoshi was right and that people who had chosen similar jobs were going to be in the same classes, although of course the older ones were going to have more classes than the younger ones, so fortunately there would maybe be some classes in which he wouldn’t have to stand Imayoshi’s teasing.

However, that also meant that Aomine and Kagami were going to be together practically in all the classes, and due to the incident at the garden that fact was making Aomine feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Hey”

Aomine rolls his eyes. ‘Speaking of the devil…’, he thinks to himself while raising his head with an annoyed expression to see Kagami in front of him, and he was standing with such naturalness, with such obliviousness about what had been about to happen before and about how damn confusing his feelings were right now, that a part of Aomine wanted to hit the redhead the hardest he could. 

“What do you want now?”, Aomine snaps, but Kagami ignores completely his rudeness and speaks as normally as always.

“I didn’t know that we were going to be in the same class”, Kagami looks at Aomine with curiosity, “what do you want to do?”

‘ _Kicking you for being a damn idiot’_ , Aomine thinks to himself.

“Policeman”, he says simply before keeping writing the last classes on his notebook, “you?”

“Firefighter”

Aomine throws a quick glance up before exhaling a short laugh that makes Kagami look at him confused.

“What’s so funny?”, he asks with certain mistrust.

“Nothing”, Aomine says casually, “it’s a profession that suits a redhead like you”

Kagami half-closes his eyes.

“Do you have a problem with my hair color?”

“Not at all”, Aomine says with a teasing smile and feeling a little happier for being able to bother Kagami. Although the truth was that he hadn’t any problem with Kagami’s hair. In fact he had always thought that Kagami’s color was rather beautiful…Great, now he has just had some weird thoughts again. Perfect.

 “By the way…”, Aomine looks at Kagami, surprised to hear hesitation on his voice, and he can’t avoid a gulp when seeing the way Kagami’s eyes illuminate, and damn, that was certainly a pretty color too…damn, again!, “…it seems that the rest are going to play after dinner as well. Are you sure that you don’t want to come too?”

For just a tiny moment Aomine hesitates, because the truth was that a game with the rest meant a little of entertainment for sure, but when seeing Kagami looking at him like _that_ , as if he was really wanting it, he inevitably remembers again the terrible mistake that he has been about to make, and consequently his mood worsens even more.

“I’ve told you already, I’m tired right now”, he says with the most annoyed tone that he is able to use while putting his things in his bag and finally standing up, “maybe tomorrow”

Aomine is about to leave the room but suddenly Kagami is in front of him again, blocking his way and a with frown on his face.

“’Maybe’?”, he says with a hint of disappointment that makes Aomine snap the first thing that crosses his mind.

“Yeah, _maybe_ , okay? I’ll play if I feel like it, and I won’t play if I’m not in the mood for losing time with someone that surely won’t beat me”

Kagami’s mouth falls opened from the astonishment, his frown growing a little more.

“Hey, it was you the one who has admitted to want to play as well so…”

“Well, people can change their opinions, don’t you think?”, Aomine says, “and as I’ve said, right now I don’t feel like putting up with your lame techniques, I’m sorry”

Aomine walks forward rudely, bumping Kagami’s shoulder as a result and making the redhead give a couple of steps backwards due to the surprise. However, just before Aomine could open the door of the classroom he feels a hand gripping his wrist with incredibly strength, forcing him to stop in his tracks if he didn’t want to lose his arm in case of keeping walking, and if Aomine thought that his mood couldn’t possibly worsen up even more, at that moment it does, since the moment he feels Kagami’s warm hand touching his skin he can feel his heart skip a beat and consequently a wave of frustration traverses by him. Damn it, why the hell he had to react so damn much just for that little contact?

“Let go”, he says with a threatening deep voice, looking directly at those shining red eyes, which at that moment were also showing anger.

“Not until you tell me why the hell you are acting like a jerk”, Kagami replies without showing any indication of obeying Aomine’s order, “what happens? Do you have a problem with me or something?”

“If you don’t release my hand right now, you’re going to be the one in having one hell of a big problem”, Aomine says in the same threatening tone, his blue eyes piercing Kagami’s ones.

Kagami half-closes his eyes.

“If you’re trying to scare me you’re…”

Losing his patience Aomine uses all his force to give such a big pull that Kagami, who wasn’t expecting that, almost ends falling onto the floor, and although he manages to regain his balance just in time he can’t avoid to hit the door while doing it, releasing as a result Aomine’s hand.

“Bastard”, Kagami snaps, “you _do_ have a problem with me”

“Sorry, Bakagami, but I don’t like that anyone who isn’t a pretty girl touch me without permission”, Aomine says in such a superior tone that Kagami grits his teeth.

“You know what?”, Kagami ends saying, and he was so pissed off that instead of shouting his words were almost a whisper, “forget it, I’ve thought it better: I don’t feel like losing my time while playing with an asshole like you either, so don’t worry. I won’t bother you ever again by asking you for game”

The moment he hears Kagami’s words Aomine can feel an unexpected twinge of pain, but by when he tries to say something it’s already too late, since the door had already closed behind the redhead, leaving him completely alone.

Aomine exhales a deep sigh before rubbing his eyes. Damn it. He had screwed up. So fucking much.

* * *

Instead of having dinner at the dining room Aomine decides to buy something at the cafeteria and eat alone in his room, since he knew that Kagami wasn’t going to appear until he finished playing and that fortunately by then he would be already asleep.

After eating without being especially hungry Aomine lies on his bed and gets lost in his thoughts, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He knew that he has been quite a jerk back then with Kagami. In fact he has been a _complete_ jerk, but damn, it wasn’t the only one to blame for that: it had got on his nerves that that redhead idiot was so unaware of…of everything.

For goodness sake, two months ago when they tripped and ended being pressed against each other on the floor he has been about to fucking kiss Kagami, without being able to prevent a damn erection from forming when feeling himself being so damn close to Kagami’s body, how the hell hadn’t that idiot noticed any of that?

Maybe he had a basket ball instead of a brain, it was the most logical explanation…And why the hell was he getting angry about Kagami not noticing any of that instead of feeling relieved about it? Damn, he was criticizing Kagami for being oblivious until the point of being a complete idiot, but there was something wrong with him as well…

At that moment Aomine hears a knock on the door, and for a moment he freezes in place until the person outside speaks.

“Aominechi?”

Aomine’s first feeling is relief when knowing that it’s not Kagami the one who is outside, but just immediately later he gulps, because at that moment he just wanted to be alone. Besides, sometimes to deal with Kise was something incredibly exhausting and he wasn’t in the mood for that right now.

“Aominechi, I know you’re there, so can you at least answer me?”

Aomine thinks for a moment in pretending to be asleep, but he immediately discards that idea. Kise knew him well enough to know that it was too soon for him to go to bed already, so at the end he decides to stand up from the bed and walks lazily towards the door to open it just a little, catching Kise just about to knock again.

“What the hell do you want?”, he says gruffly, trying to indicate Kise that he wanted to be alone, but as Kagami before the blond ignores his tone completely and offers him a charming smile.

“I just wanted to verify that you were alright”, he says with a cheery tone, “besides, supposedly we all were going to have dinner together so I was worried when not seeing you”

Aomine clicks his tongue.

“Okay, you’ve seen me already and I’m perfectly fine, so see you tomorrow”

Aomine tries to close the door but something stops him from doing so, and that something is Kise’s feet, which was placed between the doorframe and the door itself.

“Kise…”, Aomine begins, but then he sees that the smile has just disappeared from Kise’s face, and that the blond was looking at him with completely serious eyes.

“No, Aomine, you’re not ‘perfectly fine’ at all”, he says, and Aomine gulps because Kise has just called him for his real name, and that meant that he was really serious, “so from my point of view we have two options: first one, you let me enter and we talk about what’s bothering you”

There is a little pause.

“And the second one?”, Aomine ends asking when seeing that the blond isn’t speaking.

Kise smiles, or better said, smirks.

“The second one is that I remain here knocking at your door with all my might until you open it or until some teacher appears to punish us for making too much noise”

Aomine can’t avoid a short laugh when hearing Kise’s words.

“Are you sure that you want to be punished because of me?”

Kise shrugs.

“I would certainly prefer not to cause a ruckus the first day but if there’s no other way…”

Aomine exhales a deep sigh while scratching the back of his head, hesitating, because although a part of him didn’t want to speak about anything at all, another part was almost dying for having someone to ask for advice, because at that point he couldn’t honestly understand what the hell was happening in his head anymore.

After some seconds he looks at Kise again, and when seeing that the blond has arched an eyebrow as if he was challenging him to test the veracity of his threat, Aomine decides to open door completely, letting Kise enter.

“Thank, Aominechi ~”, the blond says with his usual cheery tone, and Aomine clicks his tongue in a mix of annoyance and amusement.

“So…”, Kise says while sitting in the bed opposite to Aomine with both of his legs crossed in a buda position, his brown eyes fixed on him, and Aomine notices that there was certain worry in them, “what’s the problem?”

Aomine bites his bottom lip, still uncertain of speaking, while sitting down on his own bed, his elbows leaning over his legs and his arms hanging between them.

 “Oi, Kise…”, Aomine begins to speak but at the end he gulps and shuts up. Damn it, he didn’t know what the hell to say. He only knew that to admit that he was feeling confused because of that damn redhead would be the most embarrassing thing that he had made in quite a time…

“Yes, Aominechi?”, Kise asks with a soft tone, and when Aomine sees that Kise was listening to him with his fool attention he decides to stop being such a coward and to finally speak. Although of course he was going to avoid mentioning that idiot at any cost.

“Okay…”, Aomine clears his throat, “Kise, I-I’m going to ask you something that is going to sound somewhat weird, okay?”

Kise raises his eyebrows with curiosity but he immediately nods, so after exhaling a short sigh Aomine continues.

“Have you ever…”, Aomine scratches the back of his head awkwardly, and after closing his eyes briefly he finally makes the question that had been bothering for quite a time, “have you ever wanted to kiss someone without knowing why?”

Kise’s reaction is more or less what Aomine was expecting, since the blond opens his eyes at his maximum, unable to hide his surprise.

“Umh…Aominechi, who exactly…?

“Just answer the damn question, okay?”, Aomine almost snaps, feeling completely embarrassed despite a part of him could already feel relief for having said it aloud, and although he fears for a moment that Kise asks again, at the end the blond only shows a hint of an amused smile before answering.

“Yes, I have”

Aomine exhales a relived sigh.

“Okay. And…umh…how did you manage to get rid of that annoying sensation?”

Kise bursts out laughing making Aomine blush although fortunately his dark skin hides that fact rather well.

“H-hey, it isn’t funny!”

“Yes, it is”, Kise says still between laughed, “god, you have said it as if wanting to kiss someone was worse like an illness”

“Believe me, in my case it is”, Aomine says with such a gloomy tone that Kise can’t avoid laughing again, “so, what the hell did you do to avoid having that…impulse?”

It takes Kise some seconds to calm down, and when he speaks again there is still a smile on his face.

“Well, in my case it was rather simple”, he says, “I just suddenly discovered that there was someone who I liked even more, and when that happened I immediately stopped feeling that way for that first person”

Aomine’s mouth falls completely opened.

“Wait, wait, wait”, he exhales a nervous laugh, “I was just talking about kissing, not ‘liking’”

Kise’s eyes open even more.

“Yeah, I know, but I think that if you want to kiss someone is rather evident that you like that person”, Kise smiles with a hint of teasing before continuing, “unless you’re only interested in sex, since in that case…”

“Of course not!”, Aomine practically snaps, pushing away frantically the images that had briefly assaulted his mind when thinking about ‘Kagami’ and ‘sex’ being in the same sentence, “but I…this idiot…there is no way in hell that I like him, much less to want to sleep with him…”

And then he realizes that he had said something that he shouldn’t when seeing the way Kise’s mouth has fallen completely opened.

“‘ _Him_ ’?”, Kise repeats, completely astonished, and Aomine freezes in place. 

“Fuck”, he curses without noticing while leaning his head over his hands, and he certainly couldn’t blame Kise when he begins to laugh again.

“So at the end your liking for idols is just a cover…”, the blond says with a teasing tone.

“Of course not!”, Aomine shuts again, looking at Kise who seemed about to begin to laugh at any moment, “I-I still like hot chicks, and boobs, and…and if you continue laughing I _swear_ that…”

But of course when Kise laughs again the only thing that Aomine does is to glare at him.

“Damn it, I know that I shouldn’t have told you anything…”

“Okay, okay, don’t be angry”, Kise says when he has calmed down again, “but sorry, I just had assumed that you were talking about a girl so it has been quite a surprise”

“Yeah , don’t you say”, Aomine comments apologetically before adding, “but you’re no one to talk”

“Me?”, Kise exclaims, honestly surprised. 

“Yeah, you”, Aomine replies, “you’re always surrounded by girls and you don’t hesitate in hitting on them, but then you can’t get your hands off your former captain”

Kise chuckles.

“I’m just a really loving person”, he says with a casual tone, but his eyes were shining playfully.

“Worst…excuse…ever”, Aomine says, taking his time to say every word, making the blond chuckle again.

 “So…”, Kise speaks now with a more serious tone, “are you completely sure that you don’t like him? I mean, I’m afraid to tell you that there aren’t many reasons to want to kiss a person”

“Oh, come on, there has to be another explanation”, Aomine tries to think in any other reason desperately, “for example…maybe I just felt that way due to sexual frustration”

Kise blinks, his face imperturbable, clearly indicating that he thought that Aomine’s excuse was stupid.

 “Hey, it could be possible”, Aomine insists, “I mean, it was not the first time that I’ve had an erection just because it had been a time since the last time I…”

“Oh”, Kise smirks again, “so besides wanting to kiss that person you also had an erection because of him…”

Aomine closes his eyes. Damn it, he and his big mouth…

“As I’ve said”, Aomine repeats, trying that his tone sounds as firm and confident as always and failing rather spectacularly, “it could be just due to…”

“Sexual frustration, yes, I’ve heard you”, Kise continues, before remaining silent for some seconds, “okay, I’ve just thought in something that maybe can help you know if you like this guy or not”

Aomine frowns with suspicion.

“Really?”

“Oh, come on, have a little faith in me”, Kise says with an offended tone, “I’m just trying to help you. And besides I’m being a _really_ nice friend: I haven’t even asked you who this mysterious guy is despite I’m dying to know it”

Aomine can’t prevent a hint of a smile from appearing.

“Okay, you’re right”, he admits, before adding with a slightly hesitant tone, “I’ll trust you”

Kise smiles satisfied.

“Okay, then I need you to tell me something or this isn’t going to work: when was the last time that you masturbated?”

Aomine blinks a couple of times.

“Okay, I’ll take back my previous words. I don’t trust you”

Kise rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Aominechi, we are both guys, I’m not going to scandalize. And for this experiment…”

“ _Experiment_?”

“Okay, maybe that isn’t the best word”, Kise admits when hearing the tone of his friend, “but really, if you want this…idea works, I need to know if it has been passed at least some days since the last time you take care of your needs, because otherwise it won’t”

Aomine exhales a deep sigh, and after hesitating a little he answers.

“Three days”

Kise nods to himself.

“Okay, for a pervert like you who reads porn almost every day it can be considered as a respectable amount of time”, he says in a completely casual tone.

“Hey, I’m not a pervert”, Aomine replies, “any normal dude does that”

“Really?”, he says with amusement, “do you really picture Midorimachi doing something like that every day…? Or better said: do you picture Midorimichi doing something like that at all?”

Aomine rolls his eyes.

“I’ve said any ‘normal’ dude, Kise. Midorima is _not_ normal”

Kise chuckles.

“Yes, the truth is that I can’t either…although probably Takao would be able to teach him some things to…”

“Kise, I _really_ don’t want to imagine those two being intimate”

Kise chuckles again.

“You’re right, let’s focus”, Kise says, and then he looks at Aomine, and something in Kise’s eyes make him feel a little uneasy, “so…ready to discover your feelings?”

Aomine gulps and then nods.

“Yes, but I still don’t know what the hell you want to do to…”

But Aomine doesn’t complete the sentence, because at that moment, with a speed that he didn’t remember his friend had, Kise stands up from the bed in which he was sat bed and before Aomine could react the blond pushes him towards the bed, forcing him to be lying down, and the next thing that he sees when looking up is Kise’s face inches apart from his own, and he finally realizes that the blonde was straddling his lap, pinning him on the bed.

“Kise, what the…?”

But Aomine’s words die again when Kise leans forwards even more, until the point that Aomine can clearly see the blonde’s large eyelashes while admiring the beautiful brown of his eyes, which now were shining with a light that he had never seen in them before, as if his friend wanted to eat him right there and then.

“Kise…”, Kise leans forwards a little more, until their breathings are mixing, and Aomine’s automatic response is to push all his body against the mattress, trying to put some distance, “Kise, Kise, wait…”

“What happens, Aominechi?”, Kise whispers in a seductive voice, while moving his face slowly until his mouth is teasing Aomine’s ear, “are you, maybe, uncomfortable?”

“Yes, I am”, Aomine manages to reply after gulping, “what the hell, Kise, get out from me!”

“Oh, you don’t want to release your sexual needs?”, Kise says returning to his previous position, his face so close now that their noses were brushing lightly, “don’t you want to kiss me?”

“Of course not! Why the hell would I want to…?”

And then, Aomine shuts up: first, because the moment he says that Kise finally leans back, a wide smile on his face, and second, because he finally understands Kise’s behavior.

“Yes, Aominechi”, Kise says while crossing his arms, a satisfied tone, “you’ve just said it: why the hell would you want to kiss me?”

Aomine exhales a deep sigh, because he has finally realized: maybe he wanted to deny it, maybe he didn’t want to believe it, but the truth was that, as Kise had said, the excuse of having wanted to kiss Kagami just for relieving some pent-up frustration wasn’t valid, because in that case he would have felt the same way with Kise, and he hadn’t.

“Damn it”, Aomine says covering his eyes with both of his hands, “damn it…you have to be joking”

Kise finally stops pinning him and stands up on the floor.

“Sorry, Aominechi, but I’m afraid that it’s true”, Kise says, and then he adds, “you like Kagamichi”

And then, before Aomine could stop himself, he stares at Kise in complete disbelief.

“What the…?!”

Kise begins to laugh.

“Oh, so it’s true!”, Kise exclaims, “oh man, I can’t believe that I have guessed it right in the first attempt”

Aomine half-closes his eyes.

“You…you were just _guessing_?”, Aomine snaps while sitting down again, making the blond give a couple of steps backwards, his hands raised.

“W-well, in my defense I will say that there weren’t much more options. I mean, my second choice would have been Kurokochi but…”

Aomine only exhales a frustrated growl while grabbing his head between his hands.

“Come on, it could be worse”, Kise says in a conciliatory tone, “I mean, Kagamichi is a really nice guy, and besides he has a really nice body, and...”

“Kise, please, just shut up”

“Roger”

There is a little pause in which Aomine keeps keeping his head buried between his hands and Kise just standing next to him patiently, waiting for his shocked friend to react again, thing that happens almost a minute later.

“Oi, Kise…”, Aomine shuts up again, so Kise encourages him to continue.

“Yes, Aominechi?”

Aomine exhales a deep sigh, and finally he looks at his blond friend again.

“Are you sure that there isn’t any other possibility? It’s just that…”, Aomine exhales a nervous laugh, “I mean, come on, we’re talking about Bakagami: he is loud, he is irritant, he is always too motivated about everything…and he doesn’t even have boobs!”

Kise bursts out laughing.

“Yes, that last thing is the most important of all”, he says with irony, and against his will Aomine ends laughing again.

“Look, Aominechi”, Kise says after they’ve both calmed down, “maybe you don’t want to believe it but it’s evident that, right now, you like Kagamichi. However, that doesn’t mean that your feelings towards him won’t ever change. As I’ve said, not much time ago I really liked someone, but at the end I ended falling for another one. Maybe that happens to you as well”

Aomine exhales a deep sigh.

“I hope it does”, he says with such a defeated tone that Kise pats his shoulder reassuringly.

“Come on, it’s not so bad, and as long as you keep behaving as always towards Kamaichi everything will go just fin…”

Kise shuts up when seeing Aomine tensing up, a slightly guilty expression on his face.

 “Okay, it seems that you haven’t told me everything yet”, Kise says with a knowing smile, and although Aomine scratches the back of his head with embarrassment at the end he decides to tell his friend everything about the almost kiss and the fight.

“Well…if it makes you feel better I would have misinterpreted Kagamichi as well”, Kise comments when Aomine is finished.

“Thanks”, Aomine almost exclaims, “I was beginning to think that I was the weird one”

“Well, you’re certainly weird, because to like idols _and_ Kagamichi at the same time is not something very normal… _ouch_!”

“Shut up, idiot”, Aomine snaps after having hitting Kise, although he hadn’t done it with much force because Kise smiles again.

“So, in conclusion, you were a jerk with Kagamichi after he didn’t realize that you wanted to kiss him”, Aomine glares at him, “what? Am I mistaken?”

“No, you’re not, but you don’t have to repeat that part”

“What part?”, Kise asks feigning confusion, “that you wanted to kiss…?”

“ _Kise_ …”

“Okay, okay, I’ll shut up”, Kise says immediately, seeing that Aomine is raising his hand again, “well then, let’s move already”

“What? Where?”, Aomine asks confused while seeing his friend walking with confidence towards the door.

“To go to play with the others, of course”, Kise explains with a patient tone, “don’t you want to fix things with Kagami”

Aomine exhales a nervous laugh.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Then let’s go”, Kise says grabbing Aomine’s arm and forcing him to stand up, “I’m sure that the best way of apologizing to Kagamichi is with a nice game, don’t you think?”

Aomine is about to protest but he has to admit that Kise is certainly right. Fortunately, Kagami didn’t seem like a rancorous person. In fact, he was just the opposite.

“Okay, but before we go can you tell me something?”, Aomine asks after hesitating a little.

“Sure”

Aomine looks at his blond friend with curiosity.

“Who was that first person for whom you fallen first?”

Kise opens his eyes with surprise before smiling with amusement.

“You seriously don’t know?”, he asks.

Aomine shakes his head, honestly confused, and after exhaling a sigh full of patience Kise speaks again.

“It was you, Aominechi”

Aomine’s mouth falls completely opened, making Kise begin to laugh when seeing his friend’s expression.

“It seems that you really didn’t know”, Kise says teasingly.

“Are you serious?”, Aomine exclaims, his tone a little more high-pitched than usual, “but when…?”

Kise shrugs.

“I don’t know it exactly, but it was at some point when we still were at Teiko”

Aomine stares at his friend.

“But that was two years…”

“Two years ago, yes”, Kise completes, his playful smile still on his face, “surprise, Aominechi: you’ve been my crush during almost two years!”

Aomine opens and closes his mouth again a couple of times before being able to speak again.

“Kise, I’m…”, Aomine gulps again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that…”

Kise makes a dismissive gesture with his hand.

 “It’s okay, Aominechi, I’ve already got over it and now there is certain senpai who has replaced you completely”

 “Still…I’m sorry”, Aomine says scratching the back of his head, “I’ve just got angry with Bakagami for being dense as hell but I did the same with you...”

Kise interrupts him by placing a hand over his shoulder.

“Aominechi, I’m fine, seriously”, he says with a soft tone, “and don’t blame yourself for not noticing it. After all, I’m a really brilliant and awesome actor and I can hide my feelings very well”

Aomine can’t avoid a relieved laugh, because despite Kise got on his nerves a lot of times he didn’t want to lose him as friend.

“I’m afraid to tell you that if you’re trying to hide your feelings for Kasamatsu-senpai you’re doing it horribly”

Kise chuckles.

“Nope, in this case I’m doing it on purpose to make him notice”, Kise says with a smile.

Aomine snorts while approaching the door to finally open it.

“He has to be blind not to see it”

Kise chuckles again

“As blind as Kagamichi?”

Aomine glares at Kise, but when the blond begins to laugh he exhales a resigned sigh and leaves finally his room in order to join the others, since the sooner he apologized to Kagami the sooner their relationship would become normal again and the sooner his liking for that redhead idiot would disappear, because there was no way that he liked Kagami Taiga for real. No way in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the ones who guessed who Aomine’s confidant was ^^ At least Aomine is less confused than before although he is still a little in denial, but don’t worry, he will eventually admit his feelings :) As always, kudos, comments, critics or suggestions would be greatly appreciated, and thank you so much to the ones who leave me feedback ^^


	6. 'Losing time'

Aomine is surprised when reaching the gym (that was even bigger and impressive than the one they had in Teiko) and seeing that it was almost completely full.

“Wow”, Kise exclaims, “there are a lot of people!”

“Yeah, I thought that we were going to be the only ones here”, Aomine comments while looking with curiosity the great variety of sports that the students were playing: football, volleyball, badminton...However his eyes immediately stop in a particular group that was playing basketball and that was attracting almost all the looks of the ones who weren’t playing.

“Well, if you think it better this is a sport academy so it’s not that weird”, Kise adds, and then he realizes that his friend was suddenly tense, “Aominechi, what...?”, Kise looks in the same direction than Aomine and smiles, “oh, there they are!”

Aomine doesn’t answer, because he had already pinpointed Kagami trying to stop a shot from Midorima with one of his impressive jumps, and he could feel his stupid heart beginning to beat faster when imagining how the redhead would react when seeing him there. Damn it, what if Kagami didn’t want to play with him anymore as he had said? He couldn’t certainly blame him after what he had told him before. Shit, why had he been such an idiot...?

“Hey”, Kise puts a hand over his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face, “are you okay?”

Aomine is about to nod but at the last moment he exhales a nervous laugh and gulps.

“You sure this is a good idea?”, he asks unsure, “I mean, they seem to be having fun and maybe if I go there I...I mean, maybe Kagami...I mean...”

Kise chuckles.

“Oh god, look at you, babbling like a nervous schoolgirl...”

“I’m not babbling!”, Aomine snaps, making Kise laugh, “and if you compare me with a schoolgirl again I’ll...”

“Look, everything is going to be just fine, okay?”, Kise says ignoring Aomine’s threat, and against his will the tanned teen can feel relief when seeing how confident Kise was, “and with a little of luck you won’t even need to apologize and simply with a nice game Kagamichi forgives you”

Aomine exhales a sigh.

“Well, at least it seems that Imayoshi is not here”, Kise frowns a little confused but before he could ask anything Aomine speaks again, his voice forcibly animated, “well, let’s go with the rest already”

“Yep, let’s go”, Kise says with amusement, and although at first Aomine is the one leading the way towards the court the more they approach the slower Aomine’s pace becomes until their positions are reversed and it’s Kise the one who goes first, and although under normal circumstances the blond would have made a teasing comment about it at that moment he decides not to say anything.

“Heym guys! Wait for us!”, Kise exclaims when there still are some meters between the group and them, and Aomine suppresses the impulse of scratching the back of his head (thing that he always made when he was nervous) and tries to show a calm image that doesn’t go accord to his feelings at all.

“We didn’t know that you were going to come”, Kuroko comments then with surprise before fixing his big blue eyes on Aomine, “especially you, Aomine-kun”, he adds, and Aomine notices how Kuroko’s eyes deviates almost imperceptibly towards Kagami, who had just made a dunk and who was still unaware of the two newcomers.

“Yeah, well, Aominechi was a little tired but I’ve convinced him”, Kise says with a cheery tone, and Aomine thanks him internally for keeping up with his previous lie, although for the way Kuroko keeps staring at him from a couple of more seconds Aomine fears that the blue-haired boy hasn’t bought that excuse completely.

“It seems that now we are forced to rearrange the teams”, Midorima says with a resigned sigh.

“Oh, come on, Shin-chan, don’t be so mean”, Takao exclaims with a smile before turning to Kise and Aomine, “we both are in one team with Kasamatsu and Akashi, and the rest are in the other, so you can choose whichever team you like”

“Midorimachi and you in one team… how unexpected”, Kise comments with a joking tone that makes Takao’s smile go wider.

“Of course: Shin-chan can’t do anything without me so...”

“ _Takao_...”

Aomine can’t avoid to smile internally when seeing that despite the rude tone that Midorima uses he doesn’t deny Takao’s words, and he is about to suggest to separate the too-evident-pair just to see what face Midorima would make when he hears a surprised gasp behind him.

“What the...?!”

Aomine has to suppress a gulp when recognizing Kagami’s voice behind him, and against his will his heart begins to beat a little faster than usual. More than ‘a little’ in fact. Crap, who was he kidding, it was pounding like crazy against his chest until the point that he was afraid of the rest hearing it...but he couldn’t go back now. He had to fix things with Kagami and he had to do it now to stop their relationship from worsening again after all the time that they had spent improving it...and damn, why that last sentence has sounded so damn romantic?!

“Umh...Aomine-kun, I think that Kagami-kun wants to talk with you”

Aomine finally reacts to Kuroko’s soft words, and he has time to see a trace of understanding in his friend’s eyes that he didn’t like at all before turning around with the most casual expression that he dares to wear to find Kagami staring at him in disbelief, his hands still sustaining the ball.

“Hey”, Aomine says after a moment of hesitation while praying internally that his feigned casualness doesn’t make Kagami even angrier, although certainly the redhead didn’t look angry at all. Or so he thought until the redhead speaks.

“Oh...”, Aomine can feel sweat on his forehead when seeing the way Kagami’s red eyes fix on him, “so after all you have some free time to lose while playing against a loser like me?”

This time Aomine doesn’t bother to hide a gulp. Okay, it seemed that his hopes about just playing to fix things between them had just disappear, because although Kagami wasn’t as angry as he had feared the redhead to be, it was evident that he was still irritated with him.

Aomine sighs. He could feel the stares of the entire group fixed on both of them but surprisingly he didn’t care, because his complete attention was focused on the redhead in front of him, staring at him as if he was waiting for an explanation, and after some seconds that seem much longer than they should Aomine finally speaks, praying internally not to worsen things even more with his next words.

“Yes, I have”, he says simply, and as he was expecting he can hear the strained gasp of Kise behind him at the same time that Kagami half-closes his eyes, obviously not pleased with the answer, and that’s the moment when Aomine continues, “but of course just as long as you want to lose yours with an asshole like me”

And then, just after spelling those words, Kagami’s expression changes into one of complete astonishment at the same time that Aomine hears not just one but several gasps of surprise behind him, and that confirms him that he couldn’t have chosen better words, because although he hadn’t said ‘I’m sorry’ directly he, Aomine Daiki, the one who claimed that the only one who could beat him was himself, the one who didn’t hesitate to say aloud how good he was, had just admitted in front of everyone to be an asshole, and that was way better than all the apologies that he could have thought off.

“So?”, Aomine says then, and he dares to show his usual superior smile while crossing his arms, “what do you say, Bakagami? Do you feel like losing a little of time?”

And oh damn, he couldn’t have ever imagined that to see Kagami slowly smiling back at him with his eyes shining with challenge was going to make him feel so damn relieved and good.

“Yeah, ready to make you eat your words about how lame my techniques are, Ahomine”, Kagami replies, and since this time there was no annoyance on his words  Aomine’s answer is to snort with scepticism.

“Let’s see about that, Bakagami”, he says, and then without warning he approaches Kagami and in a blink he steals the ball that was still between the redhead hands to score with his almost unbeatable formless shoot.

“H-hey, we hadn’t begun yet!”, Kagami exclaims just after running after Aomine trying to steal the ball from him.

“Nobody has said that the game had stopped either”, Aomine replies with a teasing tone before beginning bounce the ball avoiding easily Kagami’s attempts to grab it, making Kagami exhale a resigned sigh, although since he was smiling as well it seemed that he didn’t care Aomine’s behaviour that much. In fact he seemed to be enjoying the game almost as much as Aomine was right now, and against his will that fact was making Aomine genuinely happy.

Damn, maybe he still had doubts about him really _liking_ Kagami, but what he couldn’t deny was that he had missed _that_ look on the redhead face. Very much. And of course those uncontrollable reactions like his heart suddenly accelerating or his body temperature raising when Kagami was near were annoying as hell, but well, with a little of luck they would eventually disappear, or in the worst case he would get used to them, but the only thing he knew was that he was going to make sure not to be about to screw things up again, because like hell if he was going to lose those awesome games against that idiot redhead.

 “Well…”, Akashi comments with his usual calm voice while Kagami and Aomine keep playing completely unaware of the conversation of the group that was some meters away, “it seems that the teams have just been decided”

Kise sighs exaggeratedly.

“What a pity, I wanted to be in the same team that senpai…”, he says turning towards Kasamatsu, whose answer is to roll his eyes.

“We’ve been in the same team for a whole year and we even share room, can’t you live without me or what?”, Kasamatsu snaps, and then his eyes open wide when Kise shakes his head vigorously.

“Of course not, senpai, haven’t you realized it yet?”, Kise says with a charming smile that makes Kasamatsu open and close his mouth a couple of times before exhaling a resigned sigh.

“Are you sure we have to play with them?”, Murasakibara says suddenly with a lazy tone,  “they seem to be having fun on his own so we can just go back and eat something…”

“No way”, Midorima says slightly offended, “we were here first so if they want to play alone they can find another place”

 “Yes…another place to ‘play’ alone…”, Takao adds with such a smirk that Kise begins to laugh.

“Come on, Takao-kun, I’m sure that Taiga and Aomine-kun are just good friends”, Himuro comments with confidence, ignoring completely the sceptic expressions of the rest.

 “I think that we should play before it gets too late”, Kuroko suddenly comments, “after all we have to get up early tomorrow”

“You’re right, Kuroko-chi”, Kise says, and then he runs towards the pair that was still playing, “hey! Don’t begin without us!”

When hearing the blond’s voice Aomine finally deviates his attention from the game (and from the redhead as well) to look at Kise, who has approached Kagami to play along him, together with Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Himuro. 

“It has taken you long enough”, Kagami comments then when Aomine’s team (Akashi, Kasamatsu, Midorima and Takao) approach them as well.

“Yeah, what the hell were you talking about?”, Aomine asks, and then he frowns confused when seeing Kise bite his bottom lip in a clear attempt to control his laughter.

“You better not ask, Aominechi. You better not ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that this chapter is really short -.- I’ll try the next updates will be longer but since I have little time to write I can’t make any promises. At least Aomine and Kagami are fine again :) And I promise that from now on I’ll focus on them more, although the rest of the pairs would be appearing as well. Hope you like it! As always feedback will be greatly appreciated ^^


	7. Sexy voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I’m able to update! As always, sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes, I’ll correct them the soonest I can ;)  
> * In this chapter there is slight sexual content, you are warned! :)

“I hate you all”

Aomine is relieved to see that he is not the only one who seems to be suppressing the urge to run when hearing the angry tone of the pink-haired girl who was in front of them blocking the path to the males dorm, with her arms crossed tightly and an angry expression of her face that could make Imayoshi’s smile look charming.

After playing for almost half-and-hour the time to close the gym has finally arrived and they had been forced to return to the dorms...and that was when they found Momoi ‘waiting’ for them.

“C-come on, Momocchi...”, Kise begins to say, his hands extended in front of him trying to calm the girl, “don’t be angry with us...”

“I can’t believe that you were going to play without telling!”, she exclaims, and when suddenly her tone changes into one that clearly indicated that she was about to cry everyone turns even more scared than before, even Akashi can’t avoid a little gulp, “i-it’s been a long time since all of you played together and I would have liked to see it!”

Momoi ends the sentence with a little sob, and after Kise looks at the rest desperately looking for help to say something at the end it’s Kuroko the one who approaches Momoi, his face imperturbable as always even when he places one of his hands gently on Momoi’s face to dry a little tear that was threatening to fall, leaving all the rest speechless

“We are truly sorry, Momoi-san”, he says with a calm voice, “we were in a hurry to play because we didn’t know if the court was going to be free and it didn’t occur us to warn you. The next time we won’t forget, right?”

The last sentence was directed to the rest, so everyone immediately nods, their sentences of agreement mixing together, although it seemed that Momoi wasn’t paying them much attention for the way her big pink eyes were fixed on Tetsu, a big blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, Tetsu-kun!!”, she exclaims enclosing her arms so effusively around the blue-haired boy’s neck that if Aomine hadn’t been behind to catch him the poor boy would have ended on the floor.

“Oi, Satsuki, be careful, you are squashing Tetsu with your brea...”, Kise gives him such a hit on his ribs with his elbow that Aomine is about to let out a pained gasp, “...with you _breathtaking_ hug”

“Oh, I’m surprised that you have such a word in your dictionary”, Midorima comments with such an impressed tone that Aomine glares at him.

“Well”, Momoi says after some moments letting Kuroko go, and the boy looked indeed a little breathless, “since Tetsu-kun has been so nice I’ll forgive you this time, so come here and take this”

Aomine frowns confused when Momoi extracts some kind of tickets from her pocket and offers them to the group, and his confusion increments even more when he reads the little piece of paper: _get your clothesline, your sheet and an item from the listed below for just 300 yens!_

“What the...?”, Aomine begins while the rest looked as confused as him, except Kasamatsu and Kise, whose respective expressions of certain embarrassment and amusement indicated that they knew more than the rest. And of course Murasakabira didn’t seem particularly interested in the paper since he was still munching his bag of chips uninterruptedly.

“Satsuki, what is this?”, Akashi asks with a polite but curious tone, saying aloud what everyone was thinking.

“Tickets that the student council were selling to the new students”, Momoi explains, “the truth was that I have only gone to ask about some supplementary classes but the moment I entered one of the boys has approached me and has given me all these for free in exchange of dating him”

Aomine’s eyes open wide.

“And you’ve accepted?”

Momoi shakes her head dismissively.

“Of course not, but he had already given them to me so when I rejected him I was far away enough”

Aomine rolls his eyes while Kise begins to laugh.

“Correct me if I’m mistaken”, Midorima begins adjusting his glasses, “may I suppose that these tickets are made so we can supply us with the necessary elements to...”, Midorima clears his throat before continuing, and Aomine realizes that Takao seems about to begin to laugh, “...to fulfil our... _needs_?”

Momoi nods, completely imperturbable, and Aomine is about to tease the green-haired teen as revenge for his previous insult but at that moment he notices that Kagami was still staring the ticket in disbelief, and when he leans over the redhead’s shoulder to see that indeed Kagami’s eyes were fixed in the little list that was printed in the lower part of the paper he can’t avoid a snort.

“Come on, Bakagami, don’t play innocent pretending that you don’t use anything of that”

Kagami glares at Aomine, and the last one can’t avoid a smirk when realizing that the redhead is a little red.

“What?”, Aomine says again, “are you going to pretend that you don’t usually use...”, Aomine looks at his own ticket and reads it with a calculated neutral tone, focusing on not changing it when reading the last two items that made his imagination fly a little more than necessary, “porn magazines, handkerchiefs, lube, or condoms”

Kagami clears his throat.

“O-of course I use them...”, Aomine raises his eyebrows, a extremely curious expression on his face that makes Kagami continue talking hurriedly, “I-I mean, I don’t use _all_ of those items but some of them yes”

“Let me guess”, Aomine says with a teasing tone, “when you say ‘some’ you mean ‘one’?”, and bingo, when Kagami gulps he knows that he is right and his smile increments, and he dares to pass an arm around the redhead’s shoulder, “the handkerchiefs maybe? Because I suppose that to read porn is something that you wouldn’t ever dream to do seeing how damn red you are just for speaking about it...”

“Shut up, Ahomine!”, Kagami exclaims while pushing him away, but of course that doesn’t erase the smile on Aomine’s face.

“Come on, Kagamichi, don’t be ashamed”, Kise says with an amicably tone, “this kind of tickets is something rather common even in middle schools, especially when excursions or school travels are near”

“Well, in America this...custom is not very common, right Taiga?”, Himuro says suddenly, and Aomine can’t avoid to feel certain irritation when seeing Kagami smile gratefully to his childhood friend, the same way that he hadn’t liked either how damn touchy Himuro had been with the redhead during their previous match. For goodness sake, it wasn’t necessary to hug him every time that they scored a point....

“Umh...just one question...”, everyone turns to look at Takao, “I get what the list is but why the hell the ticket includes a clothesline and an extra sheet?”

There is a rather meaningful silence, and it seemed that not even Momoi knew the answer this time.

“I think that I know why”, Kasamatsu says after a moment, “have you ever seen the movie ‘ _It happened one night’_?”

There is an even more meaningful silence that causes Kasamatsu to look at everyone in disbelief.

“Really? No one?”

Aomine and Kagami interchange a look before scratching the back of their head almost simultaneously, Midorima’s response is to adjust his glasses while averting his eyes, Takao shakes his head without any shame, Murasakibara is too busy eating his second snack of the night and only asks a low ‘What is that, Muro-chin?’ to his friend obtaining a light shrug from the brown-haired boy, Akashi and Kuroko had their usual imperturbable expression on their faces and Kise only exhales an embarrassed laugh.

“Sorry, senpai, I haven’t gone to the cinema lately”, Kise’s face changes into a more seductive one, “although if you wanted to go, I would gladly accompany… _ouch_!”

“Idiot, it’s a movie from 1934”, Kasamatsu says after hitting Kise on the head.

“Damn, Kasamatsu-senpai…”, Kise replies, still rubbing his head a little, “it’s not our fault that you have such a weird likings… _ouch, ouch, ouch_!”

This time Kasamatsu was rotating his knuckles on Kise’s temples with enough force to make the poor blond exhale soft whines of discomfort.

“No, it’s your fault for being a bunch of uncultured”, Kasamatsu replies after some more seconds of ‘torturing’ him, “well, the thing is that in that movie the two protagonist were forced to sleep in the same room, so in order to have some intimacy they placed a clothesline between their two beds and put a sheet on it. That way no one of them could see what the other one was doing, since it was like having a clothing wall between them”

Everyone exhales a long ‘ooh’, showing that they had finally understood.

“Well, that’s certainly useful”, Takao comments turning towards Midorima, a teasing smile on his face, “that way when Shin-chan wants to bring some girl to our room I won’t bother him”

Midorima glares at Takao.

“First, I can’t possibly imagine a situation in which I’m not bothered by you. And second, I would never have such behaviour as bringing a woman to my room to have any kind of sexual intercourse”

Takao’s smirk widens.

“Oh, so you insinuate that the only reason to bring a woman to your room is to have sex?”

Midorima’s cheeks redden a little.

“O-of course not!”, he says after clearing his throat, “but it’s evident that you had said that with that intention”

Takao raises his eyebrows feigning innocence.

“I was just thinking that maybe some girl could be interested in the great variety of stuffed toys that you have as lucky items. It’s not my fault that you have such a dirty mind, Shin-chan”

Everyone can’t avoid a laugh when seeing Midorima opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before exhaling a frustrated sigh.

“Idiots”, he simply says before going towards his room and slamming his door shut, causing the rest laugh even more.

“Maybe you should go after him”, Kise suggests.

“Yes, I should”, Takao says with a nod, the smile still in his face, “see you tomorrow, guys”

He is about to leave when Momoi speaks.

“Hey, aren’t you going to interchange your ticket”, she asks, but Takao only turns around briefly to make a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“Nah, I don’t think we need any of that...for now”, he says, and ignoring completely the stunned expression of the group he only winks at them with amusement before entering his room with a loud ‘Shin-chaaaan! Don’t be angry! ~’.

After a little pause Kise speaks.

“I just hope that they put a shock on his door to warn us if they finally end having se...”

“Kise, for goodness sake...”, Aomine snaps with such a begging tone that everyone laughs again, and even Kasamatsu shows a little hint of a smile.

“Well, I definitely want the clothesline and the sheet”, Kasamatsu says staring at Kise, “I don’t want to be unable to sleep because of your fangirls”

“Don’t worry, Kasamatsu-senpai”, Kise says while patting his former captain’s back amicably, “I’ll make sure to bring at least two girls so you could also enjoy it when... _ouch_!”

“Like hell if I need your help to get a girl”, Kasamatsu snaps, but there was a light blush on his cheeks that makes Kise look at him with scepticism, obtaining as a result another hit from his senpai.

“Yeah, I want that too”, Aomine says then with a casual tone, making Kagami frown at him confused, “because I don’t want to stand a bunch of shouting girls running after you to ...”

Kagami uses one of his hands to cover Aomine’s mouth, but it was too late.

“What does he mean, Taiga?”, Himuro asks with his usual soft voice full of curiosity, and Aomine takes opportunity of Kagami’s momentary distraction while looking at his childhood friend to force Kagami’s hand out of his mouth.

“...to hear you speak in English”, Aomine completes, making Kagami glare at him.

“Oh, I didn’t know that Kagamichin had a sexy voice while talking in English...”

“I don’t have _that_ ”, Kagami snaps, blushing a little.

“You don’t have what, Bakagami?”, Aomine asks on purpose when realizing that the redhead had avoided to repeat certain words.

“Bastard...”, Kagami begins with a threatening tone.

“Well, I think that we should go to the student council before it gets too late”, Akashi suggests, stopping Aomine from teasing Kagami even more.

“That’s a good idea, Akashi-kun”, Momoi agrees, “although I prefer not to go right now since maybe the guy who proposed me is still there”

“Don’t worry”, Aomine says with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head, “I’m sure that Tetsu will defend you if that guy tries something”

“Daichan!!”, Momoi exclaims while hitting him on the arm, and Kuroko only exhales a resigned sigh.

“Please, Aomine-kun, I would prefer to avoid any kind of violence”

Aomine can’t avoid a laugh when hearing his friend’s serious response, and after making sure that neither of them can hear him he approaches Kise.

“If at the end Satsuki ends dating Tetsu that would be worth to see”

Kise chuckles and looks at him with amusement before speaking almost in a whisper.

“Yep, but I think that there are other pairs that would be even more interesting to see”

Aomine half-closes his eyes.

“Are you insinuating something?”

Kise shakes his head vigorously but the smile is still on his face.

“Nop, nothing at all”

And against Aomine’s will Kise’s laugh is too contagious and he can’t pretend to be as angry as he would like while going towards the student council.

* * *

“I knew that you were going to choose the handkerchiefs”

Kagami exhales a resigned sigh and turns around to look at Aomine, who was lying on the bed with an arm behind his head and the other one sustaining the magazine that had obtained just ten minutes ago with the ticket that Momoi had given them. Seriously, that guy hadn’t any shame at all, reading porn with such concentration as if he was in his own home.

“And I knew that you were going to choose the magazine”, he replies while removing his t-shirt, stretching the muscles of his back with a rotating movement, trying to relax them a little. Damn, he knew that to play without warming up wasn’t the best thing that he could have done but the truth was that he had enjoyed the game…

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kagami looks at Aomine surprised and stops the movements that he was doing at that moment.

“Umh…stretching?”, he ventures to say with a confused look, because he didn’t understand why suddenly Aomine looked so damn tense, the hand that was sustaining the magazine almost squeezing it.

“Thanks, genius, I can see that, but you have to do it _now_?”, Aomine snaps, and this time Kagami frowns when hearing Aomine’s rude tone.

“What? Does it bother you?”, he says crossing his arms, and although he was expecting that Aomine replied again to his surprise the tanned teen only exhales a deep breath as if he was trying to calm down before looking at his magazine again.

“No, Mr. Sexy English-Voice, it doesn’t”, he ends saying, and Kagami’s eyes snap opened, not having expecting that answer.

“For goodness sake, aren’t you going to forget that?”, he exclaims. Seriously, he had to admit that Aomine was a really good player and that he was really glad that he decided to ‘apologize’ to him before to play seriously because the games that they both shared were really awesome, but god the guy was exasperating as hell. And it seemed that since they had met again after four months he was even more exasperating than usual.

“Sorry Bakagami”, Aomine comments with that characteristic teasing smirk that always made Kagami’s annoyance increment even more, “it’s not my fault that you’re so popular that…”

“ _I don’t have a fucking sexy voice in English, alright?_ ”, Kagami snarls, talking in English on purpose, and although he had partially expected to shut Aomine up for the surprise he certainly hadn’t expected to leave him in an almost shock state, with his eyes and mouth completely opened as if he couldn’t breathe well.

“Uhm…Aomine…?”, he says after some seconds passes and Aomine hasn’t said anything yet, because he couldn’t avoid to feel a little uneasy for the intense way Aomine was just looking at him, his deep blue eyes piercing his half-naked body as if he wanted to leave a mark on it just with his gaze…

“Kay, you’re right”, Aomine snaps, and Kagami doesn’t know if it’s his imagination but Aomine’s voice has sounded a little deeper than usual, as if he’d tried to avoid clearing his throat just before speaking, “I don’t know why girls like your voice so much, it’s rather normal”

Kagami rolls his eyes.

“I told you already”, he says while beginning to unzip his pants to finally put his pajama on, and at that moment he is surprised when Aomine suddenly stands up from his bed and literally throws the magazine over the shared table of their room, “what the…?”

“Bathroom”, it’s the curt response before the door of the bathroom that they both shared was closed with a loud noise, and the only thing that Kagami can do is to stare in disbelief before whispering to himself ‘ _What the hell is wrong with that guy_?’

* * *

Aomine bites his bottom lip just in time to prevent a groan from escaping, and insults himself internally while incrementing the speed of his hand on his painfully erected member, trying to reach his climax the fastest he could and praying that Kagami wouldn’t try to open the door because the damn knob wasn’t working properly and he wouldn’t like to see Kagami’s face when realizing what his roommate was doing.

Damn, he couldn’t believe that it was that idiot’s fault to be in that state. Fuck, what the hell was his problem? He has been about to get hard just when seeing that idiot’s perfect muscles on full display (thing that was completely stupid because he has been other guys naked in the changing rooms after his matches and he had _never_ reacted, for goodness sake), and he has made the mistake of trying to calm down by teasing him but when the idiot has spelled that simple sentence in English… _holy fuck_ all his blood has decided to travel directly to his lower half because damn if that wasn’t the most fucking erotic voice that he had heard in a time…

Hah, what the hell ‘in a time’, he had never got so turned on before, and it has been just because that idiot has said one fucking sentence! And damn, just after that when he had begun to remove his fucking pants he hadn’t been able to stand it any longer and he had literally run towards the bathroom because otherwise the tent on his pants would be extremely evident.

Aomine exhales a frustrated sigh while incrementing the pumping of his cock. Fuck. And the worst thing was that for a moment he has been tempted (incredibly tempted) to kiss that idiot again. And not only kissing him, damn, t he had also fantasized about pushing him against the bed and…

…and then he finally comes when all the things that he had imagined doing to Kagami appear on his mind again.

Aomine closes his eyes and leans against the door, daring to exhale a deep breath while trying to calm down his accelerated heart. Damn it, he was more screwed up than he had imagined: he had seriously thought that he would be able to pretend to feel ‘normal’ around Kagami but it seemed that he has been mistaken.

However, it was true that just a couple of hours had passed since he had admitted that there was a tiny possibility of him maybe liking Kagami a little, so maybe as they spend time together (and god, that sounded too romantic again…) he would probably get used to the redhead and he wouldn’t need to hide in his own bathroom to masturbate just because Kagami was the hottest guy that he had ever met. Yes, that would surely happen, it was stupid to get worried.

Aomine exhales a sigh, a little more relieved, although then he finally remembers what he has just done and when he looks down he realizes that his release has stained his pants a little. _Fuck,_ he thinks with annoyance _, I should have chosen the handkerchiefs…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie ‘It happened one night’ is a really funny movie, I recommend it to you all ;) And well, finally the sexual tension is here and Kagami will begin to notice it soon :P and I will also begin to use Kagami's POV on certain parts of the story. Hope you like the chapter ^^ as always kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven’t corrected the chapter yet so sorry in advance for all the mistakes that it will surely have. I’ll correct them the soonest I can!

“…mine...Aomine!”

Aomine almost jumps from his seat when the arm that was sustaining his head is suddenly shaken, and it takes him a couple of seconds to realize that he is in class, and that the culprit of his almost heart attack was Kagami, who was sat just next to him.

“Holy fuck, Bakagami, what the hell?”, Aomine whispers with irritation while trying to sleep again, but at that moment Kagami settles his own hand on the top of Aomine’s one to stop him from using it as an improvised pillow, making his heart skip a beat for the sudden contact.

“Idiot, the teacher is asking questions right now and you’re the next!”, Kagami says in a hurried voice, and Aomine’s sleepiness goes immediately away when realizing that the redhead was right and that indeed the guy next to him was answering at that moment.

“Shit”, he exclaims to himself before looking back at Kagami, “what the hell is the teacher asking?”

Kagami opens his mouth to answer but at that moment the teacher says Aomine’s name so the redhead has to shut up.

“Aomine-san, do you know what the acronym 'SARA' means?”

Aomine throws a side glance towards Kagami but the redhead’s expression indicates him that there is no way that he could help it with that, so Aomine shakes his head briefly, making the teacher exhale a resigned sigh.

“I don’t know why but it doesn’t surprise me”, the teacher comments before turning towards Kagami, “and you, Kagami-san?”

To Aomine’s surprise Kagami nods.

“Yes, sir: _Scanning, Analysis, Response and Assestment_ ”

When Kagami answers some of the girls who were sitting behind them exhale soft nervous laughs, but Aomine was too busy trying to keep his breathing under control to be bothered by them. Fuck, he didn’t know what words Kagami has pronounced but what he _did_ know was that it wasn’t normal at all to feel so damn affected by Kagami’s voice just for spelling some stupid words in English.

“Very well, Kagami-san”, the teachers praises him, “and…would you mind to repeat them in Japanese?”

Kagami chuckles a little embarrassed and scratches the back of his head.

“Oh, sorry, I haven’t realized”

Aomine closes his eyes while the girls behind them laugh again, this time with a slightly high-pitched voice. So sometimes Kagami didn’t realize when he talked in English. Great. So fucking great.

* * *

“How the hell did you know that?”

Kagami looks at Aomine surprised. The class has just finished and they were going towards the gym, since the next class was going to be practical.

“My father is a consultant and last year he had to learn how to use the SARA system,”

Aomine exhales a relieved laugh.

“Thank goodness. I was beginning to fear that you were cleverer than me”

“H-hey!”, Kagami exclaims with an offended tone, “don’t compare me with you, you’re way dumber than I am”

“Excuse me?”, Aomine says half-closing his eyes.

“Yes, you are”, Kagami repeats stopping in the middle of the stairs and making some of the students who were walking behind them almost bump into him, “because that question was directed to policemen so _you_ should have known it”

Aomine clicks his tongue with annoyance.

“I don’t need to know any of that. Since I don’t plan to be a superior officer like Imayoshi with the training I’ll be just fine, so next time that you see me sleeping, please, leave me alone”

Kagami rolls his eyes while beginning to walk again.

“I don’t understand how can you sleep so damn much”, Kagami comments, and probably since Aomine’s mood was a little bad because of the tiredness and the failed question he answers without thinking.

“Yeah, I wonder who is at fault”, he snaps, and when Kagami stops again Aomine has to suppress the impulse of cursing. Damn, it was true that he had spent almost all the night awake, since the presence on Kagami just a couple of meters away from him was more distracting that he would have ever imagined, but still he shouldn’t have said anything!

“What do you mean with that?”, Kagami asks with a confused look.

Aomine shakes his head dismissively.

“Nothing”, he simply says, and although he tries to walk again Kagami doesn’t move, making him exhale a frustrated sigh, “Bakagami, we are going to be late if…”

“Aomine”, the tanned teen freezes in place when hearing the redhead’s serious tone, “do you have a problem with me?”

_Shit._

“What? Of course not”, Aomine says, trying to feign surprise, but since Kagami’s eyes were fixed completely on him to pretend was more difficult that he had initially thought and when he talks again his tone is less firmer than he would have liked, “I mean, you’re annoying as hell but you’ve been since we met”

“Are you sure?”, Kagami interrupts him, “because yesterday it took you a while to leave the bathroom, as if you wanted to avoid to be in the same room as me”

And despite Aomine’s heart was beating a little faster for the mention of the previous night there was no way that he could avoid answer to that.

“Umh…Kagami…”, he begins with a casual tone, “haven’t you thought that maybe it took me to leave the bathroom because I was taking a…?”

“Don’t finish that sentence!”, Kagami almost shouts making Aomine begin to laugh, “damn, you’re exasperating…”

“Yeah, I know”, Aomine says when he has calmed down, “but now seriously, I don’t have any particular problem with you. It’s just that…”, Aomine scratches the back of his head, thinking carefully in how to answer, “…it’s just that I’m not used to share a room with anyone, so maybe it takes me a while to adapt”

Kagami nods to himself, and Aomine is relieved when seeing that the redhead seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Well, I think that there are some single rooms in the academy”, Kagami says then, “so if you feel more comfortable being alone I suppose that you can take one of those rooms while I pair up with another student. Besides, I think that Tatsuya hasn’t a roommate yet so…”

“ _No_ ”, Aomine snaps without thinking, and certainly he couldn’t blame Kagami for his surprised expression because the most logical thing to do would be to try to get a single room. That way he wouldn’t have to be afraid of acting weird when he was alone with Kagami, and he would be much more at ease. But he wasn’t going to do that. Not when he knew that in that case Kagami was going to be with Himuro, that extremely-annoying-handsy guy, and Aomine preferred to risk to be discovered in the bathroom with his pants down and his member in his hand than let that guy share a room with Kagami, “I mean, I don’t think that they give me a room considering that I’ve been late twice and that I usually sleep at class”

“Oh, you’re right”, Kagami says with understanding, before adding with certain irony, “well, then I suppose that we should begin to use the clothesline and the sheet”

Aomine exhales a laugh while beginning to walk again.

“Yep. Besides, that way I will be able to read porn and to take care of my needs without bothering you”

Kagami gets pale.

“Please, tell me that with ‘take care of your needs’ you don’t mean…”

“What?”, Aomine says with a purposely dismissive voice, “masturb…?”

“Aho!”, Kagami exclaims covering Aomine’s mouth, “don’t say that aloud!”

“Come on, Bakagami, it’s just a word”, Aomine says with an enervating calm tone.

“Y-yeah, well, but you don’t have to pronounce it so casually”, Kagami snaps, a little blush on his face.

“Man, you surely get embarrassed easily”, Aomine says jokingly while passing an arm around Kagami’s shoulder, “at the end I’m really going to suspect that you never…”

“ _Aomine_ …”, Kagami begins with a threatening tone, but of course Aomine only laughs as a response while avoiding easily the hit that the redhead throws at him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and since a big part of Kagami and Aomine’s occupations was purely physical they were going to share the most part of the trainings, and not only that: they have also been paired up by the teacher when the man had seen that their complexity was rather similar.

“So in other words…”, Kise says with a teasing smirk one of the times that they were alone while the rest had gone to grab the dinner, “Kagamichi is not only going to be your roommate but also your ‘physical partner’, right?”

Aomine almost spits out the water that he was drinking when hearing the last appellative, making Kise laugh.

“Damn, Kise…”, Aomine snaps between coughs, “couldn’t you choose a more normal way to say it?”

“Nope”, Kise says teasingly, ignoring completely his friend’s glare, “so…”, the blond says then with a more serious voice, “everything’s fine now?”

Aomine verifies one more time that Kagami and the rest are far enough not to hear them before answering.

“Yeah, more or less”, he says, trying to speak casually, but it seemed that Kise knew him more than he should because he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“More or less?”, he repeats, “what does that mean?”

Aomine exhales a sigh. He certainly didn’t want to answer to that but he knew that Kise could be really insistent so at the end he decides to be incredibly honest.

“Yesterday I jerked off in the bathroom because of him”, he says.

Kise blinks a couple of times, his face imperturbable.

“Please, tell me that he wasn’t in the room”

Aomine blinks back at him, and then Kise seems to reach his limit because he has to put a hand over his mouth to stop the noise of his uncontrollable laugh.

“It’s your fault for asking”, Aomine snaps drinking the few liquid that left in his glass.

“Oh god…”, Kise says, still between laughs, “if we were in a fanfiction Kagamichi would have surely caught you, you know that?”

“No, I don’t, because I don’t read that”, Aomine replies.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you only read porn magazines”, Kise says before adding with a lower tone, “although maybe you should begin to change the magazines that you read, or at least to begin to search for information”

Aomine looks at Kise momentarily confused, but when the blond’ eyes shine playfully he immediately understands.

“Kise, I’m not even sure if I like hi…her, so like hell if I’m going to begin to think in sex with hi…her”

“ _Her_?”, Kise says momentarily confused.

“Yeah, _her_ , okay?”, Aomine repeats, “that way if by any chance someone hears something they won’t know that I’m talking about a guy”

Kise stares at him for a couple of seconds without saying anything.

“Yeah, of course, because if someone discovers that you like a guy it would be horribly shameful, right?”, Kise says, and Aomine is surprised to hear certain harshness on the blond’s voice, although of course his smile kept being in place.

“It’s not that”, Aomine says, “I…I’m not ashamed of that…”

“Yes, you are”, Kise interrupts him, “because if K (let’s call it ‘K’ from now on) was a girl, I’m sure that you wouldn’t be so reluctant to admit your feelings”

“Well, of course not, because that would be something normal”, and just after saying that he realizes that he has chosen the wrong words for the way Kise tenses, “I mean…”

“Oh, I get it”, Kise says, and damn, the fact that his smile hadn’t disappeared yet was bad, because that was the kind of expression that he always showed when he wanted to hide his true feelings, “well, I suppose that you’re right and that for guys like us the ‘ _normal_ ’ thing to do would be to fall for a girl”

“Kise, I didn’t mean…”, Aomine begins, but at that moment the rest were already approaching so Aomine is forced to shut up, and when Kise immediately turns towards the newcomers to exclaims a cheery ‘Took you long enough ~!’ Aomine could feel guiltiness invading him.

Damn, he hadn’t wanted to imply that to like a guy was something bad. He had only wanted to say that, in his case, it wasn’t normal at all, because until that day he had always liked (and he _still_ liked) girls. And girls with big boobs besides, so to admit that he had feelings for a 1.90 meters guy was something terribly shocking.

But Kise was right in being upset with him, because although it was logical that he didn’t want people to know his feelings towards Kagami the motive for that reluctance  shouldn’t be because of shame.

Aomine exhales a sigh, and he is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that Kuroko is talking to him until he feels the small boy’s hands on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, Aomine-kun?”, he asks, his eyes showing certain worry, and Aomine only shows a forced smile while lying.

“Yeah, Tetsu. I’m fine”

* * *

“So…do we put the clothesline or not?”

Aomine comes back to reality when Kagami speaks. He was lying on his bed with his magazine in hand but he was only pretending to read, since he was still thinking in his ‘fight’ with Kise.

“What?”, he asks absentmindedly making sure to maintain his face neutral while seeing Kagami remove his t-shirt with a movement that could make a stripper look like an amateur.

“I mean…”, Kagami clears his throat, “were you serious when saying that you had the intention of…you know…”

Aomine raise his eyebrow provocatively.

“Masturbating?”, he suggests, and Aomine has to suppress a laugh when Kagami nods rudely, clearly avoiding to repeat that word, “well, since we have the clothesline I think that it would be stupid not using it. But if you prefer me going to the bathroom when I feel like…”

“Okay, okay, the clothesline will be fine”, Kagami says hurriedly, “but I think that in that case we should leave the sheet on when we sleep”

“Oi, I may like porn but that doesn’t mean that I’m always jerking off”, Aomine says a little offended.

“It’s not that”, Kagami says with patience, “if the sheet is always on I won’t know when you’re at it, but if we don’t put the sheet when you have to…well, _you know_ …you’ll have to put the sheet _and_ then I’ll know what you are doing, and frankly I would prefer not to know when you are…well, _you know_ ”

“Okay, _I know_ ”, Aomine says while putting special emphasis on the last two words, and although Kagami half-closes his eyes at the end he only exhales a resigned sigh.

It only take them a couple of minutes to put the clothesline plus another five minutes to discuss if it was just in the middle ofthe room, and when they both consider that the space that every one of them had was the same they finally enter their side of the room.

However, Aomine was still worried about what happened with Kise, so at the end he ends standing up.

“Where are you going?”, Kagami asks with curiosity, and Aomine has to gulp when realizing that Kagami hadn’t put his pajama on yet, and that in fact he looked completely (and yes, it sounded bad but there wasn’t any better word to describe it) fuckable, with one of his hands behind his head and the other one sustaining the mobile over his perfectly sculpted abdomen.

“To see Kise. There’s something that I have to tell him”, and since Aomine was too busy trying to avoid looking at Kagami so this one doesn’t notice his embarrassment, he fails to notice the momentary tension of Kagami’s body when mentioning the blond.

* * *

Aomine reaches Kise’s room in no time. He knocks a couple of times and when the door opens he can feel his nervousness coming back when Kise appears in front of him, a surprised expression on his face.

“Aominechi”, Aomine can feel relief immediately assaulting him when hearing that the blond has added his characteristic termination to his name, “what are you…?”

“Are you alone?”, Aomine asks without preambles, and when Kise nods utterly confused Aomine continues, “I’m sorry”, he says with a sincere apologetic tone that makes Kise’s eyes snap opened, “before when I’ve said that I don’t see ‘normal’ to like a guy that’s not what I wanted to say. And I…”, Aomine scratches the back of his head, “…I didn’t want to leave you the impression that I think that to like a guy is something shameful, but I…I mean, I just…”

“Aomine”, Aomine shuts up immediately when hearing Kise’s soft voice, and when he looks at the blond he realizes that there is a smile on his face, and this time it was a real one, “don’t worry about it, it’s me the one who has acted exaggeratedly”

Aomine is about to protest but then he notices Kise’s tension, as if he had been about to say something but had decided not to do so at the last moment.

“Kise, did something happen?”

Kise hesitates but at the end he shakes his head.

“Nah, everything is right, Aominechi, don’t worry”, he says with a dismissive gesture while beginning to close the door, “you should get back with Kagamichi before…”

“Kise…”, Aomine says with an almost threatening tone while putting a hand between the door and the doorframe, preventing Kise from closing it, “what’s the matter?”

Kise exhales a defeated sigh, and after a couple of seconds he opens the door and allows Aomine to enter.

“So”, Aomine says, “you better begin talking now”

Kise exhales a soft laugh.

“You seem as if you were about to interrogate me”, he says jokingly, and Aomine shrugs, a hint of a smile on his face.

“As long as you talk it won’t be necessary”

Kise laughs again, but when he finishes he bites his bottom lip and the next time he talks Aomine realizes that his voice sounds a little trembling.

“Well, long story short it seems that I’ve fallen again for someone who won’t ever love me back”

Aomine gulps when hearing Kise say those words so casually, as if he was forcing himself to belittle them.

“Why are you so sure of that?”, Aomine asks unsure.

“Because…”, Kise begins while leaning against the door, “…in our first practical class we’ve been forced to separate in two groups and Kasamatsu-senpai has been talking with an extremely cute girl during the entire class, and after that I haven’t seen him again”

“Well…”, Aomine begins, “you talk with a lot of girls and that doesn’t mean anything”

“Yes, Aominechi, but Kasamatsu-senpai is not like me”, Kise almost snaps, “and that girl is exactly his type: she is shorter than him, brown-haired, serious and intelligent, and besides the fact that I’m a boy and she is a girl she has everything what he likes while I have everything what he doesn’t so…”, Kise exhales a broken laugh, “...so I think that it would be prudent to assume that my possibilities with Kasamatsu have just become zero”

Aomine thinks desperately in something to say to confront his pained friend, and it seems that Kise notices his efforts because he smiles at him with appreciation.

“It’s okay, Aominechi”, he says, and Aomine gulps when noticing Kise’s effort to pretend to be fine when it was evident that he was about to cry, “I…I had assumed that this could happen…it’s just…”, Kise gulps, “it’s just that I didn’t know that it would happen so soon”

Aomine exhales a sigh, and just when he is about to speak the door opens and Kasamatsu appears, making both of them to exhale a cry from surprise and consequently the blue-eyed boy cries as well.

“Damn, idiots, do you want to kill me from a heart attack or what?”, Kasamatsu exclaims while closing the door behind him.

“S-sorry”, Aomine says, and gestures towards Kise when Kasamatsu isn’t looking indicating him to dry his eyes a little, thing that Kise does with a fast movement, “umh, well, I should be going”

“Yes, Aominechi, thanks for coming by”, Kise says before turning towards Kasamatsu, “and you, senpai? How has your date been?~”

Aomine closes momentarily his eyes while opening the door, admiring Kise deeply for being able to hide his pain so easily, and just when he is about to close the door behind him Kasamatsu speaks.

“Very well, although I don’t think that a reunion with a cousin could be considered as a date”

And when Kise’s only answer is to blink Aomine admires him even more.

“Cousin?”, he repeats, while Kasamatsu was completely unaware of Kise’s astonished expression, "ooh, so you didn't like her?"

“What? Of course not!", Kasamatsu exclaims without hesitation, "it's just that it has been a while since the last time I saw her so we’ve been talking for a little while and…”, and Kasamatsu realizes that Aomine is still there, “umh, sorry, did you want something?”

“Oh, no, no, I’m leaving already”, Aomine says, but just before closing the door he looks towards Kise and he can’t avoid a smile when realizing that the blond seemed about to cry again but for a complete different reason than the previous one.

* * *

Five minutes had passed since Aomine has left towards Kise’s room with the words ‘There’s something that I have to tell him’, and since then Kagami has been lying in his bed pretending that he wasn’t curious about what the hell was happening between those two.

The truth was that he didn’t usually pay attention to other’s business, but since the day before Kagami couldn’t help to notice that Aomine and Kise spent too much time together. For example, the day before he had noticed that when Aomine and him fought and Aomine hadn’t gone to have dinner with the group it has been Kise the one who visited Aomine to reappear with him in the court. And he had also noticed that they always sat together. And that they usually shared secret conversations when they thought that no one was looking. And that during the dinner that same night they have been also talking rather seriously and that just when the group has approached they had suddenly stopped, pretending that nothing had happened. And that when Aomine has left just some minutes ago he was obviously worried because his tension could be clearly felt…

Kagami shakes his head. What the hell was he doing? He had never been a busybody so he shouldn't be bothered by Aomine at all. But still he couldn’t help to feel curious about those two. Because of course the strange feeling that was assaulting him when thinking that there could be something between Kise and Aomine was pure curiosity. That’s all…

At that moment the door opens and Kagami is about to shout when seeing Aomine appear, looking much more relaxed than before, at least until Aomine fixes his eyes on him and some of the tension seems to come back again. Damn, that was other thing that he couldn’t understand: why the hell Aomine looked relaxed with everyone except him?

“So? How has the talk been?”, Kagami asks, and he insults himself internally because he has used a too rude tone, but to his relief (or not?) Aomine doesn’t notice it.

“Fine”, he says simply, and although Kagami is about to ask him again he can’t do so because at that moment before Aomine could enter the room a blond figure appears behind him, startling both of them.

“Hi, Kagamichi”, Kise says with an extremely happy tone, and then, before Kagami could say anything back he stares in disbelief how Kise literally throws himself into Aomine’s arms, enclosing his arms and legs around him and making Aomine almost fall over.

“God, Kise, you’re too heavy…!”, Aomine exclaims with a breathless voice, making the blond laugh.

“Sorry, but right now I’m too happy and I need someone to celebrate with”, he exclaims between laughs.

“Okay, okay, but please, get out of me..!”, Aomine snaps, but it was evident that Aomine was just protesting half-heartedly because the smile could clearly been heard in his voice…and without knowing why Aomine looking so damn happy with Kise in his arms was making Kagami feelextremely uncomfortable, a frown appearing on his face without noticing.

“Alright, it seems that we are bothering Kagamichi”, Kise comments while finally releasing Aomine, “so I’ll let you guys rest”, he winks at them while waving goodbye.

“Sorry”, Aomine says after closing the door behind him, “Kise can be very intense when…”, and then he seems to notice Kagami’s expression because he shuts up, “umh…Kagami, are you alrigh…?”

“Shut up and sleep, aho!”, Kagami only exclaims shutting the lights off with a grumpy tone, and the last thing that he hears before closing his eyes is Aomine’s surprised ‘What the hell?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the jealousy begins! :P Hope you’ve enjoyed the chapter ^^ As always kudos and comments will be immensely appreciated! :)


	9. Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! And longer than usual :D As always sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes, I’ll be fixing them these days.  
> *Warning*: this chapter contains smut, not too smutty but smut anyway ;) and from now on I recommend you to pay attention to the tags because they’ll be changing :D

Three weeks had passed since the classes began, and since then Aomine had barely had time to get worried about much more than study because he had soon discovered that in the Great Sport Academy if you didn’t do your assignments in time or skipped classes you weren’t allowed to practice, and that was something that he definitely didn’t want to lose.

“This isn’t life at all”, Aomine exclaims one of the afternoons during lunch time, just after an extremely boring morning full of theory classes.

“Come on, don’t be such a drama queen”, Kise says with a laugh, as always sat next to him, “besides, the only thing that you’d do if you weren’t studying would be to sleep or to read porn”

Aomine snorts at him without bothering to raise his head from the table.

“That’s not the only thing that I do, idiot”, he replies.

“Well, you have a point”, Kise comments, “now drooling for certain redhead is also in your daily habits so…”

“Idiot!”, Aomine exclaims raising himself to pass an arm around Kise’s shoulder to use his knuckles to rub Kise’s head with force.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch! O-okay, okay, I won’t say anything more!!”, Kise almost shouts, but the bastard was still laughing while protesting so it takes Aomine a while to let him go.

“But you have to admit that it’s true”, Kise adds the moment he is released, his tongue out playfully.

“Kise…”, Aomine says with a threating tone, and he makes a gesture as if he was going to grab him again causing the blond to push away from him while exhaling a high-pitched shriek that makes the tanned teen laugh.

“Idiot”, Kise says this time, a little red for having emitted such a ridiculous sound, but he was still smiling, and he seemed about to say something when suddenly his brown eyes open wide fixed on a point of the line of students that were waiting to grab the lunch.

“What’s the matter?”, Aomine asks with curiosity, and to his surprise Kise looks back at him with amusement.

“Nothing”, he says with a dismissive tone, “just that K seems to have some kind of murder intention towards me”

Aomine raises his eyebrows surprised.

“What?”, he says in disbelief, “Kise, I think that I’ve hit your head with too much force…”

Kise’s smile widens and throws a side glance towards the place where Kagami was, indicating Aomine to look as well. Aomine shakes his head with resignation and looks where Kise is pointing, and to his surprise he discovers that indeed Kise was right and that Kagami was staring (or better said, glaring) at the poor blonde with an area that has nothing to envy to the zone.

“Umh…Kise, have you done anything to him?”, Aomine comments with confusion.

Kise exhales a chuckle.

“Nope, nothing at all”, Kise says, “although I have a rather accurate idea about the reason for his charming gaze”

Aomine frowns, still confused, making Kise roll his eyes.

“God, you sure are dense, Aominechi”, he exclaims, and then to Aomine’s surprise Kise places his hands over his shoulder and leans until being whispering just in his ear.

“Smile, Aominechi”

“What?”

“Just do as I say: smile and pretend that you’re laughing for something I’m saying. And don’t forget to look at Kagami while doing that”

Aomine is about to protest but then (finally) he understands what Kise is trying to do.

“Come on, you aren’t suggesting that he is _jealous_ , right?”

Kise smiles.

“Let’s found it”, he says, and then he exhales a purposely loud laugh but that sounds incredibly natural, making some of the girls that were around there to look at him enchanted, and since Aomine was sure that he wasn’t able to pretend a laugh so real he decides to do what he usually does when Kise says something that amuses him and shakes his head at the same time that smiles, making sure to fix his eyes on Kagami when doing that…and oh _damn_ he could feel a wave mix nervousness and satisfaction when realizing that a frown had appeared on Kagami’s face, and that he seemed to be grabbing his tray with such force that his knuckles were almost white.

“So…”, Kise says passing an arm around Aomine’s shoulders, a mischievous smile on his face, “are you convinced?”

Aomine shakes his head again trying to pretend to be less happy than he really was.

“Maybe he is just lost in his thoughts and he just happened to be looking at our direction”, Aomine suggests, and as he was expecting Kise raises his eyebrows skeptically.

“Sorry, Aominechi, but as a former model I perfectly recognize when someone wants to kill me for my good looking appearance”, he says in such a pretended superior tone that Aomine can’t avoid a laugh, “so congratulations”, he adds with a more serious tone, and this time there was a truly smile on his face, “it seems that there is a high possibility of K liking you as well…”

Aomine exhales a sigh.

“I still don’t know if that’s what I want”, he says honestly, and Kise pats his shoulder reassuringly.

“You want it. Believe me”, and he speaks with such a security that Aomine looks at him surprised.

“Why are you so sure of that?”, he asks, and Kise smiles at him teasingly.

“Because you should see the idiotic face that you have in your face when you two tease each other”, he says, making Aomine turn pale.

“Please, just tell me that I’m not as obvious as Midorima and Takao”

Kise laughs and shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, I think that I see it evident because I know about it, but no one has ever commented anything”, and after hesitating Kise adds, “although I think that it’s really probable that Kuroko suspects something. And Takao. And maybe Momoi as well. And well, if you said that Imayoshi has joked about you and K maybe him too…”

“Kise, you’re naming everyone!”, Aomine snaps in horror, and when Kise shrugs apologetically the tanned teen exhales a frustrated sigh, “at the end everyone is going to know it except him”

Kise nods.

“Yep, it’s rather probable”

Just some moments later everyone had managed to grab their lunch and had sat on the table, and although normally Kuroko usually sat next to Aomine this time it’s Kagami the one who ends sitting next to him, and damn, his irritation seemed could be felt as a living thing.

“It’s everything right, Kagami-kun?”, Kuroko says suddenly, making the redhead gulp while Aomine has to hit Kise on the ribs so this one doesn’t chuckle.

“Yes, Taiga, Kuroko-san is right”, Himuro comments from the site just in front of Kagami with a lightly worried tone, “you seem awfully tense”

“I-it’s nothing”, Kagami says hurriedly, and damn, Aomine knew that he should remain quiet but at the end his jerk part wins and speaks.

“Don’t worry, Himuro”, Aomine says purposely removing any formal treatment and causing the black-haired boy to throw him a rather cold gaze, “I’m sure that Bakagami is still angry for not being able to win any of the races against me”

Kagami looks at Aomine in disbelief, not expecting that sudden comment.

“H-hey, I haven’t lost!”, Kagami snaps, “those races are just for training so they don’t count as competition”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, Aomine says dismissively, making Kagami half-closes his eyes menacingly.

“Oh”, Murasakibara comments then with his usual lazy tone, “I thought that Kagamichin was just angry because Kisechin was being touching Minechin too much”

Everyone at the table looks at the purple-haired giant with astonishment, although there were a couple of persons (concretely Kise and Takao) who seemed having serious difficulties not to begin to laugh despite the attempts of their respective companions (concretely Kasamatsu and Midorima) to calm them down.

“W-w-what?!”, Kagami exclaims, blushing furiously, and even Aomine this time hasn’t courage to tease the poor redhead, “w-w-why was I going to be bothered by that?!”

“Oh, Kagamichi, don’t worry!”, Kise exclaims then while clinging into Kasamatsu’s arm with both of his hands, “senpai is the only one who’ll be able to steal my heart so… _ouch_!”

“God, Kise, don’t be so clingy”, Kasamatsu snaps after hitting Kise on the head, but Aomine doesn’t fail to notice that he wasn’t putting the usual emphasis in getting free from Kise’s embrace, and that in fact the hit that had just delivered him was softer than the ones he usually gave him.

“Yes, Atsushi, I don’t think that Taiga is bothered at all by that”, Himuro agrees while fixing his eyes on Kagami, “I suppose that Aomine-san has just annoyed him as usual, right? Don’t worry”, Himuro smiles, “if you still feel tense after the lunch I can give you a massage, like the ones I usually give you back in America”

Aomine doesn’t know who is made more force to leave the glass over the table, if Murasakibara or him, the same way that he isn’t pretty sure either about whom of the both is glaring more intensely at Himuru and Kagami respectively.

“Umh…Himuro-san…”, Takao says suddenly, an amused smile on his face, “I think that you’re not helping in calming things down”

“Oh, really?”, Himuro says, and when hearing his oblivious tone Aomine clenches his teeth. That bastard…he had never had any particular problem with him but now he was really suppressing the urge to give that idiot a good punch…

“Oh, finally!”, Momoi, who until then has been absent, finally approaches the table, “I’m sorry, guys, I’ve tried to arrive the soonest I can but…”, and then her big pink eyes open wide while registering the interchange of glares between Himuro and Aomine plus Murasakibara and Kagami, who seemed completely confused, “umh…guys…did something happen?”

“Don’t worry, Satsuki”, Akashi comments dismissively, “just that they have just begun their mating rituals”

And of course, despite the laughs of Kise and Takao, neither of the four now blushing teenagers dare to reply anything to Akashi.

* * *

Later in their room Aomine is with his head between his hands trying to keep memorizing the constitutional law (why the hell did he have to study that if he just wanted to be an officer?) when the door opens and Kagami, who had been talking a little with Himuro to Aomine’s annoyance, enters.

“It seems that the massage took you long enough”, Aomine comments in a tone that tries to be ironic but that ends sounding more sarcastic than he had intended, although fortunately Kagami was rather tired so he doesn’t notice it.

“Idiot, we were just talking”, Kagami comments while sitting in his chair next to him, while beginning to study his book about medical treatment for people injured in fires.

They remain silent for some moments, focused on their respective studies until Aomine is going to turn his laptop on to finally finish the assignment that he had to submit the next day to discover that it wasn’t working.

“What the hell is happening with this thing?”, Aomine grunts with annoyance while pushing repeatedly the on button without success, making Kagami look at him with curiosity.

“Isn’t it working?”, Kagami asks when seeing that his roommate is about to break the button without success.

“No”, Aomine says, exhaling a frustrated sigh when the laptop doesn’t respond after some more attempts despite he tries everything it comes to his mind, “fuck, I knew that it was about to crack but come on, it has to be now?”

“I would lend it to you but I need it as well right now so…”, Kagami begins but Aomine makes a dismissive gesture.

“I know”, he says, and then he exhales another annoyed sigh, “I’ll just ask Kise if he can lend me his”

“Oh”, Kagami says simply, and of course Aomine is too focused on obtaining a new laptop to finish that damn work that again he doesn’t notice the momentary tension that assaults Kagami when mentioning the blond.

Aomine goes to see Kise to discover that neither he nor Kasamatsu are in their room, and he remembers then that the blond had mentioned something about having a nocturne practice related to visibility while piloting or something like that, so after examining his options he decides to visit Midorima’s room, catching the pair about to leave it.

“Oi, Midorima”, Aomine says hurriedly, making the green-haired boy look at him with certain annoyance.

“Make it quick, Aomine. We have practice now and thanks to someone we’re already late”, he adds glaring briefly at Takao, who smiles without any kind of remorse.

“Can you lend me your laptop? Mine has just broken and I really need it”, Aomine says, and as he was partially expecting Midorima exhales a sigh full of patience.

“Let me guess: you have to submit a work tomorrow, right?”, he says with such a condescending tone that Aomine has to suppress the urge of replying something rude, remembering that he needed his damn laptop.

“Look, I only need it for a couple of hours”, Aomine says, “I’ll return it when you come back”

Midorima exhales another sigh but at the end he enters again in the room to reappear some moments later with a laptop that seemed completely new.

“You better take good care of it”, Midorima warns while turning it on, and then suddenly he frowns confused after typing some letters to end glaring at Takao, “you’ve changed my password again, right?”

Takao exhales a guilty laugh while Midorima half-closes his eyes in a menacing way.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I won’t do it more…”

“You’ve said the same the last two times”, Midorima snaps passing the laptop to Takao so he could introduce the password.

After that Midorima finally lend the laptop to Aomine and during the next half-an-hour the teen works non-stop, since the timeline was that same night.

“God, at last…”, Aomine exhales stretching his arms over his head once he had submitted, “I’m going to return it to Midorima before he asks me for interests”

Kagami makes a gesture with his head saying him that he had heard him and Aomine comes back to Midorima’s room. He knocks a couple of times without obtaining response, but since the door was opened he decides to enter to leave the laptop on Midorima’s desk, and just when he has just placed it on the table one of the multiple items that were adorning Midorima’s shelves begins to reproduce a strident music startling him and making him break an strange figurine that was just over the table when he hits it accidentally.

“Shit!”, he exclaims, and after hesitating a little he grabs the laptop again and runs back towards his room, making Kagami jump from his chair when he slams the door opened.

“What the fuck, dude?”, Kagami exclaims.

“We have glue or something like that?”, Aomine asks hurriedly making Kagami raise his eyebrows surprised.

“No, we haven’t, why?”

“ _Shit_!”

Aomine leaves the laptop again on his table because like hell he was going to return to Midorima’s room, since in that case the green-haired boy would know that it has been him the one in breaking the figure.

“O-oi, what’s happened?”, Kagami asks confused following Aomine to Midorima’s room.

“That fucking thing has begun to sound and I’ve broken this shit”, Aomine exclaims pointing towards the cuckoo clock that was still sounding like crazy.

“Oh, for that you wanted the glue”, Kagami says while Aomine tries to fix the broken figurine without success.

“Fuck”, Aomine exclaims, “damn, if Midorima knows that it’s my fault he’ll be even more insufferable with me…”

Kagami begins to look around the room.

“Maybe they have something that we can use to…”

And then they both freeze in place when identifying the unmistakable laugh of Takao approaching the door.

“ _Shit_!”, Aomine exhales, and then after dropping the figurine on the floor again he grabs Kagami by the arm and without thinking he opens the giant closet that was in one of the walls of the room.

“What the…?”, Kagami begins when finding himself almost thrown inside the closet.

“Shut up!”, Aomine snarls while entering as well and closing the door of the closet behind them just when the door of the room is beginning to open.

“Why the hell are we hiding here?”, Kagami whispers, and Aomine turns to his side to look at the obscure shadow of Kagami, realizing soon that it wasn’t a good idea because despite the closet was rather big they both weren’t precisely small and consequently they were extremely close, so close that he could feel Kagami’s breathing, and that was making him even more nervous than he already was.

“Idiot! If Midorima discovers that I’ve been the one in breaking his figure I’ll be dead!”, Aomine hisses in a low tone, “and damn, try to move a little, I can barely breath!”

Kagami exhales a huff almost directly on Aomine’s mouth, causing this one to gulp trying to calm down his accelerated heart. Damn it, how could he have such a bad luck…?

At that moment Aomine hears Midorima curse, and when he looks towards the crack situated in the door of the closer he can see the green-haired teen sustaining the pieces of the figurine.

“What’s the matter, Shin-chan?”, Aomine sees Takao approach Midorima with curiosity.

“The lucky item of this Monday has broken”, Midorima says with a resigned tone while leaving the figurine over his bed.

“Well, but since today is Friday it isn’t a big deal, right?”, Takao comments while examining the broken toy, and it seemed that he was right because Midorima doesn’t say anything more and after turning down the damn cuckoo off he sits down on his swivel chair to begin to read one of the numerous books that adorned his part of the desk.

“Oi”, Aomine looks at Kagami again, and since his eyes had been used to the darkness of the closet now he could distinguish perfectly Kagami’s features because of the proximity of the redhead, and damn, the idiot was surely handsome on close distance, damn it…

“What?”, he says.

“Shouldn’t we get out?”, Kagami suggests, “if we are fast enough we can leave before they notice us, we are really close to the door”

Aomine nods because certainly to be so close to Kagami wasn’t a really good idea, but just when he is going to agree with the redhead Takao speaks again.

“God, the lunch today has been really funny”, Takao says with a chuckle while sitting on his bed, an amused smile on his face, and Aomine freezes in place. Oh god, he hoped that they weren’t going to speak about…

“Well, I must agree with Akashi”, Midorima says without turning around, “I don’t know how but it seems that Murasakiba has managed to be interested in something besides the food”

Takao nods to himself, and Aomine has to suppress a sigh of relief when seeing that Midorima hasn’t mentioned him or Kagami…until Takao talks again.

“Yeah, they are too obvious. Murasakibara a least”, he agrees, “and about the other two…”

Aomine can feel Kagami tensing next to him, and he has to make a titanic effort not to turn to look at him, despite he is curious about the face that Kagami was making.

Midorima huffs.

“Honestly I don’t know what to think”, the green-haired boy says, “but seeing how difficult is for them to coexist I really doubt that they can end falling for each other”

“Well, sometimes opposites attract…”, Takao comments, and there is something in his tone that makes Midorima’s back tense a little.

“Takao, weren’t you going to use the shower?”, the green-haired asks after some moments, not turning around to look at Takao yet, who was still sustaining the figurine absentmindedly, as if he was lost in his thought, and Aomine suppresses a sigh of exasperation when the black-haired boy faces them both again to answer Midorima. _Come on, Takao_ , _enter the bathroom so we can get out of here!_ , Aomine thinks to himself, because Kagami was right: even if Midorima didn’t leave the room if Kagami and him were fast enough they could leave without any problems since Midorima was with his back almost turned to them and with his earphones on… but of course in order to do that Takao has to move, since he was standing just in front of them right then.

“Yeah, I’m going…”, Takao comments, and since Midorima wasn’t looking him he fails to notice the way Takao gulps and stares at him. Aomine frowns. That was strange, normally Takao was anything but shy, so why the hell he looked so hesitant? It was as if he was gathering courage to speak again…

However, it seems that he was mistaken, because at that moment after exhaling a deep sigh Takao smiles again and approaches Midorima slowly from behind.

“Speaking of ‘falling for someone’, Shin-chan…”

“Yes?”, Midorima says, still focused on his book, and by then Takao was just next to him.

“Maybe I’m mistaken but I think that Oha Asa horoscope said something about high possibilities of Cancer meeting his soulmate today…”

Aomine’s eyes snap opened, and when he hears a ‘What the…?!’ just next to him he has to use his hand to make Kagami shut up.

“Don’t make a sound”, Aomine whispers just into Kagami’s ear, and to his surprise the redhead pushes him back so hard that he has to regain his balance to not to hit the side of the wardrobe.

“Hey, careful idiot!”, Aomine snaps glaring at the redhead, who was glaring back at him while breathing faster than usual, rather faster in fact, and Aomine has to suppress clicking his tongue with certain disappointment. Damn, if Kagami reacted with such aversion just for touching him a little to shut him up maybe Kise was mistaken about him having some kind of possibility with him...

Well, at least it seemed that Midorima hadn’t heard Kagami because Takao’s last words had finally made him stop reading, making him be completely focused on the pointed guard.

“Alright, and?”, Midorima asks with curiosity, and then, before Aomine’s astonished eyes, Takao suddenly puts both of his hands over Midorima’s shoulders and leans down to deposit a tentative kiss on his lips, and certainly Aomine can’t blame Kagami this time for exhaling an strained gasp.

”So Shin-chan…would you be willing to make my Oha Asa horoscope become true?”, Takao says, and although his tone seemed joking his eyes were full of expectation.

For a moment Midorima doesn’t say anything, Aomine not being able to see the glasses-boy’s expression from where he was, but when after a few seconds Midorima speaks again his voice was deeper than it usually was, as if he was trying to keep everything under control.

“…Takao…”, Midorima says, and there was certain threaten on his tone, “if you’re joking right now I swear that…”

Takao shuts Midorima up with another kiss, this time longer than the previous one.

“I’m not joking, Shintaro”, Takao says with the most serious tone that Aomine had ever heard him use, although now there was a relaxed smile on his face, full of fondness, “by now I think that it’s rather obvious that I really like you. And the Oha Asa was just an excuse to say it to you since I wasn’t sure that…”

Now it’s Midorima the one who forces Takao’s head down to crash their lips together in a forceful way that contrasted with his usual calm personality, and this time the black-haired boy can’t avoid a satisfied moan while trying to return the kiss with equal energy.

“Idiot”, Midorima snarls when they separate, and then before clearing his throats he talks again but this time with certain embarrassment, “with all your teasing I thought that you knew that I feel the same”

Takao chuckles before leaning his forehead against Midorima’s one.

“I had my suspicions but I wasn’t completely sure”, he admits, the relief evident in his voice, and although Midorima snorts Aomine can clearly imagine the hint of a smile that was adorning his usual serious face.

“Idiot”, Midorima says again before kissing the shorter boy once more, and by then it seemed that Takao’s shyness had completely disappeared because without stopping the kiss he straddles Midorima’s lap, pining the green-haired boy over the chair, and although Aomine’s eyes almost leave their orbits Midorima looked completely comfortable returning the heated kisses with abandon, both of their slender hands settling on Takao’s hips, keeping him in place.

At that moment Aomine hears Kagami exhale a soft gasp, and when he looks at the redhead he isn’t surprised to see that his mouth and eyes are completely opened, an incredulous expression on his face.

“They…they are…”, Kagami whispers, still not believing what was happening, and despite Aomine was almost as surprised as him he rolls his eyes, pretending to be completely unaffected for the passionate make-out session that was taking place just in front of them, and pretending as well that the soft moans that those two were beginning to exhale weren’t beginning to affect his lower half more than they should.

“Yeah, Bakagami, they’re making out and stopping us from leaving this damn closet”, Aomine exhales, and then his eyes snap opened when seeing Kagami about to open the closet, “what the fuck are you doing?!”, he hisses while stopping the redhead’s actions.

“What do you think?”, Kagami says in exasperation, “I-I’m getting out of here, I don’t want to watch while..:”

“No!”, Aomine exclaims in the lower tone he can use while grabbing Kagami arm, “we can’t do that now, idiot! If you don’t want to see it just close your damn eyes!”

“You’re the idiot!”, Kagami snarls, “and sorry if you like to watch but I’m getting out here!”

And then, just when Kagami has managed to get free from Aomine’s grip and he is about to open the closet Takao speaks again, and both Kagami and Aomine immediately stops moving and talking.

“Oi, Shin-chan…”, Takao says then, and oh damn his voice was so breathless that Aomine finds himself gulping. Damn, why the hell had he just pictured Kagami speaking like that? Damn it, that wasn’t good, he couldn’t begin to imagine things or otherwise…

“What’s the matter?”, Midorima asks, and although he clears his throat his voice sounded a little out of air as well.

“Umh…”, Takao exhales an embarrassed chuckle, “the truth is that I’ve lied before. My Oha Asa horoscope didn’t say anything about finding my soulmate…”

Midorima exhales a patient sigh.

“Takao, I’m not dumb, I know that it was just an excuse to…”

“…but it _did_ say something about having an extremely pleasant sexual encounter”

And again, this time Aomine can’t blame Kagami from the horrified that he makes, because he is rather sure that he has the same expression on his face.

“What…?”, Midorima clears his throat and speaks again, “I- I think that you’re carrying this Oha Asa thing too far…”

“I swear it’s true”, Takao says completely serious before speaking again with a seductive smile that could rival with Kise’s ones, “although it’s true as well that even if the horoscope didn’t say anything I would also like to…”, Takao leans over Midorima’s ear and whispers something that neither Kagami and Aomine could hear but that the effect on the green-haired was immediate, since all his big body suffered a rather intense shudder.

“Oh…”, Takao says with a satisfied smile, “for your reaction it seems that you don’t dislike the idea”

Midorima exhales a deep breath.

“Kazunari…”, for the first time since Aomine knew him a slight blush settles on Takao’s cheeks when hearing his name pronounced, “are you sure?”

Takao smiles again, his chest beginning to move up and down now in a slightly faster rhythm due to the anticipation.

“Oh, yes, Shintaro”, Takao says with such a needy tone that Aomine gulps again, the image of Kagami speaking with such a sexy voice coming to his mind again, “yes, I am extremely sure”

And when Takao and Midorima kiss again, desperate and hungrily, Aomine knows that the correct thing was to do what Kagami was doing: to close his eyes and lean against the back of the closet trying to ignore what was happening in that room…

But damn, instead of doing that he finds himself staring shamelessly how Takao stops kissing the green-haired boy for a moment to remove his t-shirt in a rude movement, and how Midorima doesn’t hesitate to settle his mouth over one of Takao’s now exposed nipples causing the shorter boy to arch his body while throwing his head back while exhaling a satisfied moan, his hands tangling between the green strands of his now boyfriend while beginning to grind back and forth against Midorima’s body, causing the last one to whisper his name with arousal against his chest.

Aomine gulps. Damn it, why did his imagination have to be so vivid? Why was so easy for him to imagine Kagami and him in that same position? Why could he clearly imagine the hard grip on Kagami’s hands on his hair and the extremely pleasant sensation of both of their members rubbing together the same way Midorima and Takao were doing at that moment?

“Takao… _ngh_ …Takao…”

“Shin-chan… _ah_ …Shin-chan, I want…”

“… _Ngh_ …What, Takao…?”

Takao forces Midorima to stop using his hands and without averting his eyes from him he falls on his knees, and although Aomine can’t see Takao with that knew position it was evident that he was between Midorima’s legs, and when at that moment he hears the unmistakable sound of a belt being opened followed by a zipper being lowered and Midorima exhaling a loud and appreciative groan while suffering a complete shiver Aomine decides that definitely it was time to stop looking and leans against the wall of the closet as well, his eyes closed and his breathing much more agitated than usual because although he couldn’t see there was no way that he couldn’t hear the passionate pair.

Aomine exhales a deep breath, trying to ignore the slurping sounds and the deep groans that were echoing in the room. Damn…damn, it was bad, he had already felt his member twitch once of the times that he had felt Kagami’s breathing over his but now with all what was happening out of the closet he couldn’t help to picture himself in Midorima’s place, imagining how fucking hot it would be to look down to find Kagami’s face looking up at him, with his red eyes full of arousal and his usually loud mouth working on his member with the same enthusiasm that the redhead always had while playing…

…damn! What was he trying to do by imagining that, to get fully hard? Okay he better not look at Kagami until those two finished because he only needed a little push to lose control and…

“Takao…Takao _wait_ …!”

Aomine suppresses the urge to curse. Come on, now what?!

“What, Shin-chan?”, Takao asks with his characteristic teasing voice, “it’s too good?”

Midorima exhales a deep breath before standing up, forcing Takao to stand up as well to crash their lips together again, making the shortest boy to moan into the kiss.

“Do you still have the lube?”

Aomine is about to face palm. For goodness sake, it couldn’t be that they really were going to fuck…

“Yes, I have it”, Takao answers, and the expectation could be clearly felt in his voice, “but if we are going to do it I really think that I should hit the shower first”

Aomine exhales a relieved sigh. Yeah, great! If they enter the shower Kagami and he could finally…

“…so if you want to grab the lube from the closet we can continue this in the bathroom… _Shintaro_ …”

Aomine blinks a couple of times. Wait…Takao had just said…?

“…Where do you have it?”

Midorima asks, and shit, shit, he was looking at the closet, he was looking at their fucking closet…!

“In the most left part”

Crap! That’s where he was!

“Kagami, move!”, Aomine snaps, and it seemed that the redhead has fallen asleep because it looks at him with confusion.

“What…?”

“They are going to open this damn thing so let me some space!”

“Are you crazy?! We can barely fit right now so…”

And then Midorima begins to approach the closet.

“Oh, fuck it!”, Aomine exclaims, and then without waiting for Kagami’s permission he stops being shoulder to shoulder with the redhead to be in front of him…or better said completely leant against him.

“What the…?”, Kagami says with a strangled voice, but Aomine hadn’t time to Kagami’s hesitation.

“Open your legs”, Aomine snaps, and Kagami’s eyes open wide.

“What…?”

“Open your damn legs now!”, Aomine repeats, and it seems that the urgency of his voice makes Kagami obey without protesting, and like that in a flash Aomine manages to have a little more of space to place both of his legs between Kagami’s opened ones, although of course their bodies were impossibly close, Aomine’s arms at both sides of Kagami’s head and their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

Aomine gulps and averts his eyes from Kagami’s ones, trying to even his breathing. Damn, it was bad, having Kagami so damn close that he could feel all his hard body against his was really bad, and knowing that the redhead’s lips were just an inch apart from his wasn’t helping either…Oh fuck he better think in something incredibly disagreeable right then because his member was beginning to react and…

…and wait a moment…now that he realized… that pressure that he was feeling in his lower half wasn’t there just some seconds ago...

Aomine’s heart skips a beat. No…it couldn’t be that that was…

Aomine looks at Kagami again, and when seeing the mortified expression of the redhead his doubts disappear completely: Kagami was rock hard, and his erection was what was making pressure over Aomine’s lower half.

Aomine gulps, his eyes fixed on the redhead whose breathing seemed to be as accelerated as Aomine’s heart right then. Oh damn. Oh damn there was no mistake: Kagami was turned on as well…

However, just after Aomine realizes the state of the redhead the left door of the closet where he was just some moments ago opens slightly and the two hidden teenagers can feel how his nervousness grow even more when seeing Midorima’s appear briefly to grab the bottle of lube before the door of the closet closes again, and _finally_ after hearing a surprised ‘Takao…the bottle has been already used…’ followed by a ‘Don’t worry, Shin-chan, you’ll discover why really soon…’, the door of the bathroom closes as well behind the new pair.

Aomine exhales a sigh of relief. God, that has been close…and speaking of close…

Aomine looks at Kagami again to find the redhead staring at him intensely, his breathing a little more steady than before but still not completely normal because Aomine could feel the movements of the redhead’s toned chest up and down against his own. Aomine takes a deep breath while licking softly his bottom lip in an unconscious movement to wet them a little, since he could feel his throat almost dry…and to his surprise that brief action makes Kagami’s breath hitch at the same time that his red eyes get fixed on his mouth, being him the one in taking Aomine’s breath away when he bites his bottom lip sensually slow, as if he was suppressing some kind of impulse…

Aomine gulps. Oh damn. Oh damn, could it be that Kagami was thinking the same as him? Could it be that the redhead was really _desiring_ the same as him? Well…there was just a way to prove it…

After taking another deep breath Aomine decides to push his fears away and places one of his hands over Kagami’s shoulder softly, and although the redhead suffers a little jolt of surprise and stops looking at his lips to look in his eyes again he doesn’t push him back, and in fact maybe it was Aomine’s imagination but it looked like Kagami was beginning to lean forward, so he does the same, approaching the redhead’s face inch by inch until their noses are touching again…

…And no, this time it wasn’t Aomine’s imagination when Kagami begins to tilt his head to the side, as if he was searching a better angle, and that’s the moment when something snaps in Aomine, and after thinking a rapid ‘Fuck it’ he decides to risk it all and leans forward completely…

…But then, just before their lips finally manage to make contact, music begins to sound making both of them separate while exhaling a shout from surprise, and it takes Aomine a couple of seconds to realize that it’s his mobile the source of that annoying music.

“Shin-chan, is that your mobile?”

And Aomine and Kagami seems to think the same thing because without saying anything they snap opened the door of the closet to leave the room with a sprint just when the door of the bathroom was being opened, not stopping until reaching their room.

“Fuck”, Aomine exhales against the door, and then he looks at his mobile to exhale a frustrated growl, “fuck, I’m going to kill Kise”

“Is he the one who has called you?”, Kagami exhales with a slightly breathless voice that was a mix of tiredness for the sudden race and the previous nervousness.

“Yeah, it seems that they are going to have a match before dinner”, Aomine says.

“Oh, okay”, Kagami says simply.

Aomine throws his mobile towards his bed and leans against the door with all his weight, and as he was expecting an incredibly awkward silence settles between him and the redhead sitting on the bed.

Aomine suppresses a gulp, wanting to break the tension but not knowing how.

“Umh…”

Aomine looks at Kagami surprised, not expecting him to speak.

“Yeah?”, he says, seeing the redhead’s hesitation to continue.

“Before…in the closet…”, Aomine can feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest frantically. Oh damn, could it be that Kagami was really going to mention what had been about to happen? Because it that was the case maybe that meant that he also… “I’m sorry”

Aomine frowns confused, not expecting an apology, and it seemed that Kagami has just regretted to say it because he scratches the back of his head nervously, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

“I…umh…I was spacing out and for my fault Midorima almost catches us. Sorry”, Kagami ends saying in a mumble, and Aomine didn’t know why but he was suspicious that Kagami had intended to apologize for something completely different but that at the last moment had changed his mind.

“It’s nothing”, Aomine ends saying, and the relief in Kagami is evident, “after all it has been my fault that we have ended locked up there”

Kagami nods to himself.

“Well, at least Midorima didn’t seem very angry for that”

Aomine tries to remain silent but at the end he can’t help to speak.

“It doesn’t surprise me”, he comments casually, and it seemed that Kagami was guessing what he was going to say for the way his blushes increments a little more, “I think that what Takao was doing to him was enough distraction so…”

“Aomine, please, I don’t need to remember it”, Kagami says in such a begging tone that Aomine exhales a laugh.

“Sorry, I forgot that you’re not in that kind of thing”, he says, and he is surprised when instead of the rude rebuttal that he was expecting Kagami stares at him in astonishment.

“Wait, are _you_ in that kind of thing?”, Kagami asks surprised, and Aomine frowns confused.

“Well, yeah, why are you’re so surprised? You’re the one who is always protesting because I read porn, so to see a little of sex doesn’t bother me too much”

Kagami blinks, and just when Aomine thinks that the redhead isn’t going to say anything more Kagami speaks again.

“So doesn’t it bother you if the…sex is between two guys?”, Kagami ends asking, and this time Aomine is the one who can feel his cheeks burning a little. Oh crap. Oh crap, he hadn’t realized the implications of what he had just said before…and in fact why the hell hadn’t he realized that getting a little turned on from seeing two guys was extremely weird for him?!

“W-well, umh…”, he thinks desperately in a way to answer, and although his first impulse is to avoid the question the face of disappointment of Kise when he was reluctant to admit his feelings for Kagami just for being a guy comes to his mind, and at the end he ends answering without thinking, “well, I still prefer chicks with big boobs but I have to admit that certain guys could not be too bad”

And god, just for seeing the way Kagami’s mouth falls opened Aomine decides that the answer was worth it.

“But rest easy, Bakagami: the guy in question would have to be incredibly hot to make me choose him over a hot girl so you don’t have to worry at all”, Aomine says with a dismissive tone, and to his surprise instead of the babbling that he was expecting as a response Kagami begins to laugh, and Aomine finds himself gulping when seeing the incredibly handsome expression that Kagami had at that moment. Fuck, it was the first time that he had seen him laugh so openly and god, he wouldn’t mind to see that expression more usually.

“What a surprise”, he replies, the smile still on his face, “I thought that you were going to say something more like: ‘The only one who can date me is me’, but I see that you’ve matured”

And this time it’s Aomine the one who lets his mouth fall completely opened, making Kagami laugh again.

“Idiot…”, Aomine mumbles while throwing at Kagami the first thing that catches his eye, turning out to be his jacket, although of course Kagami avoids it in time, the teasing smirk still in his face, and since Aomine can feel again the urge of tasting that incredibly tempting smile he decides to pretend to be annoyed while taking his mobile again, “you know what? I think that I’m going to play with the rest after all, I’m been stuck with you for enough time already”

Kagami exhales a snort.

“It’s been your fault for having wanted to hide in the closet…what?”, Kagami adds when seeing the smile that Aomine can’t possibly hide.

“I just meant that having you as a roommate make me be stuck with you, I wasn’t referring to the closet”, Aomine says with an incredibly smug expression, and he can feel a wave of satisfaction when seeing the redhead gulp, “what’s the matter, Kagami?”, oh fuck, he knew that was risking too much right now leaning like that over Kagami’s face, but it was truth that the redhead wasn’t pushing him back either, and that his red eyes were fixed again on his mouth, “can’t you forget how it felt to be _so close_ to me?”

And as Aomine had predicted, this time Kagami does push him back with a rude movement, but the blush on his entire face was possibly an indication that he wasn’t completely mistaken and that was making Aomine feel extremely good.

“Weren’t you going with the rest?”, Kagami snaps, but despite his rude words Aomine detects that there was a hint of a smile on his face, so it was safe to assume that the redhead wasn’t as annoyed for his comment as he wanted to pretend.

“Yep, I’ll be going”, Aomine says without being able to remove his smile from his face yet, “aren’t you coming?”

Kagami hesitates, but at the end he nods.

“Yeah, sure, but I’ll take a short shower first so go without me”

Aomine manages to maintain his face neutral even when an image of a completely naked and wet Kagami appears on his mind.

“But you’re going to sweat anyway so why don’t you shower after the match?”, Aomine asks, in part for curiosity and in part because he needed to speak to push aside his incredibly hot but annoying thoughts.

“Because thanks to you I’m already sweating”, Kagami replies, and when seeing the way Aomine smirks and raises an eyebrow he immediately continues, “I-I didn’t mean it like that, asshole, I-I wanted to say that because you chose the closet you…”

“Don’t worry, Kagami”, Aomine says with an understandable tone, “I know that I’m hot as hell so it’s normal that you can’t avoid to sweat when thinking in…”

“Argh, for goodness sake, leave already!”, Kagami snaps while standing up, and after opening the door he pushes Aomine out of their room while the tanned teen exhales a laugh. However, just when the door has closed Aomine knocks at it again, and he can’t avoid another chuckle when hearing Kagami sigh from the inside before opening it just a little again.

“What?”, Kagami asks with patience.

“Can you pass me my jacket, please?”, Aomine says with a polite tone that contrasts with his teasing smile, and although Kagami rolls his eyes he complies.

“Anything more?”, Kagami says with irony when handling it to Aomine.

“Nope, just don’t spend too much time in the shower since I plan to make you sweat more”, he ends adding with a wink, and although he can’t blame Kagami when he slams the door shut just in his face while calling him ‘asshole’ he can’t remove either that stupid smile from his face when knowing that just before they have been about to kiss, meaning that maybe at the end Kise wasn’t been mistaken in assuming that Kagami was interested in him as well.

* * *

Kagami didn’t lie when he said that he was going to shower. But he did lie when saying the truth motive behind it, since now there he was: leaning against the shower wall and letting the water drench his naked body at the same time that it helped to muffle the groans that were escaping his mouth from his clenched teeth while working on his hard erection with a frantic pace.

Damn. Damn he couldn’t believe it…

He couldn’t believe that he had got hard because that idiot.

He couldn’t believe that he had been about to kiss that idiot.

He couldn’t believe that he was really masturbating for that idiot.

And he couldn’t believe that he was beginning to fall for that idiot.

Kagami mocks himself internally. ‘Beginning to fall’? Who was he kidding? He had a fucking crush on that idiot, damn it!

He honestly didn’t know when it had begun, because he was sure that the first time that he saw Aomine after those four months he wasn’t feeling any different towards him…but damn, since he saw Kise throwing himself into Aomine’s arms something snapped inside him (damn Murasakibara, he almost dies from embarrassment during the lunch time…), and although until that day he hadn’t felt any particular attraction towards Aomine before, in the closet everything had changed.

Kagami exhales a sigh while pumping his cock a little faster. Damn, the moment they entered the closet he had been nervous, but when Aomine covered his mouth and whispered in his ear to remain quiet… _damn_ , to hear that deep voice so close had turned him on instantly, and for that reason he had pushed Aomine away so hard, because it was the first time that he had felt like that for anyone and for a moment he had been really scared about the intense reaction that Aomine had caused on him, wanting to run from there without caring if Midorima and Takao discovered them.

And after that…damn, he had tried to ignore everything around him to try to calm down despite the sounds that Midorima and Takao had been making were impossible to ignore…and then, suddenly, he found himself being pinned by Aomine, being so close that all his body was against his own, and when had had been forced to open his legs to let Aomine more space…

Kagami moans again against his will. Damn, he couldn’t believe yet the torrent of thoughts that assaulted him the moment Aomine accommodated between his legs, thoughts that involved them being in a more horizontal position and with much less clothes on them, and of course the sounds of the passionate pair didn’t help at all to make those thoughts vanish.

And that resulted in him being unable to prevent an erection from appearing. And in Aomine noticing it, because the stunned expression on the tanned teen had been unable to misinterpret…

…But then, instead of the repulsion that he had feared to see in Aomine’s face, Aomine had looked… _relieved_. Yeah, that was the exact word. And then when Aomine had placed a hand over his shoulder with that expression, mix relief and expectation, he had unconsciously begun to lean forward to discover that Aomine was doing the same...and then that damn mobile has sounded making them run from Midorima’s room, but that hadn’t changed the fact that he, Kagami Taiga, has been about to kiss Aomine Daiki. And that he had wanted it for a moment. Really badly.

With that last thought and the memory of Aomine’s tempting lips so close to his own Kagami finally finishes, dirtying his sculpted stomach, but thanks to the water he is clean in no time, although he remains in the shower a little more to try to recover his normal breathing. Damn, it has been the first time that he had masturbated because of someone, and not just for release, the same way that it has been the first time that he had desired to kiss someone that much. And not just to kiss.

Of course he had liked girls back in America but not until the point of having wanted to kiss them so desperately. And in fact, he was ashamed to admit that despite being obviously virgin he hadn’t had his first kiss either…although that last thing has been about to change that night.

Kagami exhales a sigh. Well, at least with the conversation that they had after the closet incident he had discovered that Aomine could be feeling the same as him, because although just after coming back to their room he was fearing that maybe he had misinterpreted Aomine and that maybe he hadn’t had any intention to kiss him, the way that Aomine has been hitting on him after that has been rather evident. And in fact the bastard hadn’t even tried to do it subtly.

Against his will a hint of a smile appears on his face. Well, he shouldn’t hurry things. For now neither of them had admitted to like the other one openly, so the better option was to keep acting like usual, although obviously if another opportunity like the one they had lost in closet came up he wasn’t going to let it escape.

At that moment Kagami hears the tone of his mobile that indicated that he had received a message, so he takes a towel and after putting it around his waist he grabs his mobile to read it.

**_[Aomine 19:23] Are you planning to come or have you drown or something?_ **

Kagami rolls his eyes but he can’t avoid another smile from appearing while answering.

**_[Kagami 19:24] I didn’t know that you were so willing to lose :)_ **

And as he was expecting a brief and obvious reply arrives immediately.

**_[Aomine 19:24] In your dreams, idiot. Come here to lose already!_ **

Kagami exhales a laugh, and after changing himself rapidly he leaves the room ready to be him the one in making that idiot sweat, without caring how bad that sounded at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things between Aomine and Kagami are begining to finally move ^^ And MidoTaka is official now :D Who will be the next…? Keep reading and you’ll discover it! :P Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, I reall really appreciate them :) And don’t be shy to leave me critics or suggestions as well, since they can give me ideas to improve ^^ Again, I hope you’ve liked the chapter!


	10. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! To the ones who love the KasaKise pair I think that you’ll like it :D

“Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell had happened or not?”

Aomine looks at his blond friend feigning surprise. It was the break and he was going to the court to play with the rest when Kise stops him midway with that direct question.

“I don’t know what you mean”

Kise half-closes his eyes and Aomine has to suppress the urge to smile when seeing the attempt of threatening look that Kise was throwing at him.

“Don’t play dumb, Aominechi. It’s evident that something has changed between Kagamichi and you so you better begin to speak or…”

“…Or what?”, Aomine replies with a smirk, making the blond open and close his mouth a couple of times before speaking again.

“…Or I’ll begin to be so clingy with you that Kagamichi will be jealous again and you’ll end fighting”

Aomine raises his eyebrows unimpressed.

“Damn, Kise, with that threat you’ve just surpassed Imayoshi”

Kise tries to keep showing a menacing expression but at the end he can’t avoid a chuckle when hearing Aomine’s comment.

“Okay, it sounded better in my head”, he admits, “but please Aominechi please you have to tell me ~!”

Aomine exhales a resigned sigh.

“But why do you think that something has happened?”

Kise exhales a snort.

“Okay, let’s see…”, Kise begins to enumerate with his fingers, “during this two weeks you’ve been sitting together in ALL the meals while ignoring the rest of us almost completely. Now Kagamichi isn’t bothered at all when you passes an arm around his shoulder _or_ steals his food _or_ teases him about his hair or about his eyebrows when some time ago he always pushed you away and insulted you. When the group meets to play basketball you two always manage to meet earlier and when we arrive you’re already playing... Oh, and the most evident one: when you two pretend to be angry with the other one (when it’s clearly evident that you’re only _flirting_ ) you always manage to be so damn close to each other that with just a little push you could kiss”, Kise smiles triumphantly, “and knowing that you do all that in public I surely miss a lot of other things that you do when you’re alone but I think that all what I’ve said is enough to justify my suspicions, don’t you think?”

Aomine stares at Kise honestly impressed, because okay he was expecting that the blond mentioned _something_ about his change of behavior towards Kagami but not that he mentioned _all that_. And Kise wasn’t wrong either when assuming that, in private, things between them had changed.

Damn, Aomine was never going to forget one time that he had grabbed one of Kagami’s pens to put it inside his pocket when the redhead wasn’t looking and when Kagami had correctly accused him he had only smirked while raising both of his arms and saying with a teasing tone: ‘ _You can look if you want_ ’…And _fuck_ , he had expected just a reply like: ‘ _You’re the policeman here, not me_ ’, but to his surprise Kagami played along, touching him the same way that a policeman would do although infinitely slower and with his shining red eyes fixed on him, and when the bastard finally reached the pocket of his trousers he looked so damn satisfied with himself that it took all Aomine’s self-control not to push Kagami against the bed to finally release their incredibly obvious sexual tension, although at the end he decided to wait until that night to take advantage of the sheet placed between them to…

“Umh…Aominechi…I’m still here…”

Aomine almost jumps when hearing the blond, and he can’t blame Kise for beginning to laugh.

“Okay, I’ll take your silence as a confirmation, but come on, I need to know how you’ve ended being so lovey-dovey…”

“Oi, we’re not lovey-dovey. We’re just a little closer than before, that’s all”

“Yeah yeah, say whatever you want but come on Aominechi speak already: what happened?”

Aomine shakes his head resignedly but just for show because he immediately speaks.

“Remember two weeks ago when Midorima and Takao began to go out officially?”

Kise nods.

“Yes, what’s with that?”

Aomine smiles mysteriously.

“Well, let’s say that they _and_ their closet are at fault”, Aomine says simply before beginning to walk again, leaving Kise behind.

“What?! Hey, you haven’t told me anything at all!!”, Kise protests when catching up with him.

“I’ve never said that I was going to give you much detail...”, Aomine replies with a sly smile before laughing when seeing the dumbfounded expression of his friend, “I’ll tell you later, but now let’s go before the break ends”

“But you promise that you’ll tell me?”

“Yeah, I promise”

“Really?”

“Really…”

“If you don’t tell me I’ll hate you forever, you know that, right?”

“For goodness sake Kise, I swear that I’ll tell you!!”

Kise smiles satisfied.

“Okay, Aominechi, it’s not necessary to yell”, Kise says with a satisfied smile, and thanks that they were already too close to the court the blond is saved from receiving an exasperated hit from his friend.

* * *

Aomine enters his room that same afternoon while yawning after an extremely intense class about patrol techniques to discover Kagami sitting in front of their shared desk with his earphones on and with his hands sustaining his head, deeply focused on the notes in front of him and completely unaware of his roommate arrival, and of course Aomine couldn’t help to begin to walk slowly towards the redhead until being just behind of him to let fall both of his hands over Kagami’s shoulder with force, making him jump from the chair with a loud cry.

“Wow, Bakagami, that was a nice yell”

“Aho”, Kagami snaps turning his head to glare at him, but he wasn’t removing Aomine’s hands from his shoulders, “can’t you say hello like a normal person?”

“Yep, but it’s less fun”, he says with a teasing smirk before leaning down until his chin is resting over Kagami’s shoulder, and again the redhead doesn’t push him back despite the contact, “what are you studying?”

“The mechanical structure of the smoke detectors”, Kagami explains, his eyes focused on the papers again, “and so just you know your head is rather heavy and it’s a little uncomfortable to study like this”

“Of course it’s heavy”, Aomine replies tilting his head a little to be looking at the redhead, “otherwise all my brilliance wouldn’t fit in”

Kagami rolls his eyes and looks at him back, the hint of an ironic smile on his face.

“For that to be possible you should have a brain and in your case…”

“Ha ha ha”, Aomine snaps finally standing up, but as revenge from Kagami’s comment he steals a candy from the bag that the redhead always had next to him while studying.

“Hey, don’t grab that one. You know it’s my favorite!”

“I know”, Aomine says with a cocky tone while biting slowly the end of the last licorice candy snake of the bag, “but I can share with you the other extreme if you want it so much…”

And oh yes, a wave of pure satisfaction invades him when seeing the redhead’s breath hitch for a moment for the suggestion, confirming Aomine that the image of the both sharing a spaghetti-kiss has appeared on Kagami’s mind.

“I’m not that desperate, don’t worry”, Kagami snaps back, but despite the rude tone there was playfulness in his tone.

Aomine shrugs.

“It’s your loss”, Aomine says lazily while winking at Kagami, and again the redhead manages to surprise him because instead or the snort or the skeptic raised eyebrows that the tanned teen was expecting Kagami mimics him shrugging as well just before putting his hands behind his head, that movement making his t-shirt slide a little up to end showing the elastic of his boxers, causing Aomine to gulp.

“Or yours”, Kagami replies while smiling, or better said smirking, and Aomine can’t avoid to exhale a deep breath, his pants suddenly tighter than before. Okay, maybe it was time already to settle things between them because the doubts that he could still have about the redhead wanting him had just vanished completely, because there was no way in hell that Kagami was being so purposely seductive with him if he wasn’t interested in him. Damn, who was going to tell him that the Kagami who always blushed when mentioning something remotely sexual could be so provocative?

“Oh”, he says with an impressed deep tone while approaching the chair slowly until being situated between Kagami’s parted legs, and that’s the moment in which he bends down to rest his arms over the desk behind Kagami, towering the redhead and forcing him to raise his head to look at him, “is that a challenge, Bakagami?”

Aomine doesn’t fail to notice the way Kagami’s eyes deviate momentarily to his mouth, and he can’t avoid licking his bottom lip with anticipation. Damn, he wanted to kiss him, he _really_ wanted, and depending on the redhead answer he was going to do it in that fucking moment…

“Nope, it isn’t a challenge, I just mean that if you keep stealing my food I won’t ever buy anything more again and _that_ would be your loss”

Aomine’s eyes snap opened from the surprise, and when seeing that Kagami is smiling mockingly he can feel his cheeks darkening. Damn idiot, he had been playing with him, but it wasn’t so easy to beat the great Aomine Daiki. Oh no, it wasn’t.

“Well, if you want your food back so badly…”, he begins with a casual tone while taking another bite from the snake, but this time instead of putting it inside his mouth he only grabs it with his teeth while moving one of his hands from the table to Kagami’s partially exposed hip.

As he was expecting the sudden contact makes Kagami open his mouth with surprise, so without losing that opportunity Aomine leans forward with his impressive speed to let fall the piece of the snake candy inside the redhead mouth, their lips brushing oh-so-lightly in the process making Kagami swallow the little piece almost without noticing.

“…there you have it”, Aomine completes separating his face a little from Kagami’s, trying to keep his cool despite his voice has sounded rather deeper than usual and his heart seemed about to explode, and although for a moment he is afraid of Kagami’s reaction his fears disappear when seeing that Kagami was in the same state than him, if not worse for the way his built chest was moving up and down with an almost desperate rhythm, his red eyes fixed on him with such intensity that he looked about to enter the zone.

At first they both remain like that for just some seconds, not daring to move, but then Aomine feels one of Kagami’s hands settling on the front of his t-shirt, grabbing the clothing with a deathly grip, and when he realizes that indeed the redhead was pushing him forward against his face again something finally snaps. To hell with everything. He wanted Kagami. Now…

“Dai-chan! Kagamin!”

Aomine and Kagami don’t have time to react in time when hearing Momoi’s voice from outside the room, so when the door snap opened the tanned teen is still over the redhead in a rather compromising position.

“Damn, Satsuki!”, Aomine exclaims separating from Kagami in a fast movement, the redhead standing up as well almost as red as his hair, “don’t you know how to knock or…?”

And then Aomine shuts up when seeing the worried expression on her face, tears threatening to come out from her beautiful pink eyes.

“It’s Ki-chan”, she says with a trembling voice, “he…he has had an accident”

* * *

After Momoi calmed down she managed to tell them that Kise has had an aviation class that afternoon and that the plane that he has been piloting had crashed during the practice, and when hearing that Aomine and Kagami immediately run out the room in the direction of the nursery, not letting Momoi finish speaking.

They arrived at their destination almost without breath and with their hearts pounding hysterically in their chest (and not precisely for the fast race), but when Aomine snapped the door opened his until now worried expressions changed into one of astonishment when seeing Kise sitting on one of the beds looking perfectly sane except for his right arm, that had been put in a sling.

“Wow, Aominechi, Kagamichi, are you alright? You look extremely pale”, Kise says with a worried tone, making the newcomers stare at him dumbfounded for a moment.

“Wha…what the hell, Kise?! We should be the ones in asking you if you’re alright!”, Aomine almost shouts making Kise almost jump from the surprise while Kagami exhales a relieved sigh, but before Aomine could keep shouting at the blond the door opens again and Kuroko enters followed by Takao and Midorima.

“Kise-kun”, Kuroko say, his usual calm tone now showing concern, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, we’ve heard that you’ve had an accident”, Takao comments with a confused frown, “but you look just fine”

“Extremely fine indeed”, Midorima adds glaring at Kise, as if he was blaming him for being in such a good condition.

Kise looks at everyone with confusion for a moment before scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

“Okay, I think that Momocchi has exaggerated a little…”

And again, the door opens to show a rather out of breath Momoi, followed by a completely unimpressed Murasakibara and an extremely calm Akashi.

“You’ve begun to run without letting me add that Kichan was just fine!”, she exclaims between pants.

“Idiot! That’s the first thing that you should have said!”, Aomine snaps.

“Yes, Momoi-san, you should certainly have”, Kuroko comments with a certain reproachful tone that makes Momoi look at him with a regretful expression.

“And the fact that you looked about to cry hadn’t helped either”, Midorima adds glaring at the pink-haired girl.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t help to be worried!”, Momoi exclaims, “after all Kichan isn’t going to be able to play during almost two weeks and that’s really sad!”

Aomine rolls his eyes. For a moment he had forgotten what a crybaby her childhood friend was. Well, fortunately Kise was right and that was the most important…

“WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?!”

Everyone can’t avoid a shocked jump when hearing that angry cry coming from outside, and this time when the door snap opened a fourth time it’s to show an extremely angry Kasamatsu, whose clear blue eyes were shining with rage.

“ _You_ …”, the teen hisses piercing with his gaze the blond who at that moment looked really frightened.

“C-calm down, Kasamatsu-senpai”, Kise manages to babble, putting the hand that isn’t bandaged in front of him as a really useless protection, “I-I’m fine, really, I…”

“SHUT UP!”, Kasamatsu grabs Kise by the front of his t-shirt with rudeness, making Momoi exhale a worried sigh, but just when the girl is about to intervene Kuroko grabs her arm softly and shakes his head, indicating her to remain quiet, “it’s been a miracle that you haven’t crashed against a damn tree so don’t tell me to calm down!”

“L-Listen, senpai”, Kise manages to say, and Aomine notices that the blond was a little red, probably because of the sudden closeness of his crush, “I’m fine, okay? My arm is going to heal soon, a-and besides, it’s not my fault! I didn’t know that I still had fear of heights and for a moment I panicked a little so…”

“Fear of heights?”, Kasamatsu says momentarily confused, but then his angry expression comes back, “you had fear of heights…and you agreed to pilot a plane?!”

“Idiot…”, Midorima mutters, obtaining a warning look from Takao to indicate the big green-haired boy remain silent, although the pair was too busy discussing to pay attention to their surroundings.

“Yes, well, but the last time that I lost consciousness for it was quite a time ago so…”

“ _You lost consciousness_?!”, Kise bites his bottom lip realizing that he shouldn’t have said that, “Kise…I’m going to kill you…”

“Listen, senpai…”

“Damn idiot, if you have fear of heights why the hell did you choose to be a pilot?!”

“Do you really need to keep asking why?!”, this time it’s Kise the one who cries, “because I wanted to be with you, senpai!”

“But for that to happen you didn’t need to choose a career that is dangerous for you, asshole!”

During the next seconds no one says anything, they only stare in disbelief at the curious pair of the bed, whose accelerated breathing were the only thing that could be heard.

“What…”, Kise begins with a shocked tone, his brown eyes opened at maximum, “what have you just…?”

And then Kise shuts up. Or better said, he is forced to shut up when Kasamatsu’s mouth is over his, silencing him effectively, and this time not even Kuroko can prevent the high-pitched cry that escapes from Momoi’s mouth.

“What…”, Kise begins when Kasamatsu separates again, “I…what…”

“Damn, can you stop babbling already?”, Kasamatsu exhales scratching the back of his head, and although he tries to adopt an annoyed tone it was obvious that he was embarrassed, “geez, I was waiting to ask you out when the exams finish but since I don’t know when you’re going to do something stupid again it’ll be better to tell you know”

Kise opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, looking like a rather funny fish.

“Go-going out?”, he manages to say, “senpai…could it be that you like me after all…? _Ouch_!”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t kiss you, don’t you think?”, Kasamatsu snaps after hitting Kise on the head, “but I swear you that if you do something stupid again I’ll…”

And this time Kasamatsu it’s the one who is forced to shut up when Kise grabs him by the back of his neck to force their mouth together again in a passionate kiss, and Aomine can’t avoid a gulp when seeing how the blond’s tongue sneaks inside Kasamatsu’s mouth expertly, making the brunette exhale a surprised but satisfied gasp. Damn, he had to remember to ask Kise about how to kiss…

“May I suggest to leave them alone”, everyone turns to look at Akashi, who was watching the make-out session scene completely unaffected.

“Y-yes, good idea, Akashi”, Midorima comments, his voice a little strained.

“Oh?”, Takao comments with an amused grin, “what happens, Shin-chan? Seeing them like this has made you begin to think in naughty things?”

Midorima glares at his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were raised suggestively, and to everyone’s surprise instead of answering with his usual hardness he only grabs Takao’s arm and drags him out of the room while the shorter boy shows a victory sign to the rest.

“Great”, Aomine snaps, “now we’re going to study with background music”

“I can lend you my earphones if you want”

Aomine looks at Kuroko with a grateful look, and then finally everyone gets out the room leaving the new pair alone.

* * *

As Aomine was expecting when they return to the dorms they can clearly hear sounds from the neighbor room that included heated sentences and the noise of a bed creaking fast and loud, so the two teenagers enter their own room while avoiding the other one’s look.

They remain silent for a moment in a tense silence, but that only makes the sounds of the loving pair next to them become more evident, and at the end neither of them knows who has begun but the result is that they end laughing for the awkward situation.

“We have to recommend the student council to sell ear plugs the next year”, Kagami comments.

“Yeah, and now we have Kise and Kasamatsu in front of us”, Aomine exclaims rubbing his eyes, “damn, in two weeks two pairs. With this rhythm maybe the next one we have the third…”

And then he realizes what he has said, and when he looks at Kagami this one was looking him back intensely, holding his breath. Aomine gulps. Damn, he had made that comment without thinking but fuck it was evident that the most plausible pair could only be Kagami and him, and Kagami had realized it. Fuck, what should he do? Should he ask Kagami out right there and then? After all, his doubts about him liking the redhead had vanished since the closet’s incident and now that he was sure (or at least almost 100 per cent sure) that Kagami was feeling the same maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Besides, it was also obvious as hell that they want each other so…

“Yeah, maybe”, Kagami says then, interrupting Aomine’s thoughts, “but I think that what Kasamatsu has said about waiting until the exams finish is a good idea”

Aomine frowns confused, not expecting Kagami’s sudden comment, but then he realizes that the redhead is looking at him with an expression that was unsure and tentative at the same time, as if he was asking him his opinion about his statement, and then Aomine understands: Kagami was clearly suggesting to wait until the end of the exams to push things even farther. Fuck, since when the redhead was so subtle?

“Oh”, he says after a moment, “yeah, probably you’re right. Besides, the exams of this academy aren’t precisely easy. Or so I’ve heard”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too”, Kagami says with a relieved smile, and Aomine has to suppress the impulse to sigh with frustration. Damn, to wait a month was going to be hard but Kagami was right: neither of them was clever enough to pass the exams if they didn’t study seriously…

At that moment they hear a loud moan coming from the next room that startles both of them, and after that the bed finally stops creaking.

“I think that some people don’t care about exams at all”, Aomine comments casually, making Kagami exhale a laugh.

“We better study now that they have finished”

“Yeah, they have”, and then Aomine can’t avoid to add, “and for the way Takao has moaned they have finished well...”

“ _Aomine_ …”

“Okay, okay, I won’t say anything more so you can concentrate on studying”, he says with a teasing smile while sitting on the chair next to Kagami, and then he adds, “but when the exams finish…”, he smirks at the redhead, who can’t avoid a gulp, “…I won’t hold back”

And Aomine can’t stop his heart from pounding like crazy when Kagami smiles back at him and replies with the most English sexy tone that he can use.

“ _I hope you won’t_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler of the next chapter: GoM goes out at night to celebrate Kise’s recovering! :D Will Kagami and Aomine be able to wait until the exam finish…? See you in the next chapter! ^^ As always comments, suggestions, critics and kudos will be greatly appreciated!


	11. Pushing things a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, I promised a chapter of GoM partying hard but this came to my mind and I had to write it ^^U Sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes, I still have to correct the chapter!

“Yeah, one less!”

Aomine clicks his tongue with annoyance when hearing Kagami’s enthusiastic tone while leaving the classroom. It was the third exam that they both shared because the Academy had decided that a way to reduce the possibility of cheating was to sit together students from different careers during the exams, and obviously Kagami and Aomine had been put together in almost all the tests.

“It seems that the firefighter’s exams was easier than ours”

Kagami chuckles when hearing Aomine’s sulking tone.

“Maybe if you had studied all the themes instead of guessing which were going to be on the test…”

Aomine exhales a snort.

“Despite that I’m sure that I’ll get a better score than you”, he says with a superior tone, smiling when seeing the redhead half-close his eyes at him. It seemed that it didn’t matter how much time they spent together: Kagami was always going to react when being so obviously teased.

“Kagami-kun!”

Aomine frowns confused when hearing that high-pitched voice coming from behind, and when he turns around he sees a rather hot girl approaching them, although it was evident that her target was Kagami for the way her eyes were exclusively fixed on the redhead.

“Hey Minami”, Kagami says with a smile, and Aomine grabs his bag with more force when seeing the girl blush, probably for having been called by her name without honorifics. Damn, he was sure that the idiot wasn’t realizing the effect that he was having on the chick.

“How did the test go? Were my notes useful?”, the girl asks while twisting her hands nervously.

“Oh, yeah, they were a huge help, thank you very much for them”, Kagami says, and he uses such a sincere tone that the girls blushes even more, a happy smile appearing on her face while Aomine’s frown increments even more if possible.

“I’m glad to hear that!”, she exclaims, “you know, I and some friends are going to go out for a bit to celebrate that the worst exam has passed. Would you like to accompany us?”

Aomine realizes that his knuckles are beginning to turn white so he decides to stop taking revenge on his poor bag. ‘I and some friends’ his ass, it was evident that the girl wanted to be alone with Kagami.

“Oh, umh...”, Aomine rolls his eyes when hearing the redhead’s babbling, but just when he is about to explode and to tell the girl to fuck off Kagami manages to continue, “thanks for the offer but it’s been a while since I played basketball with my friends and we’re already meeting up with them right now”

And Aomine knows that he shouldn’t feel so damn happy for being included in the sentence but he can’t prevent a satisfied smile from appearing, especially when noticing the angry glare that the girl throws at his direction before recovering her previous angelic expression. It seemed that the girl wasn’t as innocent as she wanted to pretend.

“Of course, no problem”, she says with a charming smile, “see you tomorrow in class then”, and they are about to keep walking towards the court when the girl speaks again, her voice turning sweet like honey, “oh, and you’re welcome if you want to visit my room later. To give me back my notes”

Aomine’s eyes snap opened for the obvious implications of the girl’s worlds, but of course Kagami only nods with a smile, completely oblivious, before leaving the girl behind with a rather frustrated expression on her face.

“Dude…I love how idiot you’re sometimes”

“Hah?! Where did that come from?”

And Aomine only throws his arm around Kagami’s shoulder with an amused smile, ignoring completely the redhead offended tone as they keep walking towards the gym.

* * *

“Hey, look who is coming!”

When hearing Takao’s voice Aomine stops trying to steal Kagami’s food to look at where Midorima’s boyfriend was pointing, and then his eyes open wide with a mix of surprise and joy when seeing a familiar figure waving at them from the dining room door.

“Hi guys! Did you miss me~?”

But before any of the group can answer Kasamatsu appears as well, and for his breathless expression it was evident that he had been running to catch Kise.

“Idiot! What are you doing here?”, Kasamatsu exclaims while approaching the group as well, his blue eyes fixed on Kise and a frown adorning his face, “your arm isn’t completely healed yet so you shouldn’t be here!”

“Oh, come on, senpai, don’t be such a worrywart, I’m perfectly fine!”, Kise exclaims while moving his arm to show that he was saying the truth, but that action only makes Kasamatsu half-close his eyes more at him.

“You better not make your arm be worse just for being impatient or otherwise…”

Kasamatsu’s threat is interrupted when Kise grabs his face between his hands to deposit a rather tender but at the same time intense kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, making Takao exclaim a teasing ‘Get a room!’ that is immediately followed by laughs.

“I’m fine senpai, really”, Kise says with a soft voice, ignoring completely the laughs of the group, “so stop worrying too much, okay?”

Kasamatsu only exhales a resigned sigh before returning the kiss with rather more intensity than Kise had used on him, making the blond hum appreciatively, and at that moment everyone jumps startled when hearing a chorus of high-pitched cries coming from the neighbor table.

“What the fuck?”, Aomine exclaims turning his head to discover that the group of Kise’s fans were looking at the new pair with bright eyes and blushed cheeks.

“I don’t understand why they look so happy”, Kagami says honestly confused while looking at Kise, “didn’t they like you?

Kise shrugs with an honest surprised expression.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting those reactions either but it seems that almost all my fans have a fujoshi side”

“It’s not that weird, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko comments when seeing the astonished expression of the redhead, “even Momoi thinks that two guys making out is hot”

“That’s not true, Tetsu-kun!”, Momoi exclaims, “I’m just happy for Kichan and Midorin, that’s all!”

“Come on, Satsuki, don’t lie”, Aomine intervenes, “the last time I went to your room you didn’t hide your yaoi manga well enough”

Momoi’s mouth falls opened while her cheeks become completely red.

“It’s the last time that I help you with your assignments!”, she almost cries while hitting him, causing Aomine to exhale a soft cry of pain while the rest laughs again.

“Well, now let’s talk about important stuff”, Kise says while he and Kasamatsu sit with the group, “since I’m almost completely recovered I’ve had an excellent idea”

“Really?”, Midorima comments with an skeptic tone, but Kise ignores the green-haired boy and continues.

“This Friday we should go out to celebrate!”, the blond says with an enthusiastic smile, “and I don’t want to hear a ‘no’ for an answer because none of us has any exams until next Wednesday”

“But with ‘go out’ you mean…you know, ‘ _go out_ ’?”

Aomine can’t avoid a smirk when hearing Kagami’s words.

“Bakagami, what’s exactly the difference between ‘go out’ and ‘ _go out_ ’?”, Aomine asks pretending not to understand, although he perfectly knew what Kagami was trying to say and the redhead seemed to have realized that he was being teased (again) for the way he glares at the tanned teen.

“Yes, Kagamichi, of course I mean to go out at night”, Kise says with an amused smile.

“But we can’t do that”, Midorima says adjusting his glasses, “maybe you don’t remember that we’re still minors so I don’t think that we are allowed to go to places that sell alcohol or that incite to do deprived acts…”

“Oh, come on, Shin-chan, don’t act all innocent”, Takao exclaims before smiling at his boyfriend seductively, “because all the things that you do to me aren’t precisely minor things…”

Midorima opens and closes his mouth a couple of times when hearing Takao’s shameless words but Aomine intervenes before he could reply anything.

“Yeah, cut it out Midorima. Last night we could barely sleep because of you both”

Midorima throws a cold gaze at the tanned teen.

“Do you want to bet how much time passes until Takao and I are the ones being unable to sleep?”

Aomine stares at the glasses-boy in disbelief while Kagami’s face suddenly turns a little red.

“H-Hey, what are you insinuating?”, Aomine snaps, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Do you really want me to specify, idiot?”

“Try it if you dare”

“Oh, so do you think that I don’t dare?”

“Midorin! Daichan! Behave!”, Momoi intervenes then, and her commanding tone causes both of the teenagers (who were beginning to stand up from their sites to keep arguing in a more physical way) to shut up, and then with a softer tone she continues, “personally I like Kichan’s idea. It would be a good way to disconnect a little”

“Thanks Momoichi!”, Kise exclaims, “and don’t worry Midorimachi, the place that I have in mind doesn’t sell alcohol to minors… although I can’t promise that you don’t see some ‘deprived acts’ if you go there”, he adds with a guilty smile.

“Bah, he is all talk”, Takao says while bumping Midorma’s arm with his shoulder in an affectionate way, “he is so used to protest that sometimes he does it without thinking but we both think as Momoi as well”, and although Midorima only exhales a resigned sigh everybody knows him well enough to understand that it’s his way to say ‘yes’.

“I don’t want to go”, Murasakibara says with a lazy tone, “I’m sure that there won’t be any snacks”

“I-I’m not sure either”, Kagami says then, causing Aomine to stare at him, “I mean, I would like to go but if my parents know that I go out during exams…”

“What? They will punish you?”, Aomine says with a mocking tone, “come on Bakagami, your next exam is an easy one, you have no excuse”

“Yes, Taiga, it will be fine”, Himuro says suddenly with an expecting tone that makes Aomine glare at him, but before he could make a sharp comment Murasakibara intervenes.

“I’ve thought it better, I’ll go”, the purple-haired says suddenly while fixing his eyes on the redhead in a menacing way, causing Kagami to look at him back utterly surprised.

“I suppose that I’ll go as well”, Akashi comments then, effectively breaking the sudden one-sided tension that had settled between Murasakibara and Kagami, “it would be interesting to observe how certain pairs behave in a nocturne environment”

Aomine can’t avoid throwing a side glance towards Kagami’s direction when hearing Akashi’s words, and when discovering that the redhead was looking at him as well he immediately averts his eyes while suppressing a gulp.

“Perfect! Then it’s decided!”, Kise exclaims, “this Friday we are going to party hard!”

“Damn, Kise, don’t be so loud!”, Kasamatsu snaps pointing with his head the table next to them that was full of Kise’s fans, who looked especially interested in what Kise had just said.

“Oh, don’t worry senpai”, Kise says with a reassuring tone while throwing an arm around Kasamatsu’s shoulders, “even if some girls stalk me I’ll only have eyes for you”

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes but just after that he grabs Kise by the back of his neck to force their lips together again in a rather passionate kiss that was completely out of his usual character.

“You better”, he says simply against the blond’s lips, and again the chorus of high-pitched cries sounds again, effectively destroying the tender scene. And obviously the laughs of the rest of the group when seeing the resigned faces of the pair didn’t help at all either.

* * *

After finishing the lunch everyone went to their respective rooms to keep studying because during the exam period they didn’t have any classes, but as Kise had commented they didn’t have the next exam until the next week, so Aomine’s productivity that afternoon was near to zero.

“Aren’t you going to study today?”, Kagami comments when seeing his roommate hit the bed the moment he enters the room.

“Nah, I’ll study the weekend. The exam is easy enough”

Kagami raises his eyebrows with skepticism.

“You said the same about your previous exam and this morning you seemed to be struggling quite a lot”

Aomine half-closes his eyes, and he is about to deny Kagami’s words when a sudden realization makes him smirk.

“Oh?”, he says with a casual tone, “so you were observing me during the exam…”

Aomine’s smile widens when seeing the redhead open and close his mouth a couple of times, unable to say a proper reply, and Aomine is about to speak again when they hear a knock on the door.

“Aominechi, are you there?”

Aomine exhales a sigh that was a mix of frustration and relief, because although a part of him wanted to keep teasing Kagami he knew that in case he did that the situation would probably turn sexually tense and he couldn’t allow that if he wanted to respect Kagami’s wishes about waiting to the end of the exams to carry their relationship towards the next level. A level that (Aomine hoped) ended implying both of them being naked on his bed and Kagami under him moaning with such a loud voice that Takao’s moans would be considered whispers from then on.

“Yes, he is here”, Kagami answers in Aomine’s place making the tanned teen finally react and stand up to open the door.

“What’s up, Kise?", Aomine asks with a lazy tone when he has the blond in front of him.

“Can you come to my room for a moment?”, Kise says, and then he seems to notice Kagami’s expression because he talks again with a reassuring tone, “don’t worry, Kagamichi, I will return Aomine in no time”

And without waiting from a reply the blond drags Aomine out of the room leaving Kagami completely speechless.

“What the hell, Kise?”, Aomine snaps, but by then they have already reached Kise’s room and Aomine is forced to stop talking when seeing that Kasamatsu is as well in the room, reading on his bed.

“I thought that you were going to use a more subtle way to speak with him alone”, Kasamatsu comments before deviating his attention to the book again.

“Believe me senpai, a more subtle way wouldn’t have worked with this guy”, Kise says with a tone mix resignation and amusement.

“Kise, what the hell is this about?”, Aomine repeats while crossing his arms, an impatient frown adorning his face.

“Okay, I’ll be direct”, Kise says and after exhaling a deep breath he asks, “how much time are you planning to wait to ask Kagamichi out? Don’t worry, he knows already”, the blond adds when seeing the way Aomine’s gaze gets fixed on Kasamatsu, who kept reading with an impassible expression.

“And so just you know Kise didn’t tell me anything, I knew it from the start. And I’m afraid to tell you that all the group knows it as well”

After recovering from the sudden news Aomine exhales a resigned sigh while scratching the back of his head.

“I suppose that we are too obvious, right?”

Kise chuckles.

“Yes, you are”, Kise confirms while Kasamatsu nods, “so what the hell are you waiting for?”

Aomine hesitates but at the end he decides that at that point it had no sense to try to make up excuses.

“We decided to wait until the end of the exams”

Two pair of eyes blink at him at the same time.

“Umh…Aominechi…do you really want me to believe that you aren’t looking forward this Friday so anything finally happens?”

Aomine is about to deny Kise’s words but the skeptic look on the blond’s eyes make him exhale a defeated laugh.

“Okay, maybe that idea crossed my mind”

“‘Maybe’ my ass, Aominechi”, Kise snaps, making Aomine laugh again when hearing the blond’s emphatic tone, “and I’m sure that Kagamichi is looking forward to it as well”

Aomine shrugs.

“I don’t know. After all he was the one who suggested to wait”

“Well, but just in case he is interested as well I’ll make sure that this Friday you look so hot that he can’t resist to your charms”, Kise says with a wink.

“You’re going to work hard…”

“Hey!”, Aomine says with an offended tone when hearing Kasamatsu’s comment.

“Don’t mind him”, Kise says with a chuckle, “well, that’s all that I had to tell you so you can come back with your almost boyfriend”

Aomine rolls his eyes but he couldn’t possibly hide the idiotic smile on his face, because if Kise thought Kagami wanted the same as him there was a high possibility that it was the truth. And damn, he couldn’t feel better about it.

* * *

“Kagami-kun? Are you there?”

“Yeah, come in”

When Kagami hears the door open he turns around in his swivel chair to welcome his friend.

“Isn’t Aomine-kun here?”, Kuroko asks looking around.

Kagami shakes his head.

“No, he has gone to Kise’s room”, Kagami comments trying to use a casual tone that ends sounded bitterer than he had intended, because although by then he perfectly knew that Kise didn’t like Aomine a part of him couldn’t help to feel jealous of how close those two were sometimes.

Kuroko nods.

“Well, since I suppose that he will return soon I’ll be brief”, Kuroko fixes his big blue eyes on Kagami, “when do you plan to tell Aomine-kun how you feel? Because I think that this Friday could be an excellent opportunity”

Kagami almost falls from the chair when hearing his best friend’s words.

“W-WHAT?! W-What the hell are you talking about Kuroko?!”, he says (or better said shouts), but Kuroko keeps looking at him completely impassible.

“Come on Kagami-kun, there’s no point in denying it”, and Kagami is about to keep insisting that Kuroko is wrong but then he sees the confident smile that the blue-haired boy has on his face and he decides to admit defeat.

“I…umh…I don’t know”, he admits, averting his eyes with embarrassment.

“Why not?”, Kuroko says with curiosity, “are you afraid that Aomine-kun doesn’t feel the same? Because if that the case I can assure you that he…”

“It’s not that”, Kagami says shaking his head, and he remains silent for a few seconds trying to put in order his thoughts, and Kuroko is kind enough to wait until Kagami speaks again without hurrying him, “the thing is that I suggested Aomine to wait until finishing the exams to…umh…to…”

“Okay, I get it”, Kuroko says when seeing Kagami struggling, “so do you still want to wait?”

Kagami bites his bottom lip while averting his eyes again.

“I don’t know”, he admits again while exhaling a nervous laugh, “I mean, I know that to wait is the correct thing to do if we want to have any possibility to pass the exams but…”

Kagami scratches the back of his head, frustrated for not being able to express himself better, but fortunately Kuroko has always been able to read him better than anyone.

“But you want to go out with him as well, right?”, Kuroko completes.

“Yes”, Kagami admits before exhaling a sigh, “for that reason I didn’t want to go out this Friday and I made up the excuse of my parents getting angry, because I know that the possibilities of…umh…”, Kagami clears his throat, “the possibilities of…”

“…of being tempted by Aomine-kun will exponentially increase?”

Kagami blushes when hearing Kuroko’s words but he ends nodding because that was exactly what he wanted to say without saying it.

“Kagami-kun, can I give you an advice?”, Kuroko takes Kagami’s silence as an indication to continue, “What you’ve said about waiting because it’s the correct thing to do…forget it. This Friday, if you feel that you really want to wait until the end of the exams then do it, because I’m sure that despite Aomine-kun can be incredibly rude I know as well that he’ll respect your wishes above everything. But if you feel that you want to put your feelings for Aomine-kun before the exams…then to hell with the exams, and I’m sure that Aomine-kun will be delighted with that option”

Kagami can’t avoid a laugh when hearing Kuroko curse with such a calm voice, and he discovers that after hearing his friends’ words he feels better. Way better in fact.

“Thanks, Kuroko”, he says with a grateful smile, “I’ll take that advice”

“Good”, Kuroko says with a little smile, and he seems about to add something else when suddenly the door of the room opens and a rather happy Aomine appears.

“Oh, Tetsu”, he says surprised just before throwing his arm around the boy’s shoulders, making him lose momentarily his balance, “what are you doing here?”

“Just talking a little”, he says before getting free from Aomine’s grip, “but we’ve already finished so I’ll be returning now”

And then he practically disappears out of the room with his characteristic ability.

“Okay, what were you talking about?”, Aomine comments unable to hide his curiosity, and although for a moment Kagami panics it doesn’t take him too much to think a rather effective reply.

“Nothing important”, he says with a dismissive tone, and just when Aomine is about to insist he adds, “and Kise and you?”

And then Kagami knows that he has won when seeing Aomine turning pale for just a brief moment before shrugging lazily and say: "Nothing important either".

* * *

_Knock knock._

The door opens and Kise’s face appears.

“How did it go with Kagamichi?”

Kuroko smiles.

“Rather well. How did it go with Aominechi?”

Kise smiles as well.

“Extremely well. Thank you for your help, Kurokochi”

Kuroko shakes his head.

“Don’t thank me. I just want those two idiots to be happy already”

Kise laughs and nods.

“Me too. See you later”

The door closes again.

“You are a busybody, you know that?”

Kise exhales a laugh while lying on the bed next to Kasamatsu, who immediately moves a little to let his boyfriend some space.

“I know, senpai”, Kise says without any shame, “I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the AoKaga interaction has been really short so I promise that I’ll fix that in the next chapter ;) I hope you've liked the chapter despite that. As always feel free to comment! I really appreciate feedback! ^^


	12. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some points of the chapter I'm going to mention some songs. I recommend to read while listening to them because I think that they help to set the mood quite well :)
> 
> The songs mentioned (in order) are:  
> \+ “Ladybug”, by Noam Kaniel  
> \+ “La Gozadera”, by Gente de Zona ft. Marc Anthony  
> \+ “Follow me”, by Hardwell feat. Jason Derulo  
> \+ "I Don't Wanna See You With Her", by Maria Mena
> 
> Oh, and in this link you can see how I’ve imagined Momoi’s dress, just in case you are curious ;)  
> http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v2/1990325648_3/2014-Summer-Top-Fashion-Black-Pink-Rhinestone-Sexy-Skater-Dresses-Women-Elegant-Beautiful-Lovely-Dresses-Desigual.jpg
> 
> And having said that the party begins! Hope you enjoy the update ;)

* * *

“Aominechi…breath”

Aomine half-closes his eyes at Kise when hearing the blond’s comment. They were just in front of the club waiting for the rest because Kise had just decided that Aomine’s wardrobe didn’t have any appropriate clothing that allowed him (and they were Kise’s exact words) ‘ _to make Kagami horny to the point of jumping into your arms_ ’, so they had spent the afternoon going shopping until they had found the perfect outfit, that consisted of a pair of jeans that were rather tighter than the ones Aomine usually liked to wear and a white (and also rather tight) shirt whose first button would correspond to the third button of a normal shirt causing that his built pectorals were slightly visible, and although Aomine had tried to convince his friend to find something that wasn’t trying to attract someone’s attention in such an obvious way Kise had been inflexible in his decision.

And now there he was, dressed like a fucking model while checking out his mobile every few seconds, and he was so impatient that he was completely unaware of all the looks that Kise and he were attracting.

“I’m fine”, Aomine snaps while looking at his phone for hundredth time.

“Well, maybe you’re but all the people that you’re scaring thanks to your completely-not-tense aura aren’t”

Aomine tries to keep showing a serious expression but when seeing Kise’s sardonic smile he doesn’t manage to do it.

“Come on Aominechi you don’t have to be so nervous”, Kise says with a reassuring tone, “after all you’re the second hottest guy here, you’re not going to have any problems to seduce Kagamichi”

Aomine snorts but the truth was that thanks to Kise words he could feel part of his suppressed tension disappearing just a little.

“Because I suppose that the hottest guy here is you, right?”

“Of course”, Kise says with a mocking superior tone while pushing his hair back in a purposely exaggerate movement that makes a group of extremely-sexy-dressed girls stare at him with hungry eyes, and certainly Aomine couldn’t blame them because Kise was specially handsome that night, with a bright red shirt that contrasted with his blond hair, which now he was wearing slightly combed back.

Aomine shakes his head when seeing Kise wink at the group with a charming smile, causing the girls to squeak in delight.

“I’m going to tell Kasamatsu that you flirt with everyone”, Aomine threatens, making Kise chuckle.

“You can tell him, he knows that I do it just for show”, and then he adds with a certain disappointed tone, “he is not the jealous type”

Aomine raises his eyebrows.

“And that bothers you?”

“Actually no, but a part of me is curious to know how Yukio would react if he was”, Kise frowns confused when seeing his friend’s smirk, “What?”

“‘ _Yukio’_?”, Aomine repeats, his smile widening when seeing Kise blush, “two days ago you still called him Kasamatsu so what’s changed?”

Kise tries to keep his face neutral but when seeing his friend’s extremely amused expression he ends laughing with certain embarrassment.

“Well, let’s say that soon Midorimachi and Takaochi won’t be the only ones in not letting you sleep”

Aomine closes his eyes with resignation.

“Lucky me”, he says with such a tone that Kise laughs again.

“Don’t worry, if until now you haven’t heard us I don’t think that we’re going to bother you too much”

“Kise spare me the details, please”

“Say the guy who hid in the wardrobe to spy Midorimachi while…”

“I didn’t hide in the wardrobe for that, idiot!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”

Aomine glares at Kise to find the blond smiling at him teasingly, and he is about to reply but at that moment a familiar voice calls their names making them stop ‘discussing’ to look at the newcomers.

“You’ve arrived really soon”, Takao says with surprise, and since Kise was too busy welcoming Kasamatsu with a totally-not-innocent kiss Aomine is the one who answers.

“Yeah, after going shopping we had a quick dinner and we came here directly”, he explains, and then his eyes get fixed in Midorima, who frowns at him.

“What?”

“You aren’t wearing glasses”, Aomine points out, making Midorime huff.

“Of course not. I don’t want to risk lose them in such a place”

“Don’t worry Shin-chan”, Takao says with a suggestive smile, “you’re very hot without glasses as well”

Midorima huffs again but now there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Where is the rest?”, Kise asks then, and Aomine notices with amusement that the blond’s tone was a little breathless thanks to his recent kissing session.

“They should be here in no time”, Takao comments.

“Or maybe not. Remember that they were waiting for Momoi to finish getting ready”, Kasamatsu adds, making Aomine, Midorima and Kise exhale a sigh at the same time.

“Okay, I suggest to get in line or by when they arrive we’ll have to wait quite a lot”, Kise comments while gesturing to the rest so they follow him towards the rather long queue of people that was waiting to enter the local.

“By the way…”, Takao says when around five minutes had passed, “do you have your bets already?”

Aomine frowns confused when everyone nods.

“Three for Kise and me”, Kasamatsu comments.

“One for me”, Midorima adds.

“Okay”, Takao says, “Akashi thought that it would be two and I agree with him…”

“What the hell are you talking about?”, Aomine snaps, and his annoyance only grows when Kise winks at him while saying:

“Don’t worry Aominechi, depending on how the night goes you’ll know”

Aomine raises a questioning eyebrow but before he could insist he hears his name been called again, this time by a familiar feminine’s voice.

“Dai-chan! Ki-chan! Midorin! You’re so mean for not waiting for us!!”

Aomine rolls his eyes when hearing Momoi’s accusing tone and he turns around to reply that it was her fault for being so damn slow…

…but at the end he doesn’t say anything. Because when he turns around he has barely time to register that everyone who was missing was already there before his eyes get fixed on Kagami.

And the only thing that comes to his mind when seeing the redhead is ‘ _Fuck'_.

Because _fuck_ if Kagami wasn’t looking hot as hell right then, with that short-sleeved black t-shirt that didn’t leave anything to the imagination since it adjusted so nicely to the redhead’s body than all his muscles were perfectly noticeable.

Aomine gulps. Damn. Kagami better not want to wait until the exams passed, because of course that he would wait if that was what the redhead really wanted but it was unfair that he was tempting him dressing _like that_.

Well, there was just a way to confirm it, so with his heart pounding like crazy Aomine dares to deviate his eyes from Kagami’s sinful body to his face…and then he has to make use to all his self-control to prevent a satisfied grunt from escaping his mouth when seeing the way Kagami’s gaze was roaming over his body as well, being especially focused on the skin that he was showing thanks to his new shirt, and when finally Kagami’s eyes met his all the doubts that Aomine could still have about the redhead not wanting the same as him evaporated.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun! The queue has moved!”

Both teenagers jump startled when hearing Kuroko’s voice, realizing that in fact all the group has already advanced quite a few steps, so they begin to walk towards the rest and despite a part of Aomine regretted the loss of the previous mood he also felt rather relieved, because if he and Kagami had been keeping with the eye contact just a little more he was sure that he would have ended kissing the redhead at that same moment, and honestly he preferred to do that in a more private space, or at least in a place dark enough to avoid unnecessary curious looks.

“Aren’t you a little uncomfortable with that t-shirt, Bakagami?”, Aomine comments with a casual tone while they are walking towards the rest, “it looks that a higher size would have been better for you…”

Kagami glares at him at first, his body completely tense, but then he sees the smile that it’s adorning Aomine’s face and his body relaxes again, because he realizes that he is only being teased.

“Nah, I’m fine”, he replies, and then Aomine’s heart skips a bit when seeing the teasing glint that adorns the redhead’s eyes, “and aren’t you cold with that unnecessarily opened shirt, Ahomine?”

Aomine’s smile widens. Now he couldn’t be more sure. Definitely that night was going to be the best of his life.

* * *

“Well guys, the party begins now!”, Kise exclaims fifteen minutes later after everyone has entered, “just in case you are interested the bathroom is next to the DJ cabin, there is a cloakroom that usually costs 200 yens but if you tell the woman that you know me it won’t cost you anything, and the same goes for the drinks: tell that you’re Kise Ryota’s friends and you’ll have a rather nice discount”

“What? Are you kidding us?”, Aomine asks surprised.

“Nop, it’s true”, Kise says with a satisfied smile.

“And why the hell have you such privileges?”, Kasamatsu asks with a suspicious tone that causes Kise to laugh.

“Because I know the owner of the club”, he says with a smile, and when seeing that everyone kept staring at him he decides to give a more detailed explanation, “two years ago when the club had just opened the owner contacted my agency because he wanted to hire models so they worked as waiters in the inauguration to attract more clients. However, he warned the agency that he couldn’t invest too much money so the models who accepted weren’t going to be very well paid, but I say yes anyway because the man looked like a nice guy”

“And let me guess, you’re the only one who volunteered”, Aomine says with an amused tone.

“Well, another guy accepted too but yep, it was just the two of us”, Kise admits, “and since the inauguration was a success the owner decided that he was in debt with us and decided that we won’t ever pay when coming here. However I’m afraid that obtaining alcohol is still out of the question, so if any of you wants any you can always ask Yukio to buy the drinks since he is already eighteen”

Everyone laughs when seeing the way Kasamatsu roll his eyes.

“And is there any way to get some snacks?”, Murasakibara asks then, making Kise laugh.

“Yes, I think they have some food stored but it’s just in case that someone faints or something like that. I suppose that they could give you something if you say that you’re with me but I think that you’ll have to pay and…”

Before Kise ends talking Murasakibara is already going towards the bar.

“I think that he won’t mind to pay”, Himuro comments with a smile while Midorima clicks his tongue showing his disapproval.

After accompanying Momoi to the cloakroom they finally entered the local, which was rather huge and spacious, and Aomine thanks internally that Kise and the owner were friends because otherwise he was sure that the payment for entering would have been even higher.

The first hour and half passed very quickly because they first went for some drinks and they lost almost twenty minutes until everyone managed to order (and another ten minutes until Kise managed to obtain some snacks for Murasakibara), and the rest of the time they began to speak about basketball and the Academy, not paying much attention to the music, thing that Aomine appreciated greatly because thanks to that he could get more or less used to Kagami’s look and consequently his heart almost regained his normal beating.

However, by then the ambience of the local was becoming more and more animated and the music was louder and more rhythmic, and then at some point all the people in the club shouted in delight when a concrete song begun to sound.

“Oh, I love this song!”, Momoi exclaims, “come on, Tetsu-kun, let’s go to dance!”, she says while grabbing Kuroko’s arm.

“W-Wait, Momoi! I’m not very good at…”, Kuroko protests, but Momoi ignores completely the boy’s babbling and drags him to the dance floor, beginning to dance and sing with enthusiasm.

“Oh, I want to dance this song too!”, Kise exclaims before turning to Kasamatsu with expecting eyes, but the blue-eyed boy shakes his head as an answer.

“I prefer quieter songs, so go without me while I go for another drink”

“Okay, but you better not turn me down when a quiet song sounds!”, Kise says with a pretended threatening tone, and after kissing his boyfriend briefly he joins Momoi and Kuroko as well.

“And you, Shin-chan? Do you dare to dance?”, Takao says with a teasing tone, and Aomine is surprised when the green-haired boy falls into Takao’s obvious provocation and joins the rest as well, making Takao begin to laugh while following him.

At the end Akashi and Himuro decided to accompany Kasamatsu so the only ones who remained a little unsure about what to do were a certain tanned teen and a certain redhead.

Aomine gulps while a sudden nervousness settles in his stomach. The truth is that he didn’t usually go to clubs at night, he had only accompanied Kise and Momoi a couple of times and although he didn’t mind to dance it wasn’t his favorite thing to do. And besides, he didn’t know how good Kagami was at it. What if Kagami was an awesome dancer and he made a fool of himself? What if…?

“Aominechi, Kagamichi! Come here already, the best part is starting!”, Kise exclaims suddenly, and just at that moment the song says its final line ‘ _Making up, make it better, better, better, better_ ’ and the instrumental part begins, making all the people in the club (Takao, Momoi and Kise included) shout again…

…and then Aomine turns to look at Kagami, who looks at him back too, and at that moment he decides to stop worrying about anything and to do what he was better at: to go with the flow without thinking too much about everything.

“What do you say, Bakagami?”, he says with a challenging smile, “do you feel like losing in the dance floor against me as well?”

Kagami snorts, but there was a smile on his face again.

“Yeah, Ahomine, I’m ready to make _you_ lose”

Aomine’s smile widens.

“We’ll see about that”, he says just before walking towards the rest of his friends, just when the chorus part has begun to sound.

 

_Up, Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever_

_Up, Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together_

Aomine has to suppress the laugh when seeing the way Kuroko and Midorima looked completely out of their element, just moving a little from one side to another without following the rhythm of the song at all.

“Takaochi, you should help your boyfriend to move”, Kise says with a chuckle.

“He’ll kill me if I try”, Takao says between laughs.

“Come on, Midorin, Tetsu-kun, just do the same as me!”, Momoi exclaims while moving the same way as them but while following the rhythm, always without stopping singing for a moment with her clear voice, and for a moment Aomine can’t avoid to admire how beautiful his friend looked right then, dressed with that black and pink sundress that fitted her perfectly, and he smiles to himself finding hilarious that he had fallen for Kagami when Momoi had everything that he had always liked in girls. Life sure was ironic.

 _When you’re going through your head_  
_Giving love turned bad_  
_And a love can steal your pains_  
_Making love, make it better, better, better, better_

 

The instrumental part begins again, and Aomine can’t suppress the laugh anymore when Momoi encloses her arms around Kuroko and begins to dance with him, causing the shorter boy to open his eyes at his maximum from the surprise while trying to follow the pink-haired girl, think that was harder than it seemed at first glance.

“Tetsu move those bones already!”, Aomine teases between laughs.

“It’s not that easy, Aomine-kun!”, Kuroko exclaims, and Aomine laughs again when hearing the offense in his best friend’s voice. It was extremely funny to see Kuroko, who always looked so calm, being so nervous to the point that even a light blush had settled on his cheeks, although certainly Aomine couldn’t blame him because any guy would be nervous having Momoi in his arms. Or well, any straight guy at least. Or well, any straight guy that didn’t have an strange obsession with a certain redhead.

“Come on, Aominechi, Kagamichi, show Kurokochi that it’s not that hard”, Kise says suddenly, and Aomine could swear that the blond has thrown a wink towards his direction, although since it was rather dark he couldn’t be sure.

“Of course”, he says with a nonchalant tone despite his heart was beating a little faster than usual before enclosing his arms around Kagami’s neck the same way Momoi was doing, and although he could feel a little of embarrassment for the position the expression of stupor that Kagami showed when he did that was definitely worth it, “what, Bakagami? Afraid of not being able to follow my rhythm?”

And it seemed that his teasing tone made the trick and Kagami finally reacted situating both of his hands on his waist lightly, mimicking Kuroko’s position.

“You wish”, it’s the redhead’s rude response, but he was smiling while answering. By then the chorus part had just finished again leaving part to the instrumental one so Aomine didn’t lose anytime in beginning to move with the music, and although the initial purpose has been to mimic Momoi’s movements so Kuroko could learn, the moment Aomine saw that Kagami could follow his movements with impeccable coordination he forgot everything else.

He only focused on the redhead’s face while keeping moving, and when after some seconds the rhythm slowed down they both did the same.

At that moment Aomine decided to push things a little by enclosing his arms a little tighter around Kagami’s neck, and he smiled when Kagami responded by grabbing his hips with a firmer grip at the same time that forced their bodies a little closer, their movements slow but confident, the heat between them increasing while their gazes kept connected, an overwhelming but satisfying tension settling between the two teenagers with every movement of their hips …

…But then the DJ decided to change the song at that moment causing the both of them to jump from the shock.

 

_Miami me lo confirmó (Miami confirmed it for me)_

_Puerto Rico me lo regaló (Puerto Rico gave it to me)_

_Dominicana ya repicó (Dominican Republic already sounded)_

_Y del Caribe somos tú y yo (And you and I are from the Caribbean)_

“What the hell is this song?”, Aomine exclaims unable to prevent a laugh when seeing the way Kagami was frowning, his eyes half-closed while trying to understand the lyrics.

“I think that the song is in Spanish”, he says after some seconds, “and maybe I’m mistaken but I think that it has no sense at all”

“Oh, I didn’t know that you also understand Spanish”, Aomine says with a more impressed tone that he had liked to use while separating finally from Kagami, and he can feel a wave of satisfaction when seeing a hint disappointment cross by the redhead’s eyes. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed their previous dance.

“Just a little”, Kagami says.

“And…”, Aomine leans forward until his mouth is just against Kagami’s ear to whisper the next sentence, and he doesn’t fail to notice the little shiver that traverses by the redhead’s body, “do you also have a sexy voice while speaking Spanish?”

Aomine chuckles when Kagami exhales a resigned sigh, but then his breath is almost taken away when Kagami mimics his action and settles his mouth on his ear to whisper.

“No lo sé... ¿Tengo una voz sexy en español?” _(I don’t know... Do I have a sexy voice in Spanish?)_

And this time Aomine can’t avoid a grunt from escaping his mouth when hearing that sinful voice so damn close, and since he feels Kagami’s smile against his ear he knows that Kagami has heard it.

“Damn, Kagami…”, he snarls with a deeper tone that usual while grabbing Kagami’s by the back of his neck, and he forces their faces so close that their lips are almost brushing when he talks again, causing the redhead to hold his breath “you’re playing with fire…”, he warns.

“Well…”, Kagami says, his voice trembling a little, “since I’m a firefighter I can deal with that rather well so…”

Aomine can’t avoid a laugh when hearing the redhead’s reply.

“Worst line ever, Bakagami”, he says between laughs just before flicking Kagami on the nose and causing the redhead to exhale a surprised cry before ‘glaring’ at him, and he seemed about to reply when a girl suddenly approaches them, and when recognizing her Aomine has to make a titanic effort not to pierce that girl with his glare.

“Kagami-kun! I didn’t know that you were going to be here today!!”

“Oh, hi Minami”, Kagami says, and Aomine has to suppress the urge to kick him when seeing the smile that he unconsciously offers to the girl.

“At the end you didn’t give my notes back!”, the girl says using such a pouting tone that Aomine rolls his eyes with annoyance. He hated when a girl pretended to be cute when it was so evident that the only thing she wanted was to get laid.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”, Kagami exclaims, “I forgot completely, I’ll return it to you tomorrow”

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun. As I’ve said you’re welcome to visit my room whenever you like”, she says with a wink, and Aomine says that again Kagami hadn’t understood at all the clear invitation.

The girls keeps talking for a while, throwing side glances towards Aomine that clearly indicated that she wanted him to leave them alone, but of course Aomine wasn’t going to let that girl be alone with Kagami. No way in Hell.

“By the way”, Minami says after some moments when she understood that Aomine didn’t have any intention to go, “I’m going to have some drinks, do you want to accompany me?”

Kagami opens his mouth to reply but this time Aomine can’t shut up.

“Thanks but our friends have gone to order some for us already so you can go alone. Oh, and you better go quickly if you don’t want to wait too much. Let’s go, Kagami, the rest are waiting”

And then without waiting for the girl’s answer Aomine throws his arm around Kagami’s shoulder and practically drags the redhead with him back towards the rest.

“Are you sure that they were going to oerderdrinks for us? Because I didn’t tell anyone what I want…”, Kagami shuts up when Aomine looks at him with patient, “what?”

“Definitely the name ‘Bakagami’ suits you well”, Aomine exhales a sigh when the redhead looks at him confused, “for goodness sake, Kagami, she wants to get into your pants, can’t you see that?”

Kagami raises his eyebrows surprised before shaking his head.

“That can’t be possible, she has already a boyfriend”

“Yeah, but let me guess: her boyfriend is not in our Academy”

Kagami blinks.

“No, he isn’t, but what does that matter?”

Aomine stares at Kagami in disbelief before shaking his head with resignation, and then in an impulse he kisses him in the cheek briefly, and although it was too dark to verify it he was sure that right now Kagami was redder than his hair.

“Sometimes you’re too cute, Bakagami”, he says with a wink before ruffling Kagami’s hair, enjoying the way the redhead remains a little behind with his mouth completely opened from the surprise.

Aomine reaches the group in no time. Kuroko seemed to have decided that the new song was too much of a challenge to try to dance it with Momoi because Kise had taken his place, and they both were dancing with such a style that they looked like professional dancers.

Kasamatsu, Himuro, Atsushi and Murasakibara had come back as well but Midorima and Takao had completely disappeared, and of course Aomine wasn’t going to ask where they were.

“Hey Aominechi! Dance with us!”, Kise exclaims while spinning Momoi around with an expert movement, and Aomine is about to reject the blond’s proposition but then his childhood friend grabs his arm and suddenly Aomine finds himself trapped between Momoi and Kise and unable to escape when both of his friends begin to move suggestively against him, being Kise in front of him and Momoi behind.

“What the hell?”, Aomine exclaims, but there was a hint of laughter on his voice, “Kise, you better not rub your damn crotch against mine”, he warns causing Kise to laugh.

“Afraid of liking it?”, he says teasingly.

“Nope, afraid of being killed by Kasamatsu”, he admits making Kise laugh again, “and wouldn’t you be better dancing with Tetsu?”, Aomine adds looking back at Momoi, who only sticks her tongue out playfully while enclosing her arms around his waist to force him to move as well, and after exhaling a defeated sigh Aomine complies.

The Spanish song finishes not much time after, but since the next song had a rather active rhythm as well they keep dancing like that while Akashi and Murasakibara enjoyed his drink and snacks respectively completely imperturbable by his friends, and while Kasamatsu and Himuro looked at them with a mix of resignation and amusement.

At that moment Kagami finally joins them again, and his face when seeing the way his three friends were dancing was so dumbfounded that Aomine, Kise and Momoi begin to laugh.

“Kagamichi, join us as well!”, Kise exclaims, and although Aomine thought that Kagami was going to hesitate it’s just the contrary, and to his surprise the redhead immediately complies by taking Kise’s place, fixing both of his red eyes on him while moving shamelessly against him, one of his hands settling on his lower back and the other behind his neck, and Aomine doesn’t hesitate either to enclose his arms around the redhead as well, one hand over Kagami’s hip and the other surrounding completely his neck, their faces suddenly so close again that both of their noses were touching lightly.

And since Momoi and Kise had let them alone just the moment Kagami joined him Aomine begins to suspect that they had planned that outcome. But honestly? As long as he could feel Kagami’s hot body moving up and down against his in such a sexy way he couldn’t care less.

_You don't have to be alone tonight  
If I go will you follow me?_

And then the music increments the rhythm, and they do the same, always without averting their gazes, and their bodies so close by then that Aomine could clearly feel Kagami’s warmth almost suffocating him, and damn if that sensation wasn’t the best thing that he had felt in quite a time.

“Well, I admit that you don’t dance bad at all”, Aomine says with a teasing smirk when the rhythm of the song calms a little, causing Kagami to snort at him.

“But let me guess, you’re still the only one who can beat you in dancing, right?”

Aomine laughs.

“I see that you get it”, he says nudging his nose against Kagami’s playfully, making this one to exhale a sigh.

“However there is something that I know I’m better at”, Kagami adds with such a challenging tone that Aomine’s automatic response is to half-close his eyes.

“Oh? And that something is…?”, Aomine says in a teasing tone letting the question in the air, and he has time see Kagami’s smirk just before the redhead leans forward to settle his mouth just on his ear, and then Aomine’s heart begins to pound frantically in his chest when realizing that Kagami was whispering him the lyrics of the song in English, the grip of his hand on Kagami’s hip intensifying and his bottom lip grabbed between his teeth while trying to keep control.

 

_Nothing ever last forever_

_All we've got is now or never_

_Baby where is good is gone_

_Won't you follow me home?_

_Won't you follow me?_

_  
_

By when Kagami ends talking Aomine’s breath was coming rough and fast, and when the redhead separates to look at him again Aomine verifies that Kagami’s eyes were darker with hunger, his breathing much more labored than normal again.

“Speaking in English… _Aomine_ ”, Kagami says with a husky voice, and it takes Aomine a couple of seconds to realize that Kagami had just answered his previous question. But that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the imperious urge that he had to leave that damn club to show Kagami how damn much he wanted him right now.

Aomine gulps and leans forward until his forehead is leant against Kagami’s one, his noses touching lightly and both of their accelerated breathing mixing together. Damn. It was the third time that they were extremely close to kiss. But this time nothing was going to ruin that moment…

“Aomine-san, can you accompany me for a second?”

…Or maybe he was mistaken.

“What the hell do you want now?”, Aomine snarls separating from Kagami against his will, piercing at Himuro with his glare, but the boy just looks at him back frustratingly impassible.

“Just to talk a little. I promise that I’ll be very brief”

“Oh, yeah?”, Aomine says crossing his arms, his anger incrementing, “then why don’t you just say what you have to say right here?”

“Believe me, you _really_ don’t want me to do that”, Himuro says while deviating momentarily his eyes towards Kagami, who was looking at the both of them completely confused, and although Aomine is tempted not to cede something in Himuro’s eyes made him accept the boy’s petition with a frustrated sigh.

“Don’t worry, Taiga, it will be just for a bit”, Himuro says with a reassuring smile just before gesturing Aomine to follow him a little far away from the group.

“Okay, what the fuck is this about?”, Aomine snarls when Himuro finally stops.

“I just want to ask you something”, the boy says, and before Aomine could protest more Himuro continues, “do you want to fuck Taiga?”

Aomine’s eyes snap opened in disbelief when hearing Himuro’s crude question before his previous frown returns.

“What I want to do or not with Kagami it’s none of your business”

“Yes, it is”, Himuro says, his tone deadly serious, “because I’ve known Taiga for a much longer time than you and I’m not going to allow you break his heart just because you want to fool around. He is like a little brother for me and if you dare to hurt him in any way I promise you that…”

“O-Oi, wait a minute…”, Aomine interrupts Himuro, a perplexed expression on his face, “are you saying that you don’t like Kagami?”

Himuro’s angry expression turns into one of confusion.

“What?”, and then Himuro slowly understands, “wait…all this time you thought that _I_ was after him?”

Aomine blushes from embarrassment when hearing the mocking tone of the boy in front of him.

“H-How wasn’t I going to think that?”, Aomine defends himself, “you are extremely handsy with him and every time that I talk with Kagami you seem to want to kill me…”

“Well, Kise-san is extremely handsy with you too and that doesn’t mean that he is after you”, Himuro reasons, “and about your second assumption I admit that maybe I was a little tense when you two flirted so openly, but that’s just because I really care about Taiga and I don’t want him to be hurt. So…”, Himuro’s tone becomes serious again, “Aomine-san, please, answer my previous question?”

Aomine exhales a deep breath while putting in order his thoughts, and although he hadn’t any obligation to answer Himuro’s question he decides to speak, because despite he was an only child he had always seen Momoi as his little sister (despite the fact she was three months older than him) and consequently he knew well that feeling of protectiveness that emerged when someone that you don’t know goes after a loved one.

“Okay, do you want me to be honest? Yes, I want to fuck Taiga”, as he was expecting Himuro becomes completely tense when hearing his answer, but Aomine hadn’t finished speaking, “I would be lying if I denied that, but that doesn’t mean that I’m only interested in him to take him to bed. You can believe me or not but the truth is that I really like Kagami, and I seriously want that things between us go just fine, so don’t worry dude, I’m not fooling around with him and I’m not going to rush things in any way”, Aomine hesitates a little and then he adds, “although truth to be told if Kagami is the one who wants to rush thing like hell if I’m going to say no”

Aomineis surprised when Himuro chuckles after saying the last sentence, and he is even more surprised when Himuro looks him again and realizes that the coldness in his eyes has completely disappeared.

“I believe you”, Himuro says with a smile, “I apologize for having been so rude with you but I had to be sure”

Aomine smiles as well.

“Now that I know that you’re not after Kagami you don’t look like a bad guy at all”, he says with a casual tone that makes Himuro laugh.

“Come on, Aomine, I think that it’s evident who I like”, Himuro says with amusement, and Aomine realizes that it’s the first time that Himuro has said his name without honorifics. It seemed that they were going to get along better from then on.

“Well, it was evident that Murasakibara likes you but the other way around…”, Aomine shuts up when seeing Himuro’s mouth fall opened, and then it’s Aomine’s turn to look back at him in disbelief, “wait…you’ve noticed it, right?”

Himuro opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, no sound coming out, and Aomine can’t avoid to burst out laughing.

“Oh man, I think that you’ve been too focused in Kagami and me”

“Aomine, if you’re mocking me right now…”

“I’m not, idiot”, Aomine says, the smile still in his face, “you can ask whoever you like in the group and they’ll tell you the same so stop losing time and go after that giant already, I think that he has gone to the bar again”

Himuro remains completely quiet for some seconds, and then it seems that he had finally assimilated Aomine’s words because he finally reacts by exhaling a soft gasp and disappearing towards the crowd, although not before exclaiming a grateful ‘Thank you’ towards Aomine’s direction.

Aomine shakes his head with a mix of resignation and amusement, and since the song that was sounding right then was slow and incredibly suitable to be danced he decides to come back with the group again, and he smiles when finding that the dancing pairs had changed again:

Kise was dancing with Kasamatsu, both boys sharing a tight embrace, although Aomine doubted if the word ‘dancing’ was the most appropriate one because they were just barely moving, being more focused on making out intensely but tenderly at the same time, Kise’s hands cupping Kasamatsu’s face while the shorter boy’s arms surrounded Kise’s waist.

Midorima and Takao had returned as well, and for their slightly messy hairs and lightly wrinkled clothes Aomine knows that his supposition about what they had been doing until then was quite correct, although right now they looked perfectly calm while dancing in the most classic way: one of Takao’s hands resting on the taller boy chest while one of Midorima’s hands was grabbing Takao’s hip softly, the free hands of the boys joined together. Aomine smiles to himself. It was evident that a guy like Midorima was going to prefer that kind of music.

And finally there were Momoi and Kuroko, and Aomine finds himself smiling like an idiot when seeing the way Momoi’s arms were around Kuroko’s neck, while Kuroko’s ones were around the girl’s waist, and he has to make a great effort to remain quiet when at that moment he sees clearly how Kuroko turns his head a little towards Momoi’s face and deposits a soft kiss on her cheek, causing Aomine’s childhood friend to look at Kuroko completely red and surprised, her eyes so bright that she looked about to cry, and when after a couple of seconds of staring into the other one’s eyes they finally close the distance to join their lips together in a clumsy but cute kiss Aomine decides to disappear from there because if he kept staring the urges to tease them were going to be too big to hold back and he didn’t want to ruin their moment.

Besides, Kagami wasn’t there (Akashi either but he didn’t care about that too much), and after speaking with Himuro and seeing how damn lovey-dovey everyone was he had made up his mind. He was going to ask Kagami for a dance and then he would confess his feelings for once and for all, because although it was evident how both of them felt they hadn’t said it aloud yet, and that had to be fixed. Right then and there…

…or maybe not. Because just at that moment Aomine recognizes Kagami leaning against one of the columns of the club.

And he wasn’t alone.

Because a familiar girl had her arms enclosed around the redhead’s neck. And she was kissing him as the world was going to end that same night.

Aomine doesn’t say anything. He is unable to speak. He is unable to move. And at that same moment he understands perfectly the meaning of the lyrics that were sounding right then.

 

_Cause I don't wanna see you with her_

_I don't wanna see her face_

_Resting in your embrace_

_Her feet standing in my place_

_I don't wanna see you moved on_

_I don't think I'm that strong_

_It hasn't been that long_

_Since I was the one in your arms_

 

At that moment Kagami raises his head and their eyes connect for a moment, and Aomine just looks at him back with a mix of anger and deep disappointment when seeing guiltiness in the redhead's gaze, and although at that moment Kagami stops the kiss Aomine has already disappeared into the crowd, walking fast towards the restroom, and when he finally arrives is to snap the door closed to lean against it. His chest tight and his breathing fast and uneven for the effort to suppress the gulp that was threatening to leave him unable to breath.

“The best night of my life, hah”, he says with a self-mockery tone before hitting softly the back of his head with the door once, and then he exhales a trembling empty laugh, “what a fucking joke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> ..........
> 
> Please don’t kill me, I promise that the next chapter will compensate this ending ^^U 
> 
> At least I hope you’ve liked AoKaga interaction in this chapter ;) I’ve had quite a hard time to describe them while dancing so sorry if I’ve not been clear enough in my descriptions -.- As always feel free to leave any comment, I really appreciate feedback! ^^


	13. A good night at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just have one thing to say regarding this chapter:
> 
> ** SMUT ALERT ** - there isn’t sex yet but I hope that you enjoy it anyway ;)

When Kagami saw Aomine the first thing that crossed his mind was: ‘ _I’m dead_ ’, because knowing how impulsive Aomine was he was expecting that the tanned him approached him to punch him in the face.

But he didn’t do that. He didn’t even shout at him, or insult him. And Kagami could feel his stomach tightening because of the guiltiness when seeing a deep pain appearing on Aomine’s eyes before disappearing from his view, and although he immediately pushed Minami away and called Aomine’s name it was too late.

“Kagami-kun, I’m right here!”, the girl exclaims with a pouting tone, “you can go with your friend later but right now why don’t we have some fun and…?”

But the girl doesn’t manage to complete the sentence because at that moment she sees Kagami’s expression, and she can only gulp with nervousness when feeling the almost dangerous aura that was surrounding Kagami at that moment.

“K-Kagami-kun…?”

The girl exhales a cry when Kagami suddenly makes them change positions to pin her on the column, towering over her, and although at any other moment that situation would have probably excited any girl in the world at that moment Kagami could clearly see the fear in the girl’s eyes, and he couldn’t exactly blame her because he had never felt so close to lose control. In a really bad way.

Because of course that he hadn’t liked one bit when Minami had assaulted him to forcibly kiss him, but that was something that he could forget.

But because of her doing (and because of his stupidity for not noticing the girl’s truth intention in time) Aomine had been hurt. And that was something that he will never forget.

“Don’t…ever…get close to me again”, Kagami hisses between greeted teeth, his tone barely audible because of the anger, and then without a second glance towards the trembling girl Kagami runs towards the place where Aomine was just some seconds ago.

He looks around, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Aomine, but he decides soon that it’s going to be an impossible task because by then the local was full of people until the point of feeling almost suffocated.

Kagami takes a deep breath trying to calm down. Since he was sure that Aomine hadn’t gone out there weren’t many places where he could have disappeared, so Kagami decides to go to the place where he would have gone if their positions were reversed.

And he guessed right. Because when he entered the bathroom he found Aomine there washing his face, and he could feel another pang of guiltiness assaulting him when Aomine raised his head allowing him to see that the corner of his eyes were suspiciously red.

At that moment Aomine finally is aware of Kagami’s presence, and this one could feel his heart sinking when Aomine threw at him a brief cold glare before beginning to wash his hands, instead of reacting rudely and noisily as Kagami had been expecting.

“What are you doing here, Kagami? You are making Minami wait”

Kagami gulps when hearing the unnatural calm tone that Aomine was using, his eyes purposely avoiding his.

“Aomine, listen”, Kagami says hurriedly when seeing Aomine drying fast his hands with the clear intention of leaving, “what you’ve seen before it’s not what you think it is. I was just standing there waiting for you and Tatsuya to come back and then suddenly Minami approached me and began to talk and before I could realize what was happening…”

“I know”

Kagami shuts up immediately, confusion appearing on his face.

“What?”

There is a tense silence in which neither of them says anything, the music outside the room being the only thing that could be heard until Aomine finally turns around to confront Kagami, blue eyes meeting red ones.

“I know you well enough to know that you aren’t the kind of guy that hooks up with the first bitch that offers herself”, he says, and Kagami can feel relief invading him…until Aomine speaks again, his voice a couple of scales deeper than usual because of the anger, “but I didn’t know that you were the kind of guy who doesn’t mind to let it happen”

Kagami’s first intention has been to apologize but then the implications of Aomine’s words made him speak in an offended tone.

“Wait, are you insinuating that I _liked_ it?”

“It seemed that way for the way you were kissing her”, Aomine says while crossing his arms, his tone not as calm as before anymore.

“Hey, that’s not true! She was the one who kissed me!”

“Oh, my apologies! But from where I was I couldn’t distinguish very well which tongue was the one in chocking the other one…”

“What did you want me to do?!”, Kagami exclaims with frustration when hearing Aomine’s disdained tone, “to give her a punch so she stopped? Damn, I pushed her back the fasted I could but you were even faster and disappeared not letting me time to explain myself!”

“Well, then maybe you should stop claiming to be as good as me because I can assure you that I would have been fast enough to avoid that kiss with no effort”

“And normally I would have avoided it but I just didn’t see it coming, okay?!”

“Yeah, I know that you didn’t see it coming!”, Kagami is surprised when Aomine begins to shout, making a guy who was about to enter the restroom to think it twice and leave, “I know that you NEVER see anything coming, and for that reason I warned you about her, because I knew that despite all the fucking hints that she had been giving you from the start you hadn’t caught them, but still…STILL…you let your guard down, and you let that slut kiss you. You…”, Aomine gulps, his cheeks darkening a little from the embarrassment since his voice had failed him at the end, “you’re a complete IDIOT and you ALWAYS do the same!”

“What?!”

“Yeah, you do! You’re so fucking dense that you never catch anything!”, Aomine growls in frustration, “Damn, you didn’t even realize that I was about to kiss you five months ago, or that I was about to do the same the first day that we arrived at the Academy, or how damn much you turned me on when walking around half-naked in our room, and a thousandth of other things. And I’m pretty damn sure that if we hadn’t been trapped in Midorima’s closet you wouldn’t know yet that I fucking like you!”

The silence that settles then is so thick that it could be cut with a knife, and although it only lasts for a few seconds it looks like an eternity for Kagami, who was only able to stare at Aomine in complete astonishment after hearing his speech, his heart now pounding frantically in his chest. He was shocked for all the things that Aomine had admitted but there was one in particular that had caught his attention.

“What…”, Kagami has to clear his throat to be able to speak with a voice loud enough to be heard, “what do you mean with ‘five months ago’…?”, and then, finally, Kagami understands, “you…that means that you…”

“Yeah, asshole, I like you since then”, Aomine snaps, averting his eyes with even more embarrassment, afraid of Kagami’s reaction, “I seriously don’t know what the hell I see in an idiot, dense, stupid a-and idiot dude like you who doesn’t get anything and who is unable to avoid a simple kiss”, Aomine takes a breath to keep talking, and he was so focused on letting all his frustration out that he fails to notice the change in Kagami’s expression when looking at him, “And who knows? Maybe at the end I’ve been stupidly thinking that we were in the same page and now you tell me that we are _just_ friends and that with ‘ _waiting after the exams_ ’ you were referring to wait to play a fucking game and…”

…and then, Kagami moves.

* * *

Aomine doesn’t manage to end the sentence for two simple reasons.

First, because the surprise of finding himself suddenly against the wall without knowing exactly how makes him shut up immediately.

And second, because Kagami pressing his lips against his own was enough to make him lose completely his ability to speak. However, the sudden and completely unexpected kiss ends soon because when Aomine finally assimilates what is happening he can’t avoid to exhale a surprised gasp, startling Kagami and making him stop the kiss immediately.

They stare for some seconds, holding their breaths, and when they react again Kagami is the first to talk.

“I’m sorry”, Aomine raises his eyebrows, surprised when hearing Kagami’s apologetic tone, “I know that I can be very dense sometimes, Kuroko always tells me that too, but…”, Kagami gulps and fixes his eyes on Aomine again, his cheeks now a little reddened, “…but you aren’t wrong. We are on the same page...”, Kagami averts his eyes, “…or well, we are if you keep being interested in me after what happened before”

Aomine exhales the breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and he is about to lean forward to mimic Kagami’s previous action but he stops in the last second.

“Wait”, he says, his tone becoming suspicious, “what do you mean with ‘ _we are on the same page_ ’?”

Kagami blushes even more before frowning.

“W-What the hell I’m going to mean with that?”, he blurts out, “I think it’s rather evident that…”

“Oh no Bakagami, sorry but I want to hear you say it aloud”, Aomine interrupts him, crossing his arms, “because the last time that I thought we were thinking the same you were talking about basketball so I’m not going to make the same mistake twice”

“Are you serious?!”, Kagami exclaims, “After these three weeks, and with the way we both have been behaving this night, a-and with what I’ve just done you still need me to say that… _you know_ …”

But although by then Aomine was pretty convinced about Kagami’s feelings he wouldn’t be satisfied until being 100 per cent sure. And for that to happen he needed to hear Kagami say it. He didn’t care if the redhead was embarrassed about it, because he himself had admitted it aloud before so the redhead owed him to do the same thing.

“What do ‘ _I know_ ’, Bakagami?”, Aomine says, and he uses a purposely mocking tone that causes Kagami to growl in frustration.

“THAT I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, IDIOT!”

Aomine’s mouth falls opened, not expecting that emphatic answer, but just after that he immediately begins to laugh when seeing the mortification on Kagami’s expression because just at that moment a couple of guys who had been about to enter had decided to leave rather hastily when hearing Kagami’s shout.

“Wow, Kagami, you didn’t need to shout, I’m not deaf you know?”, Aomine says with a reproachful tone that makes Kagami clench his fists.

“Bastard… and you are the one who doesn’t know why you like me?! It’s _me_ the one who should be making himself that quest…”

And this time it’s Kagami the one who doesn’t manage to finish the sentence, since Aomine decides to do what he had been about to do before and leans forward to capture Kagami’s lips again, effectively silencing the redhead, and when Aomine feels Kagami returning the kiss he can’t avoid to exhale an appreciative groan while settling his hands on the redhead’s hips, Kagami’s ones resting on the wall at both sides of Aomine’s shoulder.

And _damn_ , Aomine was pretty sure that the kiss that they were sharing right then was incredibly clumsy and shitty, and that certainly instead of a proper kiss it looked more like a set of uncoordinated movements between a couple of mouths, making shamefully evident how little experience both of them had…but still Aomine couldn’t help to feel incredibly happy and relieved by knowing that Kagami was feeling the same.

They kiss for some moments with calm, simply enjoying the contact of the other one’s lips, but at some point the heat that was coiling in Aomine’s stomach begins to be unbearable, and since the lingering kisses that they were sharing were becoming insufficient he decides to use tentatively his tongue, licking slowly Kagami’s bottom lip, asking him permission to enter, and to his surprise Kagami doesn’t hesitate in opening his mouth to welcome Aomine’s tongue with his own, both teenagers exhaling a satisfied groan just before beginning to taste each other with vigor, their teeth connecting from time to time due to the hurry.

“Well…”, Aomine exhales when they are forced to stop to take some air, “it seems that you aren’t as bad at kissing as I thought you’d be”

Kagami half-closes his eyes but since it was obvious that Aomine was just saying that to tease him he only snorts as an answer.

“Yeah, yeah, I know: ‘ _The only one who can kiss you is you_ ’, right?”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s ironic tone.

“Idiot, stop ruining my lines”

“Bah, it isn’t a good line to begin with”

“Yes, it is”

“Nop, it isn’t”

“Yes, it is”

“No, it isn’ _…ah!_ ”

Kagami’s sentence ends with a groan when Aomine settles his mouth on his neck to bite the flesh, using his tongue to lick the place that he had just marked, and as he was expecting their previous discussion ends completely when Kagami responds by pushing Aomine back against the wall, his mouth attacking his with renovate enthusiasm.

Aomine exhales a grunt of satisfaction when Kagami’s tongue invades his mouth again. He uses one of his hands to grab Kagami by the back of his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss by tilting his head a little to the side, his other hand traveling down from Kagami’s hip to his ass until being grabbing it with possessiveness, and when he sees that Kagami doesn’t protest and that in fact that action has made him exhale a gasp Aomine decides to push Kagami against him, causing their lowers halves to connect, both teenagers groaning as a result.

Kagami takes the hint and settles his hands briefly over Aomine’s thighs to force their legs more opened so he could situate more comfortably between them, and then without losing a simple second he begins to grind against him, making Aomine groan against Kagami’s bruised lips while increment the grip on his ass when a wave of pleasure hits him. Damn, in all his erotic dreams he had always pictured himself as the one being in charge but now there he was: letting Kagami take the lead and fucking enjoying every damn second of it…

…and then, just at that moment, the door of the bathroom opens a third time, and Aomine and Kagami stare in horror at the newcomers: a familiar tall and green-haired guy whose eyes at that moment were opened at his maximum and a familiar brunette who looked about to burst out laughing at any moment.

“Weeell, Shin-chan, it seems that the restroom is occupied, we better find another place”, Takao says with a wide grin, and before Midorima could add anything Takao winks at the pair, and Aomine can hear Takao say a triumphal ‘ _I told you it would be two!_ ’ just after the door closes behind him.

Aomine and Kagami remain in an almost shock state from some moments, still untangled together, but then the extremely awkwardness of the previous situation makes them begin to laugh with a mix of nervousness and embarrassment.

“Fuck”, Aomine says covering his eyes with one of his hands, “fuck, what a luck”

“Well, I think that no one is going to be surprised”, Kagami says with a resigned smile.

“Yeah, but do you know how much time will have to pass until Kise stops teasing us about this?”

Kagami exhales a sigh,

“Probably quite a lot”

“ _Surely_ quite a lot”, Aomine says with such an apologetic tone that Kagami chuckles, “and this is all your fault”

“Hah?!”, Kagami exclaims, not expecting that accusation, and he is about to protest but then Aomine laughs and kisses Kagami again passionately, his tongue rolling sensually slow inside the redhead’s mouth causing this one to grunt while returning the kiss, his hands digging in Aomine’s hips again.

“Yep, you’ve been the one who started this by kissing me”, Aomine says when they separate, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, of course, and the fact that you’ve begun to grind against me doesn’t count, right?”

“Wow, Bakagami, congratulations! You are beginning to talk about sexual things without blushing…”

Aomine can’t avoid a smirk when seeing Kagami’s cheeks redden, but that smug expression disappears completely from his face when Kagami settles his mouth on his ear and licks it softly, making him exhale a choked gasp.

“ _Aomine Daiki…_ _sometimes you’re too exasperating…_ ”

And if Kagami speaking English wasn’t enough to make his member twitch, the combination of Kagami’s words sounding just in his ear mixed with the enervating slow licks and nips that the redhead was giving to his earlobe made the trick.

“Okay, fuck it”, Aomine snarls with a deep tone that sounded like pure sex before making Kagami stop torturing his ear to drag him inside one of the stalls of the restroom, putting the bolt with rude movement before slamming Kagami against the door.

“W-wait”, Kagami says, his tone suddenly nervous when seeing the predatory expression that was adorning Aomine’s face, “Aomine, wait, maybe we shouldn’t…”

Aomine shuts Kagami up with another kiss, causing the redhead to automatically return it, but when his hands settle on Kagami’s tight t-shirt with the clear intention of sneaking under it Kagami speaks again, a little breathless for the intense kiss that they had just shared.

“Wait…Aomine…”, Kagami exhales against his mouth, his hands grabbing Aomine’s ones to stop his movements.

“Why?”, Aomine says, his voice so hoarse that Kagami can’t avoid a shudder.

“I…”, Kagami gulps, “I think that we should stop here. If we continue…I mean, I’ve never…”

Aomine kisses Kagami again, but this time it was not a kiss to shut him up in order to continue, but to reassure him.

“Yeah, I can guess that you’re a virgin, so am I”,   Aomine says, and he can’t avoid to feel a little proud when seeing that his statement had made Kagami’s eyes go wide, “what? Did you think that I have experience?”

“W-well, since you’re always reading that kind of magazines…”

“You can say the word ‘porn’ Bakagami, it’s not going to hurt or anything”

Kagami glares at Aomine, who only smirks at him back.

“Okay, since you’re always reading PORN…”, Aomine chuckles when hearing the way Kagami snap the word before regaining a more serious expression when seeing that the redhead looked a little nervous, “I-I had assumed that maybe you had already…umh… _done_ it with some girls”

Aomine shakes his head.

“Nope, I haven’t, and I know it’s difficult to believe because after all I’m extremely hot…and don’t roll your eyes, Bakagami, because if you didn’t think that we wouldn’t be doing this”

“Yeah, you’re hot, but believe me that you would be even hotter if you stopped being such an egocentric guy”

Aomine shrugs, a shameless smile on his face.

“Well, sorry Bakagami, but even a perfect guy like me has a couple defects”, Aomine laughs when Kagami rubs his eyes with exasperation, “but now seriously, don’t worry, I don’t want to lose my virginity in this restroom either. There isn’t much space and it would be uncomfortable as hell…”

“Oh, so if the restroom was bigger you wouldn’t mind?”, Kagami asks with irony.

“Not much, but well, since Kise knows the owner I don’t want to cause him trouble because…”, Aomine smirks and leans forward, pinning Kagami more against the wall and making the redhead hold his breath, “although I’m dying to hear you scream my name I think that the clients won’t think the same thing…”

Aomine’s smirk widens when Kagami turns completely red and begins to open and close his mouth like a dead fish before being able to reply.

“You…you are…”

“What? Amazing? Incredible? Sinfully handsome?”

“ _I was going to insult you, Aho!_ ”          

Aomine laughs and kisses Kagami again, and although this time Kagami wasn’t going to return the kiss to annoy Aomine he ends doing it, because who was he kidding? It was true that Aomine got on his nerves too often, but he couldn’t deny that a part of him really liked that kind of teasing game.

And he wasn’t going to admit it but Aomine’s previous sentence had turned him on.

“So…”, Kagami suffers a shiver when hearing that simple word fall from Aomine’s lips because the lust on his tone was evident, and this time when Aomine settles his hands over his t-shirt and begins to lift the clothing slowly to expose his skin Kagami doesn’t stop him, letting the tanned teen roll the t-shirt until being just above his built pectorals.

“…although we won’t go all the way…”, Aomine rests his hands over Kagami’s chest, which was moving up and down faster than usual due to his altered breathing, “…we still can do some other things, don’t you think?”

And then Aomine kisses him again, needy, hard, all the slowness of his movements disappearing, and while trying to return the kiss with equal intensity (thing that proved to be incredibly difficult because Aomine seemed determined to take complete control over his mouth) Kagami suddenly feels that Aomine’s hands, which until now had been roaming over his chest as if they didn’t want to leave any place without touching, had deviated until being just over his nipples, and when without warning Aomine begins to roll his thumbs over them Kagami’s head falls backwards while exhaling a groan, exposing his neck and causing Aomine to attack that exposed spot without losing time.

“A-Aomine… _ngh_ …damn!”

“ _Ssshh_ ”, Aomine hisses against Kagami’s neck, but he doesn’t stop the movement on his fingers, and in fact he makes the sensation even more intense by grabbing now the little bud between his thumb and index finger, initiating a rotating movement that makes Kagami gasp again, “if you don’t keep quiet everyone will hear you…”

“B-bastard…”, Kagami snarls, making Aomine laugh before capturing his mouth again but just for a brief moment, because just after that Aomine lowers himself a little to deposit an open mouthed kiss between Kagami’s pectorals before replacing on of his hands with his mouth and tongue, beginning to lick first Kagami’s nipple tentatively to see his reaction, and when the redhead rewards him with another moan he decides to use his teeth as well, grasping the hardened bud softly, his other hand working on the nipple that his mouth can’t attend.

“ _Ngh_ …A-Aomine…”, Kagami settles one of his hands over Aomine’s head, and since this one’s hair was too short Kagami had difficulties to obtain a firm grasp, “Aomine, wait…!”

“Why?”, Aomine asks huskily, rolling his tongue over the other nipple, causing Kagami to shiver again because of the sensation but also for the vision of Aomine pleasuring him while looking like he was really liking it as well, “aren’t you enjoying this?”

“ _Ngh_ …yeah, but _you_ don’t”

“Hah?!”, that sentence makes Aomine stop completely his actions while raising his head, a frown adorning his face, “what the fuck are you saying, idio…?”

But Kagami takes opportunity of Aomine’s offended outburst to slam him against one of the side walls, Aomine’s protests dying on his throat when the redhead begins to unbutton his shirt with almost desperation.

“Wait, have you said that to make me stop?”, Aomine asks, and when Kagami smiles at him he knows that he had guessed right.

“You weren’t stopping”, Kagami says simply, making Aomine snort with amusement.

“If you wanted me to undress you only have to ask… _ngh_!”

One of Aomine’s hands flies to grasp Kagami by the back of his hair when the redhead attacks his neck hungrily, while using his hands to pin Aomine’s hips against the wall, stopping him from moving.

“O-Oi…if you’re going to make a mark make sure that it can’t be seen”, Aomine says breathlessly before another groan escapes his mouth when Kagami begins to lick down his collarbone, giving another soft bite this time on Aomine’s left pectoral.

“Too late”, Kagami says, his eyes looking up at Aomine with a teasing glint that makes Aomine’s member react instantly.

“Fuck…”, Aomine can’t avoid to exclaim before pushing Kagami against the opposite wall, and after claiming those addictive lips again he settles his hands over Kagami’s pants, beginning to fumble with the buckle of his belt.

“W-Wait…”, Kagami exhales during one of the brief pauses that they had to take to be able to breath between so many kisses, “I thought that we weren’t going to…”

“And we aren’t”, Aomine replies when he manages to unfasten Kagami’s tight jeans, and he is excited to see Kagami’s erection forming a bulge on his boxers. It seemed that he was as well sized as he had imagined, “but believe me, this is going to feel better than before”

Aomine cuts Kagami’s protests with another kiss, while unfastening his own pants, and after exhaling a relieved sigh when his member is free from the confinement of his trousers he grabs Kagami’s hips and begins to grind against him again, Kagami’s aroused groan resounding in his own mouth.

“Fuck… _ah_ …!”, Kagami exclaims throwing his head back again, his hands resting on Aomine’s lower back, encouraging him to increment the pace of the grinding.

“I told you it would feel it good”, Aomine says, and although he tries to adopt a smug tone the truth was that he was beginning to feel close to the edge.

Besides, thanks to the rough movements of his hips against Kagami their naked chest were rubbing against each other every single time, that action creating an extremely pleasant heat that was making his head be dazed. And it’s at that moment when, in an impulse, Aomine speaks again.

“Oi Kagami”, the redhead open his eyes again when hearing Aomine’s voice, and although at first Aomine was still hesitating about what he was about to ask when seeing how Kagami looked right then, completely flushed and breathless and with his eyes half-lidded from their intense activity he makes up his mind.

“What?”, Kagami asks when Aomine stops his movements completely, and then his eyes snap wide opened when Aomine suddenly kneels in front of him, “A-Aomine, what…?”

“Can I suck you off?”, Aomine asks directly, first because honestly it didn’t come to his mind a more subtle way to ask for it, and second because he knew that Kagami’s face when being asked that was going to be priceless.

“WHAT?!”, Kagami shouts, before covering his mouth with one of his hands when remembering that they had to be quiet, but then Aomine settles his hands on the waistband of his boxers and Kagami begins to babble again, “h-hold on, Aomine, you don’t need to…”

But Kagami loses his voice when Aomine resumes his task by lowering Kagami’s boxers, leaving his completely erected member on full display, and although Kagami has time to register that Aomine has grabbed his cock he hasn’t time to protest because at that moment Aomine gives a long lick to his length from base to tip, and the only thing that Kagami can do is to moan helplessly, his hands turned into fist against the wall.

“ _God_ …”, Aomine takes that whine as indication to continue, so he begins to lick the underside of Kagami’s member with more confidence, daring to give a tentative suck just at the tip as he had seen several times in videos, obtaining an exquisite groan from his now boyfriend’s, “fuck Aomine…”

“Kagami I thought that we weren’t going to go that far”, he says teasingly.

“Idiot”, Kagami snaps, but he had said it with a hint of laughter before another gasp escapes his mouth when Aomine removes with his tongue the precum that had just appeared on the tip of his member, “damn, Aomine, I-I don’t think that I can last too much so maybe you better… _aah_!”

Kagami suffers a complete shiver when Aomine decides to engulf his member in one go, one hand snapping over his mouth trying to avoid making too much noise and the other resting over Aomine’s head, and since this one soon realizes that his mouth isn’t able to take all Kagami’s length he uses his hand to pump the part that his mouth can’t reach.

Aomine is tempted to begin immediately with a fast pace because Kagami’s moans were both encouraging and arousing, but at the end he decides to begin slowly at first. After all it was his first blowjob and he didn’t want to risk to gag and to end puking for being reckless. But as the time passes Kagami’s groans become faster and louder now that his hand was again over the wall turned into a fist, his knuckles white, so Aomine becomes more and more confident until picking up pace, bobbing his head with a fast and steady rhythm, swirling his tongue from time to time trying to find what spots Kagami preferred.

And damn Aomine had never imagined that he could like giving head so much but fuck, to have Kagami’s over him, evidently coming apart, with his mouth half-opened, his eyes shut closed, and his sweated chest moving up and down with such a frenetic rhythm was the hottest thing that he had seen in all his life. And god he was so vocal, every moan that Kagami exhaled went straight to his own cock, making him feel about to come even when he hadn’t touched his own member yet.

“A-Aomine… _ngh_ …Aomine, I’m too close…”, Kagami looks down at him, his red eyes darker than usual from the excitation, and although he tries to push him away Aomine doesn’t move and keeps sucking Kagami, the slurping sounds making the redhead be even more turned on if possible, “damn Aomine, I’m serious, I-I can’t… _shit_ …!

Kagami exhales a final moan before the long-awaited orgasm reaches him, and although for a moment Aomine is about to gag when Kagami comes in his mouth he covers it with the back of his hand just in time managing to swallow all Kagami’s release, and although he tries to maintain his face neutral he can’t avoid to make a grimace because even when the taste wasn’t too bad the texture was a little disgusting.

“Idiot…”, Aomine raises his head when hearing Kagami say that, and he is surprised when the redhead shows a guilty expression before adding, “you…you didn’t need to go that far”

Aomine smirks, and after licking his lips purposely slow making Kagami gulp he stands up.

“Yeah, but I wanted”, he says, “besides, at the end you’ve screamed my name and that was truly worth it so…”, Aomine exhales a surprised gasp when without warning Kagami sneaks his hand into his underwear, “o-oi, what are you…wait Kagami stop!”

“What? You can suck mine but I can’t suck yours?”, Kagami snarls, making Aomine feel his cock twitching on Kagami’s hand because of the bluntness of his question. It seemed that Kagami wasn’t as shy as usual once we were on it.

“Look, I’m really at my limit, okay?”, Aoimine tries to reason, “So if you try to suck it now I know that I’ll come almost immediately. Besides your t-shirt is black so it’s very likely that it ends stained if…”

And then Aomine’s eyes snap opened when with a fluid movement Kagami discards his t-shirt, throwing it to the side over the toilet with no care, and fuck the guy surely had a damn hot body.

“Now it won’t get stained”, Kagami says, and before Aomine could stop him the redhead gets on his knees and swallows Aomine’s member, causing the tanned teen to groan with a voice that sounded completely strange to his own ears when feeling that incredible heat surrounding his member.

“D-Damn you, Kagami… _ah_ …you’re too stubborn… _ngh_ …!”

However that’s the last coherent sentence that Aomine is able to say before surrounding to the pleasure that Kagami’s warm mouth was giving him, and fuck he knew that it was the first time that Kagami did oral but holy shit he was too good at it, and the way his tongue moved successfully grasping all his weak spots was too good to be true, overwhelmingly good in fact. Damn, maybe at the end Kagami was true and he was better in more aspects than Aomine had initially thought.

After not too much time Aomine can feel a familiar tension settling in the pit of his stomach, indicating him that he was about to come, and although his honest intention was to warn Kagami he makes the mistake of looking down, and the vision of the redhead looking up at him while keeping working on his member was simply too much and he end coming instantly, causing Kagami to exhale a chocked sound when feeling Aomine’s cum in his mouth without warning.

“Shit!”, Aomine exclaims with an horrified expression when Kagami begins to cough, “I-I’m sorry, Kagami, I-I swear that I was going to warn you b-but…”

Aomine shuts up when realizing that Kagami’s coughs had turned into laughs.

“Don’t worry”, Kagami says, an teasing smile on his face, “hearing the great Aomine Daiki babbling like that has been truly worth it so…”

Aomine stares at Kagami in disbelief for some seconds before punching him on the shoulder, but that only makes Kagami laugh again.

“Jerk…”, Aomine snaps, but since the next thing that he does is to kiss Kagami the insult loses almost all his effect, “you’re okay, right?”

Kagami smiles reassuringly while nodding before accepting Aomine’s hand to help him to stand up, and after using some toilet tissues to clean themselves they decide that it was already time to come back with the rest, although a part of them had seriously contemplated the possibility of remaining hidden there until the night passed so their friends couldn’t tease them too much.

“Well, at the end Minami kissing you hasn’t been such a bad thing”, Aomine comments with a mocking tone while unbuttoning his shirt again.

“Please, don’t joke about that”, Kagami says while putting his t-shirt using such a guilty tone that Aomine chuckles, and although he is about to tease him again he shuts up when seeing that Kagami was biting his bottom lip, as if he was hesitating to ask him something.

“What?”, Aomine asks, making Kagami jump.

“Nothing”, Kagami says hurriedly, but when seeing the way Aomine arches his eyebrows questioningly he exhales a defeated sigh and speaks, “okay, I was just wondering if you’ve done something _like this_ before”

Aomine smirks.

“And with ‘ _something like this_ ’ you mean…?”

“God, you love to do that don’t you?”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s exasperated tone.

“Yep, I do”, he admits, and although Kahami tries to put an angry expression he doesn’t manage to do it because there was a hint of a resigned smile on his face, and just when Kagami is about to repeat his question Aomine answers, “no”

Kagami’s eyes open in disbelief.

“You mean…you’ve done _nothing_ like this?”, Aomine shakes his head, “not even kissing?”

And this time when hearing Kagami’s astonished tone in the last sentence Aomine glares at him trying to hide his embarrassment.

“No, Bakagami, _not even kissing_ , are you happy now… _mmgh_!?”

Aomine’s sentence is cut by Kagami kissing him suddenly and violently, tongue included.

“What the hell, Kagami…?”, Aomine exclaims, his heart pounding faster than usual again just for that kiss.

“Yeah, Ahomine, I’m happy now”, Kagami says, and there was such a satisfied expression on his face that Aomine can feel his heart skip a beat. Fuck. He was screwed up. He was really in love with that idiot.

“Shit…”, Aomine exhales before kissing Kagami again with the same intensity, “we are going to fail the next exams, Bakagami, you know that, right?”

Kagami raises his eyebrows skeptically, an amused smile on his face.

“And does that bother you?”

Aomine returns the smile. Of course he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised that I would compensate the end of the previous chapter so I’ve tried to keep my word ;)
> 
> This is the first time that I’ve written an AoKaga smutty scene and I’m not sure if I’ve written it well enough ^^U So it would be awesome if you could give me feedback about this chapter, especially if there is something that you haven’t liked. I’m sure that your suggestions will help me to improve :) As always thank you very much for the kudos and comments :) And Merry Christmas to everyone! ^^
> 
> Note: I was planning to write a chapter dedicated to the other pairs showing how their first times would be (don’t worry, it won’t take Aomine and Kagami much to finally hit the bed :D), so if anyone has some suggestions to make don’t hesitate to let me know! Specially regarding the KiseKasa pair because I’m still not sure about who is going to top or bottom (or both xD)


	14. After party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t had time to correct the chapter so sorry in advance if there are more grammar mistakes than usual!   
> WARNING: brief SMUT, and probably too much fluffiness in certain parts so you’ll be warned ;)

When Aomine and Kagami finally leave the restroom there was a considerable crowd of people waiting outside, and although Kagami turns immediately red when seeing the accusative looks that the guys throw at the pair Aomine looked completely unaffected by them, a shameless satisfied expression on his face.

“Damn, we shouldn’t have done anything”, Kagami says, making Aomine look at him with a raised eyebrow before snorting.

“Oi, now don’t try to pretend that you regret it because back there you looked incredibly eager while suc…”

“If you complete that sentence I’ll kill you”, Kagami snaps while turning even redder making Aomine chuckle.

“Oh, so you still get embarrassed when talking about sexual stuff…”, Aomine smirks teasingly and situates just in front of Kagami, forcing the redhead to stop with a resigned sigh, “you don’t have to be shy Bakagami. After all although you aren’t at my level yet you’re rather decent and…”

Kagami grabs Aomine by the front of his shirt and with a rude movement he makes their mouths connect in a hard kiss that leaves Aomine completely breathless because of the surprise, his heartbeat becoming crazy again when feeling Kagami’s tongue practically devouring the inside of his mouth with enthusiasm, not giving him any opportunity counterattack.

“So…”, Kagami says when the kiss stops with a smirk that was too sexy to his own good, “what were you saying about me not being at your level?”

Aomine clears his throat, trying to regain the voice that Kagami had just taken away from him with that awesome kiss.

“Yeah, well, you’re not too bad”, he ends saying with a nonchalant tone, making Kagami roll his eyes with patient.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?”,

Aomine shrugs and smiles provocatively when hearing Kagami’s half-hearted insult.

“Yep, I am. So…”, the tanned teen encloses his arms around Kagami’s neck, and he can feel a wave of satisfaction traverse by his body when the redhead situates both of his hands on his hips in a complete natural way, as if that was something that he was already used to do, “…you better be sure that you really want to date a jerk like me because after this night your time to reject me will be up”

Kagami exhales a surprised laugh.

“So if tomorrow I regret what’s happened today you won’t let me break up with you?”, he says with amusement.

“Nope”, Aomine says before leaning towards Kagami to end whispering just in the redhead’s ear, “after how damn much it has taken me that you realized it I’m not letting you run away”

Aomine ends the sentence licking softly Kagami’s ear, and he smirks when that simple action makes the redhead shiver.

“Don’t worry”, Kagami ends saying after clearing his throat so his voice sounded almost completely normal, “after all I’m dating the great Aomine Daiki, so I wouldn’t dare to lose a gold opportunity like that”

“Oh, I’m glad that you finally understand how lucky you are by having me as your boyfri…”

“ _It was sarcasm, aho_ ”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami snap that sentence and before the redhead could add another insult Aomine kisses him again, and this time they manage to control themselves, only using their tongues to tease the other one but without any particular intention to dominate the kiss.

“Okay”, Aomine says after separating again, “if we don’t want that someone of the group begins to look for us (and with someone I mean ‘Kise’) we should get moving”

“That was what we were doing before you stopped to…”, Kagami stops walking when realizing that Aomine wasn’t following him, and he is about to protest for having stopped again but then he notices that the tanned teen was strangely fixed on one point of the local, his eyes and mouth opened wide in stupor.

“What are you looking?”, Kagami says with curiosity, trying to follow Aomine’s gaze.

“Umh…Kagami…”, Aomine use his forefinger to point to one of the corners of the room, “isn’t that Murasakibara?”

Kagami looks at where Aomine was pointing and then his expression mimics his boyfriend’s one when seeing the wild and uncontrolled make out session between two guys that was taking place right there, one of the guys (the tallest one) grabbing the other one up against the wall while the shortest one’s had his arms and legs wrapped around the other boy’s body in order not to fall, and although from where Aomine and Kagami were they couldn’t distinguish very well the faces of the passionate pair since they both were practically eating the other one’s face there weren’t many guys that were more than 2 meters long.

“W-what the hell is he doing?”, Kagami snaps without thinking, glaring at Aomine when hearing the muffled laugh that the tanned teen tries to suppress without success, “okay, genius, before you say anything I perfectly _see_ what’s happening but I-I don’t understand. I mean, Murasakibara only likes food and lazing around so…”

Kagami shuts up when seeing Aomine’s incredulous expression.

“Wait…are you kidding me, right?”, Kagami frowns confused, making Aomine open his eyes even more if possible, “oh shit, you’re serious, you don’t really know who the other guy is?!”

“Why should I know?! I don’t know Murasakibara that well so…hey, what the hell is so funny?”

Aomine tries to answer Kagami but it takes him some seconds to compose himself to be able to speak, his voice still a little trembling for the effort not to laugh.

“Okay, I’ll give you a hint”, Aomine ends saying, “he speaks English even better than you”

Kagami’s eyes almost jump out of its sockets.

“No way…”, Kagami snaps, and before he could stop him Kagami begins to walk towards the pair, making Aomine be about to face palm when seeing Kagami trying to catch a ‘subtle’ glimpse of Himuro’s face. It was a luck that the two boys were so engrossed in their almost-sexual activity because otherwise they would have immediately caught Kagami staring at them. It seemed that the word ‘discretion’ wasn’t in the redhead’s dictionary.

After a few moments Kagami returns with Aomine again, and there was such a dumbfounded expression on his face that Aomine begins to laugh again.

“So, are you convinced now?”, Aomine says between chuckles, and Kagami seemed to be in shock because he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before being able to speak.

“But...but since when…”

Aoine shrugs.

“Beats me, but since Himuro is like your brother I thought that you knew it”, Aomine says, and for once Kagami doesn’t glare at the tanned teen despite his mocking tone since he is still assimilating the news.

“Damn Tatsuya”, Kagami ends saying with a sulking tone, “he should have told me”

“Well”, Aomine says passing an arm around Kagami’s shoulders, walking again in the direction of the group, “by knowing how dense you are sometimes maybe he told but you didn’t realize…”

“ _Aomine…_ ”

Aomine chuckles again and kisses the redhead playfully, and although the redhead had used a threatening tone while spelling his boyfriend’s name he doesn’t hesitate to return it while using one of his hands to surround Aomine’s waist.

“Idiot”, Kagami snaps when they separate, but since there was a hint of a smile on his face Aomine ignores completely the insult and kisses the redhead again, his characteristic enervating mocking smile still in place.

After that it doesn’t take them much to reach the group again, and although they both try to join them in a casual manner they discover soon that trying to pretend that nothing has happened was going to be impossible because the moment their friends see them approaching ALL of them raise their drinks towards their direction (because yes, everyone had gone to order a drink on purpose) while crying a loud ‘ _IT WAS TIME ALREADY!!_ ’, and this time Aomine can’t blame Kagami for blushing because he can’t avoid to do the same.

“Oh, Dai-chan, Kagamin, I’m so happy for you!!”, Momoi exclaims with a happy smile, and her tone was so sincere that Aomine can feel his cheeks burning even more.

“Yes, congratulations Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko says calmly, but the boy was smiling as well.

“Hah, we could say the same about you two”, Aomine says back with a teasing tone, making Kuroko and Momoi interchange a look before chuckling with certain embarrassment.

“Yes, but at least they weren’t so damn obvious”, Midorima intervenes then, and Aomine is about to reply that he was not one to talk but he is interrupted by Kasamatsu.

“I agree with Midorima”, and then the brunette adds with a relieved tone, “your sexual tension was becoming insufferable”

“Oh, don’t worry, Kasamatsu-senpai”, Takao comments casually, a mischievous expression on his face and his eyes even narrower than usual, “with what Shin-chan and I have seen in the restroom we can confirm that their sexual tension has completely vanished at least for tonight…”

And Aomine and Kagami don’t have time to reply anything because at that moment Kise speaks with a calculated neutral tone that clearly contrasted with his wide grin.

“By the way, Aominechi, Kagamichi…”, Kise signals with his finger the corner of his own mouth, “you should have cleaned yourself better: you have a rather suspicious white stain right here…”

Probably if Aomine was less nervous about the whole situation he would have seen immediately the trap, but unfortunately that was not the case and in an unconscious gesture Aomine’s hand flew to the corner of his mouth, and if that wasn’t bad enough when looking at Kagami he discovered horrified that Kagami had done exactly the same thing. _Shit_ …

“Oooh god!!”, Kise exclaims while bursting out laughing, “so I’ve guessed right! You both have… _yiaaaa_!!!”

Kise yelps when Aomine begins to approach him with the clear intention to hit him and he immediately hides behind Kasamatsu, who was drinking peacefully ignoring completely the two idiots who looked as if they were playing tag while Kise used him as a parapet against Aomine.

“Senpai, help me!!”

“Sorry, Kise, but you deserve it”

“So mean ~!!”

“ _Kiiiseeee_!!”

By then everyone was laughing, including Kagami whose initial embarrassment had vanished almost completely the moment Aomine began to run after Kise, and when after some moments Aomine finally managed to catch the blond this one puts his hands in front of him in such a lame apologetic way that everyone who had almost calmed down began to laugh again, especially when Kise began to babble hurriedly.

“A-Aominechi, wait, please, I’m your best friend, remember?! A-and best friends shouldn’t be violent with each other!!!”

Aomine ignores completely his friend’s pleas and encloses an arm around Kise’s neck, forcing him to lower his head so he could rotate his knuckles over the blond’s hair, making him exhale a rapid chorus of ‘ _ouch, ouch, ouch_!’.

“It’s the last time that I help you with your romantic affaires!”, Kise threatens when Aomine sets him free.

“Fine by me, I don’t think that I’m going to need your help any time soon”, Aomine replies with his usual superior smirk, causing Kise to chuckle.

“I hope you won’t”, Kise says with a wink.

“Well, I think that it’s safe to assume that Akashi and I have won so come on, give me my part”, Aomine hears Takao say when he and Kise join the group again.

“Tsk”, Midorima clicks his tongue with annoyance while grabbing his wallet, “Kuroko you idiot…”

“Uh? Me?”, Kuroko says completely lost for the sudden insult.

“Oi, what is this about?”, Kagami asks with confusion when seeing Kise and Kasamatsu take their respective wallets too while Takao extended his hand towards them with his palm facing up.

“No way!”, Momoi exclaims then, an accusing frown appearing on her beautiful face, “you’ve betted how many of us were going to get together tonight?!”, causing the boys to purposely avoid her glare, and although she was about to keep reproaching them Kuroko intervenes while patting her back softly, making his now girlfriend exhale a resigned sigh, “okay, since I finally have Tetsu-kun I’ll forgive you this time”

“So that’s what you were talking about before”, Aomine says with an understanding tone.

“Yes”, Takao says once the other’s money was safely kept on his pocket, “Midorima betted for one pair, Akashi and I thought that it would be two and Kise and Kasamatsu that it would be three”

“Damn, I seriously thought that Himurochi was going to act tonight…”, Kise says with an apologetic tone, and he is about to keep talking but then he sees the way Aomine and Kagami interchange a look, and since neither of them were too subtle the blond immediately suspects, “wait…what does that look mean? You know something, right?!”

Aomine and Kagami interchange another look and then almost at the same time they smirk, knowing perfectly what the other one was thinking.

“Maybe we know…”, Kagami says casually.

“…but if you want us to speak you’ll have to give us something in return”, Aomine completes, crossing his arms.

Kise half-closes his eyes at them.

“Okay, I’ll give you a ten percent of the money that Kasamatsu and I are going to win with this bet”

“Hey, why do you include me?!”

“Oi, that’s not fair!...And why are you smiling, Shin-chan? You’ve lost as well!”

“Yes, but it seems that you are going to lose too…”

“Shin-chan you’re a terrible loser!”

“So, Aominechi, Kagamichi? It’s a deal?”, Kise says.

“Fifty per cent or nothing”

“No way Kagamichi, that’s too much: twenty per cent”

“Forty or nothing, Kise”

“Okay, twenty-five percent and five condoms, that’s my last offer”

“Deal”, Aomine snaps immediately, causing Kagami to look at him in disbelief.

“Idiot! We could have won a thirty per cent if…”

“Believe me, Bakagami, it’s a good deal: condoms are expensive”, Aomine says just before indicating Kise where he could find Murasakibara and Himuro.

“Yes, they are”, Kasamatsu says while glaring at Kise, but by then the blonde had already run towards the direction that Aomine had signaled so he fails to notice his boyfriend’s glare.

“Oh…”, Aomine says with a teasing tone, “does that mean that you have already…?”

“I’m not going to answer to that”, Kasamatsu snaps making Aomine chuckle.

A couple of minutes later Kise comes back with a wide smile on his face.

“Hah!! Senpai and I have won, look!”

“Wait, you’ve taken a photo?!”, Kasamatsu exclaims when Kise takes out his mobile.

“Yep, but don’t worry they haven’t noticed, they were too busy for that”

Kise shows the mobile to the rest, and instead of the dark photo that Aomine was expecting he is surprised to see that Murasakibara and Himuro were perfectly recognizable.

“Oh god, I can’t believe it, you’ve used flash and all!”, Momoi exclaims while giggling.

“As I’ve said they were too busy to notice”, Kise repeats with a smile, “sooo come on Takaochi, give me back all the money _and_ pay!”

Takao exhales a resigned sigh while doing as the blond says.

“Thank you!”, Kise turns to look Aomine and Kagami, “okay, here is your part, I’ll give you the condoms when we come back…”

“God, Kise, don’t speak so loud!”, Kagami exclaims blushing.

“Yes, careful Kise”, Aomine says with a mocking tone, “Bakagami doesn’t mind to make out in a public restroom _but_ to speak about condoms is out of the question…”

“ _Aomine_!”

“What?”, Aomine says with an innocent tone that makes Kagami glare at him before shaking his head with a patient expression on his face.

“In what I gotten myself into…?”, he simply says, but of course when Aomine attacks his mouth he immediately returns the wild kiss while ignoring completely the laughs of their friends.

* * *

The rest of the night passed really quickly while dancing and joking, and by when Murasakibara and Himuro decided to come back everyone was about to leave but obviously no one lose the opportunity to tease the newcomers for a little while, although neither Himuro nor Murasakibara looked especially bothered by it.

“So Murasakibarachi, what do you like the most now: Himurochi or snacks?”, Kise asks playfully when they are about to enter the Academy.

“Umh…”, Murasakibara says thoughtfully, “well, Murochin tastes very good too so…”

“Atsushi!”, Himuro says while blushing, making Murasakibara look at him back with curiosity as if he didn’t understand what he had said wrong.

“By the way, has someone seen Akashi-kun?”, Momoi asks then with certain worry, “I haven’t seen him since he left to order his second drink”

“Probably he has returned sooner to the dorm”, Midorima suggests, “Akashi had never liked going out too much”

“You neither, Shin-chan, and you’ve come anyway”, Takao adds.

“Yes, but that’s because of you…”, Takao’s eyes open wide while Midorima blushes when realizing what he has just said, “I-I mean…”

Takao doesn’t reply anything, he just approaches Aomine and Kagami to say with an apologetic tone.

“Guys…sorry in advance”, and before they could reply anything Takao grabs Midorima’s arm and with much more force that he appeared to have he drags the green-haired boy inside the building.

“Fuck…”, Aomine says with resignation.

“Yep, I think that they’re going to do exactly that”, Kise says with an amused smile, “speaking of which…”, Kise looks at Aomine and Kagami, “are you going to need _that_ right now?”

Aomine looks at Kagami expectantly, but the moment he sees Kagami’s expression he clearly sees that they weren’t going to do it that night, so while trying to adopt a tone that doesn’t sound too disappointed he shakes his head.

“Nah, I think we’ve had enough for tonight”, he ends saying.

“Oh, okay”, and although Kise sounded surprised he is sensible enough not to add anything more.

“Well, guys, I’ll be going. Have a nice rest”, Momoi says then with a smile before approaching Kuroko and kissing him softly, the blue-haired boy returning the kiss the same way, and Aomine can’t suppress a smile when seeing that Kuroko’s cheeks were a little red when the kiss finally stops and Momoi leaves towards the girl’s dorm.

“Tetsu, it’s just occurred to me that your misdirection could be useful to sneak into Satsuki’s room…”

“Aomine-kun, please, don’t make suggestions that could make me be expelled”, Kuroko says calmly, causing the tanned teen to laugh while throwing an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders.

A couple of minutes later they were on the dorms and as Aomine had feared Midorima’s deep groans could be heard from the corridor even when it was evident that the boy was trying to muffle them.

“Takao, for goodness sake, go easier on your boyfriend”, Aomine snaps loud enough so the pair inside could hear him, and for a moment the groans stop and Takao’s laugher can be heard before Midorima replies with his characteristic ‘ _Die’_ that is soon followed by a aroused gasp, indicating that probably Takao had resumed his task in hand (or probably more accurately in mouth).

“Well, guys, try to rest”, Kasamatsu says while waving his hand to say goodbye.

“Yes, Taiga, Aomine, see you tomorrow”, Himuro adds with a smile before disappearing towards his room followed by Muraskaibara who was yawning, already half-asleep.

“Yes, rest well. And...”, Kise approaches Aomine to whisper just in his ear, “…if you change your mind don’t hesitate to ask me for your _other_ part of the bet”

And after winking at them Kise enters his room as well, Aomine and Kagami being the only ones in the corridor now.

“What has Kise told you?”, Kagami asks with curiosity when the door has closed behind them.

“Oh, nothing”, he says, but when seeing the way Kagami stares at him he exhales a sigh and answers, “he has just told me to ask him if at the end we want to…”

Aomine doesn’t complete the sentence but for the way Kagami blushes he knows that he has understood.

“Oh”, Kagami simply says, before a tense silence falls.

“So, umh…”, Aomine says, wanting to break the sudden tension but not knowing exactly how, “we better go to bed already. Tomorrow we have afternoon practice and…”

...and Kagami didn’t seem to care what he had to say because before he could end the sentence Kagami kissed him with intensity, causing Aomine to automatically settle his hands on the redhead’s hips, forcing their bodies closer while allowing Kagami to deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting uninterruptedly for some seconds before the necessity of breathing made them stop, and for a second Aomine thought that maybe that kiss meant that Kagami had changed his mind, but then he saw the apologetic smile that Kagami was offering him and he knew that his supposition has been wrong.

Aomine takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart and to force his recently awaken lower half to come back to sleep, and he is about to remove his hands from Kagami when the redhead surprises him by kissing him again. Fortunately this time the new kiss wasn’t as mind-blowing as the previous one because in that case Aomine’s member would have become fully hard.

“Sorry, but…”, Kagami says after the kiss stops, and his tone sounded incredibly nervous this time, “could…could we just do something like we’ve done before but without… _you know_?”

Aomine can’t avoid a chuckle.

“Yes, Bakagami, _I know_ ”

The redhead half-closes his eyes at him, but that only makes Aomine chuckle again before kissing Kagami softly.

“Fine by me”, Aomine says, and when seeing the way Kagami raise an eyebrow skeptically he adds, “okay, I admit that if you wanted to do it I wouldn’t say no, but I suppose that we would be going too damn fast since we’ve begun to date a couple of hours ago”

Kagami smiles again, this time with relief, and he is about to kiss Aomine again when this one can’t help to talk again.

“ _Although_ if you think it carefully we’ve already sucked the other one off, meaning that technically we’re _already_ going fast so…”

“Argh! Do you really have to put it so bluntly?”, Kagami says with exasperation while blushing, and Aomine just shrugs as a response.

“Hey, I’m just saying the truth”, he says with a mocking smile, but then he sees how Kagami tenses again so he immediately adopts a more serious expression while settling his arm around the redhead’s waist not just for commodity but also to stop Kagami from trying to get away from him, “but as I’ve said I don’t mind to wait. Really”, he adds when seeing Kagami didn’t look very convinced yet, but it seemed that his last words had sounded sincere enough because Kagami relaxed visibly and kissed him again, calmly but intensely.

“ _Although_ …”, Aomine adds when they separate, “the same way I don’t mind to wait I hope that _you_ don’t mind to do other naughty things with me from time to time”

Kagami exhales a snort.

“Seriously, how can you say the word ‘ _naughty’_ without fucking blinking?”, Aomine begins to laugh when hearing Kagami’s embarrassed tone. Damn, he was too cute, he had reacted as he had exactly expected.

“Practice, Bakagami”, without averting his eyes from the redhead Aomine begins to lower his hands from Kagami’s lower back, and although this one gulps he doesn’t stop him, so Aomine continues until being grabbing Kagami’s tempting and firm ass, “but well, correct me if I’m mistaken but I think that you had suggested to do something a little more _interesting_ than talking so…”, Aomine leans forward and grabs Kagami’s earlobe between his teeth, using his tongue to lick it lightly causing the redhead to groan low in his throat as a result, that action making Aomine smirk before adding with the most deep sensual tone that he is able to use: “…your bed or mine?”

And well, for the way Kagami exhales a heated ‘ _Fuck’_ before kissing him furiously it seemed he was fine with either option, so Aomine decides to choose himself and without stopping the wild kiss he begins to push Kagami towards his bed.

They keep attacking the other one’s mouth nonstop, both of them exhaling low grunts of appreciation whenever their tongues found an especially sensitive place, and when Kagami hits the bed with the back of his knees Aomine uses one of his hands to shove him rudely towards it, causing the bed to creak a little when Kagami falls into it, his eyes already half-lidded for their passionate kissing.

“Take your t-shirt off”, Aomine commands while beginning to unbutton his shirt, and although surely at any other moment Kagami would have protested for being ordered like that right then he was too excited to disobey, so he hurriedly does what his boyfriend’s says while enjoying the view of Aomine’s dark muscles being on full display with every button that the tanned teen takes out, and Kagami can’t avoid biting his bottom lip with anticipation when realizing the intense gaze of Aomine fixed on him.

“Damn Bakagami…”, Aomine discards his shirt to the side and crawls over Kagami until being straddling him, “damn, you look good on my bed like that…”

Kagami throws his head back while moaning when Aomine’s mouth lands on his neck to bite, lick and suck without restraint.

“A-At least d-don’t call me ‘ _Bakagami’_ when we’re doing this… _aah_!”

Kagami’s hands fly to grab Aomine’s sculpted back when this one begins to grind down making their crotch connect with every powerful movement of his hips, their hard naked chest now rubbing together creating an extremely pleasant heat between them, and although Kagami has been the one in suggesting not to go too far that night not he finds himself imagining how it would be to feel Aomine inside him while moving like _that_ , and damn the mere thought causes his cock twitch from arousal.

“My bad…”, Aomine says breathlessly, nipping Kagami’s neck softly before deviating to the redhead’s sensitive ear, “… _Taiga_ ”

Kagami can feel his face burning when hearing Aomine say his given name with such intensity, his heart pounding even more quickly inside his now sweated chest.

“Can I call you that?”, Aomine asks then fixing his eyes on Kagami’s ones again, and when this one detects certain uncertainness on the tanned teen he immediately removes it by using one of his hands to force Aomine’s mouth on his, causing the tanned to groan with satisfaction while returning it.

“Yes, _Daiki_ , you can”, Kagami says against Aomine’s lips, smirking when feeling Aomine’s dick getting harder against his own erected member, but his smug expression lasts just one second because at that moment Aomine growls and kisses him again harder, deeper, while using his hands to open Kagami’s pants rudely, lowering after that his boxers so the redhead’s member was exposed, and Kagami is grateful that Aomine’s tongue was shoved inside his mouth at that moment because otherwise the moan that he exhaled when Aomine began to stroke his member with a frantic pace would have been heard in all the dorm.

“Fuck…D-Daiki… _ah_ …!”

Kagami suffers a spasm when Aomine uses his thumb to tease the slit of his member, making some precum begin to leak from the tip, and by then the redhead was so needy for release that he begins to move against Aomine’s hand, his nails leaving marks on Aomine’s back causing this one to shudder from arousal.

“Taiga…”, Aomine exhales against Kagami’s swollen lips, his tone desperate, “please, touch me too”

And when hearing that begging voice Kagami doesn’t have to be told twice, and after biting his bottom lip to avoid another moan when Aomine attacks his neck again he unzips with a trembling hand Aomine’s pants, shoving his hand inside Aomine’s underwear to grab his erected member and making the tanned teen close his eyes from the sudden pleasure that hits him when Kagami begins to masturbate him with vigor, the hand that is not working on Kagami grabbing the sheets next to Kagami’s head with force.

“T-Taiga…”, Aomine groans, beginning to buck his hips as well against Kagami’s hand, “damn, yes, keep going like this... _ngh_ …!”

Aomine increments the pace of his hands causing Kagami to moan again while doing the same, and when their mouth connect again is to share a wild kiss, their tongues connecting outside their mouths more and more messily as their climax approach.

“D-Daiki…ngh…I-I’m…”, Kagami says through greeted teeth, trying to hold on a little more, but then Aomine decides to attack his neck again and he can’t resist any longer, his release dirtying Aomine’s hand and both of their stomachs, and although Aomine thought that he could resist a little longer the image of Kagami under him breathing heavily with his mouth half-opened, his eyes closed but relaxed for his recent orgasm and his sculpted stomach covered in his own cum is enough to push Aomine to the edge sooner than he had expected.

“S-shit…Taiga!”

Aomine exhales a last groan and comes as well, and although his release mixes with Kagami’s the redhead was still trying to go down from his high and didn’t even protest.

They remain silent for some moments, their labored pants resounding in the now silent room, and when the both teenagers manage to regain an almost normal breathing they look at each other for some seconds before Aomine decided to break the slight awkwardness that had just settled by kissing Kagami softly, and he is relieved when the redhead responds immediately, one of Kagami’s hands settling on the back of his neck allowing him to dominate the calm kiss.

“Well, has this been ‘ _naughty’_ enough for you?”

Aomine begins to laugh against Kagami’s lips when hearing this one’s ironic tone.

“Well, I suppose I can get be content just with this”, he says with a joking tone, and he is about to kiss Kagami again but at that moment a voice that neither of them was expecting sounds from the neighbor room, startling them.

“Who are the noisy ones now, hah?”

“ _Shin-chan_!”

“What the…?”, Aomine exclaims, his eyes glaring the opposite wall from where the voices had come from, “Midorima, bastard, go to sleep already!”

“That’s what I was about to do until you two have begun to…”

“Oh, god, shut up already if you don’t want me to go to punch you”, Aomine shuts up when hearing the unmistakable sound of a laugh trying to be muffled, and when he looks down he finds Kagami biting his bottom lip, “and why the hell are you about to laugh?”

Kagami shakes his head, not bothering to hide the smile anymore.

“I’ve just imagined you going to see Midorima like this and well…you don’t look very frightening”, Kagami says with a teasing tone, making Aomine half-closes his eyes despite Kagami was totally right since the image of a shirtless Aomine dirtied with cum wasn’t very threatening. Hot maybe, but definitely not threatening.

“Oh, so you are against me as well, hah?!”

The threatening tone that he uses makes Kagami begin to laugh, frustrating Aomine even more, and as a result the tanned teen forgets for a moment that the bed wasn’t big enough to allow moving too much, so when he moves his knee to the side to get a better position to hit Kagami instead of the surface that he was expecting to find there is only air, causing him to cry from the shock and fall from the bed before he could regain his balance. And of course that doesn’t help to make Kagami stop laughing, but just the contrary.

“Fuck…”, Aomine curses from the floor while Kagami incorporates a little to look down at him.

“Are you okay?”, he asks while trying to calm down, but when he only obtains a deathly glare followed by a grumpy ‘Go to hell’ Kagam begins to laugh again, and damn Aomine seriously tries to keep with his offended attitude but damn, Kagami’s laugh besides being pretty was too contagious, so at the end he finds himself laughing as well.

“Damn, I think that we’ve dirtied the mattress”, Kagami says suddenly with a worried tone when they have finally calmed down.

“Shit, I’ll go to get some tissues”, Aomine says finally standing up to run towards the bathroom.

By when they cleaned all the mess the best they could it was already four in the morning and tiredness was finally reaching them, causing their yawns to be more and more frequent, so they decide to finally call it a day and go to sleep.

“Okay, Bakagami, make me some space”

“What?!”, Kagami exclaims when seeing that Aomine was retiring the sheets to enter his bed as well, “are you joking, right? There’s not enough space for the both of us!”

“Sorry I’m not going to sleep in a mattress full of cum”, Aomine replies, forcing Kagami to be practically against the wall to be able to fit inside, “see? As long as you lie on your side we’ll be just fine”

Kagami rolls his eyes because although it was true that they have managed to enter the same bed there was barely space between them, and of course moving was out of the question if he didn’t want that Aomine fell to the floor _again_ …but well, the truth was that despite he had always hated to be hot while sleeping to feel Aomine’s heat so close to him wasn’t as bad. Indeed it was just the contrary. It felt rather nice.

“Oi…”, Kagami looks at Aomine surprised when hearing his hesitant tone, “if…umh…if you are really that uncomfortable I can just sleep on the floor”

Kagami gulps. Damn, Aomine sounding suddenly so unsecure was too cute…but of course he wasn’t going to say that aloud because although it would be fun to see the embarrassed face that Aomine would surely make Kagami didn’t want to get hit. Besides, surely if he teased him Aomine probably would decide to sleep on the floor for real and Kagami didn’t want that.

“Nah, I’m fine”, Kagami ends saying, and he suppresses the impulse to smile when feeling Aomine relaxing visibly, “but if you snore I’ll kick out of here”

Aomine exhales a laugh.

“Okay, and if you snore I’ll wake you up with the most nau…”

“Say naughty again and I’ll kick you out of here for real”

“Okay, okay”, Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s threatening tone before kissing the redhead while settling one of his hands over Kagami’s naked hip, the smile still on his lip, “goodnight, _Bakagami_ ”

And although Kagami sighs with patient when hearing the appellative there is a smile in his lips as well when he answers back.

“Good night, _Ahomine_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting too long so I’ve decided to stop it here :P If someone is curious in the next chapter you’ll know the reason of Akashi's sudden disappearance ;D Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos that you've been leaving, I greatly appreciated them ^^ and feel free to make any suggestions or critics that you can think off :)


	15. Late wake-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t corrected this chapter yet so sorry in advance for the mistakes!  
> WARNING: brief smut ;)

“Aominechi! Kagamichi! Are you still alive~?”

Aomine frowns with his eyes still closed when hearing Kise’s annoying voice at the other side of the door. He exhales a grumpy sleepy grunt and he is about to ignore the blonde and turn around in the bed to keep sleeping when he realizes that there was something stopping him from moving.

Aomine half-opens his eyes and looks back, utterly confused, and he can’t avoid to exhale a surprised cry when finding an-until-now sleeping Kagami, since due to the cry that he had just let out the redhead had immediately awakened, his face showing panic momentarily before exhaling a frustrated sigh.

“What the hell, dude?”, Kagami says while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Aomine blinks a couple of times, a dumbfounded expression on his face, and then, _finally_ , he wakes up completely.

“Oh, right”, Aomine exclaims with understanding, “for a moment I forgot that we slept together at the end…”

“WHAT?!”,  Aomine and Kagami jump from the bed when hearing Kise cry at the other side of the door, “Aominechi, you idiot! I told you to warn me if you were going to…”

“For goodness sake, Kise, what the hell do you want?!”, Aomine exclaims while Kagami covers his eyes with exasperation “and no, we didn’t fuck, we only _slept_ , okay?”

“ _Aho_! Don’t shout _that_!”, Kagami exclaims completely red while Aomine exhales a soft _ouch_ while rubbing the place where the redhead had just hit him.

“Oh, okay, then can I enter? It’s a little uncomfortable to speak like this…”

“NO!”, Aomine and Kagami exclaim at the same time, because although they knew that Kise wasn’t going to scandalize to see them in the same bed the previous night they were so tired that neither of them remembered to open the window to ventilate the room, and consequently, although faint, there still was an unmistakable sex smell floating in the room. And obviously neither Aomine nor Kagami wanted to put up with Kise’s jokes so early in the morning.

“So mean~!”, Kise exclaims with a hurt tone that was obviously fake because his smile could be clearly felt when speaking, “well then, are you going to come to the practice or not?”

“The practice?”, Aomine and Kagami interchange a confused look.

“But the practice begins at one o’clock, right? We have still time to…”

“Umh guys…have you checked the hour? It’s 12:15 already”

Aomine frowns even more confused and takes his mobile from the floor to discover that Kise was right.

“Fuck, we haven’t heard the alarm…”, Aomine says while Kagami scratches the back of his head, sighing with resignation, “okay, we’ll try to be there in time”

“Well, you still have forty-five minutes, so maybe you even have a little time to _intimate_ until…”

“ _Kise_ …”

Aomine and Kagami hear the blonde laugh before disappearing with a cheery goodbye.

“I hope that the cafeteria is still opened”, Kagami says with such a worried tone that Aomine exhales a laugh, and when seeing that the redhead is incorporating with the clear intention of leaving the bed Aomine immediately encloses an arm around Kagami’s neck, making the redhead end on top of him with a cry, “what the…? Ahomine, we’re going to be late if…”

Kagami’s sentence ends with a rather undignified gasp when Aomine kisses him intensely, tongue sneaking inside his mouth languidly but with confidence, causing Kagami to get goose bumps all over his body, his heart beginning to beat more accelerated inside his chest.

“Good morning, _Taiga_ ”, Aomine says with a purposely deeper voice, smirking smugly when seeing the way Kagami reddens in an instant while gulping.

“S-stop that attempt of sexy glance already”, Kagami snaps, insulting himself for not having used a firmer tone and getting even more embarrassed when Aomine’s smirk widens, indicating him that he had realized it, “b-besides you didn’t even remember that we had decided to sleep together so don’t you dare to call me with such familiarity”

“Hey, it’s not my fault!”, Aomine exclaims, the smugness on his expression vanished, “I’m always a little slow when waking up so…”

Aomine shuts up when seeing Kagami arching his eyebrow, his eyes glinting with mockery.

“ _Just_ when waking up? No, _Daiki_ …”, now it’s Kagami’s turn to smile widely when Aomine gulps when hearing his name being pronounced, “accept it already: you’re _always_ slow”

“Oh, yeah?”, Aomine snaps, reacting to the obvious provocation immediately, “do you want to test who is slower in the court?”

“And do you want me to remind you who has won the last two races while training?”

Aomine opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to find a suitable reply, but when Kagami’s enervating triumphal smile he says the first thing that comes to his find.

“You couldn’t avoid a simple kiss”, Aomine snaps, making Kagami’s smile disappear completely before exhaling a frustrated grunt.

 “God, when are you going to stop mentioning that?!”

“… _and_ consequently”, Aomine continues, ignoring Kagami’s protest, “I think that it’s safe to assume that there is no way in hell that you are faster than me so… _mmfh_!”

Aomine’s sentence ends with a garbled sound when Kagami leans down and kisses him forcibly, and although the redhead only planned to do that to shut Aomine up the moment he feels the tanned teen responding eagerly he immediately forgets his initial purpose and the kiss ends being long and passionate, Kagami situating more comfortably between Aomine’s now parted legs automatically.

“I thought that we were going to be late”, Aomine says with a teasing tone when they stop kissing, causing Kagami to huff at him.

“It’s your fault for kissing back”

“Oh?”, Aomine says raising his eyebrows with amusement, “and the fact that you kissed me first doesn’t count at all, right?”

“No it doesn’t because I just wanted to make you stop talk…o-oi!”

Kagami’s argument turns into a moan when Aomine’s hand sneaks down to palm his member over his boxers, the action causing a shiver on all his body.

“Are you sure that you _just_ wanted that?”, Aomine asks just in Kagami’s ear causing the redhead to bite his bottom lip not to moan again, “because _this_ part…”, Aomine begins to massage Kagami’s member, and Kagami finds himself beginning to buck his hips against Aomine’s hand, demanding more contact, a fine line of sweet settling on his forehead, “…is clearly saying the contrary”

“D-damn, Aomine…”

Kagami looks down, and he is about to hit Aomine for teasing him but he is unable to do so, because to his surprise he discovers that although Aomine had been speaking with calm his state was _everything_ but calm: his breathing was hard and heavy, making his toned chest move up and down with a rhythm slightly faster than usual, and his blue eyes were shining the same way than the previous night just before they both lost control inside the restroom, causing Kagami to shudder against his will from the anticipation. Damn, he was probably never going to admit it aloud but fuck if his boyfriend wasn’t the hottest guy that he had ever met.

“Damn”, Kagami repeats, his tone coming out more breathless than he had wanted, “if we’re late I’ll blame you”

And then Kagami kisses Aomine again, hard and needy, making the tanned teen groan low and deep in his throat while settling his hands on Kagami’s ass, squeezing his buttocks shamelesslyand causing the redhead to moan as a result.

“Kagami…”, Aomine whispers with a hoarse voice, licking Kagami’s earlobe sensually slow, “please, move…”

Kagami exhales an aroused groan and without losing any more time he extends his arms on either side of Aomine’s head for better support before beginning to grind down while moving his hips back and forward with a frenetic pace, their clothed erection rubbing together creating such a satisfying friction that both teenagers groan loud as a result, Aomine’s grip on Kagami’s ass increasing because of the pleasure.

“Yeah… _ngh_ …like that…”, Aomine exhales incoherently while forcing himself to open his eyes again,  and when he looks up he can feel his cock twitching when seeing the way Kagami looked right then, with his eyes shut closed and his bottom lip grabbed between his teeth trying to prevent more moans from escaping his mouth.

That wasn’t good. Kagami’s moans were extremely hot and arousing and Aomine wanted to keep hearing them more, so taking opportunity of Kagami’s closed eyes the tanned teen manages to raise his head from the bed and roll his tongue over one of Kagami’s nipples.

The effect is immediate.

Kagami, not expecting that, throws his head back and exhales the sexiest moan that Aomine had heard in all his life, to the point that he has been about to come just for hearing that awesome sound.

“Fuck, Kagami…”, Aomine groans.

Before Kagami has time to react Aomine incorporates until being in a sitting position, his naked back leaning on the headboard of the bed. With a rude movement the tanned teen forces Kagami to straddle his lap, his hands settling again on the redhead’s ass, and although Kagami looked about to protest he can’t do anything but moaning when Aomine captures his nipple again, beginning to suck the little bud with hunger while moving Kagami’s hips against his own, encouraging the redhead to resume the grinding.

“ _Ah_ …A-Aomine…”

Kagami uses one of his hands to grab Aomine by the back of his head, the other grabbing the headboard with such a deathly grip that his knuckles turn white.

“Say my name…”, Aomine demands with a hoarse voice while deviating his mouth to the other nipple, his tongue swirling frustratingly feathery, forcing Kagami to arch more his body against him in order to search more contact without success.

“ _Jerk_ …”, Kagami snaps, but since he immediately kisses Aomine this one knows that the redhead has insulted him just half-heartedly.

“That’s not my name”, Aomine says with a hint of a smile while slipping his hand under Kagami’s boxers to end grabbing his flesh directly, causing Kagami to exhale another exquisite gasp that goes directly to Aomine’s cock, that was already about to burst, “come on, Taiga…say it…”

Kagami groans again, and encouraged for that last aroused sound Aomine dares to make his fingers travel between Kagami’s buttocks. A part of him was afraid about the redhead’s reaction, but to his surprise Kagami doesn’t protest. In fact, it seemed that Kagami had just opened his legs a little more to give Aomine more space to tentatively circle his index finger around his tight entrance, that action only causing Kagami to bite his bottom lip while sighing. Aomine gulps. Fuck, he had told Kagami that he didn’t mind to wait but if the redhead kept making such erotic faces he didn’t know if he was going to be able to control himself…

“ _Ah_ …damn…”, Kagami moans when Aomine bites softly his neck, using his tongue to lick the hickey that he had just left there, “… _D-Daiki_ …”

Aomine groans against the redhead’s neck. _Yes_. That was what he wanted. To hear his name spelled in such a desperate and wanting voice, and consequently the moment Kagami exhales his name in such a way Aomine decides to stop teasing him and with a feral groan he attacks Kagami’s chest again, using the hand that is not caressing Kagami’s entrance oh-so-slowly to twitch the nipple that his mouth can’t caress, and _god_ when Kagami exhales a relieved sigh while incrementing the movement of his hips Aomine knows that he isn’t going to last long.

“T-Taiga…shit, I’m…”

Kagami interrupts his warning with an open-mouthed kiss, and when feeling Kagami’s furious tongue invading his cavity with desperation all the efforts that Aomine was doing to hold on disappeared, and he had barely time to lower his boxers and free his member before coming explosively against his own stomach with a ragged groan, Kagami doing the same just seconds later in part because he was at his limit already _and_ in part for the vision of Aomine lying on _his_ bed covered in cum and looking completely exhausted but satisfied.

“Wow”, Aomine exhales with a wide smile, “I wouldn’t mind to wake up like this more often…”

Kagami laughs tiredly.

“We shouldn’t lose much more time since we have practice in…”, Kagami checks his mobile and his eyes open wide in horror, “ _crap_! We have just twenty-five minutes!”

“Hah?! Just twenty-five minutes?!”, Aomine shouts while Kagami practically jumps from the bed and runs towards the bathroom, “fuck, how much time we’ve been doing this?”

“Well, since we had forty-five minutes at the beginning I think that you only have to subtract, aho!”

“Hey, don’t put the blame on me now, you have agreed on doing it!”, Aomine exclaims while entering the bathroom as well just when Kagami was turning the shower on, and against his will Aomine can’t suppress a gulp because if a dressed Kagami was already hot a naked Kagami was in another different level. And if besides being naked he was also wet…well, Aomine was rather sure that those sinful pale muscles darkening a little when being touched by the water should be forbidden because all the thoughts that were coming to his mind were going to throw him directly to hell.

“I thought that you were aware of the time!”, Kagami exclaims, still oblivious of Aomine’s expression, “damn, if we are late I swear that…”, and then Kagami looks at Aomine, and it seemed that all what Aomine was thinking was showing in his face because with a gulp Kagami immediately uses the shower curtain to cover himself in a rather funny girly way, “get out”

“H-hey, that’s not fair!”, Aomine says with an offended tone, “I need to use the shower too and…”

“…and nothing, if you enter we’ll surely end losing the rest of the time so use Kise’s shower”

And with a shove Kagami pushes the tanned teen out of the bathroom, closing the door just in his face and putting the bolt on without giving Aomine any time to react.

“You don’t have any faith in my self-control”, Aomine snaps with a grumpy tone, and since he doesn’t obtain any answer he only clicks his tongue with annoyance before putting himself more or less presentable to do as Kagami had suggested and visiting Kise, knocking a couple of times with impatience.

“I’m coming~!”, Aomine hears Kise say with his characteristic lilting voice, and when the blond finally opens the door his eyes snap opened when seeing his friend disappointed expression, “Aominechi, what…?”

“Not a word”, Aomine says while entering Kise’s room rudely, ignoring the astonished look that Kasamatsu throws at him from the desk.

“Um…Aominechi, may I suppose that at the end you’ve been…?”

“ _I’ve said not a word_ ”, Aomine snaps while closing the door of Kise’s bathroom behind him with a slam, and certainly this time Aomine can’t blame the blond for bursting out laughing.

* * *

“See? At the end we are going to arrive on time”

Kagami half-closes his eyes at Aomine. After both of them took a quick shower they immediately ran towards the cafeteria but it was already too late to order breakfast, so they could only eat a rather small sandwich that, of course, wasn’t enough for any of them.

“Hey, don’t look me like that”, Aomine protests. They were now walking towards the gym where the practice would take place, “if you didn’t want to do anything you just had to say it”

“Yeah, right, as if it were so easy to resist when…”

Aomine stops in his tracks, his eyes opened at his maximum, and although Kagami tries to maintain a neutral expression he immediately knows that he is not fooling Aomine for the way the tanned teen smirks slowly.

“When what, Bakagami?”, Aomine says with a teasing tone, and after gulping Kagami tries to keep walking.

“Ahomine, we are really going to be late if…”

But as Kagami was partially expecting Aomine doesn’t let him do so, situating himself in front of him with that enervating smile still in place.

“When _what_?”, Aomine repeats, and after exhaling a frustrated groan Kagami grabs Aomine by the front of his t-shirt and kisses him, causing some girls that were passing by to squeak with enthusiasm.

“Nice try to change the subject but you haven’t answered my question yet…”, Aomine points before beginning to laugh when seeing Kagami close his eyes with exasperation, “okay, okay, I won’t make you say it. After all I already know how irresistible I am”

Kagami shakes his head, but when Aomine bumps his shoulder against his own playfully he can’t suppress a resigned smile.

At that moment Aomine’s receives a text message in his mobile and when seeing who has sent it he exhales a sigh.

“Damn, Kise is worse than my mother. I’ve told him already that we were going to go so why does he keep insisting?”

Kagami chuckles when seeing Aomine exasperated tone, and after a moment of hesitation the redhead speaks.

“By the way…”, Kagami begins trying to sound casual, but his voice sounds so forced that he has to clear his throat, causing Aomine to look at him with curiosity. Great. He couldn’t have done it better, “umh…have…when you’ve gone to Kise’s room you’ve asked him for…?”

 Aomine frowns momentarily confused, but when seeing the way Kagami blushes lightly he immediately understands.

“Oh. No. I haven’t yet”

There is a considerable tense silence before Aomine speaks again, adopting a purposely joking tone to try to lighten the mood.

“Why? Do you think that we are going to need them already?”

And when instead of the outburst that he was expecting Kagami simply gulps Aomine stops again.

“Wait…”, he says, his eyes opening wide, “does that mean that you…?”

Kagami clears his throat and averts his eyes, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

“W-Well, I just think that it would be fine to have _them_ just in case”

Aomine exhales a deep breath. Ok, he couldn’t get his hopes up yet, he had to be sure before beginning to dance from happiness.

“Okay, and…by when do you think that we’ll need them?”

Kagami averts his eyes again, lost in thought, and although Aomine was trying to pretend to be perfectly calm his throat was almost dry and his heart had decided to become crazy again while waiting the redhead’s response, and when after some seconds Kagami looks at Aomine this one has to suppress the urge to gulp from anticipation.

“I don’t know”, Kagami begins, his tone sounding a little raspy from the nervousness, “maybe…by when the practice finishes?”

Aomine feels his jaw hurting when his mouth falls completely opened, and he deduces that the expression that he has just made has to be incredibly hilarious because Kagami’s tension completely disappears while bursting out laughing.

“H-hey, don’t laugh, idiot!”, Aomine exclaims, his cheeks darkening.

“Sorry”, Kagami says, but since his shoulder were still trembling due to his attempts to suppress more laughs from coming his apology isn’t very credible.

Aomine clicks his tongue, trying to pretend to be annoyed in order to hide his embarrassment, and he is about to insult Kagami again but this one seemed to have finally calmed down because he stops him from talking with a kiss, and Aomine insults himself internally for being so damn weak and returning it so easily, but damn Kagami’s lips were just too good.

“So…”, Kagami begins, part of his previous nervousness coming back again, “are you okay with it?”

Aomine rolls his eyes for the stupidity of the question, and he is about to kiss Kagami again to show him how fucking okay he is with it when a sudden idea comes to his mind.

“But wait…”, he looks at Kagami with suspicion, “are _you_ okay with it?” 

Kagami raises his eyebrows surprised.

“Well…yeah, if I weren’t I wouldn’t have suggested it”

“You sure?”, Aomine says, still suspicious, “because last night you clearly said that you wanted to wait so what’s changed?”

Kagami scratches the back of his head, and after exhaling a sigh he speaks.

“Nothing”, he says, “it’ just that I thought that we’re going too damn fast. I mean, we just confessed yesterday but we’ve already made out and…and well, _other stuff_ …

Aomine raise an eyebrow mockingly.

“‘Other stuff’? You mean when we…?”

“ _You know perfectly what I mean_ ”, Kagami snaps with such a rude tone that Aomine chuckles, and after exhaling a patient sigh Kagami continues, “well, the thing is that I used to imagine that when I finally dated a person some time would have to pass until…umh… _doing_ _it_. I mean, I’ve always been taught that’s the correct way to do things. But after what happened when we came back to the dorm last night…and what happened this morning…”, Kagami gulps and looks at Aomine again, “the truth is that I don’t want to wait anymore”

Aomine blinks a couple of times.

 “So…are you telling me that you didn’t want to have sex just because, supposedly, we had to be going slower?”, Kagami scratches the back of his head again and Aomine can’t suppress a laugh when seeing that he had understood it right, “Bakagami, you should stop thinking so much, it doesn’t suit you at all. Besides, what the hell is wrong with going fast if we _both_ want it that way?”

“Nothing I suppose but I-I don’t know”, Kagami says in a defensive tone, “people usually go out to dates before having sex and stuff like that”

“Well, if it makes you feel better we can have dinner before fucking so it counts as a date”

“AOMINE!”

Aomine bursts out laughing when Kagami shouts that with a mortified expression, and after avoiding successfully Kagami’s hit he manages to pin the redhead against the wall to kiss him passionately, obtaining a rather satisfying moan as a prize.

 “Idiot, you should wait until later to scream my name like that”, Aomine says with a deeper tone than usual, and although Kagami can’t suppress a shiver when hearing those words he manages to snort while shoving Aomine away.

“Let’s go already to the practice, aho”, he simply says while beginning to walk again.

“Yep, let’s go. After all, the fastest we end it the fastest we can fu…”

“ _AOMINE_!”

“Again, Kagami? I’ve already told you to wait until… _ouch_!”

This time Aomine doesn’t manage to avoid Kagami’s hit, but despite the slight pain that settles on his head there was no way that he could stop smiling. Not when knowing that after the practice he was going to have sex with Kagami, and that this one was as excited as him for that to happen since the smile that the redhead was trying to suppress without success was too evident.

Aomine suppress the impulse to sigh. Damn, he couldn’t wait to finish that dam practice.

* * *

“Oh, so at the end you’ve come!”, Kise says with amusement when seeing Aomine and Kagami finally appear in the gym where the rest were already practicing.

“You sure have stamina”, Takao comments with a teasing smile, “after yesterday and this morning we thought that you were going to be too tired to more _practice_ …”

Aomine half-closes his eyes at Kise, who begins to whistle in a clearly lame attempt to show that it was not his doing that ALL the rest knew about it.

“Well guys, we’ve lost enough time already: begin with the warm up”, Momoi says then while clapping her hands, and Aomine is about to do as his friend and coach says when he notices something.

“Wait, where is Akashi?”, Aomine says with a confused frown, and to his surprise everyone shrugs.

“We don’t know”, Kuroko says, “but he hasn’t slept in the Academy: when I entered our room hast night he wasn’t there”

“Yes, and I called him but he hasn’t answered his phone”, Momoi says, her eyes showing certain concern, “if he isn’t here by dinner time I’ll contact the teachers to…”, at that moment Momoi shuts up when her mobile begins to sound, and after exhaling a gasp she immediately answers, “Akashi-kun, where are you?!”

“Wow, perfect timing”, Kise comments while everyone stares at Momoi.

“Yes…yes, we are at the gym…oh, okay, we’ll be going right now”, Momoi hangs up, “okay, change of plans: we’re meeting with Akashi-kun in the meeting room. He says that he has something important to say us”

Everyone interchange astonished looks before beginning to walk out the gym.

“But where is he?”, Midorima asks, his usual imperturbable expression utterly confused.

“I don’t know. He has only told me that he is on the way and that we have to reunite with him there”

In order to go to the meeting room they had to pass by the entrance of the Academy.  They were about to enter the main building again but everyone stopped in their tracks when seeing that a crowd has formed in the main gate.

“Why are so many people there?”, Himuro asks with curiosity.

“Oh, I think that’s Aka-chin’s limousine”, Murasakibara says with his characteristic casual tone, making everyone stare at him in disbelief.

“Let’s go take a look then”, Momoi says immediately.

Everyone ran towards the gate, managing to situate in first line just when Akashi was getting out off the car. And if the whole situation wasn’t enough to make everyone stare at the newcomer in disbelief the fact that someone completely unexpected left the car as well immediately after Akashi definitely made the trick, causing a rather noisy ruckus.

 “Mayuzumi-san?”, Momoie says with a surprised  tone when seeing the tall gray-haired boy.

“Wait, isn’t that guy…?”, Aomine begins.

“Yes, he is the player that Akashi contacted to replace Kuroko in his team”, Kagami says with confusion, “but why are they…?”

Kagami doesn’t need to finish the question because after interchanging some words Akashi and Mayuzumi, who until then had been completely ignoring everyone surrounding them, interchange a brief kiss as if it was the most natural thing to do before Mayuzimi began to walk in the direction on the gym and Akashi towards the whole shocked group.

“I told you to wait for me in the meeting room”, he comments with a certain reproachful tone, and he is about to keep speaking but then he seems to notice everyone’s expressions, “what’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?!”, Momoi shouts with a high-pitched cry, “Akashi-kun, last night you disappeared! Where were you?! And since when have Mayuzumi and you being dating?! A-And why hadn’t you told us anything?!”

Akashi exhales a patient sigh while beginning to walk towards the Academy, forcing the rest to follow him.

“Regarding the first question, I spent the night with Chihiro”, Momoi’s mouth falls opened but before she could ask anything more Akashi continues, “after all, you all seemed to be entertained enough with your respective couples so I decided not to interfere. Regarding the second question, we’ve been dating for five months…”

“Five months?!”, Kise exclaims.

 “B-but that’s just after the Winter Cup finished!”, Momoi adds.

“And regarding the third question…”, Akashi continues, ignoring Momoi and Kise’s reactions, “…on the contrary of all of you, I don’t feel particularly comfortable sharing my private life with everyone.”

“Hey, we don’t like to share ours either”, everyone stares at Takao, “okay, maybe _I_ don’t feel particularly uncomfortable but it’s not our fault: we are all on the same corridor and the walls are too thin…”

“That could be a reason but it doesn’t seem that you are making any effort to remain quiet”, Kasamatsu points out with a slight accusing tone, causing Takao to scratch the back of his head with an embarrassed smile while Midorima adjusts his glasses averting his eyes, not being able to deny the critic.

“Well, you shouldn’t complain too much, senpai”, Kise says then, “if it wasn’t because I shut you up you would also be…”

“ _KISE_!”

Everyone laughs when Kasamatsu begins to try to hit his boyfriend, and Aomine takes opportunity of that to lean against Kagami to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want to bet who of us is louder?”, he says with a teasing tone, and although Kagami blushes a little there is a smirk on his face while answering.

“Deal”,  he says offering Aomine a hand that this one immediately shakes with a playful smile.  God, he hoped that the reunion with Akashi was short: he couldn’t wait to be alone with the redhead anymore.

Five minutes later everyone was in the meeting room, sitting in a round table while Akashi remained standing.

“Alright, now that we are all here there is something that we have to discuss”

Akashi extracts some paper from the bag that he was carrying and passes one to every one of the group.

“What is this, Aka-chin?”, Murasakibara asks lazily without bothering to read the paper, but it’s Momoi who answers.

“Wait…”, she says, her eyes opening wide before looking at Akashi in disbelief, “don’t tell me that this is…”

To everyone’s surprise Akashi smiles and nods, and since smiling wasn’t something that Akashi did too often that meant that something REALLY important had happened.

“Oh god, oh god, is this true?!”, Kise exclaims with a squeak at the same time that Himuro exhales a surprised gasp and Midorima removes his glasses to clean them, as if he wasn’t sure to be reading right. 

“I don’t understand”, Aomine says with a confused frown, reading the paper as well, “I get that’s an inscription to some kind of tournament but…”

“Aomine-kun, look the stamp in the bottom corner of the paper”, Kuroko says with a hurried tone that was clearly contrasted with his usual calm one, and when Aomine does as the blue-haired boy says his mouth falls completely opened.

“ _Holy crap_!”

“What?”, Kagami asks when seeing Aomine’s expression, but then he follows what Aomine is looking and his reaction is the same than the tanned teen, “hah?! Are you serious?!”

“Yes, I am”, Akashi says with a satisfied tone, “my apologies for not having warned you beforehand, Satsuki, but I thought that you would agree to…”

“This basketball tournament is one of the best of the world, of course I agree!!”, Momoi exclaims, and she was so happy that she seemed about to cry, “but how have you managed to inscribe us? I’ve tried a lot of times when we were in Teiko and they always told me that despite having potentials you were too young to participate”

“Yes, I know, but besides the age one of the conditions of the tournament to be able to participate was to have achieved certain victories, and since last year we all did rather well with our respective teams I thought that we should try again. And although theoretically we are still too young to be allowed to enter, our experience at this point is more than enough”

“Umh…”, everyone is surprised when Takao begins to speak with hesitation, “and are you sure that I can participate as well?”

“Yes, I was thinking the same”, Kasamatsu says with a cautious tone, “I understand that you all can enter but Takao and I haven’t as much experience as you have so…”

“Yes, I have to admit that at first they felt reluctant to let you participate”, Akashi says, “however after I showed them some of your plays they decided to make an exception, although you’ll have to pass a practical exam two days before the tournament in order to be able to play”

Takao and Kasamatsu interchange a surprised look.

“And how are you so sure that we are going to pass?”, Takao says, making Akashi look at them with confusion.

“Honestly, it didn’t occur to me that you could _not_ pass. I’m aware of your abilities and I’m rather sure that you’re good enough to play at (almost) our level”

Takao exhales an amused laugh while Kasamatsu manages to close his opened mouth, and although he doesn’t say anything the light blush on his cheeks indicated that he appreciated the praise.

 “Well”, Akashi continues, “then assuming that all of you want to participate there is a condition that has to be completed in order to do so”

“I knew that there was a trap”, Kise says with an amusement, “shoot, Akashichi”

Akashi nods and then speaks.

“As you can see the tournament is in three weeks, but the week before the tournament there is a training camp that I think that we should assist. That means that we are going to lose two weeks, or probably more time, of classes”

There is a tense silence.

“And…can we do that?”, Momoi says with an unsure tone, “I mean, the Academy’s rules are extremely strict about missing classes”

“Well, but the Academy is a _Sport_ Academy after all”, Aomine replies, “so maybe they make exceptions in these situations”

“Aomine-kun is correct”, Akashi says, “ _but_ as I’ve said there is a condition: we must pass all the exams to be able to participate”

There is another silence. Longer than the previous one.

 “Are you kidding, right?”, Aomine says after gulping, and as he was fearing Akashi’s expression doesn’t change, “oh fuck, there’s no way that I have passed all…”, Aomine says, beginning to sweat.

“Same here”, Kise says with a nervous laugh, “after all my pilot practice didn’t go too well”  

“My cooking practice didn’t go too well either”, Murasakibara says adopting a sulking tone, “my teacher got really angry when I ate the sweets that I made during the practice”

“Damn anatomy, I knew that I should have studied more…”, Takao says while grabbing his head between his hands.

And although Kagami doesn’t say anything he has become completely pale, so Aomine assumes that he was in the same situation than all the rest.

“Wait, it has to be a way or otherwise Akashi-kun wouldn’t have inscribed us already, right?”, Momoi says with a hoping tone, and to everyone’s relief Akashi nods.

“I’ve spoken with the teachers and after telling them the situation they have decided to allow you retaking your failed exams”

Everyone exhale a relieved sigh.

“That’s Akashichi for us!”, Kise exclaims with a cheery tone.

“However”, Akashi says before anyone else can thank him, “you should know that I’ve asked the teachers permission to take some preventive measures in order to assure that you all are going to pass”

Everyone frowns, confused.

“Preventive measures? What does that mean”, Aomine asks, saying aloud what everyone was thinking.

“That means…”, Akashi says, his expression becoming deathly serious while looking at the more-than-probably failing teenagers, “…that to assure that you are going to be focused on studying and that you’re going to get _distracted_ in any other things, during these two weeks you are forbidden to share room with your respective couples”, Akashi half-closes his eyes, “and that’s an absolute order”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …..Welcome back, sexual tension! xD Don’t worry, I remember my promise to not making Aominw and Kagami wait too much to finally do actual smutty things and I plan to keep my word, but this was necessary so the story advances :P  
> As always thank you very much for the comments and the kudos! Feel free to say me your opinions! ^^


	16. Two weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I must warn that this chapter can be a little boring because there are a lot of dialog and very little action, but I promise that I’ll compensate it in the next :)  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it more or less! Specially you, pxhlol: I’ve made sure to put your BROTP here ;)

The next moments after Akashi stated his decision of separating the recently formed pairs were a little chaotic, since Kise and Aomine began to protest.

“Come on, Akashichin, i-it’s not necessary to be so strict~”

“Yeah, Kise is right”, Aomine agrees immediately, “a-and since we know that we have to pass the exams to go to the tournament we’ll be extra-motivated to study”

“My apologies but I’m not so sure about that”, Akashi says shaking his head, “although I know that your first intention is going to take this seriously I don’t think that you’re strong enough to win against your sexual needs”, Akashi turns to look at Kasamatsu and Kagami, “or am I wrong?”

Aomine and Kise look at their respective boyfriends, expecting some kind of support, but they soon discover that they weren’t going to find any.

“Sorry, Kise, but Akashi is right. It’s better if we separate”

Kise seems about to say something more but when seeing the way Kasamatsu shakes his head he ends exhaling a resigned sigh, and Aomine doesn’t need to ask Kagami if he agreed on that too: the redhead’s apologetic expression was expressive enough to indicate him that yes, he thought that it was the best.

Aomine clicks his tongue with annoyance and crosses his arms, admitting defeat. Damn tournament, if it wasn’t for it in an hour or so he would be testing his bed’s resistance with Kagami while making their neighbor’s noises look like whispers for the way he planned to make Kagami moan his name.

But now that wasn’t going to happen.

Now they were forced to wait a minimum of three weeks, probably more because just after the exams they had to go to a training camp and consequently they weren’t going to have time for anything more.

And fuck. That was _frustrating_.

And the worst part was that he couldn’t blame Akashi for taking that decision because he was right: if he wanted to pass _ALL_ the exams he couldn’t get distracted, and although what he had said about feeling motivated to study to go to the tournament wasn’t a lie, what Akashi had replied was the pure truth: until now it had been extremely difficult for him to resist the temptation to assault Kagami every time that he looked hot (thing that, for him, was practically all the time) but now that he knew that Kagami also wanted to have sex with him the temptation to make that finally happen was going to be even more difficult to bear.

Besides… who was he kidding? Neither he nor Kagami were strong enough to put their sexual needs aside. That had been proved the previous night at the disco. And when they came back to their dorm. And that same morning. So how the hell were they going to be able to hold back if they were on the same room? It was impossible: they would surely end having sex, and Aomine was deadly sure that, if that ended happening, _ALL_ his possibilities to be focused on studying would be destroyed, meaning that he wouldn’t be able to go to the tournament and, against his will, he _really_ wanted to go.

Damn, why couldn’t he be cleverer? That way he could be able to study and fuck at the same time.

“May I suppose that all of you want to participate in the tournament?”, Akashi takes everyone’s silence as permission to continue, “perfect. Then I’ll announce the new pairs: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga and Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro and Himuro Tatsuya, and Murasakibara Atshushi with Kasamatsu Yukio. Does anyone have any objections?”

“Yes”, everyone is surprised when Murasakibara speaks while enclosing an arm around Himuro’s shoulder, causing this one to blush lightly for the sudden close contact, “if I’m not with Murochin I won’t go to the tournament”

“Atsushi in that case you should have spoken when I’ve made the first question…”, Akashi says rubbing his eyes with patient.

“I was busy ending my snack so I speak now: I don’t want to get separated from Murochin, I still haven’t tasted him enough yet so…”

“Atsushi!”, Himuro practically squeaks, blushing furiously, and for the mortified expression that Kagami makes it seemed that he was regretting to know so much about his brother's private life.

During the next five minutes Atsushi and Momoi tried to convince Murasakibara without success, and just when even Akashi seemed about to give up Himuro, who had already regained his normal pale color, exhaled a resigned sigh before whispering something just into Murasakibara’s ear, causing this one’s eyes open wide in disbelief before suddenly accepting. Of course, no one dared to ask about that, although for the faces that Kise and Takao were making it was evident that they were dying to know.

“Well then, since no one has any more objections let’s talk about the exams that you have to re-take together with the schedule of the next two weeks…”

Aomine lets his head fall forward, leaning it on the table. Damn. Those two weeks were going to be the longest of all his life.

* * *

“Aominechi, I don’t think that to sleep on the desk is going to help you study”

Aomine grunts as a response causing Kise to laugh before resuming the movie that he was watching on his laptop. At the end the blond has only failed his pilot practice so he had more free time than Aomine, and although he also had a theory test the next morning Aomine had to admit that Kise was way cleverer than him so he didn’t need to study as much as he needed. Lucky bastard.

Aomine exhales another sigh and forces himself to raise his head from the desk. Three days had passed since the reunion with Akashi, and Aomine was beginning to regret to have accepted to go to that damn tournament because his life right then could be resumed in three words: “study and practice”.

Besides, the schedule that they had to follow in order to assure passing the exams _and_ to be prepared for the tournament was insane: they woke up at seven o’clock, had a brief breakfast, studied during three hours, trained during another two, had a brief lunch, studied again a couple of hours, trained another two, had a brief dinner and, _finally_ , went to bed.

However, there was something good about being so busy, and it was that by the end of the day Aomine was so damn tired that he hadn’t time to regret not being with Kagami as much as before because he usually fell asleep the moment he touched the bed.

He only had time to regret it during the study time, and even so he couldn’t allow himself to spend too much time in regret because besides the exam that he had the next day he had to re-take _two_ more exams in just a week, and that knowledge was enough to make him be incredibly motivated to study. Or well, at least that happened the most part of the times because right now he only wanted to go to sleep and to think how much he wanted to show Kagami that his talents weren’t limited to sports. Or at least he hoped so,

“Aominechi~…”

“What?”, Aomine says with a resigned tone while looking at his blond friend with an annoyed expression.

“You should stop studying”, Kise says, “if you’re falling asleep while doing so it probably means that you’ve studied enough already”

Aomine snorts.

“I’m not so sure about that”, he says with a dark tone while rubbing his eyes, causing Kise to pat his shoulder reassuringly.

“Aominechi, don’t enter the EMO mode: you’ll be fine, believe me”

Aomine snorts again but this time there was a hint of a smile on his face. The truth is that having Kise as a roommate was a little tedious but he had to admit that the guy was pretty good at cheering him up.

“Well, if I fail I’ll just have to do another re-take”, he says with resignation while standing up from their shared desk to lie on his bed, “how are you with your pilot thing?”

“Better”, Kise says with a proud smile, “now I just feel certain headache while piloting but now there’s no risk that I can faint again”

“Oh, congratulations”, Aomine says with a sincere tone that causes Kise to blush lightly.

“Yeah, I better get used to it or Yukio will force me to change career”

Aomine chuckles when hearing Kise’s worried tone. He seriously doubted that Kasamatsu would be able to do that so it was funny to see his friend taking that seriously.

They spent some moments in a comfortable silence that was just occasionally interrupted by Kise’s laughs when a scene of the movie that he was seeing amused him, and Aomine was about to fall asleep when his mobile sounded with the ringtone that he had assigned to Kagami, causing him to be completely awake.

“Oi, what’s up?”, Aomine says, and something is his tone must have sounded different when speaking with the redhead because he can see Kise out of the corner of his eye chuckling to himself. And this time it wasn’t for the movie.

“Aomine, I can’t find one of my t-shirts: the black one with the tiger symbol on its left side. You haven’t taken it by accident when we changed rooms, right?”

“A black t-shirt with a tiger on it…?”, Aomine says with a pretended confused tone, “okay, wait a second, I call you in a moment”

Before Kagami could say anything Aomine hangs up and uses his mobile to take a selfie while smiling mockingly and making sure that the t-shirt that _he_ was wearing right then was clearly visible in the photo.

After a couple of attempts he is satisfied enough with the result and sends the photo via whatsapp to Kagami, a smile on his face anticipating the redhead's reaction.

“Aominechi if you are going to start sexting please warn me so I can hide in the bathroom with my laptop”

Aomine begins to laugh when hearing Kise’s completely imperturbable tone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do. Although I don’t think Bakagami would agree”

As Aomine had expected, just two seconds later his mobile sounds again.

“Thief”, Kagami says simply, making Aomine chuckle.

“Hey, it’s your fault for not having realized it before. Although I’m sure that I look better than you in this so maybe I’ll keep it…”

Aomine’s smile widens when hearing Kagami sigh at the other side of the line.

“Come on, _Daiki_ , if you want a shirt that smells like me you only have to ask for it…”

Aomine has to bite his bottom lip to prevent a fucking moan from escaping his mouth when hearing Kagami whisper that, his pants suddenly tighter than before. Damn redhead, sometimes he was annoyingly intuitive, because although it was true that Kagami’s t-shirt had slipped between his things it was true as well that the clothing smelled like that idiot and he liked that quite more than he had expected.

“I-I can believe that you’ve said something like that aloud with Takao being there”, Aomine confesses, trying his voice doesn’t sound weird, but again he seems to have failed because Kise chuckles again, “oi, mind your own business!”

“I try, but it’s too funny~”, Kise says with amusement, making Aomine shake his head but there was a smile on his face.

“Takao is in the shower”, Kagami admits, “but anyway, you better give me that t-shirt back”

“Okay, okay”, Aomine says with a resigned tone before adding with a more sensual one, “but if you want it back right now you can always visit me. I’ll make sure to kick Kise out”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Aho, but you know Akashi’s rules: no visits allowed”, Kagami says, and Aomine can feel a wave of satisfaction when hearing that Kagami’s tone really sounded apologetic.

“I know, I know”, Aomine says unable to let some frustration slip, and since Kise seemed absorbed in the movie again he adds with a lower tone, “I can’t wait to end these damn exams”

Aomine hears Kagami exhale another sigh.

“Me neither”, he says, and then suddenly Kagami clears his throat and speaks again, his tone suspiciously neutral, “w-well, I should keep studying so see you tomorrow and…”

“Takao has just entered the room again, right?”, Aomine says with amusement, and he takes Kagami’s silence as a confirmation, “okay, I get it, if I want to tell you dirty things I’ll text you”

“Idiot”, Kagami snaps, but Aomine could hear the laughter on his voice, “see you tomorrow, Aho”

And Aomine can feel his heart skip a beat when hearing Kagami say that last sentence with a softer voice than usual. Damn, did he use that same voice when speaking with the redhead? Because if that was the case he had to sound horribly cheesy.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow… _Taiga_ ”, Aomine answers back, smirking when hearing Kagami’s surprised gasp before hanging up, and as he was expecting when he looks at Kise this one was looking back at him with a teasing smile on his face.

“You steal his t-shirt…you call him ‘Taiga’ already…I think that the great Aomine Daiki is completely in love”

“Shut up”, Aomine snaps while blushing a little, making his friend laugh before resuming his movie, and the tanned teen is about to go to bed this time for real but then he remembers something, “by the way Kise…”

“Yes, Aominechi?”, the blonde say, his eyes still fixed on his laptop.

“Umh…”, Aomine incorporates until being in a sitting position, his legs crossed in front of him, “about the condoms…can you give me them already?”

Kise almost sends flying the space bar of his laptop when stopping the movie, his eyes opened at his maximum when looking at his friend again.

“Wait. Wait…a…minute”, Kise says remarking every word, “does that mean that…?”

Aomine exhales a resigned sigh when Kise leaves the sentence incomplete on purpose.

“Yes, Kise, we plan to do it when the exams finish, so…”

“OOOHH, THAT’S GREAT!!”, Kise shouts without thinking, making Aomine almost jump from the shock, “ups, sorry, I-I said it louder than I had intended but it’s great~!! I mean, the day we came back from the disco Kagamichi didn’t look very comfortable with the idea and I felt bad for you because I knew how much you wanted to do it so I’m glad that you both are okay with it!”

“H-hey, I didn’t want to do it that badly, I just…”, Aomine shuts up when seeing the skeptic expression on his friend’s face, “…okay, yes, I wanted”

Kise laughs and claps his hands.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you”, he says with an honest happy tone before continuing with certain worry, “but…umh…Aominechi, can I make you a question? And please, don’t get mad”

Aomine frowns confused before nodding.

“Okay…”, Kise says, his expression turning suddenly more serious, “do you have any idea about how does gay sex work? Or better said, how does sex work?

Aomine’s mouth falls opened.

“W-what the…? Kise, are you really asking _me_ that?”

“Yes, Aominechi, I am really asking _you_ that”, Kise says, and Aomine is surprised when seeing that the blond’s expression kept being extremely serious, “because I don’t know if you are aware but porn is just fiction, and real sex doesn’t have anything to do with that”

“I’m not that dumb, okay?”, Aomine says with an offended tone, “of course I know that it’s not the same but sex can’t be so difficult if everyone is able to practice it…”

“Yeah, everyone practices it, but not everyone practices it _well_ ”, Kise replies, and he seems to notice Aomine’s skeptic expression because he continues, “okay, Aominechi, let’s do this: I’ll make you three questions. If you’re able to answer them right I won’t bother you anymore”

Aomine shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, a superior smile on his face.

“Okay, shoot”, he says with a purposely annoyed tone, but Kise ignores him and begins to talk, using his fingers to enumerate.

“The questions are: a) What’s the best posture to adopt in gay sex if you are a virgin? b) Which is the best way to prepare someone for penetration? c) What and where is the prostrate?”

There is a pause. A rather long pause. And finally, after almost half-a-minute, Aomine speaks.

“Umh…”, Aomine clears his throat after scratching the back of his head, “can you repeat them? I think that I don’t…”

“I KNEW IT”, Kise exclaims with a triumphal tone, “come on, Aominechi, admit it already…”

“Okay, okay, I admit that I haven’t searched yet how gay sex works”, Aomine says against his will, “but I mean, I suppose that the main difference is the hole that you use to do it so as long as I have that clear…”

Aomine has to stop talking when Kise bursts out laughing while burying his head between his hands, and his shoulders were shaking so violently because of the laughs that he was making the desk tremble.

“Oi, enough already, idiot!”, Aomine snaps, really grateful that his skin color was so dark because otherwise he would be bright red.

“Sorry, sorry”, Kise says removing some tears from his eyes, and although he was still smiling with amusement at least he seemed to have calmed down, “but oh god, I’m going to remember that awesome sentence until the day I die”

Aomine half-closes his eyes, and he soon discovers that it hadn’t been a good idea because Kise begins to laugh again, and although a part of Aomine wanted to kick his friend another part couldn’t bring himself to do so because he had the feeling that Kise had all the right to be laughing like that.

“Okay, okay, now I’ve calmed down for real”, Kise says, and after clearing his throat he speaks again, “well, Aominechi, I’m afraid that this is going to be a long conversation so if you’re tired I think that it’s better to wait until tomorrow to have it…”

Aomine shakes his head. There was no way that he could go to sleep when discovering that, apparently, he hadn’t any idea about sex. And although he had got confident when Kagami had reacted so damn well in his previous encounters Kise was right: real sex seemed a little out of his league.

Besides, if he was going to be in charge an important part of the success (or failure in the worst case scenario) of their first time lied on him, so he couldn’t risk to trust just in his intuition the same way that he had risked when giving Kagami a blowjob. With a blowjob he could have messed up and have done it horribly but there was no risk of hurting Kagami badly in case of screwing up.    

With sex there was that risk. And obviously, there was no way that he wanted that to happen.

“Okay, then before I began I have to know something else”, Kise says, “what role are you going to take?”, Aomine frowns momentarily confused so Kise clarifies, “who is going to top and who is going to bottom?”

“Oh, I’ll be on top”

Kise blinks, and Aomine notices that he is making effort not to smile.

“You seem awfully sure about that”, Kise says with amusement, “but you’ve talked about this? Or you’ve just assumed it?”

Aomine doesn’t need to say anything. His expression is enough to answer Kise, who this time is unable to hide an amused smile.

“Well Aominechi…get comfortable: this talk may be _even_ longer than I had anticipated”

* * *

“Yeah, see you tomorrow… _Taiga_ ”

Kagami can’t avoid a surprised gasp from escaping his mouth when hearing Aomine practically purr that last word before hanging up, and he immediately knows that Takao had heard it because when he looks at the brunette this one was smiling teasingly. Damn aho, he knew that Takao was there so he had surely done that on purpose to make him react.

“Let me guess: he has called you by your name”, Takao says with a knowing smile, and although Kagami doesn’t say anything his light blush confirms Takao that his guessing was correct, “I usually reacted the same way when Shin-chan did that. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it”

Kagami can’t suppress a smile when hearing Takao’s reassuring tone. At first he had been a little afraid of having the shorter boy as a roommate because he knew what a teaser Takao was, but the guy was incredibly agreeable. Although the fact that both of them had to be studying nonstop could also be the motive for Takao’s lack of teasing.

“Damn, to think that after tomorrow exam I have to re-study anatomy again is enough to make me want to cry…”, Takao whines, “how many exams did you have to re-take at the end?”

“Two more”, Kagami says with the same hopeless tone.

“Oh, I think that Aomine has to retake two as well. You are surely made for each other…”

“Yeah, sure, we’ve failed the same number so that must be fate, you’re totally right”, Kagami says with such an ironic tone that Takao begins to laugh.

They both were already lying on their respective beds, Takao playing with his PS Vita and although Kagami has been reading a basketball magazine just some minutes ago now he was checking his mobile. Concretely, he was seeing a picture that certain aho had just sent him. Damn Aomine, how could he look so hot even when he wasn’t posing? Come on, he was just showing his usual enervating smirk so why the hell he could feel his heart beating like crazy? Okay, the fact that the aho was wearing _his_ t-shirt was an extra motive of turn on but fuck, he had to be really in love to react so damn much for a simple photo.

Kagami sighs and leaves his mobile because he was afraid that his lower half reacted if he kept looking at it more, but the fact that he still remembered Aomine saying ‘ _I can’t wait to end these damn exams_ ’ with a tone that promised a lot of things wasn’t helping either.

Kagami gulps. Damn, he had said that he couldn’t wait either and that was the truth, but he had to admit that a part of him was extremely nervous about it. Because okay, he knew that Aomine was a virgin too but he was sure that he knew much more about sex than him. God, he was never going to forget how Aomine had looked then trapping him in the restroom, the way he had been able to find weak spots that he didn’t even know he had, and the way he had taken it into his mouth with such hunger…

Kagami sighs again. Damn, what should he do? He wanted Aomine. Really badly. But also he didn’t want to ruin their first time for being inexperienced so maybe it would have been better to have waited a little more before suggesting to…

“Kagami are you alright?”

Kagami almost cries from the surprise when hearing Takao’s voice, and when he looks at his new roommate he discovers that this one is looking at him.

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine, why shouldn’t I?”, he says, but his tone sounded fake even to his own ears.

“Are you sure?”, Takao insists, “because you look tense like hell”

Kagami is about to keep saying that he is alright but when seeing that Takao was sincerely worried about him he decides to say the truth. Besides, he needed to let his fears out or he wouldn’t be able to focus on the exams anymore.

“Okay, umh…”, Kagami exhales a deep breath and decides to be direct before regretting his decision of speaking, “I want to have sex with Aomine but I don’t know what the hell I have to do not to screw it up”

Kagami can feel his cheeks burning after speaking, and although he was waiting Takao’s laughs or a teasing comment to his surprise this one was just showing a shocked expression, his eyes and mouth completely opened in astonishment.

“Wow, I didn’t know that you trusted me so much to say me that”, Takao says with a tone that sounded surprised and happy at the same time, and Kagami sighs relieved. That reaction was way better than the ones he had expected.

“Sorry, if you feel uncomfortable speaking about this…”

Takao laughs and puts his console aside, sitting on his bed in a Buddha position.

“Please, Kagami, you’re talking with the guy who couldn’t care less if the whole dorm knows when I’m having sex with Shin-chan, do you really think that I’m going to feel uncomfortable?”

It’s Kagami turn to laugh while sitting on his bed as well.

“So… if I understand it correctly you’re afraid of ruining your first time. Because I assume that you are virgin, right?”, Kagami blushes and tenses up unconsciously, and Takao seems to notice it because he smiles reassuringly before continuing, “Kagami, relax. I really love to tease but I know how to be serious too so don’t worry: I’m not going to laugh or anything”

Kagami feels all his tension vanishing immediately, although he couldn’t avoid to keep feeling a little embarrassed.

“Yes, that’s it”, Kagami admits, “I mean, I can guess how…sex between two men works, but I haven’t ever seen…porn or anything like that so…”

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan hadn’t either and I can assure you that he didn’t need it at all”, Takao exhales a satisfied sigh, “god, I already knew that he was really good with his hands but I hadn’t ever dreamed that he was _that_ good…”

“Takao, please …”

“Ups, sorry, I’ve begun to dream awake”, Takao says, but his smile didn’t look apologetic at all, “well, as I had begun to say don’t worry because porn is not the best source of information. At least if you want to have a more or less painless first time. Although I have to admit that when your body is already used to it porn can be helpful to be… _imaginative_ ”

“O-okay, and…”, Kagami forces himself not to avert his eyes. Come on, he was sixteen already, he has to get used to talk about sexual stuff without blushing all the time, “…is it painful?”

“Well, it depends: who is going to be in the receiving part?”

Kagami seriously tries to maintain his face neutral but he knows that he had failed when Takao bites his bottom lip clearly trying to suppress a smile.

“W-Well…”, Kagami clears his throat, forcing himself to adopt a firm tone, “we haven’t talked about it but I’m pretty sure that I’m going to be the one who…umh…that Aomine is going to…”

“Okay, I get it”, Takao says when seeing Kagami struggling, and after hesitating a little he adds, “and you are okay with that?”

Kagami averts his eyes while thinking, but it doesn’t take him much to know the answer to that question. All his doubts about him wanting it had vanished that Saturday morning when Aomine had clearly hinted him with his actions what role he wanted to take.

“Yeah, I think I am. I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to prove it the other way around but since I don’t have any experience I think that either way would be fine. Besides…umh…”, Kagami clears his throat again before speaking, “seeing how much you seem to enjoy it I'm rather curious about it”

This time Takao can’t help to laugh.

“You are definitely right but…why do you assume that Shin-chan is the one in charge?”, Kagami’s eyes open wide and Takao laughs again, “indeed you’re right, but it could perfectly be the other way around. Although I suppose that since I am much shorter than Shin-chan everyone automatically assumes that I am the bottom, right?”

Kagami exhales an embarrassed laugh when hearing Takao say the last sentence with a purposely accusing tone.

“Well, jokes apart…”, Takao says adopting a more serious tone, “if you are sure that you want to be bottom I warn you: it’s going to hurt. However, that doesn’t have to scare you because I can swear you that if you bear with the pain…”, Takao smiles widely, “you’ll see how damn awesome it ends becoming. And about screwing things up you don’t have to worry at all: I can promise you that if you both want to do it and you are careful about not forcing things in any way your first time will be perfect. Believe me”

Kagami exhales the air that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, causing Takao to chuckle.

“It seems that I’ve managed to calm you down a little”

“Way more than a little”, Kagami admits with such a grateful tone than Takao chuckles again, “thanks, man”

“Don’t mention it”, Takao says with a wink, “but since I’ve given you such good advices I hope that you tell me how it goes…”

Kagami rolls his eyes with resignation but the relieved smile still adorned his face.

“Okay, but don’t expect that I tell you a lot of details”

“Bah, how boring”, Takao says with a joking tone before grabbing his console again, and Kagami was about to keep reading his magazine when he remembers something else.

“Oh…umh…Takao, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Yeah, sure”

“…Can you tell me where I can buy lube?”

Takao doesn’t bother to avert his eyes from his console when answering, an amused smile on his face.

“I’ll lend you one. I have a rather good supply”

“…Thanks, man”

“No problem, dude”

* * *

Aomine exhales a deep sigh when the door of the classroom closes behind him. At last, his last exam was over.

“Daichan! How did it go?”

Aomine realizes then that everyone except Kagami who was still inside the classroom was there, with such apprehensive looks that he would have felt offended if he didn’t know that they had all the right to be like that. After all it depended on Kagami and him that they could go to the tournament since all the rest had passed their exams successfully.

“It has been difficult”, he admits, making everyone hold their breaths, “but I think that I’ll pass”

Everyone exhales a relieved sigh.

“Well, we’ll know it really soon”, Akashi says, “I’ve asked the teachers to correct your exam and Kagami’s one the moment everyone finishes”

Aomine exhales a nervous laugh.

“Great”, he says a little weakly, causing Momoi to pat his arm reassuringly.

At that moment the door of the classroom opens again and Kagami appears, his expression a mix of nervousness and relief.

“Oi, what a shitty face you have there”, Aomine says with a joking tone, despite the fact that he didn’t look any better.

“Shut the hell up, idiot”, Kagami snaps before approaching Aomine and crash their lips together in such a hard kiss that Momoi begins to giggle, and the tanned teen doesn’t bother to hide a satisfied grunt when Kagami’s tongue joins his. Damn, it was a pity that they had to wait another week…

“Okay, I think that Kagamichi’s exam has gone just fine”, Kise comments with a cheery tone.

“Is that so, Kagami-kun?”, Kuroko asks.

“Yeah”, Kagami says after finally separating from Aomine, “it was rather easy”

“How lucky”, Aomine says in such a dark tone that Kagami kisses him again briefly, or well, that was his intention until Aomine responded again making the reassuring kiss develop into one way more heated.

“Easy, guys, you’re attracting all the looks”, Kasamatsu warns, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered by it.

“Hey, look, the teacher has just come out”, Takao says then, making Aomine and Kagami immediately stop their kissing to stare at the door, Aomine holding his breath.

“Alright, that probably means that he has already corrected your exams”, Akashi comments before turning to look at Aomine and Kagami, “I’ll go to see your grades, wait for me here”

It only takes Akashi some seconds to approach the teacher, but there were the longest seconds that Aomine could remember. God, he was so nervous that Kagami had enclosed an arm around his shoulders as support.

“Don’t worry: remember that the only one who can beat you is you so there’s no way that I have passed and you don’t”

Aomine half-closes his eyes at Kagami, who was smiling at him teasingly.

“Idiot”, he simply says, but he had to admit that Kagami’s words had made him relax…at least until he sees Akashi approaching them again and his heart begins to pound against his chest hysterically. And damn, Akashi’s face was completely inexpressive, he couldn’t read him at all!

“Well, I have the results”, Akashi comments with an imperturbable tone, and after doing a rather ominous pause the bastard smiles, “congratulations: you’ve both passed”

Aomine is pretty sure that the shout that everyone exhales has been heard in all the Academy but he couldn’t care less.

“Hah! I know that I was going to pass”

“Come on, Aomine-kun, don’t lie”

“Yeah, Ahomine, don’t lie: you looked about to faint right now”

“T-That’s not true! Okay, I was a little nervous but that’s all!”

“Daichan, you were pale like a ghost”

“Tsk, if you had studied in the first place this wouldn’t have been necessary…”

“Come on, Shin-chan, don’t be so cruel…”

“By the way, Momoichi is right: you were so pale that you were making Himuro look toned”

“I-I don’t know how to take that, Kise-kun”

“Ignore him, Himuro: he is just an idiot…”

“Senpai, so mean~!”

“But Kise-chin is right, Murochin: you’re really pale. You even taste like cream…”

“ATSUSHI!”

The ruckus keeps going during a couple of more minutes until Akashi claps his hands, making every one look at him.

“Alright guys, we haven’t time to lose: our minibus will be here in just fifteen minutes so you better go to grab your things”

Everyone looks at him confused.

“Wait”, Momoi says with surprise, “Akashi-kun, does that mean that we are leaving _right now_?”

“Yes, we are”, Akashi says completely imperturbable, “so as I’ve said you better hurry. I’ll go to warn Chihiro as well so I hope that everyone is ready by when I come back or you’ll be left here”

And since Akashi wasn’t smiling when saying the last sentence no one dares to protest.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were already traveling on the minibus, and everyone was so tired due to the stress of the last two weeks that they slept the two hours that the trip lasted, and in fact when Aomine woke up he realized that he had fell asleep over Kagami’s shoulder, and for the way this one was completely asleep it seemed that the position hadn’t bothered him at all.

“Alright, we’ve arrived”, Akashi comments

Aomine looks out of the window and frowns.

“Umh…Akashi…are you sure that we are in the correct place? This doesn’t look like a training camp”

Kagami wakes up at that moment when hearing Aomine’s confused tone, and immediately his expression turns into an astonished one as well.

“Yes…in fact this looks like a rural house…”, Kise adds.

And then, Akashi smiles.

“I’ve never said that we were going to the training camp”

There is a silence.

“I-I don’t understand, Akashi-kun”, Momoi says, her big pink eyes opened at its maximum, “I mean, if we aren’t in the training camp where are we?”

“Today is Wednesday, the training camp doesn’t begin until this Saturday”, Akashi explains, “but since you all have behaved excellently and have followed my rules almost without protesting I’ve thought that you deserved some days to relax”

There is another silence. Longer than the previous one.

“Wait…”, Aomine says with a cautious tone, not daring to let his hopes up so soon, “does that mean that these three days…”

Akashi’s smiles widens.

“Yes, Aomine-kun: these three days you all are free to do whatever you want. And so just you know, I’ve made sure to rent a cottage with double rooms for everyone. And of course this time…”, to everyone’s surprise, Akashi winks at them, “…there are no rules about the people with who you have to share it”

Aomine gulps, and slowly, really slowly, he turns his head to look at Kagami, and he can feel a shiver traveling by his body when seeing the way the redhead was looking back at him, his red eyes shining with such intensity that Aomine could feel his stomach tightening from the anticipation

Oh damn. It was going to happen.

 _Finally_ … it was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Yeah, it’s going to happen buuut in the next chapter :D Sorry, I have the feeling that I’ve rushed things a lot with this chapter but honestly? I couldn’t make these two wait more ^^  
> I’ve planned more or less how their first time is going to be but I’m opened to suggestion, so if you have something that you’d like to read in the next chapter I can try to make it happen :)  
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments. Feel free to leave whatever feedback you consider, I appreciate it greatly ^^


	17. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this update took me ages, so sorry -.-! I hope that at least the wait was worth it ;)  
> WARNING: **** SMUT alert **** In fact, practically all the chapter is smut so you’ve been warned :P

**Akashi POV**

“…and this is the kitchen”, Akashi finally says before looking at the rest, “so? What do you think? It’s a nice house, right?”, there is a silence, “ _right?_ ”

Everyone (except Mayuzumi who was next to Akashi listening to him) suffers a jolt before nodding absent-mindedly, everyone’s eyes fixed on the stairs that connected with the second floor where, according to Akashi, their rooms were.

Akashi exhales a resigned sigh, and after suppressing a smile he speaks.

“Okay, how about this? Mayuzumi and I will prepare the dinner while you… _rest._ Do you think that…”, Akashi looks at his wrist watch in an exaggerate gesture, “two hours would be enough?”

Every pair interchanges a brief glance before nodding almost frantically.

“Alright then”, Akashi says, extracting from his pocket a total of five keys to deposit them on the kitchen table, “here are the keys of your rooms. You can choose whichever you want”

After a brief silence Kise was the first one to react, grabbing with a fast movement one of the keys before taking his boyfriend’s hand to disappear towards the stair with a cheery ‘ _Thank you a lot, Akishichin, I love you~!_ ’, Kasamatsu following him with his cheeks bright red.

The next ones to approach the table were Takao and Midorima, but this time to everyone’s surprise it was the green-haired boy who took the initiative, not leaving Takao almost time to wink at Kagami while saying a soundless ‘ _good luck_ ’ with his lips before disappearing towards the stairs as well.

After that, Murasakibara followed, grabbing the key with a lazy gesture but the way he practically dragged Himuro behind hadn’t anything lazy on it, the brunette’s pale skin turning red for the purple-haired boy confident actions.

Next, it was the turn of Kagami and Aomine who, after interchanging a look that was so heated that they seemed about to enter the zone right then and there, grabbed the key almost at the same time before joining the rest upstairs.

And finally, just a pair remained.

“Umh, Akashi-kun…”, Momoi says with a nervous tone, pushing a long pink her behind his ear with a slightly trembling hand, “are you sure that you don’t need help with the dinner?”

“Yes”, Kuroko adds with a tone very similar to Momoi’s one, “we don’t mind to help if…”

Akashi’s answer is to grab Momoi’s hand and deposit the last key on his palm.

“Tetsuya, Satsuki, don’t worry. Chihiro and I can handle it”

Kuroko and Momoi interchange a brief look and after gulping at the same time they nod before finally going towards the second floor, their hands intertwined together while climbing up the stairs.

“Well, Chihiro”, Akashi says when everyone has finally disappeared, approaching one of the kitchen drawers, “let’s see if there is something here that we can use in order to…”

Akashi stops talking when Mayuzumi settles behind him silently to enclose his arms around his waist, Akashi’s breath hitching when the gray-haired boy smells his hair softly.

“Sei…”, Akashi suffers a small shiver. Mayuzumi calling him that could only meant one thing, “I think that just an hour would be enough to make dinner…”

Mayuzumi leans down to deposit feathery kisses along Akashi’s neck, that single action making the shorter boy grab the counter with force.

“Alright, Chihiro”, he says, his voice a little more breathless than usual when Mayuzumi nips at his flesh, “in that case…”, Akashi turns around until being staring at his boyfriend, “let’s make the most of the remaining hour”

And after gladly accepting Mayuzumi’s intense kiss Akashi lets the gray-haired boy to lift him in order to sit him on the counter, Akashi’s legs enclosing around the taller boy’s waist while allowing him to unbutton his shirt, soft gasps escaping his mouth when Mayuzumi’s tongue lands on his exposed skin.

Akashi smiles internally. At the end, it seemed that his self-control wasn’t better than the rest of the people upstairs...

**End of Akashi POV**

* * *

 

“Well…here we are”

Kagami gulps when Aomine says that simple sentence, trying to wet a little his dry throat. After an extremely awkward walk in the corridor that has been full of doors slamming shut and familiar heated voices sounding through the walls, they had finally reached their room, and when the door closed behind them Kagami could feel his heart become crazy.

Finally, the moment had come.

“Yeah”, Kagami says with a strained voice, “here we are”

There is a silence.

An incredibly tense silence.

And then, in just a second all the tension and stress of the last two weeks finally snaps when both teenagers move at the same time to embrace the other one, their mouths connecting in such a violent and desperate kiss that their teeth clash before their tongues join together in a frenetic dance, eliciting groans from the both of them.

“Have you locked the door?”, Kagami asks with a hoarse voice before kissing Aomine again, and he doesn’t protest when this one begins to push him backwards until his back touches the door in order to put the key with a rude movement, his lips not leaving Kagami’s ones a single second.

“Yes”, Aomine answers with a smile before attacking Kagami’s mouth again in order to take control of the kiss, causing the redhead to moan when Aomine’s tongue invades his cavity, the action making Kagami’s stomach tighten from excitation.

Aomine keeps kissing him senseless until they are forced to take air, grabbing Kagami’s bottom lip playfully between his teeth before letting it go, and he is about to attack the redhead’s neck when this one settles his hands over his chest in order to stop him.

“Wait”

Aomine frowns when hearing that single word.

“Bakagami, I’ve been waiting for two damn weeks already and I’m fucking tired of it so…”

Kagami kisses him briefly and as he had expected that sudden gesture makes Aomine stop his protests immediately.

“Aho. I’m tired of waiting too”, Kagami says with a patient tone, “but if we are going to do it I think that it’s better if I take a shower first”

Aomine has time to register that Kagami has been able to say that sentence almost ( _almost_ ) without blushing before clicking his tongue with disappointment.

“And why don’t you shower _after_ we do it? After all I’m pretty sure that we’re going to sweat quite a lot so you are going to waste water stupidly”

Kagami rolls his eyes.

“Damn, and I am the dense one?”, Aomine is about to protest when hearing the insult but Kagami doesn’t let him and speaks again, “Ahomine, I would like to clean myself before doing anything okay?”

Aomine blinks a couple of times before finally understanding, a wide smile appearing on his face.

“Oh, then that means that I’m going to do the fucking?”

Kagami grunts in disapproval.

“Please, don’t be so romantic, I’m going to puke”

“What? I’ve just said the truth”, Aomine says, and although Kagami raises his arm to hit at his idiot boyfriend at the end he only exhales a sigh before grabbing Aomine by the back of his head to kiss him again, causing the tanned teen to groan appreciatively.

“I better go to the bathroom before I regret this”, Kagami says with such a resigned tone that Aomine begins to laugh.

“You better not take too much or I’ll come for you”, Aomine says with a sensual deep tone that makes Kagami snort before walking towards the bathroom, although actually Aomine’s words spelled in such a voice had turned him on. Damn, that bastard knew how to make his voice sound sexy as hell.

When Aomine is sure that the door has closed behind Kagami he closes his eyes and exhales a deep breath. Damn, what was his problem? Just an hour or so ago ha was pretty confident about his skills. After all he had been spending the last two weeks searching information like crazy during his free times after Kise gave him ‘The talk’ to be sure that he wasn’t going to screw up in his first time. But fuck, now that the moment has come he could feel nervousness beginning to spread…

At that moment Aomine hears the sound of the shower, and he can feel his lower half responding when remembering how damn hot Kagami had looked the morning after they finally admitted his feelings, just before the redhead himself kicked him out the bathroom afraid of what Aomine could do to him.

Aomine insults himself internally. What the hell was his problem? Was he seriously losing time getting nervous while his hot (and probably _naked_ ) boyfriend was in the shower? How dumb could he be? Aomine lets out a frustrated sigh and uses both of his hands to clap his face. _Come on, jerk, get a hold on yourself: you are Aomine Daiki, remember? And Aomine Daiki doesn’t get nervous about anything._

Without wasting any more time Aomine enters the bathroom as well, and he knows that the vision that welcomes him was going to be burned into his memory: Kagami, in all his naked glory, was already in the shower. His back was turned to Aomine, offering him a spectacular view of his now wet muscles, and if that wasn’t enough to make Aomine drool it seemed that he had just caught Kagami when he was cleaning himself _thoroughly_ , since he was reaching back with one of his hands to push his forefinger in and out his own ass with a steady rhythm, his breathing a little labored as a result.

Aomine bites his bottom lip with lust, his eyes roaming over Kagami’s perfect body for a few more seconds before finally speaking with a voice way deeper than his usual one.

“Wow…what a sexy sight…”

Kagami practically jumps in the shower from the shock, and after stopping the movement of his hand he turns around with a mortified expression to find Aomine leaning against the door, both of his arms crossed over his chest and an expression so full of hunger than Kagami finds himself gulping before being able to react.

“I-Idiot! What the hell are you doing here?!”, he exclaims with a tone that was a mix of anger and horror.

“I told you that I would come for you if you were too slow”, Aomine says with a calm tone before beginning to approach the shower.

“Too slow?! Ahomine, it hasn’t even passed five fucking minutes since I’ve entered here so…”, Kagami shuts up suddenly seeing Aomine remove his jacket with a fluid movement, his blue eyes still piercing his red ones, “h-hey, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I am doing?”, Aomine says, bending down briefly to remove his slippers and socks, “I’m going to join you, of course”

“WHAT?!”, Kagami practically squeaks, “o-oi, don’t make me laugh. I-I don’t think that this shower is big enough for the two of us…”

Kagami shuts up again when Aomine begins to remove his t-shirt, and fuck he was sure that the bastard was doing it in slow motion on purpose in order to tempt him but he couldn’t avoid to fall into the trap, his eyes following how Aomine’s dark skin begins to be gradually on full display: first his toned stomach, then his perfectly defined abs, and finally his built pectorals that right then was moving up and down with a slightly rhythm than normal, betraying Aomine’s apparent calm.

Aomine finally ends removing his t-shirt and with a languid movement he lets it fall into the floor, and Kagami was sure that the idiot knew perfectly how damn much that little show had affected him because there was an incredibly smug smirk adorning his face.

“Well…”, Aomine says with a fake casual tone while beginning to unbutton his pants, the sound of the zipper that follows next being unexpectedly loud to Kagami’s ears, “there is only one way to know it”

Kagami has barely time to realize that Aomine had managed to remove his pants and underwear at the same time before finding himself slammed against the shower wall, the cold surface against his naked back making him exhale a surprised gasp that soon develops into a groan when Aomine captures his mouth in a mind-blowing kiss, his tongue sneaking inside Kagami’s cavity without asking permission, the tanned teen’s hands on either side of Kagami’s body not leaving him room to escape. Although certainly the redhead hadn’t that intention at all for the way his hands had settled on Aomine’s lower back forcing their bodies even closer while returning the passionate kiss with equal intensity, his body drenched in shower gel leaving traces on Aomine’s skin as well.

“Who said that we weren’t going to fit here?”, Aomine asks against the redhead’s lips with a fake questioning tone that causes Kagami to snort.

“Sorry, but I was right: we are practically cramped here and… _ah_!”

Kagami throws his head backwards when Aomine sucks his neck with calculated calm, his nails almost digging on Aomine’s lower half with every languid lick and bite that he gives to his flesh.

“..and you love that. Admit it”, Aomine purrs just in Kagami’s ear before grabbing his earlobe softly between his lips, making Kagami moan again as a result.

“D-damn”, Kagami exhales before using one of his hands to force Aomine’s mouth on his own again.

This time is Aomine the one who groans into the kiss, welcoming Kagami’s wet muscle inside, letting him dominate the kiss at its heart content while reaching down with one of his hands to grab Kagami’s ass.

“Oi, if I remember correctly you were doing something with _this_ when I’ve entered here…”, Kagami gasps into the kiss when Aomine’s hands begins to travel around his ass to his lower back, gradually lower and lower until he can feel Aomine’s finger teasing his entrance, “do you need help with it?”

Kagami suffers a whole shiver when Aomine makes the last question just in his ear, but he manages to react by grabbing Aomine’s hand before he could make his finger advance more.

“Sorry, Ahomine, but you’re not going to help me with anything until you’ve cleaned yourself as well”

Aomine stares at him for a couple of seconds before nodding, a wide smile on his face.

“Okay”, he says simply, making Kagami raise his eyebrows surprised when Aomine accepts so quickly…

However, he soon understands Aomine’s lack of protests when suddenly the tanned teen grabs both of his hands and pines them on the wall after interlacing their fingers together. Kagami’s surprised expression turns into one of confusion but before he could ask anything Aomine is kissing him again, hard and needy, while beginning to grind against him, their slippery bodies creating such a nice friction that Kagami finds himself hardening against Aomine’s crotch, that realization making Aomine hum into the kiss wantonly.

“A-Aomine…”, Kagami exhales before his lips are violently claimed again, “d-damn you…”

“What?”, Aomine says with a breathless tone before smirking when the next movement of his hips forces a moan out Kagami’s mouth, “you’ve told me to clean myself and that’s what I’m doing right now”

Aomine releases Kagami’s hands to touch the sides of his body up and down slowly, the feathery movement causing Kagami to shiver.

“And it’s a pity to waste more gel. After all the one you have on your body…”, Aomine thrusts against Kagami again and to his delight this time Kagami mimics his movement, increasing deliciously the friction between them, “…it’s enough for the both of us”

Kagami’s hands fly to grab Aomine’s back when this one increases the pace even more. He bites his bottom lip with force trying to hold back his moans but damn it was difficult: the cold that he felt on his back because of the wall where he was pinned contrasted with the heat that Aomine’s body and actions was causing on him, creating an overwhelming mix of sensations that was making his head feel dazed and his stomach tighten with a familiar feeling that, definitely, he didn’t want to feel yet.

“A-Aomine…damn, stop…”

Aomine laughs amused.

“Says the man who is grinding against me as well…”

Kagami blushes when realizing that Aomine was saying the truth and that his hips had been moving against Aomine for a while, unconsciously searching more of that awesome contact.

“Idiot”, he snaps, using one of his hands to hit Aomine on the back of his head, making the tanned teen exhale a surprised ‘ouuch’, “if you keep going like this we’re going to finish too soon”

Aomine raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, so are you saying that you want this to last a lot?”, he says with a teasing tone, and to his surprise Kagami blushes before averting his eyes with certain embarrassment.

“W-what? Do you have a problem with it?”

Aomine’s mouth falls opened, not expecting that (cute) reaction.

“Oh fuck, of course not”, Aomine snaps grabbing Kagami’s face with both of his hands and kissing him hard, “but if you keep making those faces you’re going to make me come before having even started”

Kagami snorts, but there was a relieved smile on his face when he kisses Aomine again. For just a tiny moment he had feared that Aomine wanted to do things fast but for the way he had reacted it seemed it wasn’t like that at all. Now it was just necessary that they both remembered to calm down and not losing control the way they had been about to do in the shower.

Five minutes later they have already finished cleaning themself, and while Kagami dried his hair a little Aomine came back to their room to grab some supplies from his bag, leaving them on the nightstand.

“Is it really necessary that you walk around _like that_?”, Kagami asks from the bathroom with a certain reproachful tone when seeing the way Aomine was standing on the room fully naked and completely unbothered by it, instead of wearing a towel around his waist as Kagami was doing.

“Why not? I have nothing that you haven’t seen before”, Aomine says with a shrug before smiling devilish, “besides, don’t pretend that you don’t like seeing me without clothes…”

Kagami is unable to stop the blushing that settles on his cheeks because damn, he couldn’t deny that Aomine’s hot body was something that was worth it to see. But still he couldn’t help to feel also irritated when Aomine showed off like that.

“Yeah, I like it”, Kagami says while approaching the bed, throwing the towel that he had been using on his head to a chair but leaving the one around his waist on, “but as I’ve already told you I would prefer that you weren’t so damn ego…”

Kagami exhales a cry when Aomine grabs his arm suddenly to shove him on the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a bump, and he is about to protest for the rude movement but his words die on his throat when Aomine crawls over him with fluency to situate on his fours, his legs on either side of Kagami’s hips and arms extended on either side of his head. Kagami can’t avoid a gulp. Fuck, he wasn’t going to admit it aloud but the way Aomine was hovering over him while looking at him with eyes full of want was really turning him on.

However, he hasn’t too much time to appreciate that erotic vision because at that moment Aomine leans down to seal their lips together again in such an intense but at the same time calm kiss that Kagami feels his stomach tightening again. Damn, for the way Aomine was looking before he had expected a kiss like the others that they were used to share, passionate and wild, but this kiss wasn’t like that. It was as if Aomine was taking his time to taste him thoroughly, exploring his cavity with patient but without pause, swirling his tongue around Kagami’s one causing his breath to fasten and his lower half to respond. Oh fuck, he couldn’t believe that he was feeling so good just for a kiss.

After some seconds the kiss stops, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths for a brief moment before Aomine breaks it when he licks his own lips, a satisfied expression on his face, and he is about to lean down to kiss him again when Kagami speaks, his tone hoarser than he would have liked.

“…centric”

Aomine frowns confused for a moment and when he finally realizes that Kagami has just completed his previous sentence he begins to laugh.

“Damn, Bakagami, you’re too stubborn”, he says with amusement while Kagami smiles as well.

“Look who is talking”, he simply says, and this time he accepts without protests the new kiss while settling his hands on Aomine’s naked waist.

Aomine keeps kissing Kagami for almost a minute before finally deviating to his neck, where he nibbles the flesh slowly before licking it hungrily, intercalating soft bites and sucks that cause Kagami to gasp, increasing the grip on his hips. Aomine smiles against Kagami’s neck, amused for how sensitive Kagami was: he reacted almost every time that he applied a little pressure with his tongue and teeth, and god to feel that powerful body shuddering under him was incredibly satisfying.

“A-Aomine…”, Kagami exhales at some point, forcing Aomine’s head backwards, “careful, you’re going to leave a mark”

Aomine chuckles before stopping abusing his neck, kissing Kagami briefly before beginning to travel down until being situated just over Kagami’s pectorals.

“Okay, in that case…”, Aomine looks up at Kagami, causing the redhead to gulp when seeing Aomine’s hungry expression, “…that means that you won’t protest if I leave marks when no one can see them, right?”

Without waiting for Kagami’s answer Aomine bites Kagami’s pectoral playfully, making sure to leave a mark, causing Kagami to bite his bottom lip with force trying not to moan because of the recent bite and also because Aomine had begun to use his fingers on both of his nipples, circling them with a too light contact that was erotic but frustrating at the same time.

“D-damn…”, Kagami exhales, “Aomine, bastard…”

“What?”, the tanned teen asks with false curiosity, causing Kagami to glare at him, and just when he is about to protest Aomine twitch both of his nipples at the same time, causing him to exhale a loud moan for the sudden sensation, “ _oh_ , so you like it rougher. Baka, you should have said it before”

A part of Kagami wanted to kick Aomine really badly, but he soon forgets his violent impulses when Aomine encloses his mouth around his hardened nipple and flicks his tongue out to lick it, his other hand rotating the nipple that his mouth can’t take, causing Kagami to moan appreciatively, his head falling back into the pillow and one of his hands grabbing Aomine’s head, encouraging him to keep going.

Aomine takes the hint and changes his licks for soft bites, Kagami’s moans becoming louder with the new caressing, and Aomine finds himself beginning to get hard just for hearing those sounds escaping the redhead’s mouth. Fuck, he had to calm down or it was going to be true that he was going to finish before beginning with the main part.

Once Aomine considers that he has abused Kagami’s chest enough he keeps traveling down, stopping briefly on Kagami’s abs to trace their contour with his tongue and then on his navel to do the same, making Kagami suffer a whole shudder, and he is about to remove finally Kagami’s towel when this one stops him hurriedly.

“Wait”, Kagami says, and Aomine finds himself gulping when hearing the redhead’s breathless tone and seeing his sweated chest full of his marks moving up and down with a frenetic rhythm, “d-don’t go down”

Aomine raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“Why not?”

Kagami exhales a snort that sounds frustrated.

“Because it’s not fair”, he snaps, and when seeing the way Aomine frowns confused he knows that he has to explain himself better, “I’ve done nothing but lying here since we’ve begun and it’s not fair: you’re doing all the job while I…o-oi!”

Aomine takes opportunity of Kagami’s babbling to open Kagami’s towel with a fast movement, leaving the redhead completely exposed, and Aomine can’t avoid to lick his lips seeing the way Kagami’s erected member springs free and curves against the redhead toned stomach.

“Aomine…”, Kagami begins with a warning voice when seeing the way Aomine stares at him, “I’m serious, if you do anything I swear that…”

“Taiga”

Kagami shuts up immediately, feeling his heart pounding in his chest when Aomine says his name while bending down until their faces are inches apart, Aomine’s eyes fixed on his, and just when Kagami thinks that Aomine is going to kiss him again the tanned teen flicks him on the forehead, causing Kagami to exhale a surprised cry.

“Listen baka”, Kagami is surprised when Aomine adopts a serious tone, “I know that it’s going to sound weird coming from me but, for once, this is not a competition. This is not about who does more or less. It’s just about _us_ having a fucking great time _,_ so stop saying stupidities about you not doing anything: we are doing this _together_ , okay?”

Aomine thanks for hundredth time to have a dark skin that allowed him to hide his embarrassment better than others, because otherwise he was going to be incredibly red right then. Fuck, he couldn’t believe that he had said all that aloud, Kagami was going to laugh for sure.

However, Aomine’s thoughts vanish when Kagami encloses an arm around his neck to force their mouths together in a rude kiss, but since Aomine could feel Kagami’s heartbeat against his own chest he knew that despite the brusqueness of the kiss Kagami had liked his words.

“O-okay, you’re right”, Kagami says after clearing his throat, and Aomine is about to situate between Kagami’s legs again when this one continues, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to do things to you as well so you better not say no when you finish with me”

Aomine exhales a deep breath. He had to admit that he found incredible amusing and cute when Kagami was shy but god, a straightforward Kagami wasn’t bad at all.

“Don’t worry, Taiga, I’ll let you do anything to me”, Aomine says with a purposely seductive voice while bending down until their lips are almost grasping Kagami’s length, the mix of Aomine’s voice and actions causing Kagami to bite his bottom lip, his hands grasping the mattress with anticipation, “as long as you have any strength left after I finish with you…”

Despite Kagami was expecting it he can’t avoid to exhale a wanton moan when Aomine licks his member from base to tip, his fingers digging into the mattress when Aomine takes just the head of his member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it with confidence and pressing it against the slit from time to time.

“ _Fuck_ …”, Kagami exhales, one of his hands flying to grab Aomine’s head, his hips beginning to buck softly against Aomine’s willing mouth unconsciously, trying to reach deeper into that awesome heat. Aomine notices that and with a chuckle he lets go Kagami’s cock, causing this one to exhale a frustrated sigh.

“You’re eager”, Aomine says with satisfaction, his lips grasping Kagami’s member when he speaks, making the redhead to whine again.

“Fuck, Aomine…”, Kagami says with exasperation when Aomine begins to deposit soft kisses along his member, “y-you’re a damn tease… _aah_ ”

Without warning Aomine swallows his member in one go, and since Kagami was still speaking he hasn’t time to refrain a loud moan that soon develops in more than one when Aomine begins to bob his head up and down with a steady rhythm, making sure to memorize the zones that made Kagami increment the grip on his head to apply more pressure or tongue on them.

“Oh god…”, Kagami exhales while moving his hips as if he wanted to literally fuck Aomine’s mouth, and this time this one lets him do as he pleases, although having always care that Kagami’s enthusiastic thrusts didn’t make him gag. That would surely ruin the mood, “oh fuck, Aomine, _yes_ …!”

Aomine groans around Kagami’s member. Damn, if his boyfriend kept whining like that he was going to be in serious trouble.

“Sorry”, Aomine snaps, stopping his actions abruptly, causing Kagami to look at him with confusion, “sorry but if you want us to have sex we have to stop or…”

Aomine points with his eyes at his own member, and for the blush that settles on Kagami’s cheeks he knows that he doesn’t have to explain anything more.

“Okay then”, Kagami says, and to Aomine’s surprise he grabs the lube that he had previously left on the night stand before incorporating.

“Wait”, Aomine says just when Kagami is about to pour some liquid on his hand, “are you going to do it yourself?”

Kagami raises a questioning eyebrow while nodding.

“Yes”, Kagami says, before frowning when seeing Aomine’s incredulous face, “what?”

“Oh, nothing”, Aomine says with amusement when hearing Kagami’s defensive tone, “it’s just that I wasn’t expecting it, seeing how easily embarrassed you get with sexual stuff”

Kagami half-closes his eyes, adopting a kneeled position. Without saying anything, he pours some lube on his right hand before bending down a little to place his left hand flatted on the mattress, his left arm extended to support better his height, and then Aomine’s eyes open wide in astonishment when Kagami reaches back with his lubed hand and begins to prepare himself, the redhead’s mouth opening a little in a soft gasp when pushing a first digit in his entrance.

“ _Fuck_ …”, Aomine exhales, unable to avert his eyes from the redhead, who in no time had already added a second finger and was beginning to rock back his hips to take his own digits deeper, his bottom lip grabbed between his lip and his eyes shut closed in concentration, “fucking god Kagami…”

Kagami feels his cock shuddering when hearing the arousal on Aomine’s sexy deep voice. He forces himself to open his eyes and he can feel a wave of satisfaction when seeing Aomine’s intense gaze on him, his breath hard and heavy, his member painfully erect. God, Aomine seemed about to come undone and he hadn’t done anything to him yet. Kagami smiles satisfied. Now he was glad of having spent some time in learning how to prepare himself during those two weeks because otherwise there was no way that he was feeling just a tiny discomfort having three of his fingers inside.

“What?”, Kagami says with a teasing tone that inevitably comes out a little broken because of the constant move of his hips, “you’re not the only one who has been researching during these two weeks… _Daiki_ ”

If the vision of Kagami fingering himself wasn’t enough to make Aomine react, to hear his name spelled in such a breathless but at the same time challenging tone made the trick, causing him to exhale a feral groan before grabbing Kagami’s shoulders and pushing him back against the mattress again, the sudden action making Kagami stop his preparation immediately, his throat suddenly dry for the vision of a completely frenzied Aomine towering over him.

“Turn around”, Aomine orders with a thick tone that was so full of desire that Kagami immediately complies, turning his back to Aomine without replying, not knowing what the tanned teen had in mind but being sure that he was going to love it.

And he was right.

Because he had barely time to register that Aomine was separating his buttocks before feeling an unexpected wet sensation just in his entrance that caused him to moan loudly, not just for the sensation but also for the knowledge that Aomine was eating him up.

“G-god…”, Kagami whines, his hands turning into fists against the mattress, his cock rock hard under his stomach, “oh _god_ …”

“I don’t mind that you call me that but it’s enough with saying my name”

Kagami can’t help to exhale a breathless laugh when hearing Aomine’s ironic tone, but before he could think in a good reply Aomine decides to stop swirling his tongue around his tight hole and pushes it inside instead, slowly, beginning to move it with soft but confidents licks, making Kagami unable to do anything but moaning with delight, his hips beginning to push back against Aomine’s mouth, trying to take his awesome tongue deeper.

Aomine’s nails dig in Kagami’s ass when seeing the way Kagami moves against him. Fuck, the first time that Kise had talked him about rimming he had thought that it was really gross and that there was no way that he could agree to do that but now there he was: fucking Kagami with his tongue and enjoying every damn second of it, and he had to be doing it really right because Kagami had just begun to cry his name like a prayer.

“D-Daiki…”, Kagami moans, all his shyness long forgotten thanks to the pleasure, “oh fuck, Daiki, stop, I’m ready…!”

Aomine feels his heart skip a beat but he makes sure to look confident, using his tongue to trace a long lick from Kagami’s lower half to shoulders, making the redhead suffer a complete shudder.

“Are you sure?”, Aomine asks just in Kagami’s ear.

Kagami exhales a groan and turns his head to the side just enough to capture Aomine’s lips in a passionate kiss, not minding at all where Aomine’s mouth had just been.

“Yeah, I am”, Kagami exhales with a ragged voice before turning around until his back is against the mattress again, Aomine’s heart beginning to pound even more hysterically against his chest when the redheads flexes and opens his legs widely, making him space to settle between them.

“Do you really want this position?”, Aomine asks with certain reluctance, “I’ve read that it’s better if the first time we adopt the doggy style”

Kagami shakes his head with confidence.

“Yes, I’ve read that too but I prefer doing it like this”

Aomine shrugs and smiles widely.

“Fine by me: this way I could see the face you are going to make when I make you come”

Kagami reddens a little but almost immediately he smirks as well.

“I could tell you the same”, he says with a challenging voice that makes Aomine chuckle.

“Very well, Taiga”, he says before grabbing a condom from the nightstand, and then without averting his eyes from the redhead under him he uses his teeth to rip the envelop in a sensually slow movement, that vision causing Kagami to gulp against his will, “let’s see who manages to hold on more”

Kagami rolls his eyes when hearing Aomine’s smug tone, but the truth was that he loved how competitive they could be even in that situation.

After putting on the condom, Aomine takes the lube and pours a good amount on his now covered member, cleaning his hands with the tissues that he had also left on the nightstand after that, and then, finally, he settles his hands on the back of Kagami’s thighs, forcing his legs slightly more opened before positioning himself just at his entrance.

“Wait”, Kagami says with a hurried tone, making Aomine look at him, “umh…go slow, okay?”

This time when Aomine smiles there’s no mockery or amusement on his face, just reassurance, because the light fear that has settled on Kagami’s expression now that the moment of finally doing it had come couldn’t be mistaken

“Don’t worry, Taiga. Remember that you’re going to have sex with the great Aomine Daiki: nothing is going to go wrong”

Although in any other situation Kagami would have roll his eyes when hearing that comment it was evident that Aomine had just said it to make him laugh, and that’s what he does, some of his tension finally disappearing.

“Jerk”, Kagami says, but there was such a relieved smile on his face that his insult loses all his effect.

Aomine chuckles as well and leans down to kiss Kagami long and calm, making the redhead exhale a satisfied sigh.

“I’m going to put it in”, Aomine warns against Kagami’s lips.

Kagami gulps but almost immediately he nods, taking a deep breath to force him to relax while Aomine incorporates again, the grip on the back of his thighs getting harder when Aomine pushes inside…

And then he felt the pain, piercing and intense, and despite Aomine had entered him with extra care and had stopped just when the tip was in Kagami had to make a titanic effort to make still and not to ask Aomine to push back because he could feel his ass burning. Damn, he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t been preparing himself during those two weeks.

At the same time, Aomine was really finding difficult not to push inside all the way in because _god_ Kagami was tight, super tight, and he was dying to feel that awesome tightness enveloping his whole member. But he had to be patient or he would hurt Kagami and there was no way that he could let that happen.

“I-it’s in”, Aomine says, trying that his voice sounds normal and failing spectacularly.

“No shit Sherlock”

Aomine can’t help to begin to laugh when hearing the sarcasm on Kagami’s voice, and when he looks down he discovers that despite Kagami’s expression was strained in pain there was a teasing smile on his face.

“Does it hurt?”, Aomine says when he has finally calmed down, his tone slightly worried.

“Yes, like hell”, Kagami says sincerely, but when he feels Aomine pushing back he immediately grabs his wrists, stopping him, “but I can bear with it so keep going”

Aomine seems hesitant at first but when Kagami nods with confidence he complies and keeps pushing inside, little by little, stopping when Kagami flinches in order to give him time to adjust, his wrists almost hurting for the force that Kagami was using to grab him but of course he wasn’t going to complain. Not when knowing that the pain that Kagami was feeling was immensely greater.

“Damn…”, Kagami exhales when Aomine’s member is filling him completely, “damn, I’m going to kill the one who said that the biggest the best”

Aomine laughs again when hearing the murdering tone of Kagami, and taking care of not moving too much in order to not to hurt Kagami he leans down to kiss him again, using his hands to begin to caress Kagami’s nipples, making the redhead arch his body lightly against him, demanding more contact.

“Try to relax”, Aomine says simply, using his mouth to suck at Kagami’s pulse while pinching Kagami’s hardened buds, causing the redhead to moan appreciatively, his hands now settling on Aomine’s back, “and tell me when I can move”

Kagami nods before moaning again when Aomine reaches down to grab his member, beginning to give it long strokes while keeping his caressing on his neck and chest, and thanks to all those attentions the burning pain that Kagami had been feeling gradually decreases.

“Aomine…”, Kagami says, forcing Aomine’s mouth out of his extremely hard and wet nipple, “you can move”

Aomine gulps and nods, incorporating again.

“Tell me if it hurts too much”, Aomine says, settling his hands again on the back of Kagami’s thighs, and after obtaining a confirmation nod he begins to push out before pushing in again, beginning a slow rhythm that was incredibly difficult to keep because fuck if his body wasn’t asking him to pound into Kagami with all his might.

Fortunately, it seemed that Kagami was getting used to it rather fast because in just half a minute the pained gasps that had been escaping his mouth had completely disappeared. Besides, although unconsciously, the redhead had also begun to meet down his shallow thrusts, so Aomine dares to increase his pace a little…

And god, when Kagami’s reaction is to grab the pillow with one hand and the mattress with the other with force while opening his mouth in a silent moan Aomine can’t suppress an aroused groan. It seemed that, finally, Kagami had begun to feel almost as good as he was feeling right then.

“Oi Taiga…”, Kagami forces his eyes opened to look at Aomine, and he has to suppress a gulp because god if Aomine didn’t look gorgeous right then, his blue eyes half-lidded because of the pleasure and his skin darker than usual because of the sweat, “how are you feeling?”

“F-fine…”, Kagami manages to say, “I’m already fine”

Aomine can’t help to smirk. Now that Kagami wasn’t feeling pain anymore the real fun was going to begin.

“Just ‘fine’?”, Aomine says with a casual tone at the same time that he forces Kagami’s legs more opened, causing Kagami to redden when feeling even more exposed, “well, in that case I suppose that I have to put more effort into this, don’t you think?”

Kagami’s attempt of protest turns into a moan when Aomine increases even more his pace, the tanned teen’s nails practically digging in Kagami’s thighs when he begins to pound into Kagami with feral force, trying several angles with his thrusts until a particular one finally hits Kagami’s prostrate, causing the redhead to arch his body off the mattress, his vision suddenly going blank because of the overwhelming pleasure that hits him violently.

“ _YES_!”, Kagami literally cries, his hips bucking down roughly to welcome Aomine’s deep thrusts, desperately aiming to hit that awesome spot again and again, “oh fuck _Daiki_ …!”

Aomine groans as a response, his eyes fixed on the redhead under him, enjoying the view of Kagami impaling himself down onto his member without any kind of shame anymore, the bed creaking like crazy making eco of their wild movements. Fuck. Oh fuck it was happening. They were having sex. Finally, they were having sex and it was the best thing that he could have ever imagined.

“God Taiga…”, Aomine releases Kagami’s thighs to settle his hands on the mattress on either side of Kagami’s body in order to have better leverage to slam into Kagami’s willing ass more comfortably, “fucking _god_ , you feel amazing…!”

“Daiki…Daiki…!”, Kagami cries without restraint, not caring about how shameless he was being right then despite the fact that he knew that Aomine was going to tease him about that later, “oh _yes…_ there… _harder_!”

“Fuck…”, Aomine bends down an shoves his tongue inside the redhead’s mouth, gaining a satisfied groan as a result. Shit, he had dreamed a lot of nights how his first time with Kagami was going to be but his imagination sucked in comparison.

He had always pictured Kagami being extremely shy or embarrassed since he always avoided to talk about sexual stuff, so not even in his wildest dreams he had guessed that Kagami was going to lose his shyness during sex like that: that he was going to demand him go faster, deeper, harder, or that he was going to be crying his name without caring about the whole damn building hearing them, and god he totally loved that.

“Daiki…”, Kagami moans just into Aomine’s mouth, his nails digging on the tanned teen’s back and ass forcing their bodies closer, his leaking member leaving traces on both of their stomachs, “…fuck, I’m...”

“Me too…”, Aomine replies, thrusting in and out Kagami with abandon because he was feeling a too familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach that indicated that he was close, too close, “s-shit… _Taiga_!”

“ _Daiki_!”

With a final thrust both teenagers reach their climax while crying the other one’s name. They don’t move for some moments, their labored breathing resounding in the now silent room until Aomine regains enough air to exhale a laugh.

“Well, I think I win”

Kagami pushes aside the tiredness that was threatening to make him fall sleep right then to look at Aomine momentarily confused until he understands what he meant.

“For goodness sake, did you really take that bet seriously?”

“Oh, yes”, Aomine says with a teasing tone, “and since you’ve been shouting my name almost since we’ve begun I think that _I_ win”

Kagami rolls his eyes, a smile that was resigned and tired at the same time appearing on his face.

“You’re really an idiot”

“Yep”, Aomine admits with a smile, “but I know that you love me for that…”

Aomine realizes what he has just said when seeing the way Kagami opens his eyes at his maximum, and he can feel himself beginning to sweat again, his throat getting suddenly dry. Fuck, he had said that without thinking, and although he was rather sure that he loved Kagami and that Kagami felt the same way about him neither of them had said it aloud yet. Yes, he had admitted that he liked Kagami, and this one had also admitted to be in love with him, but that was all. And okay, there was no way that Kagami would have agreed on having sex with him if he didn’t love him but still…

“No, I don’t”, Aomine can feel his heart stopping for a moment when Kagami says that with such security before smiling (or better said ‘smirking’) and speaking again, “I may love you for other things but definitely not for being an idiot”

Aomine blinks a couple of time, assimilating what Kagami has just said.

“So…do you love me?”, he asks, just to be sure, because he had learnt that with that idiot he better be deadly sure to avoid misunderstandings.

Kagami blushes but when he replies there’s no doubt in his voice.

“Yes, I do”, he says, and when seeing Aomine gulp his expression turns into one of alert, “why? Don’t you feel the same?”

“No, no, no, I do”, Aomine says hurriedly before scratching the back of his head, “it’s just that it sounds kind of weird”

Kagami can’t suppress a laugh.

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to be saying it all the time so…”

“I love you”

Kagami feels his cheeks burning when Aomine says that staring at him.

“W-what the…?”, Kagami snaps, “haven’t you just said that it was weird?!”

“Yeah, it is, but I haven’t said that I don’t like to say it”, Aomine replies with amusement, “and besides, your expression when saying it is really worth it so maybe I get used to say it more…”

“ _Shut up, idiot!_ ”

Aomine begins to laugh when hearing Kagami’s rude tone, and although the redhead tries to hit him he avoids it easily and kisses the redhead again, this one automatically returning the kiss.

“Well, at the end it hasn’t been bad for a first time”, Aomine says with such a proud tone that Kagami can’t help to chuckle.

“Yes, it has been better than I had expected”

“Oh, yes?”, Aomine says teasingly, “how much better?”

Kagami rolls his eyes but this time he decides that pumping Aomine’s ego a little was not going to hurt. After all he deserved it.

“Way much better”, he admits, “it’s been awesome”

Aomine’s mouth and eyes open at his maximum, a light blush settling on his cheeks. It was evident that he wasn’t expecting those words.

“O-okay, wait a minute…”, Kagami frowns when Aomine extends his arm towards the nightstand and takes his mobile, “Repeat that. Now. I have to record it”

Kagami bursts out laughing.

“Sorry, Aho, but you’ll have to wait until the next time”

Aomine exhales a disappointed sigh while putting his mobile aside but the truth is that the words ‘next time’ sounded so incredibly well that he doesn’t protest too much.

After cleaning themselves up and throwing away the used condom they decided to spend some time resting while lying on the bed, since Kagami was beginning to suffer the results of their passionate encounter.

“If it hurts too much we can have dinner here instead of going with the rest”, Aomine suggests.

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine”

“Oh, then that means that the next time I can go even harder on you…?”

“ _Aomine_ …”

“What? If I remember correctly it wasn’t me the one who was crying: ‘ _Yes…yes…oh god Daiki harder…_!’”

“Argh, I knew that I was going to regret it! Next time I’ll use a gag not to make a fucking sound!”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s sulking tone and turns to his side to kiss him.

“Please, don’t do that. I really love the sounds you make”

Kagami exhales a resigned sigh before kissing Aomine back.

“Oi, Aomine, can I make you a question?”

“Sure, what?”

“Umh…it’s just me or there were just three condoms when we’ve begun?”

Although Aomine tries to keep his face neutral his body tenses against his will.

“Oh, yeah? I don’t know, maybe when packing I forgot the other two that Kise lent me so…”

“Aomine…”, the named one shuts up when hearing Kagami warning tone, “what have you done with the other two?”

Aomine gulps again and after exhaling a frustrated sigh he speaks again, his cheeks lightly darker.

“Okay, remember when I’ve opened the condom with the teeth?”, Kagami nods and Aomine clears his throat before continuing, “Well…let’s say that doing that isn’t as easy as it looks like”

Kagami looks at Aomine in disbelief.

“So are you telling me that you broke two condoms while trying to do that show?”

“Oi, you’ve liked it, so don’t make it sound as if it wasn’t nothing…o-oi, stop laughing idiot!”

“Sorry”, Kagami says between laughs, “but I’ve just imagined you hiding in the bathroom trying to open it sexily and…”

Aomine reddens even more when Kagami begins to laugh uncontrollably.

“Idiot”, he snaps while Kagami tries to calm down, “I hate you”

Kagami shakes his head with a chuckle.

“No, you don’t”

Aomine is about to keep with his offended attitude but damn, how could he when Kagami was smiling at him like that?

“Come on, baka, rest before I change my mind and force you to do a second round”, Aomine says, the soft kiss that he deposits on Kagami’s lips contrasting with his ‘threatening’ tone.

Kagami smiles and encloses an arm around Aomine’s waist before finally closing his eyes.

“Warn me when we have to go down to have dinner”

Aomine exhales a chuckle, and he is about to tease Kagami about his animalistic appetite but it’s too late: tiredness had finally reached Kagami and he was dead asleep, his breathing soft and even.

Aomine smiles to himself and after making sure that Kagami was really asleep he dares to kiss the redhead on the forehead softly before closing his eyes again, the unusually romantic gesture making him laugh internally in self-mockery. Damn redhead. It was his fault that he was slowly turning into a sappy bastard. And the worst part was that he couldn’t care less about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they’ve done it :D What do you think about the chapter? Too short? Too long? Too OoC? Too awkward? I always appreciate feedback but in this particular case I encourage you to comment, especially if there has been something that you haven’t liked (of course if you’ve liked it I’ll be delighted to know :D) because I really like to take feedback into account to improve :)  
> The next update is probably going to take me a while because now I want to focus in my ToX fanfic but don’t worry: I’ll come back :)  
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments <3 <3 They always make my day ^^


	18. Mimic game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a laaaaate update. I was super focused on my other fic and I abandoned this one for too long -.- 
> 
> WARNING: short AoKaga SMUT

It takes Aomine a moment to realize that the rather strident sound that has just woken him up was his mobile alarm, so after groaning with irritation he grabs the device with a rude movement and turns it down.

After throwing it back towards the nightstand with a lazy movement he yawns, still a little sleepy, the sound causing Kagami next to him to sigh in his sleep before stopping enclosing his arm over Aomine’s naked waist in order to change his position, giving his back to the tanned teen as a result.

“Oi, Bakagami, stop sleeping already”, Aomine says, closing the gap between them and beginning to give relatively soft shoves against Kagami’s back, “it’s dinner time”

Kagami just grunts as a response but doesn’t give any indication to wake up, causing Aomine to let out a resigned sigh.

“Damn, you really have a deep sleep”

Aomine keeps pushing the redhead’s back without success during several seconds until finally giving up, and after kissing Kagami on the back of his head Aomine stands up from the bed, deciding that it wasn’t bad that the redhead rested a little more. That way he would be completely recovered to hopefully have another round later that night, Aomine thinks with a grin. 

After stretching his arms and shoulders, Aomine recovers his abandoned underwear from the bathroom, and he can’t help to smirk again when remembering the shower he and Kagami had shared. After dinner he would try to convince Kagami to have another one.

 Aomine returns to the room after that. He grabs his suitcase and places it on the bed, and of course Kagami doesn’t even flinch when the piece of the furniture shakes because of the added weight.

After messing up even more his already untidy suitcase Aomine finds what he is looking for: a pair of loose sport pants and a white tank top, the clothes that he usually wears when he is at home. He dresses himself in time record, and after dedicating a last glance to Kagami he leaves the room, closing the door behind him and making sure to remove the idiotic smile that had appeared on his face when observing the sleeping figure of his boyfriend.

When Aomine reaches the stairs, he begins to hear several voices and laughs coming from the main floor, and he unmistakably recognizes Kise and Takao’s ones. Aomine exhales a sigh, getting mentally prepared to be teased because there was no way that those two didn’t make any comment about how damn vocal Kagami and he have been. But well, he didn’t particularly mind. He was feeling too satisfied to be _too_ bothered by it.

“Oh, it seems that Aominechi is finally joining us~!”, Kise says with his usual lilting tone when Aomine finally joins the rest in the giant living room.

The blonde and Takao are sitting in one of the three big sofas that were placed on the room, watching the TV on a TV set that was easily twice the size of the one Aomine has at home. Murasakibara is also there, munching some kind of candy as always while his large body occupies completely another couch, and even if there is no one else in the room Aomine identifies as well Akashi and Momoi’s voices coming from the kitchen.

“Have you and Kagami had a good _rest_?”, Takao asks with a playful glint on his narrow eyes.

Aomine snorts while letting himself fall into the last of the sofas.

“Yeah, it has not been bad”, he replies simply, leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch, his too casual response making his two friend chuckle.

“For the shit-eating smirk that is in your face it seems that it’s been more than ‘not bad’”, Kise points out.

“Tsk, I could say the same about you”, Aomine replies back, throwing one of the cushions of the sofa to his blond friend, who catches it in the air easily with a short laugh.

“So at the end it was Minechin the one in putting in…”

Aomine stares in disbelief at Murasakibara, who has spoken with his usual monotone voice.

“And how the hell have you deduced that?”

“Well, maybe you haven’t noticed but except Akashichi and Momocchi the only ones who are here are the ones who…”, Kise doesn’t need to end the sentence. His smile is enough to explain what he wanted to say.

Aomine hums to himself before fixing his eyes on Takao.

“Oi, does that mean that Midorima…?”

Takao’s smile widens when seeing Aomine’s astonished expression.

“Normally it’s the other way around but Shin-chan promised me that we would change roles in case of passing my failed exams with good grades”

Aomine frowns confused.

“But I thought that you had just obtained a fifty in your last exam”

“Yep, I had”

Aomine blinks a couple of times.

“Okay, so Midorima just wanted to be fucked and he didn’t want to ask you directly”

“As subtle as always, Aominechi”, Kise jokes while Takao laughs with amusement.

“Yeah, precisely that”, Takao agrees before exhaling a satisfied sigh, “damn, and now that I know how sexy a submissive Shin-chan is I’m going to ask him to change roles more often…”

“Too much information, Takao. Too much information”

At that moment Kasamatsu joins them, and Aomine can’t help to notice the red marks that are on the brunette’s neck despite the t-shirt he was wearing tried to hide them, but like hell if he was going to mention it. He knew how scary Kasamatsu was when getting angry.

“Oh, welcome”, Kise gets a little closer to Takao to give his boyfriend more space, “maybe you should sit down over that cushion. It’s fluffier that way… _ouch_!”

“Idiot, don’t say anything unnecessary”, a light blush adorns Kasamatsu’s cheeks when he sits down on the couch with (Aomine notices) more care than usual, and when seeing the way Kise is looking at him with worry Kasamatsu sighs and kisses the blonde softly, “and I’m fine, so stop putting that concerned expression”

“Umh…so Kisechin is rougher than he seems at first glance…”

“Hey, I’m not rough!”, Kise protests automatically while Kasamatsu is still trying to reply something, “we just got a little carried away and we ended doing it more than we had initially expect… _OUCH_!”

“I’ve told you not to say unnecessary things!”, Kasamatsu snaps, bright red this time before looking at Takao and Aomine with threatening eyes , “and you better stop laughing if you don’t want to end hurt before the tournament”

At that moment Midorima and Himuro appear as well, with their respective hairs more messed than usual.

“Kazunari, are you teasing everyone again?”

“Atsushi! We are about to have dinner so stop eating snacks!”

Himuro approaches with fast steps the sofa where Murasakibara is lying to confiscate his food, causing the purple giant to show a sulking expression. Midorima simply remains standing, and this time Aomine can’t help to make a comment.

“Oi, Midorima, do you want to take a sit?”

Midorima half-close his eyes, detecting the mock under Aomine’s apparent kind offer.

“No, thank you, I’m fine like this”

Takao exhales a soft cough that is definitely a lame attempt to hide a chuckle.

“Mmm, it seems that I’ve not been the only one in being rough…”, Kise comments casually, and this time Kasamatsu seems to have given up on stopping his boyfriend to make that kind of comments because he simply exhales a resigned sigh.

“Okay, guys, stop lazing around. Dinner is ready”

At that moment Momoi enters the room carrying two trays in her hands and places them on the rather big table that is in the room, and Aomine can’t help to think about the irony of having fallen for Kagami when in theory Momoi was exactly the kind of girl that he had always said to like.

Although well, the fact that he knew her since they were practically babies had made him see her just as a sister, so even if right then she was rather sexy dressed in those extremely short and fitted pajama pants and that sleeveless t-shirt that did not leave too much to the imagination, the only thoughts that assaulted Aomine’s head was that Momoi’s panties and bra that could be seen through her almost transparent clothing didn’t match.

“Dai-chan, where is Kagamin?”, Momoi asks then, half-closing her eyes at him, “if you’ve been too rude and you have hurt him…”

“Oi oi, maybe you haven’t noticed but _Kagamin_ is not precisely fragile”, Aomine replies, “and besides, you shouldn’t talk too much because I haven’t seen Tetsu yet”

“I’m right here, Aomine-kun”

Aomine shouts while jumping in the sofa, looking in utter shock to his right to see Kuroko there, sitting next to him.

“Oi, how long have you been there?!”, Aomine exclaims while Momoi is still bent in two laughing hard.

“I’ve been here all the time, Aomine-kun”

“WHAT?!”

“It’s a joke. I was in the kitchen and I’ve just sat down”, Kuroko says with a tiny smile, standing up again and approaching Momoi to deposit a tender kiss on her lips while she kept laughing although more calmly, “come on, let’s go help Akashi-kun and Mayuzumi-kun”

Everyone does as Kuroko says but before entering the kitchen Aomine approaches Kise.

“Oi, Kise…”

“Yes, Aominechi?”

“Umh…”, Aomine scratches the back of his head, “thanks. Your advices were really useful”

Kise raises his eyebrows with surprise before chuckling.

“You’re welcome. But you didn’t need to the thank me: after hearing how _loud_ you were being I’ve deduced that everything had gone fine… _ouch_!”

“Idiot”, Aomine snaps, but the smile was still in his face while finally following the rest inside the kitchen to carry the rest of the food, that ended being quite a lot.

“Akashi, don’t you think that you and Mayuzumi have done too many food?”, Midorima asked while taking his sit on the table next to Takao, who had inadvertently situated a fluffy cushion in the green-haired boy’s chair since he knew that Midorima would die before admitting that he needed it.

“I’m not so sure about that, Shintaro”, Akashi replies, “remember that in our group we have three people that are quite similar to beasts when food is involved”

 “Oi!”, Aomine exclaims with an offended tone when Akashi looks towards his direction with a pointed look, but Murasakibara simply  begins to assault the plate full of chips without showing any sign to be bothered by Akashi’s comment.

“Don’t worry, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun beats you for sure in that aspect”, Kuroko says with a reassuring tone.

“Yes, Taiga is probably at Atsushi’s level regarding his eating habits”, Himuro agrees.

“Lucky him”, Kise says with a jealous tone, “when I worked as a model I had to be on a diet if I wanted to maintain the standards of my agency”

“Well, fortunately you have left that stupid job already”, Kasamatsu snaps, “I can’t stand the fake smile that they made you put in all your covers”

“What smile? This one?”

“ _Kise_ …”

Kise laughs together with the rest when hearing Kasamatsu’s almost exasperated tone, and the blond makes sure to remove the frown from his boyfriend’s expression kissing him so passionately that Kasamatsu is unable to prevent a gasp, that action causing Aomine to remember Kagami because he also used that technique of teasing the redhead before kissing him to ‘apologize’. Damn, what the hell was the redhead doing…?

“Oh, finally!”

When hearing Momoi’s happy exclamation Aomine looks towards the stairs that was visible from the living room to see Kagami going down rapidly.

“Sorry, I was taking a shower and it took me longer than expected”

Aomine gulps. Yeah, there was no doubt that Kagami had taken a shower because his red hair was still wet and pushed a little backwards, probably because he had dried it in a hurry without wasting time in combing it again, and damn  if the idiot didn’t look gorgeous that way. And of course, the black tank top that he was wearing and that made extremely noticeable his hard muscles under it didn’t help Aomine to stop his urges of dragging Kagami inside their room once again to fuck him senseless against the mattress over and over.

“And you, Aho, I had told you to warn me when dinner time was ready so why…”

Kagami shuts up midsentence, realizing the intense way his boyfriend is looking at him, as if he wanted to undress him right then just with the force of his blue eyes, and damn that was _hot_.

“Weeell, I think these two want to skip dinner…”

The sudden sexual tension that had settled between Aomine and Kagami disappears when the last one exclaims a disappointed ‘WHAT?’ when hearing Takao’s comments, causing everyone in the table to laugh, except Akashi who just allowed himself to show a tiny amused smile.

“Aominechi I think that Kagamichi prefers food to sex”, Kise says patting Aomine’s arm before adding casually, “so maybe that means that you have to impro… _aaargh_!! Y-Yukio, help, Aominechi is strangling me!!”

“You deserve it”, it’s Kasamatsu’s laconic response.

“I-It’s not that!”, Kagami explains lightly red, approaching the chair next to Aomine while this one keeps torturing Kise, this time using his knuckles to tease the blonds temples, “but it’s just been a while since we had lunch and everyone knows that it’s bad to skip meals”

“But Taiga, have also in mind that your meals are like the breakfast, lunch and dinner of a normal person joined together”, Himuro points out with a joking tone that causes his brother to ‘glare’ at him while finally sitting down slowly.

“Hey, how are you doing down there?”, Aomine asks Kagami in a low tone so just the redhead can hear him, because he hadn’t missed the way Kagami’s has showed a brief grimace when making contact with the chair.

“Fine”, Kagami says with a dismissive tone, but when seeing the way Aomine keeps staring at him he exhales a sigh and surprises Aomine by giving him a short peck on the lips, “I’m not lying, aho. Yeah, I’m still a little sore but that’s all. Nothing I can’t handle”

Aomine smiles to himself when hearing Kagami’s confident answer before grabbing the back of the redhead’s head to approach his mouth to his ear.

“Then that means that there is a possibility of us leaving this table right now to…?”

Kagami blushes lightly when Aomine nibbles his ear softly, clearly insinuating the end of the sentence that he has not finished, but after considering Aomine’s offer Kagami pushes his boyfriend back softly, smiling a little apologetically.

“Sorry, aho, but I’m too hungry right now”

“Food wins! FATALITY”

Aomine’s disappointed expression disappears when he can’t help to join the rest’s laughs after hearing Takao’s exaggerated shout.

“Oh, thanks Takao. I knew that I was forgetting something”, Akashi says then, “before all you were in such a hurry to… _rest_ that I couldn’t tell you, but you should know that besides the usual entertainments as TV, books and a rather nice basketball court, I also made sure to provide several videogames, since I think that some of you keep liking playing them”

“That’s Akashichin for us!”, Kise exclaims with a wide smile before adding with a nervous smile, “but just out of curiosity, how exactly has renting this house cost you?”

 “A lot”, it was Mayuzumi’s stoic answer, “but Sei is rather rich so he doesn’t give importance to those things”

“Oh, so you are with Akachin because he is rich?”

Everyone looks at Akashi expecting some kind of reproach when hearing Murasakibara ask such an inappropriate question with his usual half-sleepy face, but again it’s Mayuzumi the one who speaks.

“Of course not. I am with Sei because I’m deeply in love with him”

Aomine is about to spit his drink when hearing Mayuzumi speak so casually, and damn, when seeing the absolutely weird sight of Akashi turning a little red Aomine has to suppress the impulse to grab his mobile to immortalize that moment, although it seemed that certain blond hasn’t as much common sense as him.

“Akasichin, please, smile to the camera~!”

“Ryouta, if you dare to make a photo I won’t let you participate in the tournament”

Everyone laughs when Kise almost breaks his own phone while trying to turn it off.

“Damn, the guy looks shy but saying that without barely blushing…”, Kagami mutters with admiration, causing Aomine to snort.

“Bah, it’s not so difficult. If you asked me I would do it without any problem”

Kagami raises a skeptic eyebrow.

“Really? Without blushing and without blinking?”

Aomine half-closes his eyes, his competitive nature showing as always that anyone (but specially Kagami) said that he couldn’t do anything.

“Do you want me to prove it to you?”

Kagami sustains Aomine’s gaze but when seeing that he is serious he ends shaking his head.

“Nah, I don’t need it. Besides, it doesn’t suit you at all”

Aomine exhales a short laugh.

“Yep, you’re right, it’s not my style. But…”, Aomine smirks and gets close to Kagami until their noses are lightly touching, “…one day I’ll surprise you doing something that ‘doesn’t suit me at all’ just to see you as red as your hair, Bakagami”

Kagami smiles back as well, but just when he is going to reply a white flash hits them in the face almost blinding them, causing them to separate startled.

“What the…?”, Aomine discovers Momoi at the other side of the table pointing her mobile at them in an horizontal position, “oi, Satsuki, remove that photo!”

“No way, Dai-chan! You two look extremely adorable, right Tetsu?”

 Momoi shows the picture to Kuroko next to her, and the blue-haired smile nods with sincerity while smiling.

“Yes, Aomine-kun. You both look great in the photo”

Aomine exhales a defeated sigh.

“Okay, at least send it to me so I can judge myself”

“Of course. I bet that you are going to use it as your background image”, Momoi comments with a happy smile.

“Tsk, like hell if I’m going to change the background of my adorable Mai-chan just to…”, Aomine shuts up when seeing the photo that Momoi has just sent him, and after clearing his throat he speaks again, “okay, I have to admit that it’s not _that_ bad”

Kagami looks at the photo as well and he can’t help to blush a little as a result, because the truth was that Momoi had managed to capture them just when they were looking at each other with respective smiles on their faces, and it was evident that they had been mocking each other because both of their eyes looked teasing, making the photo be romantic but not oversweet. Or well, not _too_ oversweet.

“I think that Taiga wants the photo as well”, Himuro comments then casually, making Aomine look at Kagami to find the redhead gulping.

“W-Well, yeah, I mean, we don’t have too many photos together after all”, he says with a light defensive tone.

“Oh, is that so?!”, Momoi says with an enthusiastic tone, “don’t worry then! I’ll be taking photos when you less expect it!”

All the members of the Generation of Miracles let out at the same time an exasperated sigh.

“You shouldn’t have said that Kagami-kun”, Kuroko says with a resigned tone, “You have awakened Satsuki’s inner photograph”

“Oh, don’t be mean!”, the pink-haired girl exclaims, “thanks to me we have a lot memories of our time in Teiko”

“Well, we have to admit that some pictures of that time are really awesome”, Kise admits before turning to look at Kagami, “and especially there are some photos of Aominechi in his pre-teen period that you definitely has to see, Kagamichi”

“Oi!”, Aomine protests, but it was too late because Kise is already written a memo in his mobile to remember to show Kagami those photos.

“Although I’ve always thought that taking photos in the changing room just to ‘have memories’ was a little excessive”, Midorima points out adjusting his glasses, his comment causing Takao’s eyes to brighten.

“Umh…so then it’s probable that you have photos of Shin-chan naked that I can add to my collection…”

“K _-Kazunari_ …!”

“Satsuki, I ask you to see those photos before allowing you to distribute them”, Akashi says with a deathly serious tone, causing Momoi to chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Akashi-kun”, the girl says with a reassuring tone, “I’m not going to show that photo to anyone”

“ _That_ photo?”, Kise and Takao say at the same exact time.

“Psst, Tetsu!”, Aomine ‘whispers’ to the blue-haired boy, “coax Satsuki so that she tells you what photo Akashi doesn’t want us to see!”

“Sorry, Aomine-kun, but I don’t feel particularly interested in discovering what that photo is so if you want to know it, feel free to ‘coax’ Satsuki yourself”

“Damn”, Aomine says to himself because he knew that he doesn’t have the less opportunity against Satsuki, and he is about to protest but then he realizes that Kagami is unusually serious and quiet, “oi, what’s up?”

Kagami immediately tries to adopt a more relaxed expression.

“Nothing”, Aomine frowns when hearing Kagami’s answer and the last one immediately knows that his stubborn boyfriend is not going to leave him alone until speaking, “I was just thinking how it would have been to be in Teiko with all of you. Of course I don’t regret having being in America with Alex and Tatsuya in the least but I don’t know. I’m sure that with you it would have been fun as well”

Aomine sighs while shrugging.

“Yeah, at first it was fun, but remember that we all ended separated and about to hate basketball, so maybe it’s better that you remained in America to join Seirin after that. Besides, if…”, Aomine gulps and makes sure that everyone keeps talking about Momoi’s bad habit of taking photos without asking for permission before continuing speaking to Kagami with a tone that sounded just a little nervous and embarrassed, “…if it wasn’t for you I probably wouldn’t have re-discovered how fun basketball is and I doubt that I would have ended coming to the Sport Academy. And in that case you and me wouldn’t have…”

Aomine averts his eyes and scratches the back of his head, not knowing how to end the sentence without being sappy as hell, although for the way Kagami was smiling he would have deduced that it wasn’t needed…

 _Click_!

“ _Satsuki_!”

“Oh, come on Dai-chan, you are sooo cute when being all embarrassed!”

“God, I’m going to kill you one day, I’m serious!”, Aomine threatens while everyone including Kagami begin to laugh, and as always Aomine just accepted defeat  against his annoying childhood friend while exhaling a resigned sigh.

* * *

After eating, chatting and even posing for some of Momoi’s endless photos it ended being rather late, but still they decided to take look at the games that Akashi had mentioned. After all, they have to make the most of those three days before the training camp, and that meant that they could go to bed later than usual at ease, knowing that they needn’t to get up early the next day.

“Oh man, we have _reaaaally_ good games to play here!”, Takao exclaims with his eyes almost forming hearts while taking almost every game one by one, “hey, what about playing a ‘Dead or Alive’ or a ‘Mortal Kombat’?!”

“What a pervert, Takaochi. Wanting to play a game just to see girls in bikini”

Takao laughs before beginning to enumerate with his fingers.

 “First: despite the obvious objective of the game to want to attract boys by using girls with little clothing, the fighting system is really cool. Second: I’m gay so I couldn’t care less about seeing girls in bikini. And third: a playboy who flirts with girls even when having a _boyfriend_ isn’t one to talk”

“I agree especially on the third point”, Kasamatsu comments, causing Kise to chuckle with certain embarrassment.

“And why not a terror game?”,  Aomine suggests, beginning to search in the box full of games, “oh, ‘Until Down’! I haven’t played this one yet, let’s try it. I’m sure than Momoi will be so busy crying out of fear that she won’t be able to take any more photos… _ouch_!”

“Hey, there are some party games too”, Himuro comments then while Aomine rubs his head in the place Momoi has just hit him, “oh, look Taiga! Does it seem familiar?”

Kagami exhales a laugh when Himuro shows him a little square box.

“Yeah, it does”, Kagami grabs the box, “although this is a new version”

“What is that?”, Aomine approaches Kagami and when seeing what he is sustaining he snorts, “really? A mimic game?”

“Hey, this game is awesome”,  Kagami says when hearing Aomine’s condescending tone, “we used to play a lot in America when we were kids and it was really funny because there were things that were almost impossible to mimic. In fact…”, Kagami smiles challengingly, “…if we play I’m sure that you won’t be able to mimic most part of the things”

“ _Oh_ …”, Aomine crosses his arms over his chest, half-closing his eyes at his smirking boyfriend, “so do you really think that you can beat me at this?“

Kagami snorts.

“No, I _know_ that I can beat you at this”

“Okay, I think that the game has just been decided”, Kise says with a chuckle, grabbing the game from Kagami’s hands, “so let’s leave the videogame competition for tomorrow”

“Yes, good idea. Otherwise they will keep fighting over their mimic dominance the whole night”, Akashi agrees.

“Tsk, what a way of wasting time”

“Come on, Shin-chan, don’t be like that! I promise that tomorrow we’ll play shogi”

“Murochin, can I eat snacks while playing?”

“Just if you have to mimic something that requires eating, Atsushi”

“Oh, this is going to be so fun! I plan to make a video of all your performances!”

Of course, the pink-haired girl ignores the protests of all her companions and takes a place in one of the sofas with her legs crossed and her mobile in hand, as if it was a weapon.  

“Okay, the rules of this game are simple”, Himuro explains some minutes later when everyone has already moved to the couches as well, “There are several cards with an action or an object written in its back. In one minute, you have to mimic what is written on your card, and the rest have to guess what you are mimicking. People gains points for guessing faster than the rest. If you guess in less than ten seconds you gain 10 points, in less than thirty seconds you gain 5 points, in less than forty you gain 3, and otherwise you gain 1. Also, the person who is mimicking gains points depending on how fast he can make the rest understand what he is mimicking. The points that he gains are the same that the ones I’ve already mentioned. However, if in one minute the person who is mimicking isn’t able to make the rest guess what he is doing he loses 5 points. Oh, yeah, and if someone gets it at the first guess there are an extra of 5 points to the one who imitates and the one who guesses. Of course talking is not allowed. Any questions?”

“Yes, when does the game end?”

“Shin-chan…”, Takao says with patience, but there was a smile on his face while looking at his sulking boyfriend.

“When a person gains 100 points”, Himuro says, “although we can always reduce it if we get bored”

“Come on, Midorin, it will be fun”, Momoi says with a cheery tone, “okay, guys, my mobile is ready so you can begin whenever you want!”

“Prepare yourself to lose, _Taiga_ ”, Aomine whispers Kagami using on purpose his most superior tone, causing Kagami to snort even if the deep voice that Aomine has just used to say his name has gone directly to his groin.

“Same to you, _Daiki_ ”, he replies back, and for the way Aomine’s eyes shines briefly Kagami knows that he wasn’t the only one who liked to be called by his given game with such a provoking tone.

After that the game begins, and even if during the first imitations Momoi recorded all their actuations there was a point in which the girl ended dying laughing on the coach with tears rolling down her cheeks and unable to use her mobile anymore, and she was not the only one who ended laughing until her sides hurts because certainly to observe Midorima mimicking a sexy secretary was something that not left anyone indifferent. Not even Akashi, who was having serious difficulties in keeping his usual imperturbable face.

“Kazunari, delete that photo _right now_ ”

“Oh no, don’t you dare to delete that”, Aomine begs while Takao begins to run around the room to avoid a completely red Midorima.

“Come on Shin-chan, it’s not such a bad photo. You look very sexy adjusting sensually your glasses with this pouting expression…”, Takao manages to exhale between laughs, causing Momoi to bury her face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck with her shoulders trembling for the laughs while Kuroko chuckles as well.

“Tsk, I knew I shouldn’t have played this game”, Midorima snapped after giving up on catching his rather fast boyfriend.

“I know the feel”, Kasamatsu says with resignation while glaring at Kise, who hadn’t stopped laughing after having seen his rather accurate performance of a gorilla.

“How’s the scoring for now?”, Kagami asks then with curiosity.

“Mmm…”, Himuro makes some rapid calculations before speaking with a smile, since he knew perfectly why his brother was asking, “for now you and Aomine are even but Kuroko is winning for three points”

“Yes! That’s my Tetsu!”, Momoi exclaims while kissing the blue-haired boy, who returns the too enthusiastic kiss with a smile on his lips.

“Hah, don’t claim victory yet”, Aomine says, “I’ll overpass you and Bakagami in no time”

Kagami snorts.

“Let’s see about that, Ahomine”

“I seriously don’t understand how you don’t get tired of your continuous competitions”, Akashi comments then with a slight impressed tone.

“It’s easy, Akashichi”, Kise says with a teasing smile, “it’s their unique way to show that the love each other”

“No one has asked you, Kise”, Aomine snaps slightly red, causing the blonde’s smile to widen.

“Murochin, how much time remains until this game finishes?”, Muraskibara asks with a childish bored tone. He was lying on the couch with his head leaning over Himuro’s lap since he hadn’t wanted to keep playing one of the times that he had lost points for speaking, although everyone suspected that that was just an excuse that he had made up because he wanted to keep eating his candies instead of playing.

“Not much, Atsushi, not much”, Himuro says with a patient tone while ruffling the giant’s hair, as if he was a giant dog, “okay, guys, let’s go! This is going to be the final round!”

“Finally…”, Midorima muttered to himself, causing Takao to chuckle with amusement.

“Come on, Shin-chan: if you manage to win 7 points in this round I’ll compensate you later…”

Takao ended the sentence with a sensuous wink, and to everyone surprise that was enough to motivate Midorima because in the final round he managed to almost reach Kuroko’s score, although at the end the ones who kept having the most points were Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami, being the last ones still even.

“Okay, my turn now”, Kagami says while standing up from the couch and taking a card, and when seeing the way Kagami opens his eyes wide for a moment Aomine smirks. 

“Oh ho ho, it’s something embarrassing, right?”, Aomine says putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the sofa.

“Shut up”, Kagami snaps before taking a deep breath, a little nervous because Momoi has recovered from her previous laughing attacks and now was smirking at him with her mobile pointing at him.

“Okay, Taiga, get ready…”, Himuro announces with a smile, “…you begin in 3, 2, 1…now!”

After Himuro initiates the chronometer, Kagami immediately puts his hands on his hips and begins to walk while moving his body exaggeratedly, to the point that Aomine couldn’t help to stare at his boyfriend’s ass when Kagami turned around to keep walking as if he was a fucking…

“Model!”, Kise shouts then, and Aomine feels like strangling the blonde when Kagami immediately stops with a wide smile and nods. Damn, Aomine thinks to himself, he wouldn’t have minded to see Kagami swinging his hips like that a little more. It was sexy as hell.

“Aomine-kun, stop drooling. It’s your turn now”, Kuroko says with an amused smile, making Aomine snort before standing up.

“And now I’m winning so you better do it well”, Kagami says with satisfaction just before taking the sit that the tanned teen has just left free on the sofa.

“Of course I’m going to beat you”, Aomine says with confidence.

He situates in the middle of the living room and grabs a card, and he can’t help to exhale a low curse when reading its content:

 ‘ _Perform a striptease_ ’.

“Oh, it’s something embarrassing?”, Kagami says casually, using on purpose Aomine’s words and causing the tanned teen to snort.

“Nah, not much”, he lies, leaving the card aside and rotating his shoulders once. Well, fortunately even if embarrassing it was rather easy to guess.

“Okay, you can begin in 3…2…1…now!”

Even if Aomine’s first impulse is to make the gesture of remove his t-shirt he knows that it’s not going to be enough to make them guess it at the first attempt, since probably the first thing that everyone would say was going to be ‘to undress’, so he makes sure to waste a couple of seconds rolling his hips in what he thinks it is an acceptable sensual movement before crossing his arms in front of his body to slowly begin to lift his t-shirt, until his abs are exposed.

Aomine is about to smirk when hearing several exclamations of recognition. Oh yes. He had won Kagami for sure…

Or so he thought, because at that moment Kise speaks with an unmistakable mischievous tone. 

“Mmmm, I’m not sure, Aominechi, could you put more heart on the imitation?”

Aomine stares at the blond in disbelief while the rest laughs, and that makes him miss the way Kagami’s breathing had become a little labored after seeing his performance.

“Oi, bastard, you all know perfectly what I’m…”

“Careful, Aomine…”, Himuro warned then with a smile, “remember that you can’t speak”

“Yes, you have to make us guess without talking and I’m afraid that neither of us knows what you’re doing yet”, Midorima says with an obvious fake tone that makes the rest chuckle.

Aomine half-closes his eyes. Very well, if they thought that Aomine Daiki was going to be scared of doing something ridiculous they were completely mistaken, so after smirking proudly he crosses his arms in front of his chest again and this time he removes completely his t-shirt, causing everyone to begin to applaud extremely loudly on purpose (except certain redhead who was too busy gulping in an attempt to wet his now rather dry throat).

After that, Aomine settles his hands over his sport pants, and after swinging his body again in a lazy but at the same time fluid movement he begins to slowly lower them until the waistband of his boxers was visible, making everyone applaud again exaggeratedly (except certain redhead who was too busy biting his bottom lip unconsciously).

And then finally, with the last fifteen seconds that he still has, Aomine interlaces his hands behind his head and thrusts in the air a couple of times before letting his hands travel down through his neck towards his bared pectorals until reaching his hips again just when timer sounded, the sensual ending resulting in his idiots friends shouting and laughing _even_ more than before (except certain redhead who just crosses his legs in an useless attempt to hide a little problem in his lower half).

“Hope you have enjoyed the show, assholes”, Aomine snaps showing his middle finger, although after seeing how hard everyone was laughing he certainly couldn’t feel as annoyed as he would have liked.

“Oh, so it was a striptease! I would have never imagined it!”, Kise says with a fake surprised voice before standing up from the couch when seeing that Aomine was going to jump over him to hit him.

“Don’t worry, Aomine, since we’ve done it on purpose we won’t make you lose any points”, Himuro says, “come on Kuroko. You’re the last one”

“Go for it, Tetsu!!”

During the last performance Aomine was so focused on Kuroko in an attempt to win the last points that he didn’t realize the tension that was surrounding Kagami. And when Kasamatsu managed to guess Kuroko’s imitation (a damn catfish) in less than ten seconds, Aomine was so busy groaning in frustration that again he failed to notice it either.

 “Okay, the winner is Kuroko”, Himuro states while Momoi rewards his boyfriend with a breathtaking kiss.

“Great. In that case have a good rest, I’ll see you tomorrow”, Midorima says hurriedly, just before practically dragging Takao out of the sofa where he was still sitting in the direction of the stairs, and the only thing that Takao does before disappearing towards their room is to smile happily before saying a cheery ‘We’ll try not to be noisy!’

“What a lie”, Kasamatsu says, just before realizing the way Kise is suppressing the urge to laugh again, “Kise, I swear to god that if you’re about to laugh for the gorilla’s imitation again…”

“Okay, okay, I won’t laugh anymore”, Kise manages to say just with a trembling tone before kissing Kasamatsu conciliatorily, “okay, guys, see you tomorrow”

“Yes, rest well”, Akashi says, standing up together with Mayuzumi, “let’s meet here tomorrow at 10.00 for breakfast”

“Hah?! I thought that we weren’t going to get up early!”, Aomine protests.

“Well, we use to get up at six so I think that’s a rather reasonable hour”, Himuro points out while trying to drag Murasakibara out of the sofa, since the purple-haired boy was extremely comfortable on it and didn’t seem to have any intention to stand up. 

“Alright, have a nice rest”, Momoi says throwing a kiss with her hand to everyone with a wide smile, “I’m going to pass the photos to my laptop right now. I’ll show you tomorrow the videos that I’ve recorded”

Everyone answered the girl with a half-hearted grunt before climbing up the stairs towards their respective rooms, and when Aomine follows Kagami inside theirs he was yawning loudly. Damn, at the end the game and the continuous tension of knowing who was going to be the winner had tired him more than he had initially expected.

“Damn Kise”, Aomine says with a loud yawn when entering their room, “if it hadn’t been for him I would have surely been the winn…”

Aomine exhales a little cry of surprise when suddenly finding himself pinned against the door that he has just closed, and he has time to mutter a confused ‘ _What the hell?_ ’ before Kagami places both of his forearms on either side of Aomine’s head in order to easily kiss him hard and needy, tongue slipping inside his mouth without waiting for permission to begin to ravage his cavity with rudeness, causing the tanned teen to groan with satisfaction before beginning to suck at Kagami’s tongue with equal violence, all his tiredness evaporating and being replaced by pure want.

“Fuck, Kagami…”, he breathes out when they are forced to stop to take air, “damn, not that I mind but what’s gotten into you?”

Kagami snorts, blushing lightly.

“Nothing”, he says before settling his mouth in Aomine’s neck to suck at the flesh, causing him to groan again, “it’s your fault for making such a show back then”

Aomine is momentarily confused but it doesn’t take him much to understand it. Well, Aomine thought while groaning again when Kagami begins to lick another sensitive spot on his neck, at the end it seemed that playing that game hasn’t been so bad.

“ _Oh_ …”,  Aomine smiles smugly while forcing Kagami’s mouth out of his neck in order to look at him in the eyes, “so my striptease has turned you on?”

Kagami blushes even more but his eyes were defiant when talking.

“Yeah, have a problem with that?”, he practically snarls against Aomine’s smirk, who was immensely satisfied for having made Kagami be the one of initiating things this time with his little performance.

“None at all”, Aomine replies raggedly before capturing Kagami in a deep bruising kiss, beginning to lift Kagami’s black tank-top a little desperately, “after all with how hot I am it’s normal that you are this affected”

Kagami exhales a soft chuckle while raising his arms in order to facilitate Aomine the task of removing his upper clothing.

“You always have to say something stupid or you explode, right?”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s ironic comment while removing his own tank top with his usual fluency.

“Nah, I just like to see your resigned face”, he admits before enclosing his arms around Kagami’s lower back to force their bodies closer in order to share another messy kiss, and he bites back a groan when feeling Kagami’s hardness pressing against his own. Damn, seeing Kagami as excited as him made him be even more aroused if possible.

“ _Ngh_ …Aomine…”, Kagami gasps when Aomine stops the kiss to capture one of his nipples, sucking and licking the little bud with hunger while using his hand to tease the other one, “wait…”

Aomine exhales an impatient grunt when Kagami forces his mouth out from his chest, and he is about to protest but at that moment the redhead drops to his knees just in front of him and begins to lower down his pants, effectively making Aomine unable to do anything but groan when Kagami begins to grope his almost completely erected member through his boxers.

“O-Oi Kagami…”, Aomine manages to exhale, his hips unconsciously moving against the redhead’s hand, which has managed to sneak under his underwear to grab his cock, causing Aomine to bite his bottom lip because of the satisfying hard contact, “wait, I also want to…oh _fuck_!”

Aomine throws his head back and groans loudly, his hands tangling on Kagami’s hair when this one engulfs his member in one go before beginning to bob his head back and forward, using his sinful tongue to lick around Aomine’s shaft.

“Sorry, Aho, but before you haven’t let me do anything to you so it’s my turn now”, Kagami says before swallowing Aomine’s member again to resume his sucking, that sounded even more lewd if possible to Aomine’s ears now that Kagami was purposely keeping eye contact with him, his red eyes shining with lust.

“ _Fuck_ …”, Aomine repeats grabbing Kagami’s hair with more force, feeling his member twitch inside Kagami’s warm mouth every time that the redhead gives a particularly good suck, “oh _damn_ , how the hell can you be so good at this…?”

Because of the darkness in the room Aomine fails to see the blush that appears on Kagami’s face when saying that last heated sentence, although he does feel the way Kagami groans around his member provoking a rather interesting vibration.

“O-Oh shit…”, Amine says brokenly with a worried tone when Kagami begins to increment the speed of his movements, “shit, shit, Kagami, _stop_ …”

“Already at your limit?”, Kagami says with a purposely teasing tone while cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, standing up again while Aomine tries to recover his recently taken breathing.

“Tsk, shut up, jerk”, Aomine snaps before attacking Kagami’s lips again, “it’s your fault for having such a ridiculous awesome mouth”

Kagami chuckles into the kiss while Aomine keeps leading them towards the bed.

“I can’t believe it. The great Aomine Daiki complementing someone who isn’t himself?”

It’s Aomine’s turn to laugh.

“Don’t get too used to it”

After rapidly discarding both of their pants Aomine lies on the bed facing up while Kagami straddles his lap, since Aomine thought that Kagami would prefer to avoid direct contact with his lower back for now. However, the new position gives Kagami the upper hand to attack Aomine’s neck again easily, causing the tanned teen to dig his fingers on Kagami’s hips because of the ticklish but also good feeling that Kagami’s tongue was leaving on him.

“Oi, Kagami…”, Aomine asks a little breathlessly, making his hand travel from the redhead’s hip to his ass, “does it still hurt?”

Kagami exhales a soft gasp while suffering a shudder when Aomine uses his fingers to softly massage his entrance through the underwear.

“I still feel a little discomfort”, Kagami admits, his breath hitching when Aomine sneaks his hand under his boxer to begin to circle his quivering entrance directly, always with gentleness, “but maybe if we do it slow… _ah_!”

Kagami’s body arches backwards when Aomine begins to slowly push a single digit inside, and the tanned teen can’t help to smirk with satisfaction after obtaining such a nice reaction.

“ _Oh_ , for that reason you wanted to prepare yourself…”, Aomine grins while incorporating a little, “it seems that you are really sensitive when touched inside…”

Aomine’s smirk widens when Kagami blushes a little.

“Idiot, it’s not that”, Kagami snaps, gasping again this time louder when Aomine introduces the second digit more easily than he had expected, “it’s simple a little sensitive because we’ve done it before and…oh shit _yes_ …!”

Kagami groans before grabbing the headboard over Aomine’s head with both hands, his eyes shut closed and his hips beginning to thrust back against Aomine’s fingers who have managed to find his prostrate incredibly quickly, forcing Aomine to increment the speed of his fingers.

“ _Taiga_ …”, Aomine practically purrs in a sexy deep voice, mesmerized by the sight of Kagami rocking back against his digits without any shyness and with such a blessed expression on his face, “damn it, you are so hot”

Aomine incorporates rapidly and practically devours Kagami’s mouth with his own, forcing the redhead to stop grabbing the headboard to grab his shoulders instead.

“ _Daiki_ …”, Kagami grunts between heated kisses when this one uses the hand that isn’t fingerfucking him to masturbate his leaking member with a fast rhythm, “ _ah_ …I’m about to…”

“Do it”, Aomine practically orders, groaning when feeling Kagami’s walls squeezing more and more his digits because of the imminence of his climax.

Damn it, he would have really liked to feel that warm tightness around his member again but Kagami was not completely recovered yet so it was better if they waited until the next day. Besides, in case of doing it now, he wasn’t going to last long. After all he could feel already that familiar heat coiling in his stomach just for the vision of Kagami coming more and more undone under his touch.

“Ah… _ngh_ …”, Kagami’s fingers dig on Aomine’s shoulders while beginning to buck his hips desperately back against Aomine’s fingers and forward against Aomine’s hand, “Daiki… _coming_ …!”

Aomine swallows Kagami’s final moan with a hard kiss while feeling his hand getting dirty because of Kagami’s release, and even if he would have liked to keep kissing Kagami at that moment he is forced to push the redhead a little backwards in order to lower his boxers hurriedly, managing to do it just in time to prevent his underwear to end too stained when coming as well against his stomach.

“Shit, that’s been close”, Aomine exhales, causing Kagami to let out a breathless chuckle before showing a guilty expression.

“Sorry”, he apologizes, “I was the one initiating this but at the end we haven’t done anything”

Aomine raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, really? Then that’s mean that I’ve just imagined you riding my fingers and crying my name?”

“ _Idiot_ , you now perfectly what I mean!”, Kagami snaps while hitting Aomine on the shoulder with enough force to make the tanned teen exhale a pained gasp.

“Yeah, I know”, Aomine says with a teasing smile, “but don’t worry, Bakagami, tomorrow I won’t let you abandon this bed”

Kagami snorts but there was a smile on his face as well.

“I wasn’t planning to abandon it. After all I plan to sleep until late”

It’s Kagami’s turn to exhale a pained gasp when this time Aomine hits him.

“You know perfectly what I mean”, Aomine says, purposely repeating Kagami’s words, “so let’s sleep already to be in perfect shape tomorrow to…”

At that moment both Aomine and Kagami jump in the bed startled when hearing a deep groan coming from their neighbor right room.

“That was Midorima, right?”, Aomine asks rhetorically, unable to prevent a grimace from appearing on his face.

“Yes, I think he was”, Kagami agrees with a resigned tone.

At that moment they jump again when hearing another moan coming this time from their neighbor left room.

“And that was Kasamatsu?”, Aomine guesses, this time not very sure.

“No, it was Tatsuya”, Kagami replies with a slight mortified expression on his face.

“Himuro?”, Aomine says, still not convinced, “Are you sure?”

At that moment a loud ‘ _Oh yes, Atsushi…!_ ’ is heard.

“Yep, you’re right, it’s Himuro”, Aomine says.

Both teenagers interchange a glance.

“I think that we aren’t going to sleep much”, Aomine states.

Kagami exhales a sigh.

“No, it doesn’t seem that way”

There is another silence and then, at the same time, they speak.

“One-on-one?”

They both begin to laugh after making the same suggestion.

“Well, maybe by when we finish everyone has finished as well”, Kagami says after they have cleaned themselves up.

“Let’s hope so”, Aomine says while getting dressed again, “and don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you so you have an opportunity to beat me”

Kagami snorts when hearing Aomine’s purposely condescending tone.

“You’ll have to do much more if you want me to need your pity in the court”, Kagami replies in the same way while standing up as well.

“Oh?”, Aomine says with a smirk, “does that mean that you want me to be even harder on you tomorrow?”

Kagami smirks back. He approaches his face to Aomine but just when the tanned teen thinks that Kagami is going to kiss him the redhead simply diverts his mouth to his ear to whisper a single word in English that is enough to make his body suffer a shiver.

“ _Maybe_ ”

Kagami winks at him, and after saying a cheery ‘Let’s go, Aho’ he disappears from the room towards the main floor, and if Aomine hadn’t just come he was pretty sure that he would have had another erection when hearing that bastard’s sexy voice just in his ear.

“Damn, Taiga, tomorrow I _definitely_ won’t go easy on you”, Aomine threatens at the air, but when he leaves the room to follow his too-hot-for-his-own-good boyfriend there was a rather wild smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long hiatus I definitely had to write some AoKaga smut, even if short. For the ones who were reading this fic I hope that you are still there and that you have enjoyed it despite the shortness ^^U
> 
> I estimate that after a couple of chapters at most the tournament will finally begin :) So I’ll try update more (way more) regularly from now on, and fortunately not another eight months would have to pass until the next chapter xD
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and tell me what you think :)


	19. Relaxing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of the chapter I’m alternating Aomine and Kagami’s POV but after that I come back to write just Aomine’s POV ;)
> 
> WARNING: AoKaga smut

Kagami wakes up the next morning feeling hot. That was nothing especially strange because he was really heat-sensitive and consequently when summer was closer he used to wake up with that feeling, but the curious thing about that morning was that the heat that he was experimenting was concentrated in just one area. Concretely, in his lower half.

With confusion Kagami half-opens his eyes, the sunlight that is illuminating the room blinding him. However, his efforts to keep his eyes opened are lost when he is forced to close them shut again while groaning after a wet but definitely not disagreeable sensation joins the heat that he is already feeling.

“What…?”, Kagami begins with a still sleepy thick voice, but his confused speech is interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Aomine chuckling.

“Good morning… _Taiga_ ”

Kagami’s eyes snap opened when realizing that his boyfriend’s voice hasn’t come from his side but from somewhere below him. Kagami looks down, completely awake now, and his heart pounds in his chest with a mix of shock and arousal when discovering a too-satisfied-with-himself Aomine Daiki situated between his legs, with his face extremely close to his now exposed member and  smirking up at him in a feline way that causes a shiver travel through Kagami’s spine.

Kagami gulps, trying to reply something more eloquent than a babble, but his words stick on his throat when Aomine ducks his head to give a purposely long lick that goes from the base of his member to his tip before swallowing it again all the way to the hilt, making Kagami let out a surprised but satisfied gasp while grabbing the sheets under him, his hips beginning to push demandingly against Aomine’s parted lips.

Okay, now he knew the reason of him feeling so hot. His damn boyfriend had decided to wake him up with a morning blowjob and damn if he wasn’t enjoying it more than he was going to be able to admit.

Kagami gasps again when Aomine focuses his efforts on the tip of his member, using his tongue to remove the moisture that has begun to leak from there while pressing his wet muscle against the slit. Kagami’s breathing accelerates while grabbing Aomine’s head with more force than he had intended.

Aomine groans in return, surprisingly excited for Kagami’s unconscious roughness before engulfing the redhead’s hard member again, making sure to add a sucking motion to every bob of his head. He hadn’t been sure about waking Kagami up like this. A part of him had been afraid of Kagami panicking or even disliking the idea but shit, after seeing the way Kagami was groaning in delight while bucking his hips against his mouth it seemed that it had been a fucking great idea.

“ _Aomine_ …”, Kagami bites his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to hold back his desire to come, “…I think you should stop or…”

Kagami lets his head bury into the pillow and moans loudly when instead of obeying Aomine begins to suck him off even faster, licking around his shaft with way more ability than he should have after just two times of giving oral while using his hand to massage Kagami’s testicles, rolling his hand over Kagami’s sensitive flesh with soft but firm movements.

The unexpected double stimulation drives Kagami towards the most mind-blowing orgasm that he has experienced in all his life. With a loud groan he comes inside Aomine’s mouth before falling into the mattress again, breathing hard.

This time the tanned teen is prepared to the slight disgusting texture of Kagami’s cum and swallows it without any problem. He feels Kagami’s legs trembling on either side of his head and when he looks up he can’t help to grin with satisfaction when seeing Kagami’s messed state.

“Oi, Kagami, don’t you dare to get asleep again”, Aomine crawls over Kagami with fluency, placing both of his arms extended on either side of Kagami’s head, “we haven’t finished yet”

Kagami lets out a labored laugh before opening his eyes again to see Aomine smiling down at him with a lustful look. He encloses an arm around Aomine’s neck to join their lips together in a wild kiss. He can feel the bitter taste of his own release on Aomine’s mouth but that doesn’t stop him from kissing him with all he had.

“Don’t worry, I know”, Kagami says before suddenly making Aomine roll over until his back was against the mattress.

Aomine gulps loudly when Kagami straddles his lap with a defiant expression in his face. He extends then his arm towards the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and after coating his fingers with the liquid Kagami reaches back to begin to prepare himself with one hand while using the other to bring Aomine’s member to full hardness, causing the tanned teen to let out an appreciative grunt.

“Are you planning to ride me?”, Aomine asks with a low tone that sounds way more aroused and expectant than he had expected.

“Any complains about it?”, Kagami asks as well in return while Aomine takes one of the two condoms that are resting on the nightstand to cover his now completely erected member, and the smile that Kagami has on his face while aligning Aomine’s member with his entrance makes evident that he already knows the answer that the tanned teen is going to give.

“Fuck, none at all”, Aomine growls, grabbing Kagami’s hips when this one begins to slowly go down onto his cock, accepting the intrusion with practically no resistance.

Kagami’s mouth is agape when Aomine is finally settled inside him. He can feel his insides burning and a slight discomfort that indicates that maybe he isn’t as recovered as he would have liked but compared to the actual pain that he felt the previous day it was nothing. Besides, even if the one-on-one that they shared the previous night was as funny an exciting as always, a part of him had regretted not having sex with Aomine after seeing his short but sexy as hell strip-tease, and he was going to fix that now.

So Kagami begins to move up and down building a steady pace, but the sight of Aomine under him devouring him with his eyes and so obviously about to lose control is all the encouragement he needs to speed up movements, his initial slow rhythm soon developing in a fast one that causes the bed to creak under them at the same time that their groans turn louder and needier.

Aomine digs his fingers on Kagami’s hips while grunting with excitation, enjoying the way Kagami’s walls squeeze his member over and over again. He flexes his legs, planting his feet flatted on the mattress to have a more comfortable position to meet Kagami’s movements. He begins to pound up into the redhead’s ass, matching his pace, rotating lightly his hips to test different angles until one of them finally causes Kagami to let out a louder moan while swinging his head back, his body arching erotically while suffering a powerful shudder.

Aomine grins while thinking ‘ _Found it_ ’ and increments the force of his movements, diverting one of his hands to grab Kagami’s softened member and masturbate it, managing to get it hard again in a matter of seconds.

“Daiki…yes… _oh yes_ …!”, Kagami moans in delight, unable to control himself anymore. Aomine hitting his sweet spot and his hand around his oversensitive member was something that he couldn’t bear while remaining quiet.

Aomine licks his own lips when hearing Kagami exhale his given name without noticing. He incorporates with incredible speed to be at the same level than Kagami and kisses him violently.

Kagami moans against his lips again while enclosing his arms around his shoulders. He rides Aomine even harder, trying to make him achieve an orgasm that had nothing to envy to the one that Aomine has forced out of him before with his mouth, and for the way he feels Aomine’s member throb inside Kagami knows that his boyfriend is close. Really close. And damn if he doesn’t love to push Aomine to the limit just with the movement of his hips.

“ _Ngh_ …Taiga…”, Aomine nips at Kagami’s ear while incrementing the speed of his hand and the force of his thrusts, fucking the redhead with all he has, making Kagami spell his given name in such a desperate accent that Aomine’s limit snaps way sooner than he would have liked, “damn it, Taiga, _coming_ ”

With a couple of more erratic thrusts Aomine reaches his peak with a low groan while sinking his teeth on Kagami’s neck, the hand that it’s not stroking Kagami’s member grabbing the redhead’s ass with a possessive grip.

The sting on Aomine’s teeth on his sensitive skin makes Kagami finish as well with a silent moan, his nails digging on Aomine’s back until emptying the last remains of his release between their sweated stomachs.

After reaching their respective climax both teenagers remain embraced for several seconds, gradually recovering their normal breathing while going down from his high. At the end, Aomine is the first one in regaining enough air to speak.

“Well, it seems that I found the perfect method to wake you up”

Kagami exhales a tired chuckle before separating from Aomine enough to be able to look at him in the eye.

“Setting the sound of the alarm louder would have worked as well, you know?”, Kagami replies with a smile while allowing Aomine to finally push out from him.

“Yeah, maybe, but it wouldn’t have been so much fun”, Aomine points out, removing the condom and tying a knot on it before throwing it from the bed to the trash bin that is in the opposite corner of the room as if it was hoop.

“Hey, don’t do that. What if it breaks?”, Kagami says with a reproachful tone while finishing cleaning himself with a tissue.

“Oi, you have to admit that it has been a good shot”

Kagami shakes his head with resignation when seeing Aomine’s too proud smile, although deep inside he thought that yes, it had been indeed a good shot.

“We should hurry if we don’t want to be late for breakfast”, Kagami says, kissing Aomine briefly before standing up from the bed in the direction of the bathroom, and Aomine suppresses the urge to make a teasing comment when seeing Kagami walk through the room completely naked when just the previous day he had protested when Aomine had made the same thing.

 “Don’t worry. I made sure to put the alarm half-an-hour before the breakfast time so that we had time to have sex _and_ breakfast”

Kagami snorted and crossed his arms.

“Let me guess: you were afraid of me choosing breakfast over sex otherwise”

“Was I wrong?”, Aomine asked with a teasing tone while standing up as well, “knowing what a big eater you are I just wanted to be sure”

 Kagami rolls his eyes but he was smiling when entering the bathroom.

“Come on, we should take a shower before joining the rest”

“Oh, so you want a second round”, Aomine enters the rather big shower after Kagami with a grin, “wow, Bakagami, you’re insatiable, at this rate I’m not going to be able to catch your rhythm… _AAH_! Idiot, don’t turn the cold water on so suddenly!”

“Don’t say stupidities and I won’t, aho”

“Hey, now don’t deny that you were riding me as if there was no tomorr… Oi oi oi, put that showerhead down _right now_ , don’t you dare to… _AAAH_! Cold cold _COLD_!”

“Sorry, what were you saying, aho?”

“Bastard, this is not going to end like this!”

Since the shower was rather big Aomine and Kagami were able to fight more or less comfortably for the showerhead in order to drench the other one in cold water. However, their epic battle barely lasted a minute because after that both ended making out passionately against one of the shower’s walls, so by when they abandon the bathroom ten minutes later to get dressed and join the rest in the main floor it’s already late and everyone has begun to have breakfast.

“Kagamin, Dai-chan, hurry up or Mukkun will finish with the cupcakes!”

“What?! Murasakibara, you bastard, leave something to the rest!”

Aomine and Kagami ignore the laughs of their friends and practically stomp on their respective chairs to manage to grab something to eat.

“It’s your fault for not coming earlier”, Murasakabira says with a sulking tone when seeing that Himuro has managed to grab the last muffin from the plate to give it to Kagami. Aomine isn’t so fast this time but Kuroko is kind enough to use his misdirection to steal another from Murasakibara’s plate without the purple-giant noticing it.

“For once I agree with Murasakibara”, Midorima intervenes, looking with a reproachful expression at Aomine and Kagami, “we agreed on being here at 10:00 and it’s already 10:15, so you shouldn’t complain for not being able to eat”

Aomine snorts, some crumbs falling from his mouth causing Midorima to make a grimace.

“We are here to relax so I’m not going to apologize for being late. And if I miss the rest of the meals because I want to spend the damn day fucking with my boyfriend that’s what I’m going to do… _ouch_! What the hell, Kagami, don’t you agree with me?!”

“Yes, I do, but you don’t have to be so…”

“Sincere?”

“…explicit”, Kagami snaps while Aomine rubs the back of his head in the place that Kagami has hit him.

“Aominecchi is right, Midorimacchi”, Kise says with a smile, “we’ll have time to be strict when the training camp begins”

“Yes, Shin-chan, try to relax”, Takao adds, bumping Midorima’s ribs with his elbow playfully, “let’s just enjoy these two days without caring about hours or schedules”

“Well, even if what you say is rather logical and you are free to spend the day as you want, I had planned an excursion for today morning”, Akashi intervenes then.

“An excursion?”, Momoi says with surprise, “where?”

“When renting the cottage I was said that the forest that surrounds the area is rather beautiful and that ends in a very impressive temple, so Chihiro and I are going to go there.  Of course anyone who wants to join us will be welcome”

“Oh, Tetsu and I will go!”

“Poor Kurokocchi, he has no choice”, Kise comments with a teasing tone, causing Momoi to look at Kuroko with momentary concern until realizing that the boy was agreeing with her despite she had answered for the two of them without asking.

“Mmm, Oha Asa predicted that an excursion on the forest could bring good luck so Kazunari and I will go too”

Takao chuckles to himself, his eyes shining playfully while muttering to himself something that has the words ‘outdoor sex’ on it.

 “That temple is too far from here? Because in that case I don’t want to go”, Murasakibara says then with his usual laziness, making Himuro suppress a smile.

“It is an hour and half from here”, Akashi comments, “a couple of hours if we go with calm”

“Bah, that’s nothing”, Kise intervenes with a dismissive gesture, “we are used to train three or four hours nonstop so Yukio and I are on too”

“It seems that I have no choice either”, Kasamatsu comments, purposely saying the same thing that Kise has said to Momoi before and causing the blonde to smile at him charmingly.

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, what about you?”

Aomine interchanges a glance with Kagami, who shrugs back at him.

“I prefer beach to the mountain but if Akashi says that it is worth it I will trust his criteria”

Kagami doesn’t notice but Akashi raises briefly his eyebrows with surprise before recovering his usual imperturbable expression after Kagami showed his confidence for him with such casualness.

“Well, if everyone goes I’m not going to be the only one left behind”, Aomine ends saying with a sigh before pointing an accusatory finger towards Akashi, “but you better have a map. I don’t want to get lost in the forest”

“Oh?”, Kagami can’t help to say with a mocking smile, “are you afraid of getting lost in the forest, Ahomine?”

Aomine half-closes his eyes at him.

“Watch ‘ _The Blair Witch Project_ ’ movie and tell me if you aren’t afraid after that, Bakagami”

“Oh, now that you mention that I’ve just had a great idea!!”, Takao says suddenly, “what about having a Terror Movie Session tonight?! This house in the middle of the forest is perfect to watch horror movies”

“No no no no”, Momoi says immediately, turning pale, “besides, we said yesterday that we were going to have a game competition so we will do that! And those are my last word as your coach!”

“Okay, but in that case we’ll choose the game that we play”, Aomine says immediately, extending his hand towards Momoi, “deal?”

Momoi looks at Aomine’s hand with suspicion for a couple of seconds before shaking it.

“Alright, but if you choose a terror game I’ll hate you forever”

Aomine smiles widely.

“Don’t worry, Satsuki. The game that I have in mind is a decision game about eight friends that rent a cottage to have fun. You’ll like it for sure”

Of course, Momoi misses the way Takao and Kise smile a little devilishly.

“It’s a terror game, right?”, Kagami asks Aomine when everyone finishes having breakfast and comes back to their respective rooms to get prepared for the excursion.

“Of course it is”, Aomine says with a devilish smile, causing Kagami to shake his head with resignation, “come on, we are always doing what she wants. She is not going to die for being scared a little. Besides, I haven’t lied about the game. I’ve just omitted the part that says that the eight friends can end killed depending on the decisions you make”

“Yeah, and since that part is not important at all for the argument you haven’t done anything wrong, right?”, Kagami says with irony, causing Aomine to chuckle.

“I see that you’ve got it”, Aomine says with a wide smile, and against his will Kagami can’t help to chuckle as well because the usual cool Aomine Daiki behaving in such a childish manner was something that he couldn’t help to find cute.

* * *

At the end the excursion ended lasting more than they had initially estimated since they suffered some minor incidents:

Murasakibara stopped midway protesting because he had eaten all the snacks that he had brought with him and even Himuro had a hard time convincing the purple-haired giant to continue.

Momoi was about to step on a frog and Aomine had to carry her piggy-back style until reaching the temple because the girl was afraid of stepping into another animal.

Everyone spent ten minutes searching for Kuroko believing that the boy had got lost when he simply had gone ahead as noiselessly as usual and no one had noticed it.

And finally, after reaching the temple Takao and Midorima disappeared suspiciously for almost fifteen minutes and when they reappeared they both had leafs on their hairs and their clothes with grass stains, so it was not very difficult to deduce what they have been doing. That caused Aomine and Midorima to begin to fight when the tanned teen accused Midorima of criticizing him for being late in the breakfast when he didn’t mind to waste time to ‘behave like rabbits’ in the forest. However before things turned too heated Akashi said politely that he was going to put Midorima and Aomine in the same room if they kept fighting, and obviously that immediately ended the discussion.

The rest of the excursion went rather smoothly and without major problems, but when they finally reached the cottage everyone was way more tired than they expected to be. In fact, they even considered the possibility of taking a bus to go to nearest village in order to have lunch instead of cooking, but Kagami immediately offered to do that task.

“I’ll take care of it. After all I did nothing to help during yesterday dinner so it’s my turn now”

“I didn’t know that you knew how to cook”, Aomine says with surprise.

“Kagamicchi, shame of you! If you know how to cook you should have prepared Aominecchi a romantic dinner…”

Kise manages to hide behind Kasamatsu in time to avoid the hit of a slightly red Aomine.

“What do you plan to cook?”, Akashi asks.

“Hamburgers”, Kagami says immediately, “they are easy to make and I suppose that everyone here likes them, right?”

Kagami deduces that his guess is correct when seeing the enthusiastic nods of his friends.

“Let me help too”, the color abandons everyone’s faces when hearing Momoi enthusiastic suggestion, “using lemons is my specialty and I’m sure that they can go well with the meat”

Kagami was about to accept the girl’s offer but when he sees everyone waving his arms negatively just behind Momoi he shakes his head with a smile.

“It’s okay. I can manage”

“Yes, besides I’ll help too”, Himuro says immediately, “Taiga and I are used to cook since back in America Alex was a little disaster with the cooking”

Kagami laughs and nods.

“Yeah, she was a _complete_ disaster”

Aomine finds himself watching Kagami and Himuro disappear towards the kitchen with a pang of jealously. He knows that it was stupid to feel that way. He knew that there was nothing more than friendship between Kagami and Himuro, and that they saw each other as brothers, but he couldn’t help to feel frustrated when knowing that there was someone who knew Kagami better than him. Much better than him. And even if it was something logical because Himuro and Kagami knew each other since they were little he couldn’t help to feel jealous.

He wanted to be the one in knowing Kagami more, the one whom Kagami always chose to share his worries, and right now he knew that the first thing wasn’t true and he wasn’t so sure about the second one.

It was true as well that they hadn’t talked much about each other. When they first met, insults were their basic way of communication. When they began to get along after the Winter Cup, basketball became his way of talking. When they both began to develop deeper feeling for each other, they learned more things about each other but they were more focused on flirting than on talking. And when they finally got together, the stress of the exams together with their suppressed desire of that last month caused that they ended talking with their bodies. And damn, even if that last way of communication was _really_ great it was not enough.

Aomine barely knew anything about the time that Kagami spent in America, or why he had wanted to become a firefighter. He guessed that his favorite food was hamburgers because he was always eating them but until now he didn’t even know that he was good at cooking. And he didn’t know anything about Kagami’s parents either. Yeah, he knew that Kagami’s family had to be rich because his father was an important consultant and that both were really busy, but that was all. And it wasn’t enough. He wanted to know everything about Kagami, and about his family.

Although well, thinking about it better, if Kagami’s family was like _his_ he wasn’t so sure about wanting to know too much…

“Aomine-kun, the food is not going to be sooner just for being staring at the kitchen”

Aomine jumps when hearing Kuroko’s comment. He realizes that the rest has accommodated in the sofas and that he was the only one that was still standing, so after exhaling a short breath he joins the rests, deciding that that same night he was going to talk with Kagami. And well, if after the talk they ended giving use to the condom that they still had it would be a perfect night.

* * *

“The food is ready!”

When hearing Himuro’s shout half-an-hour later everyone stands up from the sofas rapidly to stomp into kitchen with hungry expressions on their faces that turn into shocked ones when seeing the countertop of the kitchen full of plates that were, as well, full of hamburgers.

“The additional ingredients are on those plates”, Himuro says, removing some sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand and signaling with the other a plate with tomatoes, pickles, lettuce, onions, cheese and boiled eggs already cut, “we haven’t added anything because we don’t know what you prefer but feel free to choose whatever you want”

“Wait, have you cooked three hamburgers for person?”, Momoi exclaims, making some rapid calculations.

“See? I told you that we had to do more”, Kagami exclaims, causing Takao to burst out laughing.

“I think that Momoi was implying just the contrary”

“Well, it’s not red bean soup but it doesn’t look too bad”, Midorima admits taking his plate.

“Thanks a lot Himurocchi, Kagamicchi~!”, Kise sings happily, “god, this smells really good!”

“Tonight we’ll be in charge of the dinner while you rest”, Kasamatsu promises.

“Oh, it’s nothing”, Himuro says with a sincere tone, “Taiga and I love cooking so it’s not really a bother”

“Hey, Aho, don’t touch that”, Kagami says when seeing Aomine about to take a plate.

“Hah? Why not?”, Aomine protests, “everyone is already taken their plates!”

“Because _that one_ is your plate”

Aomine looks towards the end of the table where Kagami is signaling and sees a plate with three hamburgers on it that look different from the rest.

“They are terijaki burgers”, Kagami explains when seeing Aomine’s confusion, making this one look at him with surprise.

“Wait, have you cooked them just for me?”

Kagami clears his throat a little awkwardly while Himuro takes the last of the plates and disappears out of the kitchen with an amused smile, leaving Kagami and Aomine alone.

“Well, Kuroko said me that they were your favorite so yeah, I made them”

Aomine doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Kagami getting gradually red and uncomfortable because of the intensity of his gaze.

“Ahomine, instead of being here wasting time you could grab you plate before it gets cold and carry it to the living roo…”

Kagami’s sentence is cut when Aomine forces Kagami’s body against the sink to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. Kagami bites back a groan and makes his best effort to fight Aomine’s tongue that was beginning to swirl against his own, causing a pang of heat to curl deep in his belly.

“Thanks”, Aomine whispers with a deep voice against Kagami’s lips when the intense kiss finishes, and he grins when the redhead is forced to gulp before answering a little weak ‘you’re welcome’.

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, come on!! What is taking you so much?”

Aomine rolls his eyes and is about to shout back at Kise but at that moment Kagami’s stomach decides to protest rather loudly, causing both teenagers to begin to laugh.

“I suppose that that means that I’ll have to wait to thank you properly”, Aomine says with a resigned tone, but he was smiling when talking.

“You don’t have to do anything to thank me, idiot”, Kagami kisses him briefly before taking his own plate, “although…”, Aomine’s breath hitches when Kagami bites playfully his ear, “…I’m not going to say no you if you insist”

Kagami abandons the kitchen with a smirk, forcing Aomine to spend some more seconds in the kitchen taking deep breaths before joining the rest so that his expression didn’t make so evident all the things that he wanted to do to Kagami. Damn it, if Kagami kept being so naturally sexy he was going to have serious troubles in having a proper conversation.

* * *

Despite Momoi’s initial fear of Kagami and Himuro cooking too much, at the end not many hamburgers were left over because they were delicious and everyone ate more (way more) than usual. That caused everyone to spend a couple of hours after the lunch lying on the several sofas dozing off until someone (a.k.a Takao) had enough willpower to win over his drowsiness and stood up while clapping his hands with enough force to wake up the ones who had fallen asleep.

“Come on, everyone!  We can’t be here sleeping all the day!”

“You’re right, Takaocchi, let’s play something!””, Kise says palming his own cheeks in order to be more awake.

Aomine stops being lying against Kagami and stands up as well, his previous sleepiness evaporating while helping Takao to carry the box full of games. It don’t take them much to find the game that they were looking for.

“How can they have so much energy?”, Midorima muttered, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

“I don’t know”, Kasamatsu adds with a patient tone while the three gamers began to install the PS4 on the gigantic TV that was in front of them.

“Dai-chan, if the game isn’t a terror game why is there a skull on the cover?”, Momoi asked with a tiny voice once the game was already put.

“It’s not a skull, Satsuki, it’s just an hourglass”

“…Are you sure?”

“Yes”, Aomine sat down next to Satsuki and passed the game controller to her.

“I’ll hate you forever if you are lying to me, Dai-chan”

“I know, Satsuki. Don’t worry. You’ll love this game”

**_5 minutes later_ **

“Satsuki, you have to choose before the time runs out: drop Hanna or let go the ledge”

“AAH!! I-I don’t know what do! I don’t like this game!”

 “Come on, Momocchi, for now nothing too scary has happened. Let’s play a little more.”

_**Another 30 minutes later** _

“I don’t understand why this man is asking me all this. W-Why does he care if I don’t like scarecrows or clowns?!”

“Come on, Satsuki, you just have to choose one”

“Choose the scarecrows: I’m sure that they will be scarier”

“ _Takao-kun_! Tetsu, say something, they are making me play a scary game!”

“Satsuki, you can stop playing if you want but you haven’t let anyone have the controller yet”

“…Okay, I have to admit that for now it’s more interesting that I had imagined. And it’s true that for now it’s not very scary. Sorry for not trusting you, Dai-chan”

_**A couple of hours later** _

“I HATE YOU, DAI-CHAN! I HATE YOU! I KNEW IT WAS A TERROR GAME!”

“ _Ouch_! Satsuki, you can hate me all you want but stop hitting me with the controller: you have to save Josh or Ashley so choose right now!”

Despite the drama of the game everyone begins to laugh when seeing Satsuki hitting Aomine’s arm repeatedly, and despite her initial sobs the pink-haired girl ends laughing as well although still a little hysterically.

“Okay, I think that Momoi has suffered enough for today, why don’t we change the game?”, Kasamatsu suggests kindly, making the girl throw a glance of gratitude towards him.

“Fine, but tonight when Satsuki goes to sleep I want to keep playing now that the interesting part begins”, Aomine says immediately while Takao and Kise nod effusively agreeing with him.

“And with ‘interesting’ you mean _creepy_ …and _scary_ …and _horrible_ …”

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, Satsuki, stop digging you finger in my ribs with every word!”, Aomine exclaims. He grabs both of Momoi’s wrists with one hand and raises them over her head before using his other hand to begin to tickle her, making her laugh against her will.

“I keep hating you, Dai-chan”, the girl says between laughs, but looking at Aomine with a fond smile.

“I know, Satsuki, that’s nothing new”, he says teasingly before finally releasing her, and even if the girl hits his arm again this time it’s half-heartedly.

“Okay then, time for a Dead or Alive!”, Takao announces.

“Hey, wait for me before beginning”, Aomine warns before standing up, “I’m going to grab something at the kitchen, does someone want something?”

Just when he is about to go alone because no one is answering Kagami stands up.

“I’ll go too”

“If it takes you more than five minutes to come we’ll deduce that you are doing dirty stuff and we’ll begin~!”

Aomine can’t help to laugh when hearing Kise’s words before entering the kitchen followed by Kagami.

“Damn, for a moment I thought that Satsuki was going to kill me”, Aomine whines while extracting a milkshake from the fridge before turning to look at Kagami, “do you want one?”

Kagami nods before smiling.

“Momoi and you behave like siblings. She is like the responsible older sister and you are the annoying little brother”

“You’re mixed the adjectives, Bakagami”, Aomine says without any shame while taking a sip of his drink, “in your case it’s evident that Himuro is the responsible older brother”

Instead of a nod or a laugh Aomine is surprised when seeing Kagami hold his breath momentarily.

“Now that you mention Tatsuya…there is something that I wanted to ask you”

Aomine raises an eyebrow with curiosity when hearing Kagami’s serious tone.

“Yes?”

When Kagami speaks again it’s evident that he is a little nervous because his voice falters just a little.

“You know that the basketball tournament is in America, right? In San Francisco”

Aomine frowns with confusion, not knowing what the relation between Kagami’s question and Himuro is. Maybe that he was talking about America?

“Yeah, of course I know, what about it?”

“Well…”, Kagami crosses his arms in front of his chest, “you know, San Francisco is not very far away from Los Angeles. It just takes an hour and half by plane to go from one place to another”

Aomine’s confusion increases even more.

“Umh, okay, but I still don’t understand what …”

“Would you like to spend the summer holidays in Los Angeles with me?”

Aomine’s eyes and mouth fall completely opened when Kagami practically snaps those words.

“What?”, he says with a dumbfounded expression. He wasn’t expecting that proposition at all.

“Well…”, Kagami scratches the back of his head before continuing speaking, his tone still sounding nervous, “the thing is that the tournament finish just when the holidays begin, and as I’ve said we will be really close to Los Angeles so it could be a good opportunity for you to know the city. And well, also to…”, Kagami gulps nervously but doesn’t avert his eyes from Aomine, “…to spend more time together. Well, we won’t be completely alone because we would be in my parents’ house and Himuro is going to invite Murasakibara as well and probably we’ll see them as well but I don’t know. It could be fun…although for the face you’re making it seems that you don’t like the idea very much…”

“No no no, it’s not that”, Aomine says immediately when seeing Kagami tense up, and he couldn’t blame the redhead because he knew perfectly the face of panic that he should have showed, “I would really like to go, even if my English is horrible and you’d have to be my translator in all the places that we would go to visit”

Kagami exhales a short laugh, relaxing when seeing that Aomine was being sincere, but his eyes show certain confusion when speaking next.

“Okay, then what’s the problem?”

Aomine gulps and thinks furiously in something to say. Obviously he didn’t want to lie to Kagami but he didn’t want to say all the truth either. He wanted to spend the rest of his relaxing days peacefully, and in order to do that there were certain themes that he preferred not to mention because he perfectly knew what was going to be Kagami’s reaction when hearing about them. So he decides to say something in the middle. Not a complete lie but not either the truth.

“My parents”, he says simply, “I don’t think that they let me go”

Kagami frowns confused.

“But if they let you to go to the tournament why wouldn’t they let you come to Los Angeles?”

Aomine praises himself internally when he manages to keep his face with an acceptable level of imperturbability.

“Because even if they allow me go to the tournament, they have never seen with good eyes that I dedicate my life to the basketball. It has been rather hard to convince them to go to San Francisco…”, that was true, “…so if I tell them that besides San Francisco I want to be in Los Angeles they will probably say no”, that was not all the truth.

Kagami nods to himself.

“Even if you tell them that you are going to be with your boyfriend?”

Aomine’s mouth falls even more opened after hearing Kagami’s natural comment.

“Wait, your parents know that we are together?”

“Well, not yet”, Aomine’s eyes open wide when hearing that ‘yet’, “but I planned to tell them after the tournament. When I was sure that you were going to come”

Aomine stares at Kagami in disbelief. So Kagami’s parents didn’t mind that their son went out with a man…

“Oh, so you are pretty confident about we keep being together by then”, Aomine says with a joking tone, and the fact that Kagami rolls his eyes with a resigned smile helps him to push aside some of his anxiety.

“Yeah, I don’t know how but I am”, Kagami replies with irony before adding with a serious tone, “and do you plan to tell your parents?”

This time, even if he didn’t like it one bit, Aomine lies.

“Yes, of course I will”, he says with confidence, “but I was planning to wait until holidays because if I told them that I’m going out with someone during the school year they would surely be afraid of me not being able to focus on my studies”

Kagamis chuckles.

“Your parents do seem really strict”

 _You can’t possible imagine how much_ , Aomine thinks to himself with certain sadness, but he makes sure to smile and hide it.

“But still...will you ask them about Los Angeles”

Aomine hesitates. He was going to answer with an ‘I don’t know’ but when seeing the expectation on Kagami’s face his resolve comes back at full force.

He was going to go to Los Angeles with Kagami, and even if he was rather sure about the answer he was going to obtain from his parents he would make sure to convince them. Even if he had to lie to them as well, because like hell if he was going to miss the opportunity to spend some weeks alone with Kagami. Or well, more or less alone, as Kagami had said.

“Yes, I will”, he says with his usual confidence, causing Kagami to smile at him before leaning forward to kiss him, and as always, the initial innocent kiss soon develops into one way more heated.

“Five minutes have passed~!”

The kiss that they are sharing stops when they both laugh against his will after hearing Kise’s shout.

“We have finished already”, Kagami answers, and by when he realizes that he hasn’t chosen the wisest words it’s too late.

“Urgh, Kagamicchi, we didn’t need to know that!”

“Yes, please, keep those details to yourselves”

“We weren’t meaning _that_ and you know it, idiots!”

Aomine sighs with resignation when hearing everyone laugh after hearing Kagami’s embarrassed words.

“Next time think before speaking, Bakagami”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that everyone is so dirty-minded”

“Well, maybe it’s your fault for being so innocent…although thinking about it better no, after seeing you moving so sexily over me this morning you aren’t innocent at all”

Aomine manages to grab Kagami’s arm before he hits him and with a fluent movement he makes the redhead lean against the countertop again to resume their previous interrupted kissing, and even if Kagami resists at first in a matter of seconds he is kissing Aomine’s back with need.

“I hate you”, Kagami says when the kiss finishes.

“Me too”, Aomine answers with a shameless smirk instead, as if Kagami had said ‘I love you’ instead, because the way Kagami was smiling breathlessly _and_ the way he was looking at him had made his words mean completely the contrary.

“Okay, now for real, we’re going to begin without you~!”

“Okaaay, we are going now!”

Aomine exhales another sigh while finally joining the rest in the living room once again. He really had fun with the rest but he was dying to have a little more of intimacy with Kagami.

And for that reason, he was going to go to Los Angeles one way or another. And not even his parents were going to stop him from doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was not evident enough, I am a little obsessed with ‘Until Down’ game and I definitely wanted to scare Momoi with it, since I myself had very similar reactions to the ones I described in the chapter xDD
> 
> Another chapter more and the training camp begins :) I don’t think that I spend much time describing it (because I’m rather bad at describing trainings and sports ^^) so the tournament is close as well. 
> 
> Aaand before the tournament we’ll meet Aomine’s family to learn why Aomine is so reluctant to speak about them :) (although I think that I’ve given some hints about what’s wrong with them…).
> 
> Hope you have liked the chapter ^^ As always, please don’t hesitate to comment and tell me what you think! I really appreciate feedback :)


	20. A tough decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned already that I suck at describing trainings and sport, so I’m afraid to say that I don’t describe almost anything about the training camp ^^U Although there is AoKaga smut to try to compensate that xD 
> 
> WARNING: In this chapter not very agreeable tags have been added, like 'Homphobia' and ‘Homophobic Language’. So be prepared for some angst -.-

The rest of the afternoon passes rather quickly by playing video games, chatting and watching TV. Since Kagami and Himuro were the ones in preparing lunch the rest offered themselves to preparing dinner. Everyone but Momoi and Midorima, since according to Takao ‘ _Shin-chan is extremely good with his hands except when there is food involved_ ’.

After having a rather copious dinner Aomine, Kise and Takao decided to keep playing the terror game that had caused Momoi to almost suffer a hysterical attack, so the girl together with Kuroko decided to call it a day. The respective boyfriends of the gamers decided to remain awake as well, although Midorima decided to read a book instead of playing.

 Akashi, Mayuzumi, Murasakabira and Himuro retired to rest instead, although everyone suspected that they weren’t resting too much because noises of beds creaking mixed with the sound of the TV during quite a long time. Besides, even if Akashi was incredibly silent, it couldn’t be said the same about Himuro, so to Kagami’s mortification in more than one occasion they could hear the delighted moans of his brother calling (or better said, shouting) Murasakibara’s name in ecstasy, thing that caused everyone but Kagami to laugh but that also ruined the scary mood of the game.

By when they finished playing, it was rather late and the only thing that everyone wanted to do was to sleep, so the only noises that filled Aomine and Kagami’s room that night were their respective soft snores. In fact, the next morning everyone woke up extremely late (Akashi included surprisingly), and since that afternoon they had to go towards the training camp they had barely time to eat and prepare everything before the minibus that was going to pick them up arrived, putting an end to those extremely short days .

“I wish we had more days to relax”, Kise says with a sigh once they arrived to their destination some hours later, when it was almost night.

“Theoretically we weren’t going to have any time to rest, so don’t protest”, Kasamatsu replies, ruffling Kise’s hair with more affection than his words showed at first glance.

“Where have we been installed, Akashi-kun?”, Momoi approached Akashi and looked over his shoulder at the paper that Akashi was looking.

“In building C”, Akashi commented, “it seems that the rest of the schools have arrived some time ago, so let’s hurry”

“I hope that there is still food”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s worried comment.

“Bakagami, you think about food more than about me, I’m going to get jealous…”

Kagami rolls his eyes before looking at Aomine, who is smiling teasingly.

“Don’t worry, Ahomine, with how annoying you are it’s impossible to spend more than a couple of minutes without thinking about you”

Aomine glares at Kagami for being called annoying but when seeing the ironic smile that Kagami was offering him his offended attitude disappears rather quickly because damn if Kagami’s smile wasn’t one of Aomine’s weaknesses.

At the end they arrived just in time to have dinner, and since that afternoon the lunch had been rather fast they spent quite a lot time making use of the dinner buffet. After that they went towards the dorm to discover that they have been assigned a single and rather giant room, so everyone but Momoi (who had her particular single room) had to sleep crowded together.

“Damn Tetsu”, Aomine says with a grumpy tone later that night when seeing the boy disappearing towards Momoi’s room, “he is a lucky bastard”

“Well, even if we had separated rooms I think that all our energies are going to be wasted in the training”, Kagami comments entering the bed next to Aomine.

“Yeah, maybe you are right”, Aomine admits reluctantly, “but damn, at least tonight we could have used the last cond…”

Kagami’s snaps a hand over Aomine’s mouth.

“Don’t speak so loud, we are not alone”, Kagami hisses, signaling with his eyes the rest who were about to half asleep.

Aomine sighs once his mouth was liberated again, and when seeing his frustrated expression Kagami has to suppress a smile, thinking that Aomine showing such a pouting expression was rather cute.

“We’ll eventually find a moment”, Kagami whispers, kissing Aomine’s cheek softly, “this place is huge, there will be surely rooms that nobody uses so…”

Aomine’s eyes open wide when hearing Kagami’s sudden seductive tone.

“I didn’t know that you were into outdoor sex”

“And I am not, but while you dream about something like that, you will stop protesting”

Aomine snorts when hearing Kagami’s teasing tone.

“Bastard”, Aomine snaps, but as always his insult sounds half-hearted since there was a hint of a smile on his face, “you better fall asleep before I try to have indoor sex with you right now”

Kagami chuckles and gives Aomine a goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, aho”

“Goodnight, baka”

* * *

“Guys, it’s just me or this training camp has been one of the _hardest_ that we’ve had?”

Several tired grunts of agreement resound in the showers when hearing Kise’s question. It was the last day of the training camp, and even if normally they all enjoyed spending time training, this time even Aomine (who used to be the one with more stamina) thought in several occasions that he wasn’t going to be able to keep the rhythm.

Definitely, Kagami couldn’t have been more right when saying that they weren’t going to have any energy left after the training. Most part of the days he had been about to fall asleep during dinner time, and in fact one of the days Midorima had to carry Takao bridal style to their room precisely because the guy fell asleep the moment he sat down in the dining room. Of course, Momoi made sure to record a video of that moment. A video that everyone had already in their mobiles, obviously against Midorima’s will.

“I told you that it was going to be hard”, Akashi says then, “but I knew that you weren’t going to disappoint me. And I have to congratulate Himuro, Kasamatsu, Takao and Kagami. I know that you are not used to this rhythm of training but you’ve managed to be at the same level than the Generation of the Miracles”

“I admit that it’s been tiring but Hyuuga’s training used to be rather hard as well so it’s not been that bad ”, Kagami comments in an innocent tone, causing the rest of the guys that Akashi has mentioned to grunt again but this time in disagreement.

“Well, in that case I don’t know what kind of sadist Hyuuga is but I can assure you that my training methods are hard but not _that_ hard”, Kasamatsu replies in an exhausted tone while Kise nods effusively.

“God, I don’t feel my legs”, Takao whines, “sorry, Shin-chan, but if you want to do something tonight you’ll have to do all the job”

“ _Kazunari_!”

“I suppose that what Takachin has said applies to you as well, right Murochin?”

“Atsushi, I’m afraid that tonight I just want to sleep”

“Guys, have you forgotten that we are sharing a room?”, Kuroko’s sudden question surprises everyone because they thought that the boy had gone already.

Aomine snorts.

“You mean that _we_ are sharing a room while _you_ have the luck of being alone with Satsuki”

“Is it jealousy what I am detecting, Aomine-kun?”

“Yes, Tetsu, it’s exactly that”

Everyone laughs when hearing Aomine’s vehement answer. From then on, everyone begins to gradually abandon the showers in order to have their last dinner. And then, at some moment, Aomine realizes that just two showers kept being running: his and Kagami’s, and suddenly he feels a wave of renovated energy hitting him.

“Oi, Kagami”, he asks carefully, since he doesn’t know what is going to be Kagami’s answer to his still unasked question, “I think that we are the only ones left…”

Inside his individual stall Kagami feels his heart miss a beat when hearing the obvious innuendo on Aomine’s last sentence. He smiles to himself and makes sure to adopt his most casual oblivious tone.

“Yeah, I think so, what’s with that?”

Inside his individual stall Aomine smirks, knowing that Kagami has said that just to provoke him.

Kagami keeps washing his body with his back facing the shower exit, pretending not to hear Aomine shutting down his own shower. He also pretends not to hear the naked steps of Aomine approaching his stall, and definitely he doesn’t hear his shower curtain being pulled back either.

However, Kagami _does_ feel the way Aomine settles just behind him. He feels Aomine’s hard chest against his back, Aomine’s hands slowly settling on his hips, and Kagami can’t help to shiver when feeling Aomine’s already half-erected member pocking at his lower back.

Kagami bites his bottom lip to suppress a whine, feeling himself beginning to get hard just for the anticipation of what was about to happen, but when Aomine leans forward to lick the shell of his ear teasingly, Kagami can’t help to let out a low grunt.

“Do I really have to explain it to you?”, Aomine whispers in a sensual tone just in his ear, and Kagami decides at that moment to put an end to that frustrating teasing game by turning suddenly and kissing Aomine open-mouthed and needy.

Aomine groans with satisfaction, pressing Kagami’s against the shower wall and returning the kiss with equal vigor. He entwines his tongue with Kagami, eliciting another moan of Kagami that goes directly towards Aomine’s crotch. Aomine’s hands divert from Kagami’s hips to his nipples. He begins to tease them with a rotating movement, increasing the pressure when feeling the little buds twitch under his fingers. Damn, he would like to lick them but Kagami’s mouth on his felt just too good to let it go.

Kagami settles his hands on Aomine’s ass, surprising the tanned teen with that sudden bold movement. Kagami begins to massage the hard but soft flesh shamelessly, causing Aomine’s grunt again approvingly. Aomine decides to stop abusing Kagami’s nipples and settles his hands on Kagami’s hips again to initiate a wild grinding between their bodies.

Kagami groans loudly because of the overwhelming friction of their members rubbing together. His hands dig on Aomine’s ass, pressing the tanned teen against him as if he was encouraging him to grind against him with more force, increasing the heat between his bodies until it was almost unbearable.

“Damn, Kagami…”, Aomine’s deep voice is bathed with desire when he talks against Kagami’s mouth, “I want to fuck you”

Kagami groans when Aomine begins to suck at his neck hungrily. He knew that it wasn’t the wisest idea. Showers weren’t the safest place to have sex, but it has been a week since the last time they had done it and at that moment Kagami wanted Aomine so badly that he would take the risk.

Kagami forces Aomine’s mouth on his again and reaches back with the hand that is not pressing Aomine against him to begin to prepare himself. He can’t help to let out appreciative whimpers when his fingers reach especially sensitive places and every of those noises causes Aomine’s member to throb against Kagami’s one, making evident how much the tanned teen was craving to take him.

“I’m ready”, Kagami announces a couple of minutes later, “how are we doing this?”

Aomine thinks for a moment.

“Well, I could try to lift you up”

Kagami snorts with a smile.

“You’re not that strong, Aho, and I prefer that we don’t break our necks”

Kagami ignores Aomine’s hurt pride for having been call ‘weak’ and turns around. He settles both of his hands against the wet surface with his arms flexed by the elbows, allowing Aomine to have a perfect view of Kagami’s backside.

Aomine bites his bottom lip with lust and places his hands on Kagami’s ass.

“Damn, this posture is not so bad after all”, Aomine purrs in Kagami’s ear from behind while purposely beginning to grind his erected member between Kagami’s buttocks, causing the redhead to let out a gasp, his hands on the surface turning into fists.

Kagami moans when Aomine sucks at his neck again while keeping moving against him. He shivers every time that he feels Aomine’s thick member close to his entrance without actually entering him.

“Aomine, bastard, stop with the teasing and _fuck_ me already”

Aomine groans just in his ear, obviously pleased for Kagami’s blunt words, and Kagami has to suppress a tiny smile when Aomine kisses him violently. He didn’t know if Aomine knew how easy to manipulate he was during sex but definitely Kagami wasn’t going to tell him.

“Shit”, Aomine says suddenly, stopping the kiss, “I have the condom on my suitcase”

Kagami shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter”, Aomine’s eyes almost pop out their sockets and Kagami sighs with patience, “look I know that you are clean, you know that I am clean, and in the shower we don’t have to care much about the mess that we are going to make so as I’ve said…”, Kagami turns his body to the side to be able to nip at Aomine’s ear, making the tanned teen’s breath hitch, “…fuck me already… _Daiki_ ”

Aomine lets out a deep breath before suddenly pressing Kagami against the wall, the almost desperate action and the feeling of Aomine’s member settling against his entrance causing Kagami to shiver with anticipation.

“You better not regret this later”, Aomine practically snarls, and then with just the warning of his hands digging on Kagami’s hips Aomine sinks into Kagami with a long stroke before immediately building a rhythmic pace.

Kagami wasn’t expecting such vigor from the start and moans loudly because of the hot feeling of Aomine’s member stretching his insides over and over again. He has to press his hands on the wall to avoid that Aomine pushes his body completely against the wall because of the force the tanned teen was using to fuck him but he didn’t care. Aomine’s heavy breathing over his neck and his deep groans slightly muffled by the continuous lewd sounds of his hips connecting with his ass were really arousing him.

And damn, Kagami was not going to admit it aloud but _damn_ to feel Aomine’s cock directly was way better than he had expected. It felt hotter than usual, deliciously rougher than usual, and damn if he wasn’t feeling extremely good already even if Aomine hadn’t managed to touch his prostrate yet.

“Damn, Taiga…”, Aomine groans in a blissed tone behind him, his nails digging on Kagami’s buttocks while speeding the pace even more, making Kagami groan as a result while meeting back every thrust demandingly, “…oh damn, it feels so fucking _good_ without condom…so tight…so warm…fuck, we are _not_ using them again…”

Kagami lets out a laugh that sounds a little broken because of Aomine’s incessant thrusts when hearing the intensity of his boyfriend’s words.

“ _Ngh_ …sorry Daiki but… _ah_ …w-we’ll have to keep using them if…oh god _there_!”

Aomine smirks with satisfaction when Kagami’s moans turn louder now that he had finally managed to hit that bundle of nerves that was making the redhead see stars, and once that Aomine finds it he refuses to let it go.

He keeps pounding inside that fantastic heat with abandon, drinking in the way Kagami’s powerful back arches with every brush of his cock against Kagami’s sweat spot, admiring the sight of his own member being swallowed by Kagami’s willing ass without practically any resistance, enjoying the needy groans that fall from Kagami’s parted lips with every movement of his hips, and going crazy for the way Kagami exhales fragments of his name with such a begging tone.

“Dai-ki… _ah_ …oh _yes_ …”, Kagami turns his head to the side. Aomine takes the hint and devours Kagami’s mouth with his own, feeling the groans that Kagami keeps exhaling non-stop.

“Taiga… _ngh_ …I love you”

Kagami feels his heart skip a beat when hearing Aomine’s heated confession. They hadn’t said those words again since their first time. Maybe because they needn’t to say them too many times, or maybe because they were embarrassed to say them too often. But now, during sex, with all their inhibitions suppressed, it was pretty easy. To say aloud what they both knew but that it was still hard to express with words.

“Me too…”, Kagami exhaled, between heated, quick and a little uncoordinated kisses, “I love you too, Daiki…”

Aomine feels his orgasm approaching with a vertiginous rhythm when hearing Kagami’s answer, so he reaches around with one of his hands to grab Kagami’s member and begins to stroke it fast, trying to use the same pace than his thrusts.

“Daiki…”, Kagami warns when feeling his stomach clench in a really familiar way, “…Daiki, I’m about to come…”

“Yeah…same here…”, Aomine begins to pull out from Kagami but the redhead surprises him by pushing back and taking him roughly again, making Aomine almost come just with that unexpected gesture, “damn, Taiga, don’t do that if you don’t want to…”

“Inside…”, Kagami can’t help to blush when seeing Aomine’s stunned expression, “just don’t get used to it”

Aomine gulps before kissing Kagami again and makes sure to use all the strength he has left to give Kagami the best mind-blowing orgasm ever, making sure to ram Kagami’s prostrate even if his thrusts turn gradually more erratic, and for the way Kagami ends crying his name while releasing violently against the shower wall Aomine knows that he had made Kagami enjoy at least as much as him.

After Kagami comes, his ass clenches so tightly around Aomine’s member that the tanned reach his peak almost immediately after. After all it was his first time feeling directly Kagami’s inner walls squeezing his member and the sensation was just too good to last.

“God”, Aomine exhales with satisfaction. He final pulls out from Kagami and places both of his hands against the wall, leaning his forehead against Kagami’s shoulder, “oi, I’m serious, to hell with the condoms from now on”

Kagami lets out a labored chuckle before slowly turning around find himself caged between Aomine’s arms.

“Sorry, aho, but as I’ve said before we’ll have to keep using them when doing it normally, or cleaning afterwards is going to be a pain in the ass”

“I don’t remember you saying anything like that”, Aomine says with a playful smirk, causing Kagami to half-close his eyes at him.

“I was saying it just before you…”

“…began to make you feel so awesomely good that you just could cry my name from then on?”

Kagami sighs with resignation when seeing Aomine’s proud smile, but he had to admit that the bastard had motives to have it, and he wasn’t lying when saying how damn good he had felt.

“I could say the same to you”, Kagami replies with a smile, causing Aomine to chuckle.

“Fair enough”, he admits leaning forward to kiss Kagami.

The cleaning doesn’t take them practically any time, and after spending some more calm moments under the hot water they both abandon the showers feeling refreshed and content.

Obviously, when Aomine and Kagami are the last ones in arriving at the dining room everybody (especially Takao and Kise, as always) tease them a little for it, but by then he had got (more or less) used by it so they take the jokes with stoicism.

“Well, at the end we haven’t needed to find an unused room…”

Kagami rolls his eyes with patience while lying down next to Aomine, but he couldn’t suppress a smile when seeing Aomine’s extremely satisfied expression.

“You joke about me thinking too much about food but I could say the same about you regarding the sex”

“Oh please, don’t pretend now that I’m the only perverted around here, you like it as much as I do”, Aomine says with a playful tone, “besides, since probably the tournament is going to be exhausting we couldn’t let pass that opportunity”

Kagami chuckles.

“That’s right”, Kagami hesitates before continuing speaking but at the end he decides to do it. There was something that he wanted to verify, “you know, now that you have mentioned the tournament, since we still have to confirm the plane tickets between Tokyo and San Francisco, maybe it would be good to take a look to the flies between San Francisco and Los Angeles. Maybe it’s cheaper if we buy them before confirming the others”

As Kagami was expecting, Aomine’s expression freezes for a moment when mentioning Los Angeles, and when the tanned teen speaks his tone sounds a little-too-forcibly animated.

“Yeah, sure, when I have my parents’ permission let’s take a look at it”, Kagami tries to speak again but at that moment Aomine quickly kisses him, clearly hinting that the conversation was over, “goodnight, Bakagami”

Kagami knows that there is something wrong with Aomine. He knows that there is something that Aomine doesn’t want to tell him, something related to Los Angeles, or to his parents, but he doesn’t know exactly what, and that is frustrating him. However, it wasn’t the best moment to have that conversation, with everyone else being there and being forced to talk between whispers, so eventually Kagami decides not to press the matter and let it go. Until the next day.

* * *

“Alright, everyone, we have arrived”

Aomine opens his eyes slowly, waking up from his improvised nap when hearing Akashi’s voice to realize that they were again in the Academy. They have been traveling almost all the morning without stopping and since Aomine had barely slept the previous night he had spent all the travel deep asleep.  

Aomine suppresses a gulp. If it was up to him, he would spend the two days before the travel in the Academy, but when talking with his parents they had said that it was better if he came back home during that time.

Besides, he had to ask them about Los Angeles. And theoretically, he had to tell them about Kagami as well. But he had the feeling that he was going to be forced to lie. At if he wanted to go to the tournaments without incidents.

“Dai-chan?”

Aomine jumps in his seat when Momoi says his name. Damn, he had no idea about what she had just asked him.

“Sorry, what?”

Momoi is kind enough not to sigh with patience and repeats the question.

“I was saying that my parents are coming to the Academy to pick me up so if you want we can take you home as well. Our houses are pretty close after all”

“Oh, great, thanks”, Aomine says, in part because the soonest he was at home the soonest he could finally ask his parents about that and push back that annoying nervousness. And second, because he was feeling the way Kagami was looking at him with certain suspicion and in case of keeping being in the bus probably Kagami would ask something that he didn’t want to answer yet. Something that would force him to lie. And he didn’t want to lie to Kagami again.

“Does anyone else want to stop here?”, Akashi waits some seconds and when nobody says anything he speaks again, “very well, then the bus will be stopping in your respective homes so tell me  you addresses to calculate what the shortest route is”

While everyone does as Akashi has asked Momoi kisses Kuroko as a goodbye and Aomine turns to look at Kagami.

“Well, see you in two days, Bakagami”, Aomine leans forward to kiss Kagami but this one avoids his kiss and looks at him with seriousness.

“You aren’t going to tell me what is bothering you, right?”

Aomine freezes for a moment. He hadn’t expected that Kagami was so direct, although he shouldn’t be that surprised considering how suspiciously he had acted the previous when avoiding so obviously Kagami’s question about Los Angeles. After considering his options, Aomine decides that pretend to be fine wasn’t going to work, so at the end he decides to answer with just half of the truth.

“Look, I’m just a little nervous about my parents not letting me go to Los Angeles, that’s all”, Kagami’s suspicious expression relaxes just a little and Aomine takes that opportunity to keep speaking, “but don’t worry, even if they say no I’ll manage to convince them somehow”

Kagami nods before speaking with a tone that tried to sound casual but that it didn’t sound like that at all.

“You know, about spending the holidays in America it was just an idea, but if at the end it’s going to cause you problems with your parents and you prefer not to go it’s okay for m…”

Aomine interrupts Kagami by kissing him so passionately that almost makes the redhead hit the window of the bus with his head.

“Careful there. If you break something in the bus you’ll pay it”

Aomine ignores Akashi’s warning and the laughs of his teammates and makes sure to keep kissing Kagami slowly but intensely, and he doesn’t stop until obtaining a low satisfied grunt from Kagami.

“Well, maybe it’s okay for you but definitely it’s _not_ okay for me”, Aomine replies with a teasing smile, “so sorry, Taiga, because I plan to go to Los Angeles even if you regret having invited me”

Kagami smiles, visibly more relaxed, before talking in the same tone.

“I forgot that the only one who can disinvite you is you, Daiki”

“Hey, I’ve told you already not to ruin my sentences!”

Kagami laughs when hearing Aomine’s offended tone and this time he is the one in initiate a long kiss, making Aomine immediately forgive him for dishonoring his catchphrase.

“Very well, we are ready to go”, Akashi says after some moments, looking at everyone, “as all of you are still here I’ll repeat this once more: during these two days just focus on resting. You have trained more than enough and a good rest is part of the training as well, so make sure that you don’t overexert yourselves. We will meet in Narita airport two days from now. Make sure that you don’t forget important things like passport, inscription…”

“Condoms”

Except Midorima, who rubs his eyes with patience, everyone bursts out laughing when hearing Takao’s comment.

“Yes, that as well, I’ve heard that they are more expensive in America”, Akashi approves with an extremely serious tone that causes everyone to laugh even more.

Aomine is about to leave his seat to go down the bus when suddenly Kagami leans forward to whisper just in his ear.

“Good luck with your parents. And just in case they keep saying no I can always ask my dad to speak with them. He has a talent in convincing people”

Aomine forces a tiny smile and nods even if he knew that Kagami’s proposal, although logic, wasn’t going to work. Not with his parents. But he wasn’t going to tell him Kagami because that would only worry him.

“I’ll send you a message after I talk to them”, Aomine promises in the same tone, kissing Kagami on the lips briefly before leaving the bus after Momoi.

They wave their hands goodbye a last time to everyone who was looking at them from the windows of the bus, and when they are alone Momoi look at Aomine with certain concern.

“Are you going to be fine at home?”

Aomine exhales a sigh before nodding. Momoi was the only one who knew how tense his relation with his parents had turned after certain incident related to Aomine’s uncle that had happened some months ago, and that caused a rather big fight between his parents and Aomine that almost ended with them prohibiting him from going to the Great Sport Academy.

“Yeah, sure. As long as I don’t see them too often everything will be fine”

After a short pause Momoi asks with a soft tone.

“I suppose that you haven’t told Kagamin anything?”

Aomine feels guiltiness assaulting him when hearing Momoi’s rhetorical question.

“No, I haven’t”, he hesitates before speaking, even if he could guess the answer that Momoi was going to tell him, “should I?”

Momoi shrugs softly.

“Well, he is going to eventually know, but I understand that it isn’t easy”, after a brief pause Momoi speaks with a cautious tone, “and I suppose that you don’t plan to tell your parents about Kagamin”

Aomine gulps and shakes his head.

“No. I know that I am just delaying the inevitable and that at some point I’ll have to tell them but right now I don’t want any problems. I just want to focus in the tournament”

Momoi bites his bottom lip in hesitation before speaking.

“And how are you planning to convince them to go to Los Angeles?”, Momoi shows a light apologetic expression when Aomine stares at her in disbelief, “Kagamin told Tetsu that he planned to invite you and Tetsu told me”

Aomine snorts.

“Damn Tetsu”, he says with a tiny smile before turning serious again, “I don’t know yet, but I was thinking to lie and say them that the tournament was in San Francisco _and_ in Los Angeles as well”

Momoi nods.

“You know what I think about lies, Daichan, but in this case I also think that it could be the only solution if you don’t want a confrontation with your parents. So…”, Momoi smiles warmly, “…if at the end you go with that lie, I’ll cover you. And I tell my parents that they confirm what you’ve said in case your parents decide to ask”

Aomine raises his eyebrows with surprise before suddenly hugging his childhood friend in an impulse.

“Thanks, Satsuki”

Momoi smiles against his chest and returns the hug, pretending not having noticed how raspy Aomine’s voice has sounded.

* * *

Not much time later Momoi’s parents arrive. After some moments of amicable conversation the four of them enter the car. Barely ten minutes later they stop in front of Aomine’s house, and Aomine can feel nervousness invading him while stepping out the car.

“See you soon, Dai-chan”

Satsuki vocalizes a soundless ‘ _Good luck_ ’ before offering him an encouraging smile. Aomine thanks her in the same way and waits until seeing the car turn right in the direction of Momoi’s house before finally walking towards his house.  

Okay, as long as he avoided certain problematic conversation topics he shouldn’t have any problems with his parents. His objective was to spend those two days as calmly as possible and to convince them to go to Los Angeles, it wasn’t as complicated. He just had to remember not to lose his patience when his parents said something that irritated him (thing that was pretty often) and everything would go just fine.

After exhaling a deep breath, Aomine opens the main door. He knows immediately that his mother is at home because he can hear her talking on the phone in the first floor, probably in her private study. That’s where she spends most part of her time. There or in her office.

He leaves his trainers and bag in the entrance and begins to climb the stairs. The voice of his mother becomes louder as he approaches the study and he isn’t surprised when hearing a hint of anger on it. It seemed that she has had some kind of problem at work, although considering what his mother used to considered ‘a problem’ maybe it wasn’t that bad. Last time that Aomine saw his mother that angry was because her secretary had left some papers on the left side of her table instead of on the right side, so he had stop worrying too much when hearing his mother upset for something related to her work.

After waiting almost a minute, Aomine deduces that the conversation was a long one so he sticks his head in the door to catch his mother attention. The woman, a rather tall and slender Japanese with her long hair combed in a high bun and with a little excess of make-up in her face in order to hide the wrinkles that were beginning to appear, raises her eyes from the paper she was looking at and when seeing Aomine her only reaction after four months of not having seen him is to nod briefly, indicating him that she was aware of his presence, before pointing with her chin at the door. Aomine suppresses a resigned sigh, feeling as if he was one of his mother’s clients instead of his own son while closing the door.

Aomine decides to wait in his room. Before entering he fears for a moment that his parents had taken advantage of his absence and had removed his basketball posters from his room but he exhales a relieved sigh when seeing that they kept being in place. Aomine takes a quick look under the mattress of his bed to confirm that his adult magazines are there as well. He grabs them and can’t help to chuckle when seeing the stunning busty women that adorn all the covers. Well, since now his erotic dreams consisted mostly of him and Kagami having sex in all the imaginable postures he wasn’t going to need them anymore. Except the magazine of Mai-chan. There was no way that he threw away a magazine of his beloved Mai-chan.

At that moment a couple of knocks sound and Aomine hides hurriedly his magazines under one of the cushions of his bed, just at the same time that his mother enters the room.

“I’m sorry, Daiki, it was an urgent call”

 _They are always urgent_ , Aomine thinks to himself while accepting the soft peck that his mother gives him on the cheek and trying his best not to make a grimace when the over-sweet aroma of her cologne invades his nose.

“Hi, mum”, he says, “isn’t dad at home yet?”

“He had to finish some matters at the office but he will be here in an hour, so go to take a shower and put yourself presentable for the lunch. We’ll talk about your time in the Acadamy then”

Aomine snorts.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

His mother, who has been about to leave the room, turns around and looks at Aomine with a reproachful look.

“You know perfectly that your father and I don’t like that you dress sporty. We have given up in making you dress decently when you go out, so at least do it at home”

Aomine is about to protest but he remembers in time what he hadpromised himself about not doing anything that could upset his parents too much, so he decides behave obediently.

“Yes, mum”

His mother looks at Aomine momentarily surprised before nodding approvingly and finally leaving his room. When he is alone, Aomine lets out a deep sigh. He seriously hopes that the lunch was well. Because if his mother was sometimes difficult to deal with, his father was in a completely different league.

* * *

“I’m home”

Aomine hears his father announce his presence from the entrance exactly an hour later as his mother had said. At that moment Aomine is in the dining room setting the table while his mother finishes preparing lunch.

“Oh, you’re here”, his father says with surprise when seeing Aomine, “I thought that you arrived tomorrow”

“Hi, dad”, Aomine says simply, not bothering to correct his father. He was used to the man forgetting things related to him.

“Is your mother in charge of cooking?”

Aomine simply nods while his father takes his usual seat at the head of the table. At that moment Aomine’s mother gets out of the kitchen.

“I thought that you have already found another housekeeper”, Aomine’s father comments.

Aomine’s mother sighs with eternal patience, placing one of the plates that she was carrying in front of his husband and another in front of Aomine, who has already taken a seat at his father’s left.

“Yes, but the woman that the agency sent me seemed to be even more incompetent that the last one, so I have to keep looking for one”

Aomine bites his tongue not to make a comment. He didn’t understand yet why his mother had fired the last person who had been in charge of cooking. Aomine had always thought that the last woman cooked extremely well but according to his mother she was too expensive considering the quality of the food that she prepared, so apparently the woman was not good enough for the exquisite tastes of his parents.

During the next minutes Aomine’s parents talk about their respective jobs while Aomine eats in silence, waiting for an appropriate moment to divert the topic towards the tournament.

Finally, after some minutes their almost private conversation finishes and his father fixes his deep blue eyes on Aomine, the only thing that the tanned teen had inherited from the man.

“So, Daiki, how are you doing in the Academy? I hope that you are studying as well besides doing that sport of yours”

Aomine can’t help to tense up when hearing the clear hint of disgust on his father’s tone when saying the last sentence.

“I’m doing pretty well. And don’t worry, I’m studying a lot besides doing _that sport of mine_ ”

Despite his attempts, Aomine is unable to suppress the sarcasm in his last sentence, causing his father to half-close his eyes momentarily at him. Damn it, he better control his temper or he won’t have the least opportunity to convince them to go to Los Angeles but he couldn’t help it. Even if he couldn’t ask his father to understand his passion for the basketball, he couldn’t stand when his father spoke with such condescendence about it.

“And what about your roommate in the Academy? You didn’t tell us at the end who it was”

Aomine’s heart stops for a moment when hearing his mother’s question, and when it begins to beat again it is going so fast that for a moment Aomine fears that his parents could hear it.

“I’m with Kagami Taiga”, Aomine manages to say with a firm voice, and he deduces for his parents’ expressions that that name didn’t ring a bell for them, “the guy who came from America and was in the team that beat us in the Winter Cup”

Aomine’s mother hums to herself in understanding but his father doesn’t make any comment. Probably he didn’t know who Kagami was yet and was not interested enough to ask about it either.

“And in the tournament that you have now do all your teammates go as well?”

Aomine nods, trying that his impatience doesn’t show too much. Now that his mother had mentioned the tournament it was the perfect moment to ask. However, before he can say anything his mother speaks again with a voice full of curiosity.

“Kise Ryouta as well?”

Aomine raises his eyebrows surprised. He wasn’t expecting that his mother asked directly for his best friend.

“Yes, of course, he is going too”, Aomine is even more surprised when his mother makes a grimace, because among all his friends, Kise was the one his mother had always approved the most, “why do you ask?”

“Well, yesterday I talked with Kise Ryota’s mother, and she commented something that left me rather uncomfortable”

Aomine tenses up, a fine line of sweat appearing on his forehead.

He _really_ hoped that the conversion didn’t go the way it seemed to be about to go.

“What did his mother tell you?”

His mother sighs before speaking again.

“That he is dating a guy”

Aomine grits his teeth, feeling his blood beginning to boil after detecting the absolute disgust in his mother’s words.

At the end it had happened. The topic that he had feared the most had just come up again, and the worst part was that if he really wanted not to have another fight with his parents he had to let it pass.

Well, maybe with a little of luck that ended being just a simple comment and the conversation returned to a less dangerous course.

But deep inside, Aomine knew that luck wasn’t going to be kind enough to be by his side, so as he was in part expecting his father decides to speak as well, making everything even worse if possible.

“I don’t see it that surprising. Wasn’t he doing modeling before entering the Academy? That was a clear hint that something wasn’t going right in that kid’s head”

Aomine hides his hand in his lap so that his parents don’t see that it has turned into a tight fist. Calm down, he thinks to himself. This is not the first time that they say something like this.

“But the worst part is that when talking with his mother, she didn’t seem bothered at all!”

Aomine’s nails dig on his own palm when he increments the force. Calm down. No matter what you say, you are not going to make them change his opinion. You know how things turned out some months ago. You lost that fight against them, and the only thing that you almost got was not to go to the Academy.

“That’s the problem. If his own parents see that behavior as acceptable, we can’t blame the boy for having gone the wrong way”

If you want to avoid a fight, if you want to go to the tournament and go to Los Angeles with Kagami, just ignore them. You can’t react.

“But it’s just a pity. He always looked so normal, and he was always too popular with girls…I didn’t think that he could turn like that _”_

You _mustn’t_ react.

“Well, probably he was so popular precisely for that, or must I remind you how popular your brother was as well before discovering that he was a queer?”

Because if you do then…

“Oh please, don’t mention that man. I will never forgive him for making my mother suffer that much”

…You know what? To _hell_ with all that.

Aomine’s parents jump in their seats when suddenly Aomine bangs his fist on the table with all his force.

“Daiki!”, his mother exclaims with a high-pitched tone, pressing a hand over her chest, “oh my god, what’s wrong with you?”

“Son, you better have a good explanation to interrupt your mother and me with such a rude attit…”

“Shut up”

Aomine’s parents obey without even thinking when hearing his son’s angry tone. Although ‘angry’ was a word that didn’t make justice to the way Aomine was feeling at that moment.

He was more than angry. He was absolutely _furious_ , and even if he had tried to keep his cool while hearing the absolute despicable conversation that his parents had shared he couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t stand that they were insulting Kise, his best friend, the person who had always been there and that supported him when he first realized that he liked Kagami. But also, they weren’t just insulting Kise.

They were insulting Kagami, his boyfriend, the competitive guy with weird eyebrows that at first always got in Aomine’s nerves due to his extreme overconfidence but for whom he eventually fell in love.

They were insulting the rest of his friends: Himuro, Takao, Kasamatsu, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima. And even if he couldn’t stand some of those people most part of the time (especially certain green-haired guy with glasses) Aomine enjoyed spending time with all them, and he respected them above all.

They were insulting his uncle, the man that made Aomine begin to be interested in basketball, the man that Aomine had always loved for being there for him when his parents weren’t, the man his parents had repudiated some months ago when discovering that he was gay.

And even if he didn’t mind as much as he thought, they were insulting him as well.  

His parents were insulting him and all the people that, according to them, had gone for the wrong path just for liking a person of their same sex, and Aomine wasn’t going to tolerate that. He had been tolerating that kind of comments during too much time and he couldn’t stand it a single second longer.

“You two…shut up”, Aomine’s voice was so full of rage that it sounded way deeper than usual, “the only people who have a problem for not seeing that it doesn’t fucking matter the sex of the person you love are you both”

Aomine’s mother exhaled a strangled gasp when hearing Aomine’s words.

“Daiki, get out of this table right now”, Aomine’s father ordered with a quiet angry voice, “We are going to have a proper conversation lat...”

“No, dad, we are going to have this conversation _right now_ ”, Aomine interrupted, fixing his eyes shining with fury in his, father, “I’m tired of you two saying all that crap about _queers_ , and about people _not being normal_ , as if homosexual people had some kind of disease. So no, mum, there is nothing wrong with Kise’s mother not being bothered by Kise being gay, but there is something absolutely wrong with YOU thinking that way. And no, dad, the job that you choose doesn’t determine anything, or have you forgotten that my uncle worked in the same company than you before he resigned?”, Aomine’s tone turned sarcastic, “if what you say is true then that means that maybe you are a gay as well…”  

Aomine’s father stands up from the table with such violence that his glass full of wine breaks, soaking the tablecloth with a bright tone of red. Aomine’s mother doesn’t do anything. She has barely moved since Aomine began to talk. She is just staring at his son with a petrified expression on his face.

“Daiki, I’m not going to say it twice”, Aomine’s father voice is barely a hiss, “leave this table right now and go to your room, and don’t you dare to come until having reflected on all the atrocities that you have just said”

Aomine exhales an empty laugh before standing up as well.

“I don’t have anything to reflect on, dad. You told me to do exactly the same during our last fight, when I defended my uncle, and since at that time I didn’t want any problems I decided to apologize even if deep inside I knew how wrong you were. But you know what?”, Aomine makes sure to keep his eyes fixed on his father when saying the next words, “I’m not giving up in this fight. I’m not going to lower my head anymore and accept all the atrocities that _you_ both say. And one last thing…”

Aomine knows that what he is going to do would bring consequences, and that he better begin to say goodbye to the tournament and to spend his holidays in Los Angeles. But he has made up his mind. This time, he isn’t letting his parents win just to avoid problems. After all, he is Aomine Daiki. The only one who could beat him was him, and he won’t have any right to keep using that sentence if he retires from that battle.

So with a confident movement Aomine extracts his mobile from his pocket, unlocks it and shows the image that is set as a background to his parents.

When seeing it, Aomine’s mother covers her mouth with both of her hands while exhaling a high-pitched-cry, while Aomine’s father turns incredibly pale and puts an expression really similar to a person who is about to vomit.

“Before you wanted to know who my roommate was, right? Well, this is Kagami. And he is not just my roommate, he is also my boyfriend. So sorry, mum, dad…”, Aomine smiles with all the defiance he could gather, “…your son has gone as well for the wrong path”

Aomine hadn’t experienced a silence so heavy in all his life, and when some seconds have already passed and his parents haven’t reacted yet Aomine thinks for a moment that maybe they haven’t understood it.

However, after that time his mother stands up from her seat slowly. Without saying a word she circles the table until being in front of Aomine, and the tanned teen has time to see the disdain on his mother’s eyes just before the woman raises her hand a slaps him in the face with force, the sound resounding in the silence of the room.

“You should be ashamed”

Aomine feels his chest tighten when hearing his mother’s cold and disappointed words, because even if he had been in part expecting that development, that didn’t make that it hurt less.

“You have five minutes to grab your things”, his father adds, not even looking at him in the eyes anymore, “but after that, get out of this house immediately. I don’t want under my roof a filthy man who voluntarily lets another man stick his manhood in him”

Aomine’s hands turn into fists again. He had never wanted to punch someone so much since Haizaki, but at the end he decides to simply reply with a casual tone.

“If that bothers you that much maybe you’d like to know that I’m the one who usually sticks it in”

Aomine can’t help to feel a wave of satisfaction invading him when seeing his parents turn even paler. However, his father recovers almost immediately and grabs the first thing that was within his reach (that ends being a plate) and throws it at Aomine, who easily avoids it thanks to his fast reflexes.

“ _OUT_! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! YOU ARE NOT OUR SON ANYMORE!”

After avoiding another plate Aomine finally abandons the dining room in the direction of his room. He grabs his suitcase, which he hadn’t unpacked yet, and since his most important things were already inside he doesn’t bother to open it again. Aomine just makes sure to grab all his savings, and after take a last look at his room he closes the door behind him and climbs down the stairs again.

When passing in front of the dining room, Aomine doesn’t stop. He can hear that his mother has begun to cry and he can almost physically feel his father’s gaze piercing him while he puts his trainers on again, but he doesn’t dedicate them even one look.

Aomine closes the door of the house behind him with a slam and forces himself to walk with determination. He feels his throat getting gradually dry and his eyes hitch, but he manages to push back the tears that he knew were about to come out at any moment. Aomine refuses to look back while beginning to leave his house behind. He just stops the first taxi that passes by and tells the driver the first direction that comes to his mind.

Aomine arrives at his destination in barely fifteen minutes. After paying the taxi, he stops in front of a house that has two names on it. He doesn’t recognize the first name but the second, Kyo Shiranui, is a familiar one, so he rings the doorbell.

The door opens some seconds later and a tall man with dark skin very similar to Aomine, long dark blue hair combed up in a ponytail that let escape some rebellious locks, and a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm, appears in front Aomine.

“Daiki!”, Aomine’s uncle smiles with genuine happiness when seeing his nephew, “what a surprise! I thought that your parents didn’t allow you to come to visit m…”

Shiranui notices then the suitcase that lies in the ground next to Aomine and shuts up. He looks at Aomine again and his confusion turns into concern when seeing Aomine expression.

“Hey”, Shiranui places his hands over Aomine’s shoulders, “Daiki, what’s wrong?”

Aomine gulps. Damn it, he had tried his best to adopt a calm attitude not to make a scene, but after seeing his uncle’s kind reaction the lump that he had been trying to push back comes back at full force, so when he finally manages to speak his voice sounds embarrassingly trembling.

“I’ve just told my parents that I’m dating a guy”

Shiranui’s eyes show surprise for a brief moment before an understanding expression appears in his face. Aomine is about to explain himself better but at that moment his uncle hugs him tightly, and at that moment all the accumulated tension, impotence and frustration that Aomine has been suffering since the conversation with his parents explodes, and Aomine finds himself crying silently while returning his uncle’s embrace, letting all his suppressed emotions out.

“Let’s go inside, Daiki”, Shiranui says with a tender tone, “and tell me everything that had happened”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part with Aomine’s parents wasn’t very agreeable to write -.- I think it’s evident but, just in case, I am totally against ALL the things that I’ve made Aomine’s parents say about homosexual people, but I had to write it to show how close-minded they are (although close-minded is a really soft adjective…).
> 
> Also, I must say that I don’t like to write drama very much because I have always a lot of doubts about how to express the negative feelings of the characters, so I hope to have done it more or less credible and not having made Aomine too OOC. 
> 
> Finally, when trying to find inspiration to decide how to describe Aomine’s uncle I confess that typed in google _‘anime dark skin male characters’_ xD I found [this post](http://fuckyeahmyanimeguy.tumblr.com/post/22322852790/4-favorite-male-characters-with-dark-skin) and I totally fell in love with Kyo Shiranui. Seriously, it’s just me or this guy is like an adult version of Aomine?? Okay, his eyes are violet and not blue but the rest resembles Aomine so much, or so it seems to me xDD
> 
> Anyway, the thing is that when I describe Aomine’s uncle I imagine him exactly like that, just in case you want to imagine that way as well :P If someone knows already this character, sorry in advance because I’ll probably make him OOC since I don’t know the original character personality and I’ve just borrowed his physical appearance ^^U
> 
> Jeez, sorry for such a long note ^^U Please, don’t hesitate in leaving a comment about what you think (positive or negative) about the chapter of the story in general. I really appreciate feedback :)


	21. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is someone out there that was still waiting for an update of this fic I'm so sorry for having left this abandoned for so long -.-'' I just focused on finishing my ToZ fic and since then I haven't found time nor inspiration to keep writing until now. 
> 
> I can't assure when the next update will come but I simply couldn’t leave the fic in such a bad way, so I decided to update at least a new chapter to leave things better. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> WARNING: **KagaAo** smut. Yes, in this chapter the roles have been reversed, just in case someone isn't up to it.

After Aomine finally calms down Shiranui grabs his suitcase and leads the teen towards the guest room so that Aomine could get comfortable and rest while he prepared something to eat. Aomine insists that it wasn’t necessary because he had already eaten but his uncle ignores all his protests and locks himself in the kitchen for almost an hour.

During that time, Aomine gets changed to dress with his usual sport clothes before lying on the bed. He tries to get a short nap, since he didn’t feel like doing anything in particular at that moment, but irremediably his thoughts wander off what had just happened in his parents’ house (he couldn’t consider it his house anymore).

Also, he knew that he had to call Akashi to tell him that he couldn’t assist to the tournament, since his parents were the ones who still had to confirm the payment of the plane tickets, and of course he had to call Kagami to tell him that, at the end, he couldn’t go to Los Angeles. And well, to tell him about everything.

Aomine grabs his mobile with determination. However, when the screen illuminates and the image of Kagami and him smiling at each other appears, Aomine exhales a long trembling sigh and discovers that he is unable to do those calls yet, not when he could feel another lump already forming on his throat. 

Aomine practically throws his mobile over the nightstand before lying in one of his sides, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He insults himself internally when not even biting his lips with force prevents some tears from appearing again. Damn. He had never felt more powerless in all his life, and he totally hated himself for being so weak.

“Daiki, lunch is ready”

Aomine’s heart skips a beat when Shiranui’s voice sounds at the other side of the closed door of the room. He tenses up, fearing that his uncle decided to enter, but when realizing that the plan didn’t plan to do so he relaxes again. He didn’t want Shiranui to see him crying again, even if it was really probable that the man already knew that he was doing exactly that.

“Okay, I’m going in a minute”, Aomine manages to answer with almost his normal voice. He goes to the small bathroom that is adjacent to the room and washes his face, but when realizing that his eyes are going to keep being a little red no matter how much water he uses, Aomine decides to give up and join Shiranui in the dining room.

When he enters his uncle has already set the table, and a smile escapes Aomine when seeing his uncle appear from the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a plate with two teriyaki burgers that he leaves over the table.

“Here you have”, Shiranui says with a cheery tone, separating a chair form the table to offer a seat to Aomine, “come on, eat. You will feel better after this”

Aomine wasn’t feeling particularly hungry until then, but when he sits down and the smell of the burgers invades his nose his lost appetite returns at once and he begins to eat with enthusiasm, while Shiranui takes a seat in front of him, beer in hand.

“So? What’s the verdict?”, the man asks with a smile, looking at Aomine practically devour one of the burgers.

Aomine is forced to swallow loudly what is in his mouth before being able to speak.

“They are awesome, thank you”, Aomine says with a sincere tone that causes Shiranui’s smile to grow wider before taking a sip of his beer.

“Still the best that you’ve ever tasted?”

Aomine is about to nod but he suddenly remembers the ones Kagami prepared when they were at the cottage, and that brief moment of hesitation is enough to cause Shiranui’s eyebrow to twitch.

“Wait, there’s someone whose burgers are better than mine?”

Aomine suppresses in time the urge to laugh when seeing that the offense on his uncle’s tone was genuine.

“I don’t know if better, but at least as good as yours”

Shiranui exhales a frustrated grunt, crossing his arms over the table before looking at his nephew with half-closed eyes.

“And who’s dared to steal the title of ‘King of Teriyaki Burgers’ from me?”

Aomine is about to answer but at the last moment he decides to extract his mobile and show the background of his mobile to his uncle. Shiranui takes Aomine’s mobile and a smile coming back to his face while looking at the picture.

“Is this your boyfriend?”, Aomine nods and Shiranui hums approvingly, “he’s really handsome. It seems that I’m not the only one in having a liking for the redheads”

Aomine chuckles while taking is mobile back. Now that Shiranui had mentioned it, Aomine now remembers that when he and Shiranui used to meet to play basketball there was a redhead man that usually waited for his uncle. At that moment he had thought that they were just friends but later Aomine and his parents discovered that that man was indeed Shiranui’s boyfriend, and the result was that Aomine hadn’t seen not that man neither his uncle from then on. And that had happened almost a year ago.

 “So this is the one who dares to call my cooking skills into question”, Shiranui says to himself, unaware of the face Aomine is making at that moment, “okay, I’ll forgive him, but just because in this photo he looks as if he really loves you-”

“Sorry”

Shiranui raises his head to look at Aomine, and his eyes open wide in surprise when seeing the guilty expression of his nephew.

“What?”, Shiranui says with confusion.

“When my parents set you apart I didn’t do anything”, Aomine says, with a voice that trembles a little because of the frustration and remorse, “I told them that I didn’t like that they repudiated you, but I wasn’t able to defend you until the end. I even apologized to avoid problems, so that they allowed me to go to the Academy. I’m just an hypocrite”, Aomine gulps, not daring to look at his uncle, “and now here I am: asking you for help when I gave my back to you too… _ouch_!”

Aomine whines in pain when Shiranui leans over the table to flip him in the nose.

“Idiot. Stop talking nonsense”, his uncle says with a reproachful tone, “there is nothing that you could have done. Or better said, there was nothing that could be done, not with the way your parents think. So don’t you dare to say that you gave your back to me because you didn’t”

“But still, I could have faced my parents and-”

“And nothing, Daiki”, Shiranui interrupts Aomine and smiles at him warmly, “besides, you _did_ face them. If you hadn’t, your mother wouldn’t have called me to accuse me of having corrupted your mind by saying that there was nothing wrong with going out with a man. And Daiki”, Shiranui settles a hand over Aomine’s arm, “you can be a lot of things but believe me when I say that ‘hypocrite’ is not one of them. You were against the wall at that moment, and you just did what you needed to do to assure your future in the Academy, so you shouldn’t feel bad about it, you idiot”

Aomine gulps and nods, some of the guiltiness that he had been feeling since that day disappearing.

“Well, at the end I had to face them”, Aomine says in self-mockery, “so I was just delaying the unavoidable”

Shiranui sighs and takes another sip of his drink.

“Yes, I guess you are right”, the man says, some frustration slipping in his voice.

At that moment a keys sound interrupts the silence of the room and the front door opens to reveal a rather attractive man with short but messed red hair, dressed with suit pants but with a casual grey shirt and carrying a rather big bag hanging from one of his shoulders.

“You’re late again”, Shiranui says from his chair, and for the warm smile that he shows to the newcomer Aomine deduces that that was his uncle’s boyfriend.

“Sorry, some students had some doubts about the exam of the next week and I had to stay to solve the-”

Aomine can’t help to tense up a little with nervousness when Shiranui’s boyfriend stops talking, looking at him with surprise.

“Sano, remember my nephew Daiki?”, Shiranui says, subtly pressing Aomine’s arm so that he relaxed again, “I used to play basketball a lot with him some time ago”

“Oh, yes, I remember. He has grown up since the last time I saw him”, Aomine relaxes completely when the man offers him an honest smile, “I’m Harada Sanosuke. Nice to officially meet you”

Aomine nods, showing a tiny smile as an answer. Harada then leaves his bag over the table and takes a seat next to Shiranui.

“So you’ve come to visit Kyo?”, Harada’s question was casual but for his tone of voice it was evident that he was a little confused, so Aomine deduces that the man was aware of the prohibition his parents imposed him not to see his uncle again.

“More or less”, Aomine tries to expose his situation with a normal tone but he insults him internally when it falters a little while talking, “I’ve left my parents’ house, and I didn’t know how to go besides here”

Harada frowns with confusion before looking at Shiranui, who exhales a brief sigh before talking with a resigned voice.

“Daiki has told his parents that he is dating a guy”

Harada tenses up, the confusion of his frown replaced by anger.

“You kidding me”

Shiranui shakes his head and Harada looks at Aomine briefly before looking at Shiranui away.

“So you are telling me that you sister doesn’t have enough to push you away but she does the same with her own son?”, when finishing talking Harada suddenly stands up from the chair again, causing Aomine to jump in his seat when Harada’s rude movement causes his plate to bounce over the table, “okay, that’s it. I’m going to have some words with those people”

“Sano, wait”, Shiranui says with a patient tone, grabbing Harada’s wrist to stop the angry redhead from going towards the door, “you are not going to gain anything by visiting them”

“Kyo, you managed to convince me not to visit them when they kicked you out but this…”, Harada signals at Aomine with frustration, “…damn, he is their boy. How could they kick their own son out? Are they ill or what?”

Despite the situation Aomine is about to smile when seeing Harada’s vehemently defend Shiranui and him with such an outraged tone. Definitely it seemed that he and his uncle shared the liking for redhead temperamental guys.

“Sano, there’s no point in seeing them right now”, Shiranui reasons, “it’s been less than two hours since Daiki has left home. Besides, there still exists the possibility that his parents reflect on what they have done and-”

“They won’t”, Aomine’s tone sounds bitter despite his intention of talking with calm, “my father has clearly told me that he didn’t want me in his house, and my mother hasn’t said anything to correct him. So even if they want me to come back…”, despite the pain he is still feeling Aomine’s tone is full of determination when talking next, “…I don’t want to”

Harada sighs before cursing in a low tone, probably insulting Aomine’s parents. Shiranui passes a hand through his long hair absentmindedly before looking at Aomine with a reassuring smile.

“Well, I suppose that it goes without saying that you are more than welcome in our house”

“Yes, Kyo is right”, Harada agrees, “you can stay here all the time you want”

Aomine gulps, feeling a new lump forming in his throat but now because of the gratitude he was feeling. Having a place to stay while he put in order his thoughts and his life was a real relief.

“That would be great”, Aomine says, forcing a smile, “thanks”

Shiranui exhales a sigh before standing up from the chair. He circles the table to situate behind Aomine’s chair and surprises the teen by hugging him tightly from behind.

“You don’t have to thank us, silly”

Aomine exhales a trembling sigh and nods, managing to push back the tears that have been about to escape him again.

At that moment, the bell of the door sounds hurriedly a couple of times, followed by several insistent knocks.

“Are you expecting someone?”, Harada asks with confusion.

“Not that I remember”, Shiranui says, equally confused.

Since Aomine is busy trying to keep his cool after his uncle affectionate hug he doesn’t pay attention to Harada approaching the door of the entrance to half-open it. However, when several voices begin to sound at the other side of the door with urgency without even giving Harada time to say ‘hello’, Aomine’s heart skip a beat when recognizing them.

“You must be Harada-kun. Good afternoon, we are sorry to intrude this way but we were wondering if-”

“Is Aominecchi here?! He is, right?! We have searched in all the places where he used to go but we haven’t found him!”

“Yes, and then I remembered where his uncle lived so Daichin is here, right? Is he alright?!”

It takes Aomine a moment to react, but by when he manages to do it Harada has already deduced that the ones talking hysterically outside the door were Aomine’s friends and let them enter.

Aomine has barely time to recognize their friend’s worried faces before a mop of pink hair invades his vision and he realizes that, somehow, Momoi has managed to practically teleport where he is to hug him effusively.

“Daichan, we were so worried about you!”, Aomine is about to lose the air of his lungs when Momoi manages to hug him even tightly before talking with a trembling tone between sobs.

“Satsuki, Aomine-kun is getting all red, I think you should stop strangling him”, Kuroko turns towards Shiranui, who was looking at Aomine’s friends with aumsement, “and sorry to invade your house like this”

“Don’t worry about it”, Shiranui says with a wave of his hand while Aomine finally stands up from the chair, after Momoi finally releases him.

“But hey, how did you know what has happened?”

“You mother called home”, Kise explains with a jokeless smile, “she kind of accused my parents that it was my fault that you were gay, and when she told us that you had ran away from home it occurred to me that maybe you were with Momocchi, since you live so close to each other, so I called her”

“But obviously you weren’t with me”, Momoi continues, delicately drying her eyes, “so I called Tetsu in case he knew where you could be and we began to search for you until I remembered that you used to go to your uncle’s home a lot to practice basketball”

“But instead of doing all that why didn’t you call me?”

Aomine regrets his words when seeing the murdering glances that he obtained from their friends.

“We did, you idiot”, Kise exclaims, “we have called you at least twenty times but it seems that you have your mobile for nothing”

Aomine blinks confused before checking his mobile, and he insults himself internally when realizing that the mobile was in “silent” mode. Besides, his device was rather old so it didn’t warn on the screen when someone has called unless you unlocked the pattern, thing that he hadn’t done even once because to show the picture of Kagami that wasn’t necessary at all. 

So, the result of all those excuses was that he hadn’t seen that, as Kise had said, he had several missed calls from Momoi, Kuroko, Kise and someone else who makes Aomine’s heart jump in his chest.

Just at that moment several knocks sound again, so Harada, who had been about to join the rest in the dining room, go backwards to open it again, and Aomine’s heart stop briefly when without waiting for invitation Kagami steps inside the house, his pointed eyebrows frowned, his red eyes shining with anger.

It’s the first time that Aomine steps back when Kagami practically stomps against him. For a moment, he really thinks that the redhead is going to punch him for the vehemence of his approach, but just when he is going to raise an arm to protect him Kagami surprises him by grabbing the front of his t-shirt with force and snapping his mouth against his in a forceful kiss.

Aomine’s eyes open wide in shock. He is barely able time to kiss Kagami back before the redhead separates, keeping his face close enough to him so that their breathing mixed together.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me anything?”

Guiltiness invades Aomine when detecting disappointment on Kagami’s voice.

“I...”, Aomine gulps and tries again, “…I just didn’t want to worry you, since there was nothing you could do. Besides, I really thought that I could handle it without having to come to this”, Aomine scratches the back of his head, “obviously, I was wrong”

Kagami sighs and surprises Aomine once again while hugging him with force.

“Asshole”, despite the insult, there was fondness on Kagami’s voice when talking next, “even if there was nothing I could do you should have told me. Damn, what’s the point in being your boyfriend if you don’t count on me when you need it the most?”

In any other situation, Aomine would have surely laughed at Kagami for saying such a sappy sentence. However, at this moment Aomine feels his throat closing when hearing Kagami’s words and he just hugs Kagami’s back with force, gritting his teeth in the process to prevent to do something horribly stupid like crying for a third time in front of everyone.

 “Sano…are you crying?”

“O-Of course not, Kyo!”

“Satsuki, do you want a tissue?”

“ _*sob*_ Yes, Tetsu”

“K-Kurokochi, I want one too, please”

When hearing the other’s touched comments Aomine was unable to hold back the laughter, and that caused the mood to improve quite exponentially.

Momoi, Kise and Kuroko decided to leave after seeing that Aomine was better and Kagami obviously decided to stay a little longer.

“Oh, I almost forget”, Momoi says when she was about to leave, “what about the tournament? You are going to come, right?”

Aomine sighs before shaking his head, and despite how frustrated he was feeling, Aomine is about to laugh when seeing the mortified expressions that their friends make. They looked even more discouraged than himself.

“My parents were the ones who had to confirm the plane tickets, and I don’t think they are willing to do so after what’s happened, so I don’t think I can go-”

“Don’t be silly, of course you are going to go", Shiranui intervenes immediately, causing Aomine’s eyes to open wide, “Sano and I aren’t as rich as your parents but we can perfectly afford a plane ticket, so leave that to us”

Aomine is so busy staring at Shiranui with infinite gratitude that he doesn’t even hear his friends behind him saying loud ‘Hoorays’ of happiness, and even if normally he wasn’t very given to emotional displays he hugs his uncle with force while saying a sincere ‘Thank you’ that causes the man to smile happily.

Aomine also thanks his friends for having come to check on him (and stands their critics for having such a lame mobile) before they finally leave. Shiranui immediately offers Kagami to prepare him something to eat, and even if the redhead begins rejecting the petition when Shiranui says that he planned to prepare Sano a couple of cheeseburger, Kagami’s eyes automatically illuminate and the result is that he ends having a more than probable second lunch.

After eating, Aomine offers Shiranui to help him do the dishes but the man rejects the offer and practically forces Aomine and Kagami to put themselves comfortable in the living room. They watch the sport channel for an hour or so but Aomine begins to doze off. After all he had barely slept the previous night and even if he had slept quite a lot in the bus that morning the emotions of the day had made him be more tired than usual.

“I think I’m going to take a nap”, Aomine announces with a yawn before looking at Kagami, “do you want to join me? The bed is big enough for the two of us”

Kagami suppresses a smile because, for once, there isn’t any innuendo on Aomine’s words.

“Okay. Just give me a moment. I have to make a call”

Aomine is so tired than he doesn’t even ask Kagami who he had to call. He goes to the guest room, practically stomps on the bed and the next time that he opens his eyes he is surprised to see Kagami next to him, sitting on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard, headphones on and a sport magazine over his flexed legs.

“Good morning”, Kagami says with irony, when seeing Aomine’s funny half-asleep expression, “when I’ve entered you were snoring already. You’ve been sleeping for two whole hours”

Aomine’s mouth falls opened.

“Really?”, Kagami nods with a smile, “shit, sorry. You’ve been here all the time?”

“Yes”, Kagami says, removing his headphones to lie on the bed, “I’ve asked your uncle for some magazines and he had given him material to read for a whole year”

Aomine laughs. That really sounded like something his uncle did.

“Hey, Aho…are you really feeling better or you are just playing tough?”

Since Kagami really sounded concerned Aomine decides to answer with complete sincerity.

“I’m feeling better”, Aomine assures, “I kind of panic a little when thinking what I’m going to do from now though. And well…”, Aomine exhales a little trembling laugh, “…even if I’d never really got along with my parents, it’s still a shit that everything has ended this way. But my uncle is right: it couldn’t be helped, not with the way they think, so I just have to get over them”

Kagami sighs and leans forward to kiss Aomine.

“I guess that you uncle has already offered you to stay here, but…”, Kagami blushes lightly before keeping talking, “you can also live with me if you want. After all I have a whole apartment just for myself”

Aomine looks at Kagami with surprise. He had completely forgotten that fact, and he was feeling really happy that Kagami offered him that to him, but the opportunity to tease the redhead was too big to let it escape.

“Oh?”, Aomine smirks with amusement, “so we have just been together for less than two months but you already want me to live with you? You must really love me, _Taiga_ ”

Aomine’s smirk grows when Kagami turns even redder. However, just before being able to tease the redhead even more Kagami surprise him but crawling over him with fluency and pining him against the bed, causing Aomine’s heart to skip a beat.

“Yes, I do, _Daiki_. Got a problem with that?”

Kagami’s aggressive words cause Aomine’s member to twitch inside his pants. He stares up at Kagami and sees that the redhead is looking at him with unmistakable want, so with a growl Aomine encloses his arms around Kagami’s neck and forces their mouth together in an open-mouthed passionate kiss that cause both teenagers to groan.

Aomine slips his tongue inside Kagami’s mouth but he is surprised when Kagami pushes his wet appendix back to be the one in leading the kiss. Aomine shivers, not used to Kagami being so dominant, but surprisingly as it was he didn’t care at that moment. He thought that there was something undeniably sexy in the way Kagami seemed to want to take control of the situation at that moment.

On the other side, Kagami was feeling really aroused for the way Aomine was letting him take control at this moment. He thought about the things Aomine used to do to him and decided to go for it. Slowly, Kagami began to lift Aomine’s t-shirt until his tanned chest was exposed. Kagami feels Aomine’s breath hitch against his mouth when he settles his hands over his pectorals, and when he decides to rotate his thumbs over his dark nipples, Kagami feels his cock pulsing inside his pants when Aomine gasps softly.

Kagami begins then to pinch Aomine’s nipples, the action causing a wave of pleasure on the tanned teen, who whispers a heated ‘Kagami’ that goes directly to Kagami’s cock. The redhead keeps playing with the little buds with his fingers for some seconds before deciding to risk again and dive down to capture one in his mouth. The reaction is immediate and with another grunt Aomine grabs the pillow next to his head, arching his chest towards Kagami as if encouraging him to keep going.

With every roll of Kagami’s tongue, with every nip of his teeth, Aomine feels the heat on his lower stomach intensify. It was the first time that Kagami played with his chest and it felt surprisingly good. Damn, if he was just feeling so excited with a little of foreplay how he would feel if  Kagami went all the way? Until now, Aomine had felt pretty comfortable just being the one on top, the one in control, but now the idea of letting Kagami take control didn’t sound that bad. Indeed, it sounded really good and appealing.

 “Oi, Kagami”, Aomine snaps suddenly, determined to bring up the subject now that the mood couldn't be better.

“Yes?”, the redhead releases Aomine’s nipple for a moment to look up at the tanned teen.

“You know...”, Aomine stops, puts in order his thoughts and tries again, “…maybe it’s going to sound weird but right now I kind of want you to...”

Aomine ends the sentence in a mutter and Kagami frowns confused.

“Sorry, I haven’t heard yo-”

“I want you to fuck me”

Kagami’s eyes open wide when Aomine finally ends the sentence with something similar to a snarl. Kagami blinks a couple of times, as if expecting Aomine to say that it was some kind of joke, but the tanned teen doesn’t do anything like that, and Kagami feels his heart beating rapidly because hell if the thought of senselessly fucking Aomine against a mattress hadn’t visited his mind several times, but at the end he had never brought himself to suggest it.

After all he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed immensely when Aomine took the lead, and until now Aomine had never showed any curiosity about it so he had decided to let the thing go. But right now Aomine couldn’t have been clearer about what he wanted, and damn if Kagami didn’t feel eager about the possibility, although also a little nervous because he had never done anything like this with someone before…

“Hello? Earth calling Bakagami”

Kagami focuses again to see Aomine looking at him with an impatient (and also slightly nervous) expression.

“Welcome back”, Aomine snaps, “have you ever listened what I’ve said?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I have”, Kagami clears his throat, “so you want me to…yeah, cool. Really cool”

Certainly, Kagami can’t blame Aomine when this one begins to laugh after hearing his completely stupid reply.

“Bakagami, if you don’t want it you can say no, you know? I won’t force you or anything”

Aomine mocks Kagami but the truth is that he was feeling immensely relieved. When it had taken Kagami so much to answer he had feared that the redhead was going to reject his petition or, even worse, to laugh at it. But the way Kagami had answered while blushing nervously indicated Aomine that Kagami wanted it at least as much as him.

“You idiot, of course I want to”, Kagami snaps while Aomine keeps laughing, “but how do you expect me to react if you suddenly suggest _that_ out of the blue? You had never told before that you wanted to bottom!”

“Well, you have never told that you wanted to top either”

“Yeah, but that’s just because I feared you to say someone like: ‘ _The only one who can fucks me is me_ ’ or something like that”

“What the…? That sentence doesn’t have any sense at all!”

“Well, the original one doesn’t have any either”

“Hey, don’t insult my catchphrase, Bakagami!”

“I won’t when you stop teasing me, Ahomine!”

Kagami and Aomine look at each other with respective frowns on their faces for some seconds, but then they seem to realize what a stupid discussion they are having and decide to invest their time more wisely by joining their mouths together in a deep kiss.

“So…”, Aomine inquires when they separate, “…are you up to it?”

Kagami gulps but nods eagerly.

“Y-Yeah, sure, but you meant right now?”

“No, Bakagami, in fifty years. Of course I mean _right now_ ”

“Ahomine, you uncle’s room is just at the other side of this wall and his boyfriend is working there _right now._ He will hear us for sure if we do something”

“Well, but we can always keep it calm”

“Eeeeh no, I’m pretty sure we can’t. I remind you that everyone laughs at both of us for how loud we are”

“But that’s just because we won’t give a shit if they hear us or not”

Kagami exhales a patient sigh.

“Okay, let me try something”

Aomine frowns confused when Kagami adopts the missionary style, situating between his legs. He is about to ask the redhead what he is doing but he is answered when Kagami rocks his hips back and forward a couple of times, causing the bed to creak noisily.

“Shit, stop. _Stop_!”, Aomine hisses, and Kagami complies.

“See?”, Kagami says with a pointed tone, “and I wasn’t going even fast”

“Argh, okay, _fine_ , we won’t fuck. But…”, Aomine thanks once again that his dark skin helped hide his blush so well, “…what about using just fingers?”

Kagami’s face adopts the color of his hair for a moment when hearing Aomine’s petition but almost immediately he nods.

“Okay. Umh…have you done it to yourself before?”

This time, not even Aomine’s tan skin can’t hide his blush while he shakes his head. Kagami tries not to smile widely when knowing that he is the first one in doing that to Aomine, but it seems that his feelings shows in his face because Aomine clicks his tongue.

“Stop looking so damn satisfied, you idiot”, Aomine snaps while rudely removing his pants and underwear, “and I hope you know what you’re doing”

Kagami suppresses the urge of replying sarcastically while removing too his lower clothes.

“Yes, Aho, I know what I’m doing”

Kagami situates between Aomine’s legs and licks his index a middle finger slowly, and when seeing the way Aomine’s breath hitches he has to suppress another smile. Being the one taking the lead wasn’t that bad at all. He could certainly get used to it.

After coating his fingers with saliva Kagami settles his other hand over Aomine’s knee, and he is surprised when realizing that it’s trembling lightly.

“Are you nervous?”

“No”, Aomine’s prompt response causes Kagami to arch a skeptic eyebrow, “okay, fine, I’m nervous, happy?”

“For goodness sake, can you just stop being on the defensive already?”, Kagami says, this time with an irritated frown, “I trust you when you take the lead, right? So now it’s your turn to do the same, and I don’t plan to laugh at you just because you are nervous. I’m not a jerk”

Aomine lets out a long sigh and when he talks there is a hint of guiltiness on his voice.

“Okay, you’re right, sorry”, Aomine doesn’t know if it’s a good idea but he dares to adopt a teasing tone, “It’s just that I’m not used to be the blushing virgin of the relationship”

Aomine is relieved when his comment causes Kagami to roll his eyes but also to show a resigned smile. Certainly, he was really lucky for having Kagami by his side. He was hell of a patient guy.

“Well, you better get used soon then”, Kagami replies simply before gesturing Aomine to flex the other leg as well to have a better angle, “and now just focus on relaxing”

Aomine really tries to do what Kagami says, but despite his efforts he can’t help to make a grimace of discomfort when Kagami begins to introduce the first finger, the intrusive sensation of Kagami’s digit tentatively proving inside feeling too weird for his liking.

“Aomine, relax”, Kagami indicates, trying that his tone didn’t come too hoarse because feeling Aomine so tight around him made him think about how awesome it would feel to be inside him for real, “it hurts a little at first but it gets better. Promise”

Aomine grunts, indicating Kagami that he had heard him even if at that moment he wasn’t too convinced of the redhead’s words. However, he remembers how Kagami had almost come some days ago with his fingers alone, the expression of pure, raw pleasure that had adorned his face, so he decides to push away his skepticism and trust Kagami.

His patience is rewarded because in just a couple of minutes Aomine discovers that his initial discomfort is nowhere to be found and that indeed a rather pleasant tension has settled in his lower stomach, as if his body was asking more of what Kagami was doing.

“It feels better, right?”, Kagami states more than asks.

“Yeah”, Aomine admits before gulping, “can you…umh…”

Kagami is really tempted for a moment to say Aomine something on the lines that: ‘ _Now who is the blushing virgin, Daiki?_ ’, but he decides to be a good person and take mental note of it to tease the other teen later.

“…add another?”

Aomine nods briefly and Kagami complies. Aomine closes his eyes tightly while suppressing a groan when the stretching feeling increases, making his member release a little of precum. Shit, now it didn’t feel that bad to have Kagami’s fingers teasing his insides. It was kind of erotic.

Kagami gulps before licking his bottom lip rapidly, feeling his member hardening for the vision of Aomine under him, shirt hooked just over his pectorals, member flushed and curved against his defined abs, legs flexed and open for him in such a vulnerable, suggestive position. Kagami had always secretly loved how Aomine looked when taking the lead, how sexy and wild he was all the times he had fucked him, but _god_ , seeing Aomine looking so submissive was incredibly hot as well.

Kagami suppresses the sudden need of stroking himself and begins to curl his fingers inside Aomine instead, determined to find that spot that, he hoped, would cause Aomine to lose it completely. Luck seems to be by his side that day because not just a minute passes until his fingers grasp something slightly different that causes Aomine to jerk his hips while gasping, his blue eyes open wide in shock again, fixing on Kagami’s red ones.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Aomine exclaims, his chest going up and down faster than before, “that was…”

This time, Kagami doesn’t bother to hide the satisfaction on his voice.

“What? _This_?”

Aomine’s body almost arch out of the bed when Kagami curls his fingers again, brushing that switch inside him that causes his vision go almost blank.

“Oh. Oh god”, Aomine clutches the mattress on either side of his body until his knuckles turn white, desperately needing something to hold to, “shit, do you feel this good when I fuck you?”

Kagami chuckles, a smirk spreading on his face when seeing the way Amine eagerly begins to push back against his fingers, probably craving something bigger and thicker inside.

“No”, Kagami leans down to whisper his next sentence on Aomine’s ear, “the real thing feels even _better_ ”

This time, Aomine has to snap a hand against his mouth to prevent the ragged grunt that escapes his lips when Kagami begins to finger him faster, making sure to hit his prostrate every time. Shit, who was going to tell him that having something up his ass was going to feel that good? Okay, he should have deduced it after seeing how much Kagami enjoyed when they had sex, but still it felt _way_ better than he had imagined.

“Shit”, Aomine hisses, forcing himself to keep quiet but fuck, it was difficult when every thrust of Kagami’s fingers made his member twitch and his toes curl, “shit. _Yes_ ”

When Aomine moans the last word with that low voice of his, Kagami is unable to hold back any longer and uses his free hand to liberate his leaking cock from his underwear to stroke himself fast.

However, despite Kagami’s attempts to keep fingering Aomine with the same rhythm the tanned teen notices the light change of pace and opens his eyes, and it’s his turn to lick his lips with want when seeing how Kagami looked at that moment, pleasuring him at the same time that he pleasured himself.

“Fuck, Kagami”, Aomine exhales in a ragged tone, reaching with his hand the back of Kagami’s head to join their mouths in a sloppy, passionate kiss and using the other to snap Kagami’s hand away, so that he was the one in stroking the redhead.

Kagami bites his bottom lip not to moan when Aomine masturbates his member with vigor, using the thumb to tease the slit in the way he knows Kagami loves. Kagami makes sure to keep curling his fingers to keep touching that stop that causes Aomine’s eyes to roll back in pleasure, and when several moments later the tanned teen finally reaches his climax while growling a ragged ‘ _Taiga!’_ between gritted teeth, Kagami can’t possibly hold back either and comes as well, his release joining Aomine’s between his bodies.

After recovering part of his breath, Kagami stretches his body to grab the tissues that are on the nightstand to clean the mess they both had provoked. Meanwhile, Aomine simply remains lying on the bed, his eyes closed again in bliss.

 “Shit”, Aomine exhales in content after pulling up his underwear again, “okay, I take your word: when you fuck me I hope you make me feel _at least_ this good”

Kagami laughs while lying down next to Aomine.

“I’ll do my best”, he assures, feeling excited and nervous at the same time for that possibility, “so have you liked it?”

“Bakagami, I’ve come without touching my dick, what do you think?”

“You know, Aho, sometimes a simple ‘yes’ is enough”

Aomine laughs when hearing Kagami’s ironic reply and turns to his side to be facing the redhead.

“Okay. Yes, I’ve liked it”

Aomine kisses a smirking Kagami deeply and both teen remain silent for some moments, simply enjoying the calm that surrounded them.

“Oh, and just so you know I’ve called my father to tell him that we are going to spend the summer holidays in Los Angeles”

It takes Aomine some seconds to react to Kagami’s casual comment, and when he does is to stare at the redhead with his eyes almost leaving their orbits.

“Wait, _WHAT_?!”, Aomine exclaims, looking at Kagami who was looking back at him with a wide smile, “b-but I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

Aomine blinks. Well, it was right that the only reason he had been reluctant to go to Los Angeles was due to his parents, and he certainly didn’t have to care about that anymore. But still…

“B-Because I don’t have enough money to spend one month there! I think I’d have enough to pay for a plane tickets but that’s all!”

“Aho, I’ve talked to my father and he has said that he will take care of the tickets. And about not having much money to spend, we are going to be at my father’s house, so you won’t have to pay for the accommodation not to spend much money in food either”

Aomine gulps, not daring to let his hopes up yet.

“…But what about my uncle? I think I should consult him befor-”

“I’ve spoken to him and he thinks that’s a great idea, which means…”, Kagami points at Aomine’s chest with an accusing finger, “you don’t have more excuses”

Aomine gulps again before hugging Kagami tightly, feeling a damn new lump forming in his throat.

“I love you, Taiga”

Kagami feels his heart miss a beat, because even if Aomine and him perfectly knew how they felt towards each other, to hear Aomine say those three words with such sincerity made a wave of happiness assault him.

“Love you too, Daiki”

Kagami kept embracing Aomine for several minutes, pretending not to feel the way Aomine’s body trembled against him nor the sobs that the tanned teen tried to suppress without much success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://static.zerochan.net/Harada.Sanosuke.%28Hakuouki%29.full.1819011.jpg) is how I imagine Aomine's uncle boyfriend :) When I discovered the character Kyo Shiranui I searched for someone of the same series to pair him up with and I chose Sanosuke Harada mainly because he is redhead (and hot) like Kagami ^^U Again, I've just taken the appearance and name of the character but I've made up the personality, so I apologize in advance to fans of the original character because he'll surely be OOC as hell ^^U


End file.
